For Love
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: Sequel to Be Here Now! Three years after Hogwarts, Lily Evans moves back to England. She had ignored her past for three years, but it would be impossible now... Slightly AU
1. Back to London

For Love

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put it here?**

**A/N: It's the sequel! AHHHHHHH! I was planning on making you wait a while, but I would be writing away, so I decided against it. Thank me or hate me, I don't know. :D**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thank YOUUUU!**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Or should I say Dean? Tell her I'm honored to have her being 'obsessed' with me. :D **

**twilightstargazer: Thank you!**

**Laveycee: Yes, you do. :D**

**Lozzi3101: Yeah, I'd love to work with you. We could maybe work out the details soon?**

**m1347: Thank you so much, and you are very welcome. I'm glad I can share it!**

x.o.x.o.x.

How drastically three years had changed Lily Marie Evans' life. Three years ago, she was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland with a steady boyfriend and plenty of close friends. But now, that had completely changed. She was no longer a student. Quite the contrary. She was considered the most famous magical lawyer. She also did not have a steady boyfriend, nor did she want one. Lily was perfectly happy being single. And her friend list had narrowed down to just two, although she was still popular around the office. Hestia Jones, another UK native, had gone to Beauxbatons and had been her first new friend. Crystal Marvin, an Italian native, had gone to a smaller, less-known Wizarding school.

And most importantly, Lily Evans was no longer a full-time citizen of the United Kingdom. She was now a citizen of Italy, a beautiful country. In the course of three years, she had become fluent in Italian, in speaking, writing, and reading.

Her past had almost completely evaporated. Just two weeks after leaving Hogwarts, she uprooted from the UK and moved to Italy, where she got a job as a lawyer in the Italian Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement department. She had won quite the large case for a famous international Quidditch player, earning her media success and publicity.

Hilary Potter, her former best friend, had tried several times to write Lily, but Lily had just thrown together short, quick answers saying that she was busy. She felt terrible, but Hilary was the twin sister of her ex-boyfriend, James Potter, who had dumped her a day before graduation.

Alice Longbottom had invited Lily to her wedding, which Lily did in fact attend, but had stayed under the radar.

Dorcas Meadows had apparently moved to America and had not been heard from since.

Hestia Jones and Lily Evans had met a couple days after Lily had come to Italy.

_Flashback_

_Lily aimlessly wanders the streets. She had stayed in a hotel for the past two days while she searched for a good flat and a job that paid well. Her thoughts are so consuming that she obliviously bumps into another young woman her age._

"_I'm so sorry," Lily apologizes as she helps the girl up._

_Brown eyes look at her, and Lily realizes that the girl is of Mexican descent. She has beautiful, flawless skin and dark hair that falls into her face, but she pushes it out of her face._

"_It's perfectly alright," she says in a British accent._

_Lily is surprised. "Are you from England?"_

_The young woman flashes a smile. "Yes. But I went to school in… ah, France."_

_Lily's eyebrows go up. "I'm Lily. Nice to meet you."_

_She flashes a wide smile. "Hestia Jones. Likewise._

_End flashback_

And it had gone from there. The two had met Crystal just a couple days later.

_Flashback_

"_Want to go into town?" Lily asks. She and Hestia had shared the hotel room for the past two days, paying half the price each._

_Hestia shrugs. "Sure. We need some more water."_

_And they had gone into town._

"_Oh, excuse me," Lily says, accidentally hitting a blonde girl on the elbow with the refrigerator door in town._

_The blonde turns to face Lily, shocking her with brilliant icy blue eyes that are, despite their icy hue, full of warmth. "It's fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been in the way."_

_Grinning, Lily sticks out her hand for a handshake. "Lily Evans."_

"_Crystal Marvin."_

_And another friendship had been born._

_End Flashback_

"Lily?"

Lily startles. She had been so caught up in her past and staring out the window, she hadn't noticed Crystal come up behind her. "Hey, Crys."

Crystal smiles. "Hestia and I need to talk to you."

Lily nods, standing to walk with Crystal into the living room.

Hestia jumps up and hugs Lily. She had been away on a business trip.

"So we share this flat," Crystal begins.

Lily laughs. "I've been living with you guys for three years. I think I'd know that, Crystal."

Crystal and Hestia join in on the laughter.

"Fine. Be that way," Crystal jokes. "But in all seriousness, we need to talk. I am being transferred to the United Kingdom Ministry."

Lily gapes. "Okay…"

"And I'm moving there."

Sighing, Lily replies, "Good."

Both her friends look at her.

"What?" Hestia gasps.

"I've wanted to move back f0r a couple of months now, but I just put it off. I'm homesick," Lily explains.

Hestia tilts her head, considering. "Actually, I'm homesick too."

Crystal looks thrilled. "So we'll all move to the UK?"

Lily nods adamantly. "Definitely. Shall we share a flat again?"

Hestia laughs. "Are you famous there too?"

Snorting, Lily answers, "Probably. People just worship those Quidditch players."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Crystal gets up and unlocks the window, thanking the owl. Her blue eyes scan the headline, and she gasps.

"What?" Hestia and Lily cry in unison, clamoring up and for the paper.

Crystal shakes her head at Hestia, who understands and falls back. She tosses the paper to Lily. It is in Italian, but Lily scans right through it.

**INTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH STAR JAMES POTTER ENGAGED!**

_Longtime bachelor James Potter, 21, has finally settled down! His longtime girlfriend, Camille Sanchez, has been spotted at a photo shoot sporting a GIGATNIC ring on her left hand! "I am happy for my brother and glad he has found his mate," Hilary Potter, 21, the star's twin sister says in a statement. Miss Potter, owner of the Chinese and Japanese Potter properties, is a sports journalist for the Daily Prophet. Miss Sanchez, 20, is a model for UK Witch Weekly. Carla Sanchez, the bride-to-be's mother, has openly expressed her joy. "My Camille has found her soul mate! A mother could not ask for more." However, the groom-to-be's mother, the famous Natalia Potter, has refused to release any statement. We'll be watching out for the big day!_

Lily calmly places the paper onto the cocktail table.

"Lily?" Crystal ventures.

"What do you expect me to say? We broke up three years ago. I'm not surprised he's moved on."

Her tone is bitter.

"Lily…" Crystal tries.

Shaking her head, Lily starts for her room. "Just get packed, okay? Is tomorrow after lunch an okay time to leave?"

Hestia nods, also heading for her room. Her look at Crystal says to drop it. "Yeah, that's fine. Sounds terrific. Crystal, let's pack too."

x.o.x.o.x.

The next afternoon after a quick lunch, the young women magic their stuff to the flat Crystal had purchased.

Casting a quick look around, Lily says, "Ready?"

Crystal and Hestia nod.

"On three?"

"One," begins Crystal.

"Two," Hestia adds softly.

"Three," they say in unison, and turn on the spot, picturing their new flat intensely.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily looks in awe at their flat. It was larger than their old one, and the Italian one had been really big. It had four bedrooms, a large bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room. Crystal, the first one to have seen it, had decorated it with her designer's eye. She could work fulltime as an interior designer, but instead she opted for a journalist spot, being diverse and covering many topics. The color scheme was purple, and Lily is hit with memories of her Head Girl room three years ago. Pristine white sectionals (two) are looped around the room, facing a television (Lily and Crystal are Muggle-borns and Hestia a half-blood). White picture frames dot the purple walls, both Muggle and Wizarding photos displayed of them together.

Crystal enters the living room and smiles at her best friend. "Like it?"

"Terrible," jokes Lily.

Crystal grins. "Thanks," she says.

Hestia joins them and glances at the clock atop the telly shelf. "We all have to work tomorrow, so I would suggest retiring now."

Lily and Crystal nod and Lily wanders into her room, shocked at what she finds.

It is an exact replica of her Head Girl dorm.

With the lavender walls, black curlicues, and white furniture, Lily is hit by her past again. She had tried to ignore her past for the past three years, and now here was her room from three years ago.

Closing her eyes tiredly, Lily walks over to her bed, changes her clothes lazily with her wand, pulls the comforter back, and climbs in.

x.o.x.o.x.

Sunlight seeps through Lily's closed eyelids as she wakes up. She lies there for a moment, eyes closed. And then she remembers that she is back home, back in the United Kingdom. With this thought, her eyes pop open and she springs out of bed, striding to her wardrobe.

"First day, good impression," Lily mutters as she flips through hangers. "Actually, don't need a good impression. I'm already a worldwide famous lawyer."

Still, she chooses a black pencil skirt that stops just above her knees and a white blouse, on which she unbuttons the first two buttons. Slipping in diamond studs and a pair of black strappy heels, Lily adds a swipe of lip gloss, a bit of mascara, a pair of big white sunglasses, and a charm bracelet. Glancing in the mirror, it looks like she was going out for the day, but she felt fine about the outfit.

Striding into the living room, Lily finds a note from Hestia.

_C & L-_

_I've left already for my job. Have a fantastic first day!_

_~H_

Lily heads into the kitchen, where she grabs some toast along with Crystal.

"So which topic are you journaling first, Crystal?" Lily asks, munching on her toast.

"Sports," Crystal announces, looking delighted.

Grinning, Lily congratulates her. "Good for you! You always loved Quidditch."

"Indeed I did." Crystal brushes off her hands as Lily jumps off the counter. "Ready to go?"

Lily nods. "Let's go." She holds out her arm for Side-Along Apparation, because Crystal has never been to the British Ministry.

x.o.x.o.x.

Crystal and Lily separate at the fountain, Lily heading for the Magical Law Enforcement department and Crystal for the sports journalism offices.

The secretary at the outside desk squeals as Lily approaches. "It's Lily Evans!"

Lily sighs. _Why did I ever help that star? It just gave me a lifetime of fame that I didn't want. _"Good morning. May I speak with the Head of the department?"

Still looking awestruck, the secretary uses her wand to write out a memo and send it off flying at high speed.

A few moments of awkward silence later, Kylie Gordon appears. She is a happy, cheerful woman in her mid-forties, and looking great for having children.

"Miss Evans! Very nice to meet you! I'm Kylie Gordon, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Welcome to our offices!" the blonde enthuses.

Lily smiles, sticking her hand out. "Likewise. Please, call me Lily."

"And you call me Kylie. We are honored to have you working with us, Miss Evans. You are a highly acclaimed lawyer, and that should help. I have your office ready. You don't have a cubicle like the others, but instead a whole room with your own secretary. Come."

Lily follows Kylie, treading her way through a maze of cubicles to a bank of doors. Each has a nameplate, and one just right of the middle one has _Lily Evans_ engraved on it in elegant cursive.

"Go on in, Lily. I must dash, I have a meeting. Enjoy your first day, and welcome to our department!" With a cheerful wave, Kylie rushes off, smiling at passersby.

Taking a deep breath, Lily pushes open the door.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well? I hope you liked the first chapter of FOR LOVE! It's mostly scene-setting, I know, but I plan on giving the next chapter a lot more action. Until chapter two…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	2. The First Day

For Love

**Disclaimer: I hope you know I'm not Jo Rowling.**

**A/N: And it's chapter two of the sequel! I hope you like this one too!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: I am honored to have you as such a loyal reviewer! Thank you!**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you!**

**mimichamp: We'll see. :D**

**bookworm77980316: (response to last chapter of Be Here Now) Thank you! And yeah, it probably was. **

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: I was thinking about delaying it, but I couldn't stop writing. :D Yeah, you probably want to check. ;) I was thinking about more flashbacks and storytelling of how they met. Yeah, I kind of caught that after I uploaded, but I think I've found a way to explain that away… And yes, I like to think I'm good about updating. :D Plus, I have no plans of abandoning this.**

**twilightstargazer: Thanks! Ah, maybe this will help you stop hyperventilating… or maybe not.**

**QueenKittieKat: Thank you for loving it! And that means so much to me, thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the Every Flavor Beans. :D**

**lilylimes22: Thank you!**

**Lozzi3101: Thank you! And yes, that'd be lovely, but I'm so sorry, could we wait until I finish at least chapter five? I'm kind of busy with my ides with this… **

x.o.x.o.x.

As the door opens, Lily gasps. There is first one room, quite small, that has a door leading off it. There is a desk with a stack of unused memos and quills and inkwells and rolls of parchment on top, and a woman stands from behind the desk.

"Welcome, Miss Evans! I am Carly Jones, your secretary," the young woman declares, looking delighted to have been assigned such an honorable job.

Lily smiles at the young woman, who had to be at least her age. "Hello, Carly. Is that my office?" She points at the door.

"Yes, Miss Evans, it is. Go on in, and I will send in a memo every time someone comes to see you."

Again, Lily flashes a smile at Carly, and pushes open the door. She finds a large mahogany desk, no doubt empty, with a comfortable-looking brown leather chair behind it. There are beautiful flowers in vases all over the place, and picture frames (empty) are already set up on her desk and the walls. Two chairs are in front of the desk.

Smiling, Lily goes over to her desk, feeling the smooth wood before sitting down and opening drawers. Her guess had been right; the drawers are all empty except one. It is full of files and manuals and guidelines. She picks up a pamphlet when a memo comes whizzing in.

_Two clients are here to see you._

_~Carly_

"Send them in, Carly!" Lily calls as she sets the memo to burn.

She looks expectantly at the door as it pushes open. When it does, she tries her best to stifle a gasp.

James Potter had just walked into her office.

x.o.x.o.x.

Meanwhile, Crystal was walking into the journalism offices. Suddenly, a jet-black haired young woman about her age pops in front of her. Crystal's icy blue eyes stare into an amazing pair of hazel ones.

"Crystal Marvin?" the young woman questions.

Crystal gives a short nod.

She places her hand in between them. "Hilary Potter, Head of this department."

Crystal chokes. "Hilary Potter?"

Hilary tilts her head in confusion. "Do you know me? Or rather, do _I_ know _you_?"

Pursing her lips into a thin line, Crystal says coldly, "No, I don't think you do." She places her hand in Hilary's, which is still outstretched, and gives it a firm shake. "Crystal Marvin, best friend of Lily Evans."

Hilary's jaw drops as she jerks her hand away. "Alice and I are Lily's best friends."

"I'm afraid you're out of the loop. You see, Lily moved away three years ago. She found Hestia Jones and me," Crystal explains, flashing a smile.

"True friends stay together to stand the test of time," Hilary retorts.

Crystal rolls her eyes. "Just show me my cubicle."

x.o.x.o.x.

Hestia steps into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, overjoyed to begin her first day there.

"Hi, I'm here to begin my job?" she says to the witch at the front desk.

"Fifth floor," the witch drawls in a bored voice.

Hestia smiles brightly. "Thanks!"

She climbs the stairs until she winds up on the fifth floor. A pretty, round-faced young woman is standing there, waiting to greet her.

With a smile on her face, she says, "Welcome to the Healer program! I'm Alice Longbottom and I'm going to be your mentor for the duration of your training."

"Hestia Jones," Hestia says, smiling. "I've heard of you."

Alice's eyes are questioning.

"My best friend and roommate is Lily Evans," Hestia clarifies.

A weird look comes over Alice's face. "How is Lily?"

"Very well. She does miss you," Hestia gently informs her.

Alice smiles wistfully. "We miss her."

"She's working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Hestia happily tells Alice.

A genuine smile breaks out on Alice's face. "So while I give you the tour, will you tell me how you met?"

Hestia nods as they begin walking. "We literally bumped into each other. I recognized her accent straightaway, and she recognized mine. I guess it was the air surrounding us, but we took immediately to each other and went out for a coffee. We began talking, and we just got to know each other, finding out that we had so much in common. I knew right off that she really missed you guys. Every time she talked about her British friends, she would get this really fond look on her face and talked really highly about you guys. Then a few days later, we met Crystal Marvin, our other best friend. We met her together after Lily accidentally bumped her elbow with the glass refrigerator door in town. Again, we both took very quickly to her, but we didn't go out for a drink right away. We met again just a couple days later in town again, and it went from there."

"Fascinating," breathes Alice.

"How did you meet Lily?" Hestia asks curiously.

"Oh, we just met because we were in the same year at Hogwarts," Alice says, waving it off.

Hestia's eyes catch on the two rings on Alice's left hand. "Congratulations!" she cries, pointing at it.

Alice beams. "Thank you! I can see why Lily was taken to you!"

Hestia also beams.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily stands up abruptly. She is about to snap, but remembers that she is now an adult and had to act professional. She sits back down, crossing her legs. "Hello, Potter." She may have to be professional, but her tone is crisp and cold.

James enters the room completely. "Evans." His tone is civil, unlike her cold one.

It was then that Lily realized he had not come alone. His accomplice was a young woman about twenty years old, with stringy blonde hair and an almost anorexic figure. It registers in Lily's brain that this is Camille Sanchez, James's fiancée. Inwardly, she groans. Just fantastic. Her ex-boyfriend and his fiancée.

"This is my fiancée, Camille Sanchez," James says, leading Camille forward.

Camille flashes a toothy smile that is most certainly fake. "Nice to meet you." Her undertone is filled with sarcasm.

Lily inclines her head coolly, not bothering to stand. "Camille." She pauses. "Sit."

The couple takes a seat.

"Now, Potter, after three years, what could you possibly want?" Lily asks.

"Well, I do want to know a lot of things-"

"Have you heard from Maya lately?" Lily cuts in.

James makes a face. "No."

"So basically your latest relationship is _long-lasting_," Lily says, biting the words out.

"Lily-"

"It's Evans. You lost that privilege three years ago. Now, I will talk to you for business matters, and business matters _only_."

Camille turns to James and speaks as if Lily wasn't even there. "Jamie, can we leave? I don't see why we are here?"

James shakes his head and plants a kiss on her forehead. For some reason, Lily flinches away, further from her desk. "Soon, Camille, soon." He turns back to Lily, who's usually warm emerald eyes are cold as ice. "Camille has expressed an interest in law. Could you take her as an intern?"

Lily barks a short laugh. "No."

"Come on, Lily! Just for old times' sake?"

_Keep your temper in check_, Lily chants silently. "I've completely moved on. I've found two wonderful best friends, the best friends a girl could ask for. I've got a stable job. I do _not need_ to take someone on as an intern for OLD TIMES' SAKE."

James leans forward. "I didn't hear you mention a boyfriend."

Lily sharply intakes a breath. "And if I don't want one?"

"Lily," James says skeptically.

"Is that all you came for? Because I've got paperwork to do," Lily says, ignoring him.

"No. I would like to hire you as my lawyer."

Lily freezes, gaping at him. "I can't do that yet. I just started today. You could talk to Kylie, the Head, about a private lawyer. But why would you want me?"

"Lily, Lily, Lily. You're all over the papers as the most well-known lawyer in the Wizarding world."

"And you think I asked for that?"

Camille snorts. "Who wouldn't ask for a claim to fame?"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," mutters Lily. "And now, kindly leave my office."

"Lily."

Lily glares at James.

"Hilary and Alice miss you."

Her glare softens slightly. "How is Moony? And Padfoot? And Wormtail? And Frank?"

Camille looks shocked at the nicknames, but James simply shrugs. "Moony has been fine, considering the conditions. Padfoot is, as always, Padfoot. Wormtail… well, we're getting kind of suspicious of him. And Frank's great."

As quickly as her glare had softened, it sharpens again. "Get out."

"Who are you to tell us to get out?" Camille snaps.

Lily shrugs. "Oh, I don't know… maybe the most famous lawyer in the world and the owner of this office?"

"Come on, Camille. We can come back another day," James says, tugging his fiancée's elbow.

Camille tosses a venomous glare at Lily and reluctantly follows James out. "I don't want to come back."

_Such a baby_, Lily thinks.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Oh my Merlin, Hilary Potter is a witch with a capital B!" Those are Crystal's first words as she bursts into Lily's office around lunchtime.

Lily glances up from her file organizing. "You work with her?"

Crystal rolls her eyes and drops into a chair, watching her friend organizing. "Yes, unfortunately."

"What did she do to you?" Lily asks.

"She just blew up in my face when I said that I was your best friend."

Lily sighs, dropping the file that was in her hands and collapses into her chair. "I always thought that trait of hers would evaporate with time, but I guess not."

"What trait?" Crystal asks.

"Jealousy. She gets jealous extremely easily. It could be because she's had a lot of losses in her life," Lily explains.

A memo whizzes past Crystal's head and into Lily's hands.

_Hilary Potter is here to see you. Can I let her in? ~Carly_

"Yeah, sure," Lily yells.

The door pushes open, and Crystal swivels around to see the visitor.

"Lily!" Hilary cries, rushing to hug her long-lost best friend.

Lily gives her a stiff hug but steps back too quickly.

Hilary gives her a questioning look, but Lily avoids her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?" she spits at Crystal.

"Visiting my best friend," Crystal answers, though not venomously.

"Lily, where _have_ you been?" Hilary demands.

"Hilary, I just saw your brother. I'm not in the mood for this right now. Can't we talk at my place or yours after work or something?" Lily asks.

Hilary tilts her head, trying to figure Lily out. "I don't have my own place other than in China and Japan, which won't be much help."

"Fine. I want to see Natalia and Isabel anyway," Lily replies.

"How did you know we bought another British property?"

"Newspapers," Lily answers promptly.

"Right. Okay. Tonight for dinner?" Hilary suggests. "Alice and Frank are coming over too, and Sirius and Remus."

"Sure."

"Okay. Bye. And _you_ are due back in the office in five minutes," Hilary snaps at Crystal before giving Lily a wave and disappearing out the door.

Crystal rolls her eyes. "I better get back before she gets me fired."

"Bye, Crystal," Lily says, going back to her organization.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily walks to the new Potter manor, as it was only a kilometer away. She stops at large silver gates, a telltale sign of a rich Wizarding family. Taking her wand, she mutters a charm that Hilary had divulged to her, and she steps through the opening gates. She is met by a long path cutting across two large lawns whose grass waves back and forth lazily in the late afternoon sun and wind. Walking down the path quickly, she soon meets a large oak front door with a lion knocker in the middle. Picking the knocker up, she hits it against the door three times.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Chapter two, finished! Next chapter will be the dinner and some other stuff. Review! Thanks for reading! Until next time…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	3. Dinner

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't look like Jo Rowling, do I?**

**A/N: Chapter three! This is moving along nicely.**

**mimichamp: Yeah. Very safe.**

**EnchantedWords17: Not saying anything. Could be yes, could be no. I actually don't know yet. She hasn't blown up YET…**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you!**

**Alessandra Moore: (response to Be Here Now) Okay. But these are my versions of these characters. And I do try to stay to what Jo Rowling told us, but I change them a bit. And about the melodramatic part… that's your opinion and thank you for sharing it with me.**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thank you! As usual, hilarious. :D**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Yeah, that new review button… eh. It's fine. Thank you very much. He's not dead? What exactly is he, then? Oh, it's fine. Macs aren't what they're cracked up to be, eh? Just kidding. :D**

**Kristie Alm: Thank you! I replied to your review for the first one by PM.**

**Potterheadforeves: Thank you! Yes, she would be. :D**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily?"

Lily smiles weakly at the famous Natalia Potter. In three years, Natalia had become a _very_ successful businesswoman, owning a line of clothes and perfumes, and an autobiography currently topping Wizarding charts. Her hazel eyes, however, are still filled with an inkling of the pain that had been there more glaringly three years ago, when Charles Potter had died.

"Hello, Natalia," Lily says.

"I haven't seen you for years! You've gotten so pretty!" Natalia remarks.

Lily smiles. "I do try, Natalia."

"Come on in," Natalia invites, stepping back to allow Lily passing room.

Lily steps through the door, surveying the new manor. It wasn't decorated much unlike the old one and the layout was pretty much the same.

"We built this one," Natalia explains.

"Lily?"

Lily's eyes see a ten-year-old Isabel Potter hiding behind the stair rail. "Izzy!"

Isabel comes out. She looks so much like Natalia that Lily flinches back, but instead of Natalia's red hair, she has her sister, brother, and father's jet-black hair.

"I haven't seen you in three years! Where did you go?" she asks.

Lily shoots a glance toward Natalia, and answers softly, "I think we'll have plenty of time to talk about that during dinner."

"Go on and call your sister, Sirius, Remus, Frank, and Alice down. Alice brought a friend. Hestia, I think her name is?" Natalia says, addressing Lily at the end as Isabel walks off.

Lily's green eyes light up. "Hestia Jones?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"That's one of my best friends," confesses Lily.

Grinning, Natalia says, "Well, this works out well! Come with me to the dining room."

As she walks, Lily breaks the silence by saying, "I noticed that you didn't release any statement about James and Camille's engagement."

Natalia's eyes dart straight to her. "No, I did not release any statements," she replies after a moment of silence.

"Why not?"

"Lily, don't you feel… well, betrayed? You leave for three years and come back to find your ex-boyfriend engaged," Natalia points out.

"Yes, but the thing is, Natalia, we broke up three years ago. I would be surprised if James Potter hadn't moved on by then," Lily answers quietly.

"And you ask why I didn't release a statement. The thing is, I don't approve of Camille."

At this declaration, Lily stops in her tracks and looks at the mother of her former best friend in the eye. "You don't approve of Camille?"

Natalia shakes her head, also stopping. "Not at all. She just wants to marry James for the Potter fortune. Well, she may happen to love him as well, but I highly doubt she has any feelings more than tolerance and friendship. Her mother, Carla Sanchez, is even worse. She's a greedy little thing, with bleached blonde hair, fake assets, tons of Muggle plastic surgery, and has the brain capacity of a pebble."

Lily's eyebrows go up. "And her father?"

"Michael Sanchez ditched his wife and daughter for America and a new woman ten years ago."

"Did Camille go to Hogwarts?" Lily asks, but as she asks it, the answer springs to mind.

"No. She was privately trained by her mother. Therefore, she doesn't have much knowledge either, but she isn't as bad."

"Natalia, have you ever expressed any disapproval to James and Camille?" Lily ventures as they resume walking.

"No. I just want my James to be happy, even if it means marrying the wrong girl."

The dining room door is just ahead now.

"And how do you know Camille is the wrong girl for James?" Lily curiously questions.

"Because Potter men only love redheads." And with this last sentence, Natalia walks through the dining room doors, leaving a paralyzed Lily in the corridor.

x.o.x.o.x.

To Lily's dismay, Camille and James both turn up for dinner that night. To her delight, however, Hestia got on with both Alice and Hilary much better than Crystal had with Hilary.

"Lily! Welcome back," Sirius says joyously, hugging Lily tightly.

"Good to be back," Lily replies as she pulls away and surveys Sirius. "Haven't changed much, have you, Padfoot?"

She hears Camille give a little snort at the nickname, but Lily is sure that it is just jealousy. She was quite sure that Remus and Sirius and Peter didn't allow _her_ to call them by their Marauder nicknames.

"Nope," Sirius says happily.

"Hey Lily," Remus greets, hugging the redhead tightly.

Again, Lily grins at Remus. "Hey Remmy. How have you been?"

"Fine." Remus shrugs. "Considering the conditions, that is. Where have you been?"

"Places," Lily answers vaguely. "There's plenty of time for that later." She moves on to Frank and picks up his left hand. "Been a while since I last saw this ring."

Frank grins.

"How's it been going?" Lily questions, glancing back and forth from Alice to Frank.

"Wonderfully," Alice answers, stepping in front of her husband to greet her long-lost best friend. "We all missed you terribly."

Lily smiles sadly. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice almost inaudible.

"Dinner is served, Mistress," Hanky, another Potter house-elf, squeaks.

"Thank you, Hanky. Dinnertime, people."

Everyone seats themselves accordingly.

"Now, I believe it is time for us to find out where you went," Hilary says sharply to Lily. "And where you met this Crystal character."

Lily can feel her temper building. "Crystal is not a _character_. She is a _person_."

"Crystal person, Crystal character, Crystal chandelier, whatever," mutters Hilary.

Lily glares at her. "I moved to Italy."

The women present, except Camille and Hestia, gasp.

"_Italy?_ That's a beautiful country," Natalia observes.

"Stunning," Hilary agrees.

"I can't believe you," Alice accuses. "Ditching us for Italy!"

Lily manages a weak smile. "I met Hestia just a couple days after I got there, and Crystal a few days later."

"Can you speak Italian?" Camille asks, disdain etched in her voice, as well as disbelief.

Smirking slightly, Lily realizes that Camille thought that she didn't know how to speak Italian. After three years? Seriously. "Non quella ragazza onestamente penso che non conosce la lingua italiana?" Lily asks Hestia. (Does that girl honestly think I don't know Italian?)

Hestia chuckles. "_Odio quella ragazza con la passione. Stupido e completamente indegno di attenzione._" (I hate that girl with a passion. Stupid and completely unworthy of attention."

Lily laughs and says in English, "No objections there."

"Wow," murmurs Hilary.

"Lily… why did you leave?" Alice asks.

At this question, Lily pauses, biting her lip. "For reasons that I don't wish to disclose at present company."

She means Camille and James, and everyone knows it.

"Lily, we're friends! Why can't I hear?" James persists.

Lily turns in her chair to glare at him. "Friends? We _were_ friends, Potter, for about a year. That's as long as it lasted. That's a sure sign that we aren't meant to be friends."

James levels her with a glare back. "So since you've got this huge job, you're acting like the big woman?"

At this, Lily sputters. "You _think_ I asked for worldwide fame? You _think_ I asked for an office and not a cubicle? You _think_ I asked for the hordes of paparazzi closing in on me wherever I go?"

"Who wouldn't want that?" Camille butts in.

Lily's temper flares. "Me! I am not a selfish bitch like someone I know!"

James stands. "Don't insult my fiancée, Evans," he warns.

Lily also stands, glaring at him. "I will insult whoever I want, Potter."

"Not in my house you won't," James growls.

Lily throws down her napkin. "Fine! You want me to leave? _I will_." She turns to face her friends. "I'm sorry. Really. But we can talk another time. Hestia, do you want to come or…"

Hestia stands. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry. Please excuse us."

"Of course, dear. See you soon, Lily darling. I might send an owl your way," Natalia says.

"Me too," chirps Isabel, as Lily's two British best friends nod in agreement.

"Bye, selfish brat," Lily spits in Camille's face. "And Potter."

She storms out of the dining room, all civil behavior gone. They all hear a crack just as Hestia runs out of the room with an apologetic smile, signaling that Lily was gone.

"James, I'm disappointed in you," Natalia admonishes her son.

"And why is that, Mum?" James is genuinely shocked.

"You let a perfectly wonderful young woman slip through your fingers, something that your father would have been extremely disappointed about."

James suddenly remembers. "I have to open my next letter. He said to open it three days after proposing."

"Go."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: What will Charles' second letter say? You'll just have to find out, eh? Until then…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	4. Letter, Fights, and Invitation

For Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Not much to say…**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Potterheadforeves: Thank you!**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Not the first time he's chosen the wrong one, but the other one wasn't his choice I guess. Thanks!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks so much! Of course I'll mention you! I mention everyone who reviews. :D**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Of course. And the spacebar! Such an amazing invention. :D Nope, I'm not Canadian. **

**twilightstargazer: (Response to chapter 2 review) And to show that James has bad taste. Lol just kidding. Thanks!**

**twilightstargazer: (response to chapter 3 review) Thank you!**

**iluvhedwing4ever: Thanks so much!**

**lilylimes22: It's fine, I understand! And thank you!**

x.o.x.o.x.

James escapes to his room, Camille following close behind. He sits down on his bed, Camille beside him. Taking out the parchment envelope, he rips it open.

_Dear James,_

_How long has it been since my death? If this is only your second letter opening, it hasn't even been five years yet._

_And if you have listened to my instructions, which you rarely do, then it has been exactly three days since you have proposed marriage to a young woman who you hopefully love._

_I am guessing that it is Lily. Am I right?_

_If I am, I am proud of you, son. She is a wonderful, capable, brilliant young woman. I have no doubt that by now she will be an expert in whichever field she has chosen to work in. I would not be surprised if she was world-famous by now. You know that ever since I have met Lily, I feel like a surrogate father to her. And as any father would do, I must ask you to take good care of her. I've only known her for a few days, precious days, but I feel responsible for her. Don't hurt her, James. Love her like you've always wanted her to love you._

_If I am wrong, then I am disappointed in you. Not necessarily Black family disappointed, but disappointed. Because I've seen the way you look at Lily Marie Evans, James Potter. You love her. You are willing to die for her. But if this woman makes you happy, go for it. I am still disappointed in you. Mark my words, James, you have made the wrong decision. If I am wrong about that, you may curse me. But if I am right, just call it father's intuition. _

_Good luck, James, and I do hope that I am wrong. Take care of Lily, both if I am right or wrong._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

"Who exactly is this Lily girl?" Camille asks.

"A friend of mine," James answers tersely, his father's words still racing around his mind.

Camille snorts. "Your conversation down there didn't exactly sound friendly."

"Fine, a former friend of mine," James answers shortly.

Camille points at the letter. "Your dad said that you loved her. That he thought you'd propose to her. That he was like a surrogate father to her. Doesn't sound very friendly."

James presses his lips together. "Drop it, Camille."

Sighing, Camille says softly, "I just want to get to know you better, Jamie."

At that nickname, James flinches back. In the year of dating, she had never called him that. "Don't call me that." It came out sharper than he intended.

"Why not?" Camille asks, genuinely curious.

"Just… just brings back bad memories."

Camille's blue eyes narrow. "Involving Lily?"

"No."

"Okay then," Camille says, relaxing and kissing James lightly.

James draws her closer and kisses her deeper.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily Apparates into her flat with a loud crack. She drops her purse on the ground and kicks off her shoes angrily.

"I HATE JAMES POTTER!" she screams in frustration.

Crystal exits her room, holding a book. "And why is that?"

"He blew up at me for calling his bitch of a fiancée a selfish bitch!" Lily yells, whipping out her wand.

Crystal flinches back but stands her ground. "Like his sister?"

This time, Lily aims her wand at Crystal. Red sparks emit from it. "Shut up about Hilary! For Merlin's sake, Hestia got on with Alice spectacularly! And-"

Another crack sounds, signaling Hestia's arrival. "What the _hell_, Lily?"

Lily whirls on her. "What the hell _what_, Hestia?"

"We were having a perfectly good dinner at the richest Wizarding family in the world's _home_, and you go and call the Potter fortune owner's fiancée a selfish bitch?" Hestia explodes.

"She's only marrying Potter for his money!" Lily says.

"Jealous!" Hestia accuses.

At this declaration, Lily's lips thin to a width that is rivaling McGonagall's. "I. Am. Not. Jealous. Of. Camille. Sanchez." Her glare is so strong and full of heat that Hestia and Crystal shrink back. "James Potter broke up with me three years ago. It's been three years. We've matured and grown up. _I am not jealous of anyone_." She grabs another pair of shoes, shoves them on, and grabs her purse, tossing her wand in. "I'm leaving. I'll be back after work tomorrow. I love you guys." And with a crack, she disappears.

Sighing, Hestia drops into a chair. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. She just needs to get away. Lils doesn't do well under pressure," Crystal assures Hestia.

"Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was this already furnished and all when we moved in?" Hestia asks.

"I bought it this way. I wasn't sure if you guys were coming with me, but I bought it anyway, so that you could visit. And Hestia?"

Hestia nods, accepting the explanation. "Yeah?"

"Why did you agree to come so quickly? Lily was homesick and was already thinking of it, of course, but you?"

"I… well, I got fired," Hestia confesses hesitantly. "And the British hospital sounded like a great one, so I applied."

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily steps into the driving rain, which had began after she left the Potters'. She bends her head against the rain, her hair getting the worst of it. Thoughts run through her mind as she walks aimlessly.

She was not jealous of Camille.

James was not her everything anymore.

She no longer loved James.

Hestia should not be blaming her.

That's it.

Lily's head bends further down as she hurries down the sidewalk.

"Oof," she says, bumping into someone. She glances at the person's face and apologizes, "I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was going."

It was a very handsome young man. "No worries," he said, helping her to steady herself.

"Lily Evans," Lily introduces herself.

"Michael Mullin," the man replies. "Wait… _the_ Lily Evans?"

Lily's lip curls just a little. "Yes." She disliked it when random strangers could identify her, but this told her something. It told her that Michael Mullin was a wizard.

"Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Good bye!" Michael hurries off, waving and smiling at her as he leaves.

Lily stands there in the pouring rain for a second. She had just met the most attractive man she had been near for the past three years and she felt no attraction whatsoever. Beginning to walk again, she feels a little feeling in her stomach. She had changed so much.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning, Lily is back at her office. By lunchtime, she had accepted two cases to the delight of her new clients. Sighing in exhaustion, she leans back, debating skipping lunch. But she flicks her wand and a tray with three sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and an ice cream appears on her desk. She begins to eat when an owl flies through the window.

"Thank you," murmurs Lily as she strokes the owl and takes the letter.

The owl hoots and flies away.

Curiously, Lily undoes the ribbon tying the outside and unfolds the parchment inside.

_Mr. and Mrs. Devin Meadows invite you to attend the marriage of_

_Mr. Jacob Taylor_

_and_

_Miss Dorcas Meadows_

_on the twenty-fifth of June 1981_

Reading this, Lily's eyebrows go up, almost disappearing in her hairline. Dorcas was getting married? When had she and Remus split up? Was it mutual? Who had ended it? Was it because of Remus' condition? Taking out a quill and inkwell, Lily sets down her sandwich and begins composing a letter in her perfect calligraphy.

_Dear Dorcas,_

_You're GETTING MARRIED? Oh my Merlin, Dorcas, couldn't you have given me a heads up? But our little Dorcas is growing up! Congratulations, Miss Meadows! I hope you are happy and will be for a very long time. Yes, I can come to the wedding, tell your parents please? When did you and Remus split? Was it mutual? Did you end it or did Remus? Are you still friends? Sorry about all the questions. Do you want to meet up for a coffee or butterbeer or firewhiskey sometime soon for a long put-off talk? I think we should. But let me know._

_All my love and congratulations,_

_Lily_

After she finishes the letter, Lily rises and carries her business owl from the cage atop her file cabinet and ties the letter to its talon.

"Bring this to Dorcas, okay?" Lily asks quietly, stroking the bird.

The owl hoots and nods, flying off the windowsill. Lily watches its flight until it is no longer anything but a tiny speck in the distance before sitting back down. So Dorcas was engaged, Alice was married, and Hilary had a very steady and serious boyfriend. James was engaged, Sirius had a steady, serious relationship, Remus had just gotten a new girlfriend, and Peter hardly counted. Lily sighs, leaning back. But then she remembers her job, and sits upright again, reaching for some files and begins reading about her cases from the notes she had taken.

x.o.x.o.x.

A few hours later, Lily glances up as the door of her office swings open. She sits straighter and folds her hands on the desk when she catches a glimpse of who it is. James Potter.

Dropping the professional act, Lily levels her Perfect Glare of Death on James. She hadn't used that glare on him for four years. "What do you want, Potter?" she asks, her voice cold as she fiddles for her wand and places it on her desk, toying with it.

James looks at the wand warily before directing his gaze back at Lily. "Evans, may I ask why you called my fiancée a selfish bitch last night?"

Lily keeps her gaze on her wand and fingers. "Do tell me why you believe that it is your business."

"She's my fiancée!" James yells.

"Fiancée. She isn't _you_," Lily says calmly, in a normal volume.

"Good as!" James argues, also lowering his volume.

Lily's lip curls as James's eyes follow the motion. "Well, seems like you've changed as much as I have in three years."

"What?" James demands.

"You can apparently hold a long-lasting relationship," Lily informs him, her voice ice cold.

"And you aren't as loyal," James shoots back.

Lily's green eyes narrow as they rise from the desk to glare at James. "Excuse me?"

"You just ditched my sister and Alice and Dorcas! You didn't just decide to move to Italy. You had a reason, and I intend on finding out," James retorts.

Pursing her lips, Lily snaps, "You won't. I swear, you won't. And be glad that I haven't hexed or cursed or jinxed you to death yet." Turning on the spot, she Disapparates home, leaving her office a mess with James Potter standing in the middle of the office, fuming and thinking of what could have driven Lily to move from the United Kingdom.

x.o.x.o.x.

Appearing with a crack, Lily automatically heads for her room and rifles around in her closet, searching for a box. Finally finding it, she opens it and spreads the remaining four letters from Charles Potter on her desk. One was to be opened three days after she became engaged, another was five years after his death, the third was for her wedding day, and the fifth and last one was for the birth of her first child. Dropping onto the bed, Lily lets her head fall into her hands. Suddenly, she wished that not only would her parents had left letters, but that all three, Rose and Andrew Evans and Charles Potter, would be alive and well today. They were all dead because of Lord Voldemort. With this thought in mind, Lily stands and turns on the spot.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There's chapter four! I hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe that it's official that Demi Lovato and Britney Spears are joining Simon Cowell and L.A. Reid on The X-Factor! I loved Paula and Nicole on it! Plus, I just put up eight Harry Potter posters in my room. :D Until the next chapter…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	5. The Order and Dorcas

For Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and never will. All belongs to the wonderful Jo Rowling!**

**A/N: Chapter five! The first milestone! Well, every chapter is a milestone for me. **

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me!**

**twilightstargazer: Thanks!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: I didn't even realize that. No, it has nothing to do with Twilight. And I think so little of Twilight that I didn't realize that, lol! Thanks!**

**ThatNerdyChick16: Thank you so much!**

**Potterheadforeves: Even if she isn't big on the poster thing, you could buy the Harry Potter poster book, which has posters that you don't have to hang up to enjoy. :D And no, I don't think I do. :D**

**lilylimes22: Thanks! And yes, it probably will. **

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: I really hope you feel better! And I feel honored. Thank you!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: We'll see…**

**emilylovessirusblack: Thanks!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily appears in Hogsmeade with a nearly inaudible crack. Hurrying past the late afternoon shoppers, she heads for the Hogwarts gates. When she gets there, she pulls out her wand and conjures a Patronus, telling it to tell Dumbledore to please let her in. As her doe prances off, Lily gazes around. This place brought back so many fond memories, but before she could delve too deep into her past (a bad habit of hers), someone appears at the gate. Her green orbs flash to the gates and she smiles as she recognizes the man.

"What is your favorite jam flavor, Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asks, grinning.

Dumbledore smiles fondly at her. "Raspberry, Lily. You are good for asking. James-" He cuts himself off as he returns to murmuring spells and things to lift the wards.

"James never asks," Lily finishes quietly as she steps through the gates.

Dumbledore nods as the two former headmaster and student begin ambling for the front doors. "How have you been, Lily? We haven't seen hide or hair of you since 1978."

"I went to Italy, Professor Dumbledore."

Before addressing the response, Dumbledore says, "Nonsense. I am no longer your professor. Call me Albus, Lily."

Lily smiles slightly. "Alright, Albus."

"And Italy? Why did you leave, Lily?"

They reach the front doors. "For personal reasons. I… I just couldn't stand all the stress and pressure and heartbreak that were present here," Lily confesses.

Dumbledore nods in understanding. "And you returned?"

"Yes, permanently, with my two best friends."

"Hilary Potter and Alice Longbottom?" Dumbledore questions.

"No. Crystal Marvin and Hestia Jones," corrects Lily.

"Did you meet them in Italy?" Dumbledore inquires conversationally as they enter the vast entrance hall.

"Yes, I-"

"There you are, Albus! Where did you- oh, Miss Evans!"

Professor Minerva McGonagall had just burst into the entrance hall.

"Professor!" Lily cries, hugging the Transfiguration professor lightly before stepping back. She had learned (through Sirius, who had harbored deep feelings for the professor) that McGonagall was not much of a hugging person.

McGonagall, however, simply smiles at the former Head Girl. "What are you doing here, Miss Evans?"

"I came to speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"And I hear you're a worldwide famous lawyer now?" McGonagall inquires.

Lily manages a small smile. "Yes," she answers.

"And based in Italy too!" McGonagall exclaims.

"Not anymore, Professor. I've officially moved back to Britain and am based in the Ministry."

"I would never have expected you to pursue a career in law, Miss Evans, but I am sure that you excel in it."

"I like to think that I do, Professor," smiles Lily.

"Was there anything urgent you needed, Minerva?" Dumbledore asks cordially.

"No, no, I can't interrupt your reunion with one of the best Head Girls Hogwarts has ever seen. Go on. I can take care of this matter myself."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily says gratefully.

With a last smile, the usually stern Transfiguration professor hurries off and the lawyer and headmaster head for the office.

x.o.x.o.x.

"James?"

James looks up from his desk, where he is debating the pros and cons of Quidditch or Auror work. He had completed the necessary training for becoming an Auror, but he still nurtured a passion for Quidditch. He sees his twin sister leaning against his doorframe on this unusual afternoon in April. The Potter Manor was completely silent, its only occupants at the time James and Hilary Potter. "Yeah, Hils?"

Hilary enters the room fully. "I'm moving out."

Setting down his quill, James looks at her questioningly. "Aren't you happy here at home?"

Smiling sadly, Hilary nods. "Of course I am. But I need to let go of Potter Manor sometime."

"Are you going to the Chinese Manor or Japanese Manor?" James questions.

"No. I just want to live a regular life for a bit," Hilary responds.

"Is Sirius coming with you?" James wants to know.

"So many questions," Hilary teases lightly. "But to answer your latest one, yes."

"I don't want my best mate to live with my baby sister!" James protests.

"I am _not_ a baby, much less your little sister!" Hilary argues, but she isn't very angry.

James smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Hilary."

Shrugging, Hilary gets up and wraps her arms around her brother, and they sit there, hugging.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Now, what was it that you came to me about?" Dumbledore asks as he sits down leisurely behind his desk.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Lily replies.

Dumbledore leans slightly forward. "Oh?"

"Yes. You extended an invitation to me three years ago, Albus, and I'd like to accept that invitation," Lily declares.

Dumbledore smiles happily. "Fantastic! We need your talent and wit in the Order, Miss Evans."

Lily grins. "Professor- Albus, I mean, could you tell me a few people who are in the Order?"

"James and Hilary Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Dorcas Meadows, and Ted and Andromeda Tonks," Dumbledore lists.

"Camille Sanchez is not in the Order?" Lily asks to clarify.

Amusedly, Dumbledore shakes his head. "No, my dear, why?"

"Let's just say, Albus, that we aren't exactly mates," Lily replies vaguely.

"Very well. Our next meeting is being held tomorrow evening. Ask Miss Potter, Miss Meadows, or Mrs. Longbottom for the location."

"Yes, sir. Albus… may I bring Hestia Jones?" Lily questions, certain that Dumbledore would know the Jones family.

Sure enough, Dumbledore nods. "I happen to know Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Hestia's parents, and they are honorary members. They don't want to risk as much as the others do, but they do still risk some things. So yes, you may bring her. As for Crystal Marvin, it is not that I don't trust her, but I've never met her, so I'd be happier if you came without her."

"Of course, Albus, I understand. Alright, I've got to get going. Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore smiles at his former Head Girl. "No problem, Lily."

Waving goodbye, Lily exits the office.

"She still loves James," murmurs Dumbledore after the door swings closed after his former top student.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Severus…"

Severus Snape turns to find Lord Voldemort gliding toward him. "Yes, Master?"

"It is time to launch attack… the Mudblood has returned…" Voldemort hisses in his high, cold voice.

"What Muggle-born?" Severus asks.

"Mudblood, Severus. And your darling Lily."

Severus starts. Lily had returned? "From where, my Lord?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. Now come. That Mudblood has nothing to do with this. Come, and recruit the others."

x.o.x.o.x.

Rubbing sleep blearily from her eyes on Friday morning, Lily grabs the _Daily Prophet_ from the owl and sits at the kitchen table, eating cereal. Finally, when she feels more awake, she lets her green eyes fall to the front page. In the few seconds it takes her to read the headline, she gasps.

"What is it?" Crystal asks, having just entered the kitchen after showering.

Hestia also enters, looking inquisitively at her best friend.

Lily holds up the paper.

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED STRIKES AGAIN**

_Last night, You-Know-Who stroke again. There has been a mass murder, and coincidentally, all the victims have been Muggle-borns, their families, or innocent Muggles. The youngest victim was a little boy no older than five years old, and the oldest was an elderly woman aged eighty-seven. We at the _Daily Prophet_ shared a moment of silence in regret and memory of all lost. We encourage you to do the same. The Ministry and Auror office are trying their hardest to track down likely suspects. If anyone is hiding or helping a Death Eater, they shall be just as punished as the Death Eater. If you come forward with a valid suspect, you will be rewarded. Do not be afraid for your safety, the Ministry will do everything in its power to keep you safe._

The three best friends share a silence before Lily says softly, "This is crazy and terrible."

"Innocent little children and poor elderly people are dying because of that…" Crystal cuts herself off before she can let out a string of profanities.

Hestia tosses a disgusted glance at the paper before bidding goodbye to her friends and Disapparting to St. Mungo's.

Glancing at each other, Crystal and Lily also Disapparate.

x.o.x.o.x.

"LILY!" screams Dorcas as she bursts into Lily's office.

Lily glances up and grins. "Dorcas!"

"Come, we need to get coffee!" urges Dorcas.

"Okay, okay!" Lily says, laughing, as she puts away her files and stands up. Dorcas wasn't as quiet as she had been as a seventh year, and Lily kind of liked the change.

As she follows Dorcas out, Lily says to Carly, "Bye, Carly! Could you lock up my office when you go home?"

Carly nods before typing again, waving and smiling.

x.o.x.o.x.

When Lily is situated in the Leaky Cauldron with a butterbeer and Dorcas is situated across her with an identical mug of butterbeer in front of her, she begins the conversation.

"Congratulations, Dorcas!" Lily enthuses. "Can I see the ring?"

Beaming, Dorcas holds up her left hand, where a modest diamond is rested.

Lily squeals. "Oh my Merlin! You're so lucky!" she gushes.

Dorcas smiles, but puts away her left hand. "Enough about me. Where in Merlin's left foot did you go, Lil?"

"Italia," Lily responds with an Italian accent, sipping her butterbeer.

"Italy!" exclaims Dorcas. "Did you meet any cute boys?"

"I haven't dated for three years, Dorcas," Lily informs her. "But yes, there were quite a few good-looking ones," Lily allows.

"You haven't dated for three whole years?" Dorcas exclaims.

"No."

Sensing that this is a sensitive topic, Dorcas switches tactics. "Did you meet any new friends?"

"I'm not an outcast," Lily lightly teases, before answering, "Yes. I had a few passing acquaintances along the way, but two of my best friends stayed by my side the whole time. They're wonderful girls, Hestia Jones and Crystal Marvin."

Dorcas sips her butterbeer. "What are they like?"

"Hestia is a Healer-in-training for St. Mungo's, she's twenty-one like us, and she's a United Kingdom native, but like me, she can speak fluent Italian. Crystal is a journalist that is versatile, she's also twenty-one, and she's an Italian native, but she speaks perfect English and Italian. They're amazing friends," Lily enthuses.

"They sound wonderful. Doesn't Alice train new Healers?" Dorcas questions.

"Yes, she does. Hestia and Alice are already good friends," Lily replies.

"And isn't Hilary head of the journalists?" Dorcas adds.

"Yes. And she and Crystal are, well, not exactly friends," Lily sighs.

"I'd love to meet these girls. Where do you live?"

Lily gives her the address of her flat quietly, because the other pub occupants had begun to look over curiously at the famous lawyer. "I live with Crystal and Hestia. But speak quietly, because I don't want anyone overhearing."

"You leave for three years and come back a worldwide famous lawyer!" Dorcas hisses.

"I never should have accepted that case. Or won that case. Now I have crowds of paparazzi following me, and a reputation to upkeep, but also one that ensures me any job in law."

Dorcas nods, checking her watch. "Ooh, wedding arrangements to take care of! Lily, could you be a bridesmaid?"

Lily's green orbs connect with Dorcas' brown ones. "I'd be absolutely honored."

Squealing, Dorcas hugs Lily tightly and dashes into Muggle London, waving cheerily.

Lily sits there for a moment, pondering a thought, but doesn't have much time to when a swarm of people surround her table, clamoring for autographs. After signing a few, Lily stands up, unable to take it any longer, and raises her wand. "Get out of my way."

Slightly scared, the crowd parts, and Lily steps through into Muggle London, where she casts a furtive glance around, and with a thought still swirling around in her head, she Disapparates.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Again, not much to say. It feels like a while since I updated…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	6. Something Happens

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to those who thought that this has been boring. I hope that this will be better!**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Okay!**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thanks!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Yeah, I know, I kind of had writer's block, which isn't an excuse, I know. I hope this will be better!**

**twilightstargazer: I know, it's getting boring. I'm truly sorry. I hope this chapter will be better!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: I try to update either every day or every other day.**

**lilylimes22: Thanks! And you'll see…**

**Laveycee: Thanks! And yes she is. I have no idea.**

**emilylovessirusblack: Thank you!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Stop."

The voice sends chills down Lily's spine. It is high, cold, and feared by millions. She had Apparated into an alley a few blocks down from her flat, and once she had appeared, the voice had sounded. Without even turning, she knows who it is, and she can only hope and pray that he hadn't brought anyone.

"Well, if it isn't the little Mudblood."

This flares Lily's infamous temper, and she whirls around, her wand out, sending a Stunner straight for Lord Voldemort's chest, but he easily deflects it. As he fingers his wand delicately, Lily glances past his shoulders, and sighs in relief. No Death Eaters had come.

"Don't like being called Mudblood?" Voldemort taunts.

She sends two spells, one right after the other, at him, and he just barely deflects them.

"You want to play?" Voldemort hisses. "_Crucio_!"

Lily shrieks in pain, but doesn't fall.

Voldemort lifts the curse. "I've extended this invitation once before, Mudblood. Join my ranks, and I can give you what I will get one day… _the world_."

Straightening, Lily ignores the pain shooting through her limbs as an aftermath of the curse and says, "Never! I will never join you! And you could have the world. You could have everything except _a nose_."

Hissing angrily, Voldemort sends another Cruciatus at Lily, but Lily spins out of the way, unfortunately hitting her head hard against the stone wall of the alley.

"Come on, kill me," Lily taunts. "I won't join you, so kill me!"

Still hissing in anger, Voldemort hisses, "Would you be scared if I brought in my Death Eaters?"

Lily feels terror inside, but refuses to let it show. "So you're such a coward that you can't vanquish a little Mudblood without an army?"

Voldemort's red eyes narrow, his yew wand raising to shoot another Cruciatus at Lily, but multiple cracks sound, signaling the arrival of five Death Eaters: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Severus Snape.

Lily's eyes scan the people there, and she gasps softly as her eyes land on her former best friend's black ones.

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort shrieks, this time successfully hitting Lily.

Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix laugh cruelly, but Severus stands there unhappily, staring at his love getting tortured.

The Dark Lord keeps Lily under the curse for a full five minutes, this time successfully getting Lily to fall to the floor, shrieking in unbearable pain.

"Master!" Bellatrix says in a congratulatory tone through her laughter.

"Bow down to me!" snarls Voldemort at Lily, lifting the curse.

"N-_never_!" gasps Lily, pain still coursing through her veins.

"Bow down!"

"Never!"

"_Imperio_!"

_Bow down, come on, bow down. BOW DOWN!_

"NO!" Lily screams, breaking free of the curse.

In the strength and volume of her scream, none of them hear a crack, signaling another arrival, until a jet of red light flies into the circle that the five Death Eaters had surrounded Lily with.

Lily lays her head down on the floor as the Death Eaters and their master turn to look at the arrival.

"Let go of her."

Lily would have recognized that voice anywhere. Strong and firm, it spoke in the same tone that he had used all those years ago, with a sentence she would never forget, in a tone that she could never forget. _Lily, I don't love you anymore, okay?_

James had arrived. Somehow.

Before either can grasp what was happening, a Death Eater had grabbed each of them, and Disapparated. They were swallowed by the suffocating tube of Apparation.

They arrive on a cold floor, but before they can see where they are, something strikes them in the throat and blackness covers both.

x.o.x.o.x.

That evening, their friends and family are concerned.

"_Where_ is James?" Natalia frets, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, Mum, James can care for himself," Hilary says, trying to comfort herself as well.

Sirius leans over, envelopes her in a hug, and lets her rest her head on his chest.

"James said he'd be back to work out the kinks in the wedding arrangements!" Camille complains, but she is worried too.

"Quit with the wedding," snarls Crystal. "My best friend is missing!"

"_Our_ best friend," corrects Hilary, but not with her usual venom. She is truly worried.

"Oh, where _are_ they?" Natalia fusses. "Go on to bed, all of you. Crystal, Hestia, Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter, and Dorcas, you all must stay. Let's get through this together."

Obeying silently, they all go up to bed, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Mum, where is James?" Isabel asks in a nervous tone.

"I don't know, darling," replies Natalia lowly.

"Mum, I'm not a baby anymore," Isabel reminds her.

"I know, baby girl, but you're my last child. I'm holding onto your childhood for longer than necessary. Why don't you-" Natalia cuts off. She could just _feel_ that the wards around the manor had been broken. "Go to bed, Isabel."

"No, Mum!"

"Isabel, you don't have magic or anything! Go!"

"Mum, if I have to die, I'll die alongside you."

Natalia studies her daughter for a precious few moments. "No. Go, Izzy. I can't lose you!"

"No Mum!"

"Isabel Potter, GO!"

Startled by her mother's tone, Isabel bolts, all the fight draining.

"Izzy."

Isabel stops, turning to look at her mother.

"I love you. And tell your brother and sister I love them. And tell them not to come down under any circumstance!"

Tears well in Isabel's eyes.

"I love you more than anything. I always will."

Isabel's heart aches as she runs. Just as she disappears off up the stairs, the door is blasted open.

Natalia raises her wand, but as soon as she sees the face, she knows that her life is over. Voldemort had turned up at her door.

"You'll be joining your husband soon," Voldemort hisses maliciously.

Dropping her wand, Natalia spreads her arms. "Go on. Kill me."

"And soon your son and your precious Mudblood will be joining you."

Natalia quickly plucks her wand off the ground, leveling it shakily at the cruel Dark Lord in front of her. "Where is my son?"

"Places you do not need to know. Good-bye, Natalia Potter."

Just before he shoots that fateful jet of green light, Natalia casts the strongest spell of her life, blocking the stairway and sending wand-written letters to each of the sleeping occupants and her son and Lily, all to be opened on their wedding days.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The green light hits Natalia Potter in the chest, ending her life immediately, but as the life quickly oozes out of her, she whispers, "I love you all."

Cackling madly, Voldemort disappears with a swish of his robes and the Dark Mark lurking in the sky above the manor, without even trying to kill the others. He had the boy and girl, what could be better?

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily wakes up in a damp, dark cellar with her hands magically handcuffed to the wall.

James wakes up in a damp, dark cellar with his hands magically handcuffed to the wall.

Lily knew that James had come, but how? And she hoped and prayed that he had gotten away. Her head throbbed from when she hit it against the wall, and slight pain still coursed through her body, the late aftermath of two Cruciatus curses.

"Lil?"

Lily groans slightly. She'd know that voice anywhere, even if it was unusually hoarse.

"James."

"Damn, Lily, why did you have to be so stupid?" James sighs, kicking the ground.

"We're stuck in God-knows-where and you're calling me stupid?" Lily asks, her voice dripping with venom.

"Who's God?"

Lily focuses her eyes on where she thought James was, wide-eyed. "You don't know who God is?"

"Nope."

"It's a Muggle religion. Kind of like Merlin."

"Then why didn't you just say Merlin?"

Lily stays silent for a moment, and then groans. "Just shut up, Potter. In case you haven't noticed, we've been kidnapped and being held hostage. I would bet a lot that _he_ would have gone after your family and mine already."

Unable to see him, Lily is still able to predict that James had paled.

"Don't worry, Potter. There are plenty of great people there that are fantastic witches and wizards," Lily says a little crisply.

"Now all we have to do is devise a plan to get out."

"We're being held hostage by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, Potter. We've got to make it good."

x.o.x.o.x.

"MUMMY!" wails Isabel as the manor's occupants, awakened by the noise, race downstairs.

Hilary stares at her mum's dead body and sinks down to the ground, her face very white.

Sirius also stares at his surrogate mum's dead body in disbelief before going over to Hilary, who had doubled over and was sobbing. He rubs her back soothingly, still staring at the corpse.

The others just hang back, watching the family, and everyone is thinking of Lily, James, and Natalia. Could Lily and James be with Natalia and Charles now?

"I want James back," Camille whines.

"Life doesn't always hand you what you want," snaps Crystal. She, like the others, didn't exactly like Camille, and preferred Lily with James, though she had never met James, she only knew that her best friend still loved James.

Camille glares before sinking into a sulking mood.

Dorcas checks her watch. "We missed it."

The non-Order members look at her confusedly (Isabel, Camille, and Crystal) but the others gasp.

"It should be still going on," murmurs Hilary, still staring at her mother's corpse.

"If it's an important one," adds Alice softly.

"Let's go," suggests Frank. "We need to report this and the other thing."

Isabel, Camille, and Crystal are still looking confusedly at the others.

"Come on," agrees Remus.

"Crystal, just… take good care of Isabel, okay?" Alice mutters to Crystal as she bypasses her to get to the Apparation point.

"What is going on here?" Crystal exclaims.

"Nothing. Just don't question it. We'll be back in an hour or so," Alice says quickly, the last one to step out the door.

Feeling absolutely baffled, Crystal turns to Isabel. "Do you know what's going on?" Her voice is soft and gentle.

Sniffling quietly, Isabel shakes her head. "No."

"Okay." Crystal had witnessed one death before: her own mother's. So she knew how Isabel was feeling. "Come here."

Isabel tiptoes over, leaning into Crystal's hug.

"I'm sorry," Crystal whispers into Isabel's hair.

Snorting, Camille exits, her nose turned up in the air. She didn't like James's siblings very much, but they were a small price to pay for marrying James.

"Come, let's get hot chocolate, and if you want to talk, you can, but you just want to sit there and drink, that's alright too," offers Crystal, standing and grasping Isabel's hand.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Ah! You are very late! We were just about to wrap things up," Dumbledore says upon the arrival of the occupants of Potter Manor.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but some tragic events have struck and we forgot," confesses Alice as they take their usual seats.

Dumbledore looks at her. "What happened, Mrs. Longbottom?"

"We regret to inform you of the death of Natalia Potter," Remus says quietly.

Silence covers the room as all the members bend their heads in a moment of silence for the respected woman, and not just because she had married a Potter.

"You have more?" Moody mutters, seeing the expressions of the younger men and women.

"Lily Evans and James Potter were kidnapped," Sirius says, his voice breaking slightly.

Gasps ring around the room and Dumbledore, already standing, jerks forward.

"James and Natalia Potter were both struck by tragedy on the same night?"

"Yes, sir," murmurs Hilary.

Dumbledore casts her a glance. "I'm so sorry, Miss Potter. But we need your skill and talent to devise a perfect plan to rescue them."

x.o.x.o.x.

Much later that night, Hilary is lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark, wondering where her brother and best friend were now. She had just gotten Lily back, and now she gets kidnapped? And her mum… her mum. Now the tears begin streaming down Hilary's face as she thinks of all the memories that she held of her mum. They drip off her face and onto her pillow as her shoulders wrack with silent sobs. First her dad, then her mum, and her two closest people at the hands of Lord Voldemort. After a few moments of crying, Hilary hears a noise. Her door is creaking open.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well? GET ONTO TWITTER (IF YOU HAVE ONE) AND HELP US GET THANK YOU J.K. ROWLING AND HARRY POTTER WILL LIVE FOREVER TRENDING WORLDWIDE! I STARTED TRYING TO GET EVERYONE TO TRY! LET'S DO IT! **

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	7. After the Kidnapping

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Jo Rowling does.**

**A/N: I'm in Twitter jail currently. Please help trend Thank You J.K. Rowling and Harry Potter Will Live Forever worldwide! I might be publishing a one-shot about Severus and Lily, but not one about romance. Because I don't ship Severus and Lily. But it's one about friendship.**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Yes, RIP Natalia! And thank you!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thanks! Ha-ha, thanks anyway!**

**Laveycee: Thanks anyway. We'll see.**

**twilightstargazer: About the James part… you'll see. :D Magicked. :D You will see, I think. Thanks!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**Lozzi3101: Thanks! Okay, I'd love to read it. Do you want me to PM you my email address?**

**emilylovessiriusblack: Thank you!**

**lilylimes22: Thanks!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary bolts up, her eyes on the door and her hand groping for her wand.

"It's just me."

Sighing in relief, Hilary leans back and stops trying to find her wand in the dark.

Her little sister climbs into the bed beside her. Isabel hadn't done this for more than four years. She always wanted to act like a big girl and not depend on her siblings or parents too much, but this was a special circumstance.

Hilary wraps an arm around her baby sister and hugs her tightly. "Hey, Izzy."

"Mummy told me to go! I wanted to stay and help, but she made me go!" wails Isabel, sobbing into her hands.

Hilary places one hand on Isabel's back and the other strokes Isabel's hair, so like her own. "It wasn't your fault, Isabel. Mum wanted you to go so that you wouldn't meet the same fate. She loved you, darling Izzy, and don't ever forget that."

The room falls silent for a moment, save Isabel's quieting, slowing sobs.

"Why does Voldemort do these things?"

Hilary grabs her wand and flips over on her side, illuminating the tip so that she could see her sister's face clearly. Isabel was only ten years old, she shouldn't be able to say 'Voldemort' and ask those questions. She should be able to play Quidditch on broomsticks, learn how to master wizard's chess, and all the things that children a year before going to Hogwarts scramble to learn. Except Muggle-borns, of course.

"For power, Izzy. And perhaps his troubling past played a part too."

"You-Know-Who had a troubling past?" Isabel questions curiously.

"So Professor Dumbledore says," replies Hilary. "He isn't pureblood like he claims to be, Izzy. He's a half-blood, with a Muggle father and a witch mother. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of his father. We could never know."

"Could someone be able to vanquish the Dark Lord?" Isabel ventures.

Hilary falls silent for a moment.

"Hils?"

"Yes. I think that one day, my grandchildren and your grandchildren will be able to live in a world free of any evil."

Little did she know that it would be her nephew who would defeat the Dark Lord.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily and James had stayed chained to the wall in silence for almost an hour when Lily says something.

"Why did you call me stupid?"

James snorts. "If you had Apparated directly to your flat, I don't think that we'd be here right now."

Lily glares into the darkness

"Glaring at me when we're trapped in a cellar in Merlin-knows-where?"

"Shut it, Potter," snarls Lily.

"I'm the one being deprived of my fiancée, Evans, not you," retorts James. "I can be moody, you can't."

Lily purses her lips. "Not much to be deprived of," she mutters.

James hears and snaps, "Wait, I forgot, you have no one to miss."

"POTTER!" Somehow, Lily wrenches her wrists free of the cuffs and lunges for James's throat.

Choking slightly, James staggers back, the cuffs catching him. "Evans, shut it before someone hears!"

"It's nearly one in the morning, dumb arse," snaps Lily. "_Lumos_."

"They let us keep our wands?"

"Probably underestimating us," mutters Lily, while casting a few charms and spells in strange words.

"What are you doing?" James demands as nothing happens.

"Checking our exact location and the spells binding the room, plus the spells on your cuffs," replies Lily curtly.

"Well?"

"We're in Lestrange Manor, south of Malfoy Manor, and currently in the house are Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Lucius, and Snape."

By her illuminated wand tip, Lily sees James's eyes widen incredulously. Despite herself, she smiles slightly.

"There are quite advanced spells binding the room, some of which can only be undone by Dark Magic or magic done by an extremely powerful wizard, such as Dumbledore."

If possible, James's hazel orbs widen more.

"As for your cuff spells, it's easy to break out." Lily mutters a few words, and James feels the cuffs' hold on his wrists lighten and he slips his wrists out easily, flexing them. His cuffs had been secured more tightly than Lily's had been.

"Now we just need to think about-"

James cuts off as the door swings open and he and Lily hurry back to their respective walls.

"You don't have to do that."

That oily voice both the captives would know anywhere. For James, it was the voice of his archenemy, and to Lily, it was the voice that betrayed her childhood along with that of her sister's. It was Severus Snape.

"You," both snap together, lunging for him.

Snape throws up a shield that stops both of them, throwing James to the floor and Lily stumbling backward.

"How sweet, speaking in unison," Snape sneers.

Lily regains her balance and looks at him carefully. Something had changed. He was, in a way, more subtle, and his black eyes didn't hold the emotion they had in their younger school years. Severus Snape had changed.

"Nothing about Potter is sweet," Lily retorts.

"That's not what you said in seventh year," Snape replies.

Lily purses her lips. "I made a mistake," she says curtly. "Everyone makes mistakes, except, of course, for your _master_." Her voice drips of sarcasm.

"My master is going to rule and have the world someday," Snape says.

"Except for having a nose," mutters Lily.

Snape glares, but his eyes aren't cold. "Lily, get out of here."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Lily snaps, trying to comprehend the emotion in his eyes. She had seen it somewhere before…

"You're a clever girl, you can figure it out," Snape says, losing a little more of his curt edge.

"Clever, is she?" mutters James, and Lily whirls on him.

"I tutored you in Charms and Potions in case you forgot, Potter," Lily reminds him.

"And I tutored you in Transfiguration and Arthimancy," retorts James.

Lily falls silent. "Good point," she concedes.

"Sorry to interrupt this love-fest" – Snape's voice has a bitter undertone – "but I came down here at my own risk to tell you this. Lily… good luck."

Again, Lily stands in silence, trying to dissect the emotion in his eyes.

Taking her silence as dismissal, Snape turns on his heel, striding out the door and slamming it behind him, using the unknown spells to lock it.

"Lovebirds," murmurs James.

Once again, Lily whirls on him. "What?"

"He loves you, Evans."

"I don't love him. I haven't loved anyone in years," Lily says softly. "Love is a strange thing. It can make you feel such joy at one moment and such heartache the next second. Love goes by too quickly before your joy and happiness is shattered. It's a fragile thing, but when used and loved carefully, it could be your dreams come true."

James knows what her undertone means. "Lily, that was three years ago."

Turning away, Lily stares blankly at the grey wall. "Three years is nowhere near enough to heal a broken heart." And she falls silent, sitting on the concrete ground and staring the wall, thoughts swirling in her mind.

x.o.x.o.x.

"It's been three days and there's still no trace of James or Lily!" Hilary exclaims hysterically.

Crystal had been invited to stay in Potter Manor by Sirius, who was one of the only people Hilary would listen to. So she was present at Hilary's outburst. "They'll be back." Her voice is bland, and she's obviously trying to convince herself.

Hilary glares. "Like you care."

"In case you don't know, Lily happens to be one of my best friends, and I care about her," Crystal snaps, but before she can explode further, Hestia places a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"She just lost her mother," whispers Hestia.

"I've been there before," hisses Crystal, but falls quiet.

"Do you want dinner, Hils?" Remus asks, entering the sitting room.

Hilary looks up from where she had been braiding Alice's hair. "Remus, you don't have to act like a butler," she says, letting Alice's hair drop.

Remus shrugs, noticing that she still looked lifeless and had bags under her eyes. "It's the least I could do. We're all worried, and I need something to do."

"Okay." Hilary pauses, seeming to think. "No, thanks, but you all are welcome to go have the meal." Standing from her armchair, she disappears up the spiraling staircase.

"I'm going to skip supper. I'll go to her," mutters Sirius, also rising.

As he walks up the staircase, Remus watches sorrowfully. One of his best mates could be dying, and his other was dying inside, seeing his loved one looking so desolate, and the only motherly figure in his life dead.

Alice sees this, as does Dorcas. "Remus, everything will be fine," Alice says quietly, but her voice carries.

Crystal watches this show of sisterly and brotherly love and feels a little heartache, so she sweeps away.

Hestia is the only one to notice this, and rises to leave after her as the look in Crystal's eye strikes her. It was a look that screamed that Crystal wanted isolation, so Hestia sits back down, propping her chin in her hand and breathes in the smell of the burning fireplace and thinks of how this war had changed so much. She hoped someday that the war would be over and all she held dear would be alive.

x.o.x.o.x.

Albus Dumbledore sits in his office, his fingers weaved together and his chin rested atop them. The portraits around him sleep on as the silver instruments tinkle and whirl. His office may be silent and peaceful, but inside his brilliant mind, theories whirl like the instruments. But when a knock comes upon his door, the thoughts come to a halt and he calls, "Come in."

In sweeps Crystal Marvin.

Dumbledore regards her with a look of curiosity. "Do I know you?"

"Crystal Marvin, sir."

"Ah, Miss Marvin. Miss Evans' best friend?" Dumbledore guesses.

"One of hers," Crystal replies quietly. "Sir, everyone says that you're the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. And that you are the greatest wizard of the age." Pausing, she tosses a glance around the office. "I don't doubt that. Please, sir, please find Lily. I can't live without her guidance, laughter, and wittiness. She's my best friend in the world, she's practically my sister. I can't stand sitting here, safe, while she could be being tortured or even slowly dying. Or she could already be dead. So please, sir, please find her and save her before it's too late."

Dumbledore stays silent for a moment, x-raying her with his piercing blue eyes. "Miss Marvin, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Confusedly, Crystal shakes her head. "No, sir."

"It is an organization I began, and Lily and Miss Jones are both part of it. I knew Miss Jones from her parents, and have met her on several occasions, so I invited her to be part of the group as well. As you probably know, Miss Evans was a brilliant student here at Hogwarts, Head Girl, prefect, top of her class. She delivered quite the graduation speech. And she's now a worldwide famous lawyer; it's a surprise the media doesn't know she's been captured yet. So of course I invited her. Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black and more are also part of the Order. It is a very dangerous, risky organization to pledge membership to, but I would like to extend an invitation to you. You don't have to accept."

Crystal tilts her head, considering. "Will it help save Lily?"

"Quite possibly."

"Yes."

"Miss Marvin, it's very risky to accept membership. I would prefer you completely thought this over," Dumbledore warns.

"My best friend's life is at stake. I'm joining," Crystal says, her voice firm.

"Very well."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Somehow we'll get out of this," James mutters. "We have to."

Lily, who had been slumped against the wall in silence for the past three days, bolts upright. Her green eyes glitter in the light of her wand. "I just thought of something."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: That's chapter seven done! I might be publishing a fanfic about Uglies by Scott Westerfeld, so maybe if you like that series, keep an eye out. ;) Until next time…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	8. Another Bad Occurence

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; it all belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling.**

**A/N: Chapter eight already! Implication of rape in this chapter…**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you! Maybe they do…**

**QueenKittieKat: Yes I did! Thanks!**

**Laveycee: Ha-ha!**

**Lozzi3101: PMed email! Thank you!**

**twilightstargazer: I did. :D Ha-ha, thanks. Yes, he is.**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: (chapter six response) It's fine! I was wondering where you went, though. :D You're welcome, and thanks! Did you like chapter seven?**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**m1347: It's fine, and you're not stupid! Thanks!**

**TonksandLupin4ever: Thank you so much, it truly means a lot to me, and I'm very touched!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"What?" James demands.

Lily seems to deflate and falls back against the wall. "Never mind, it won't work."

The cellar is plunged into both darkness and silence again.

"Why do you suppose none of them have checked up on us?" Lily questions.

"Probably because they think we're not worth their time," answers James bitterly.

Hearing this response, Lily falls silent once again.

Four hours later, when the usual scarce amount of food had been magicked away from the cellar, James sits upright and says excitedly, "I've got a plan."

Lily sits up as well and looks at him oddly through the wandlight. "Well, that's a first."

James glares. "I'm not stupid and useless, Evans."

"You sure act like it," mutters Lily.

"Do you want to get out of this or not?"

As a reply, Lily falls quiet.

"Good. Now here's my plan."

x.o.x.o.x.

Three days it took to work out the plan perfectly. It would have taken a week, but something happened to make James outraged enough to hurry it along.

Rodolphus Lestrange enters the room for the first time and goes immediately to Lily, completely ignoring James. "Well, aren't you a pretty one?"

Lily purses her lips and snaps, "If I am to you, then I must be positively hideous."

"Tut, tut, you don't want to upset me, little Mudblood."

"Don't call me a Mudblood," Lily says in such a menacing voice that Rodolphus flinches ever so slightly before going back around her and stroking her bare shoulder.

"You may be a Mudblood, but you're a pretty one," murmurs Rodolphus.

"Let go of her!" explodes James.

Rodolphus again completely ignores him. "And I wouldn't mind raping you."

At these words, Lily inaudibly gulps, her eyes widening in fear.

And that's exactly what he proceeds to do, to the horror of James, who had been re-cuffed to the wall and forced to watch. Lily cried helplessly through it, and when Rodolphus left, she curled up in a tight ball on the ground, rocking back and forth, her sobs still audible.

Enraged, James breaks off the cuffs with his own pure strength and rushes over to her, kneeling beside her.

"Lily!"

She doesn't answer, just continues sobbing, horrible images flashing through her mind.

"Lily, I promise we'll get out of here," James says desperately, but when he doesn't hear a response, something tears through him that he hadn't felt for three long years. But he didn't know that it had been three years since that had torn through him, and he couldn't place it. He didn't dwell on it, though, and goes back to his corner, alternately watching Lily intently and working out the kinks in his plans. Lily was the more talented witch/wizard of the two, but she definitely wouldn't be up to breaking them out of there, so James pulls out his wand and begins practicing the movements.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary had unknowingly been doing the same thing as her best friend. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, staring blankly at the yellow walls of her room. Sirius had come in several times, but she had completely blown him off. Alice and Dorcas had also tried to approach her, as well as Remus, but all she really wanted was her twin brother, the only one who could truly calm her and bring her back to average spirits, if not full spirit.

Natalia Potter's funeral had not been planned yet, at Hilary's discretion, because she wanted her mother's only son to be present, not only for the reason that he was her only son, but because Hilary wanted- no, _needed_ James there to support her.

Even Sirius had backed off completely after so long of this treatment. Usually he visited twice a day, but today he had only come twice, and had barely spoken.

x.o.x.o.x.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Frank and Alice Longbottom, Crystal Marvin, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Hestia Jones, and Dorcas Meadows sit in the sitting room just off the front foyer.

"Can you get that, Hest?" Sirius asks, leaning back and looking at her.

Hestia nods and rises silently, eager to get out of the tension-filled room. The tension was so thick that you could slice it with a knife.

Walking to the door, she uses her wand to check who it is, and gasps.

x.o.x.o.x.

James whips out his wand and mutters incantations. He had heard Snape murmuring them and Rodolphus had also, so now he had the countercurses. The only problem was, he hoped that no one was guarding them. He also hoped that there were no spells that would go off.

He picks Lily up. She turns her tearstained eyes on him. Her usually brilliantly shining green eyes are faded. Not too faded, but they weren't the brilliant shade James had loved so much.

"Let me down." Her voice isn't full of happiness anymore. Her voice is hoarse and sounded as if she didn't even want to talk.

"No," James replies firmly. "You aren't in any condition to walk."

"It- it was a day ago, Potter."

"A day isn't enough to heal heartbreak," he replies softly, quoting her words.

Lily just looks at him for a second, and turns away, closing her eyelids over her faded green eyes.

Sighing in sorrow, James uses his other hand to wave his wand lightly and whisper incantations. His heart beating, he feels something lifting from his chest.

Lily apparently felt it as well, because she raises her head again. "The magic was overloaded, so it had an effect on us," she explains feebly.

Smiling slightly, James answers as he steps over the threshold of their prison, "Still the same old Evans."

"Just get us out of here."

"Gladly."

Glancing around, James notices that it is eerily quiet.

"Gone."

James whips around, almost dropping Lily, who lets out a soft cry.

Narcissa Malfoy stands there.

"What…?" James falters.

"I was against this plan from the start, but I couldn't disobey the Dark Lord or my husband. Gone are Bellatrix, Lucius, the Dark Lord, Rodolphus, and Severus. They have moved location, and I am in Diagon Alley. Go. Just get out before anyone can find out." Muttering a few words and tracing her wand in the air, Narcissa says with a cold smile that isn't out of character, "Best of luck."

Slightly shocked, James says, "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're welcome."

James rushes for the entrance, bursting through it into fresh air as he hadn't breathed for a week or two. Turning on the spot, he Disapparates, his mind still whirling about the suspicious behavior of Narcissa Malfoy.

When his feet touch down on Potter Manor property, James automatically runs for the front door, careful not to drop Lily.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

x.o.x.o.x.

"GONE? How can they be GONE? We had the highest security spells possible on them!" Voldemort explodes, his high, cold voice higher and colder than ever. He turns on the five Death Eaters that had been in the manor with him. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus look down, abashed.

"You ALL failed me. I had them in my clutches. As for punishment, I shall divulge that later. We have more important matters to talk about now," Voldemort says, his red eyes glittering maliciously.

The five Death Eaters gulp audibly as the others look on with no compassion.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hestia throws the door open, about to toss her arms around Lily Evans, but stops short. James Potter, looking dirtier than anyone had ever seen him, was carrying Lily Evans, whose red hair was matted and for the first time in a long time, she looked like the orphaned teenager she once was, hiding in an alley for summers in between terms.

"What the HELL?" Hestia demands.

"Nice greeting," James says.

"Give me Lily."

Happy to oblige, James passes over Lily, and Hestia levitates her best friend into the air.

"GET OUT HERE, PEOPLE! YOU MIGHT WANT TO!"

Hearing her call, the others race out into the foyer. Also hearing her call, Camille Sanchez runs down the spiral staircase and throws herself at James.

"Jamie!"

Hearing the nickname, Lily curls back into a ball in midair.

Noticing this, Hilary, Crystal, Alice, and Dorcas rush forward.

"Lil, what happened?" Crystal asks gently.

Lily shakes her head.

"Get her to a room," orders James, tearing Camille away from him. "And then I'll explain."

Obeying immediately, Hestia breaks away from the group of girls and levitates Lily upstairs. She returns in five minutes, looking slightly grim. "She's lifeless."

"Come into the sitting room and I'll explain," James says tiredly. Camille clings to his elbow as the group proceeds into the sitting room, Hilary and Crystal too intrigued to pick a fight like young teenagers.

James settles into a red armchair, Camille perched protectively on the arm. He tells the story up until the rape.

"Lestrange came in and… and raped Lily."

Silence covers the room.

"Oh Merlin," breathes Hestia.

"That's _terrible_!" shrieks Hilary, getting up to run to Lily's room.

"Don't go." Crystal's tone slices through the silence that followed Hilary's shriek. "Lily doesn't want anyone to bother her right now.

"How would you know?" Hilary snipes bitterly.

"SHUT IT!" yells Dorcas.

"Yes, for Merlin's sake, shut the hell up!" Alice cries. "James is trying to tell us a story of what happened, and it could be extremely important!"

James then tells the story of their escape, and Sirius is the one shocked most.

"Cissy has some good in her?" he exclaims.

"Apparently," responds James as he tried to wrench Camille off.

Camille pouts. "What's wrong, Jamie? Why won't you let me hug you?"

"He just got back from a dirty kidnapping," snaps Hilary, whose little patience with Camille had worn out.

"Well, Cissy can't be as bad as Bella. I mean, she saved your life and Lily-petal's!" Sirius chirps, happier than ever since the death of Natalia.

James smiles at the nickname Sirius had used for Lily in their seventh year.

"Remember that year?" Dorcas asks, apparently also remembering.

"Best year ever," smiles Remus.

"Truly magical," agrees Hilary.

"I will never forget it," sighs Alice.

"Agreed!" squeaks Peter.

"That was quite possibly the best year of my life," Sirius mutters, and James nods in agreement.

"Almost all our dreams came true," he says.

"And Lily finally had a stable life," Hilary sighs.

Camille cuts in. "Aren't you tired, Jamie? Why don't you go up to bed?"

James shakes his head. "I want to spend time with my friends and sister, and get to know Hestia and…?"

"Crystal," finishes Crystal for him.

"And Crystal," James finishes, smiling. "After all, they seem like good people."

"And members," Hilary mutters out of the corner of her mouth to James so Camille couldn't hear.

James's eyebrows rise, but he stays quiet. "Where is Mum, by the way?"

Silence falls again as the others exchange looks and Camille just rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything.

Correctly interpreting their silence and exchanged looks, James's eyebrows lower and his hazel eyes, so like his mother's and sisters', turn sad. "She died." It isn't a question. It is a statement, stated with such sadness and emotion that many of the others flinch.

"Yes," murmurs Hilary.

"Oh, Hils, I'm sorry I wasn't here for it," James says softly, going over to embrace her.

Hilary shakes her head, tears beginning to drip.

"What about Izzy?" James asks suddenly.

"She's fine. Fast asleep, actually," Sirius answers.

James breathes out. "Thank Merlin."

But once again silence envelopes the room when a shadow looms in the doorway.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I'm terrible at cliffhangers. :/ Oh well. I hope you liked it, and next chapter someone from past chapters will pay us a visit…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	9. Back

For Love

**Disclaimer: I think you know that I'm not Jo Rowling. But there's a gorgeous picture of her on my profile.**

**A/N: That last one kept nagging at me because I usually update every day. But I really need to do my homework, because when I finished that one, I didn't do a single problem. Oops.**

**twilightstargazer: Okay, thanks! Even though I probably won't do another thing like that, thanks for the advice!**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thanks, and we'll see… ;)**

**Laveycee: I have no idea.**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thank you! I am so honored! And that's a terrific idea, I was actually thinking about that!**

x.o.x.o.x.

An attractive young man stood in the doorway, and no one recognized him.

Hilary rises, brushing her hands violently over her eyes. "How in Voldemort's missing nose did you get into my manor?"

"The door was open," shrugs the young man.

"Why are you here?" James asks, also rising to join his sister.

"A little bird told me that Lily Evans was a guest here. Could I speak to her?"

Immediately, both twins turn on protective mode.

"What do you want with her?" James demands.

"Who are you?" Hilary snaps.

"I want to talk to her. I'm Michael Mullin."

"Never heard of you," Alice says, also joining the twins.

"I bumped into Lily in the rain one day. I would have thought she would mention me," Michael says.

"Arrogant," mutters Crystal while getting up. She gets in Michael's face and says, "Get out."

Michael tilts up his chin. "No. You don't own this place."

James steps forward now. "But I _do_. Get out."

Michael gapes. "James Potter?"

"That's right."

Michael, having heard of his dueling skills, hurries out of there.

"You can't just tell someone to get out of _my_ manor," snarls Hilary.

"Do you want some stranger to be stalking our best friend?" retorts Crystal.

At this argument, Hilary simply glares with hatred at Crystal before sitting down beside Hestia and hissing, "How could Lily befriend such a bitch?"

For the first time, Hestia turns cold eyes on Hilary. "I don't hate you, Hilary, but that _is_ one of my best friends you're calling a bitch. We're not seventeen or eighteen years old anymore. We're twenty-one-year-olds and why can't you treat each other as such?"

Hilary gapes openly before closing her mouth and saying frostily, "Crystal Marvin _is_ a bitch and you know it."

Hestia reaches for her wand but stops herself. "Calling one of my friends a bitch is calling me one. And it takes one to know one."

Her eyebrows arch as Hilary snaps, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

Crystal finally overhears and stomps over. "I heard that. And yes, I don't blame her."

"I'm sorry, Hilary. I'm just very loyal to my friends," Hestia apologizes, closing her eyes briefly.

Hilary purses her lips slightly. "It's okay, Hestia, but I can't take back my comment about Marvin. I don't lie."

"Why don't you two quit arguing, even for just a day? Your best friend just got _raped_ after getting _kidnapped_ and you're _arguing_ about being bitches?" Remus cuts in.

Crystal glances at him and falls silent, but levels Hilary with a glare that reminds her so much of Lily that Hilary flinches back.

"I think it's time for a meal," Hilary says, walking back over to her brother.

"Just a snack, I think," replies James.

"James, you hardly ate," Hilary presses.

"How do you know that?"

Hilary smiles softly. "You're my twin brother, Jamie."

"First I want to see those newspapers."

"James…"

"Let me see them."

Sirius walks over with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, which he sets in James's hand with a soft smile.

James smiles back with a quiet, "Thanks, Padfoot."

**TRAGEDY HITS POTTERS AGAIN**

_Three years ago, Charles Potter died in the aftermath of a terrible curse by a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, also known as Death Eaters. Natalia Potter has been murdered by You-Know-Who himself, report sources. Join us in a moment of silence for Charles's widowed wife and famous witch._

_James Potter, the late couple's eldest child and only son, as well as an international Quidditch star, was kidnapped by Death Eaters mere hours before Natalia's murder. Miss Lily Evans, a good friend of James Potter's twin sister, Hilary Potter, and a worldwide famous lawyer, was also kidnapped. We pray for their safe return, and the Ministry of Magic has been doing everything they can to try to locate the two kidnapped with the help of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Isabel Potter, the youngest Potter child, will be going this September._

James throws down the paper at his feet. "They only pray for our return so that they could get another story. And the Ministry did _nothing_. I'm willing to bet it was all Dumbledore!"

He was about to add the members of the Order, but remembered his fiancée didn't know.

"Come to bed, Jamie. You're tired," urges Camille, suspecting that he didn't completely finish his thought.

"I'm not tired, Camille," James says, his voice slightly impatient.

"Tomorrow is a day full of plans for the wedding rehearsal," Camille persists.

"When _is_ the rehearsal?" James asks suspiciously.

"A week from today," replies Camille. "Jamie, why are you being so distant?"

James sighs, drawing her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Camille, but I just came back from a kidnapping and my mum died."

"Okay, but please just come to bed. I mean, we have a day full of planning tomorrow," Camille persists further.

Sighing, James relents to her persistence. "Okay, okay. Let's go. Bye, guys." He tosses them a tired smile, his eyes shiny with unshed tears for his mum.

Hilary narrows her eyes, but lets it slide as she watches her twin walk up the stairs beside her future sister-in-law. How could James just ditch Lily? He was the one that had been there.

"Hils, don't dwell on it. Prongs always had a mind of his own," Sirius assures her.

Hilary smiles wanly. Sirius always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"When is the funeral?" Hestia asks quietly.

"Two days from today, Saturday," replies Hilary. I sent out the invitations with a tentative date and released that date to the papers, but now I'm sure of it, since James and Lily are back."

"Great. We're going to go now, okay? Tell James and Lily that we're thrilled they're back and we're sorry. Could we come back tomorrow?" Hestia asks, doing all the talking because she was afraid Crystal would pick another fight.

Silently, Hilary nods and exits the room.

"Sorry about that," Remus and Sirius say in unison, hugging both girls lightly.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily lies silently on her bed. She knew, in her heart, that she should get up and walk around, getting some more life into her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Memories of the incident kept swarming her head.

"Lils?"

Not having to lift her head from her overlapped arms, Lily knows who it is. Hilary.

When Lily doesn't respond, Hilary goes over and looks at Lily. Her hair is matted and dirty, her legs are scratched with dirt, and there are several slashes.

"Lily, this isn't you."

Still Lily doesn't respond.

"The Lily Evans I know would be up and running, being the architect of her future and not the prisoner of her past. She would know that it's over and that her friends would do everything in their power to protect her from going through that ever again."

Finally, Lily responds, but Hilary is shocked by her voice. It wasn't full of emotion like Lily's voice was supposed to be, but it was hoarse and completely void of emotion. "Three years can change a person."

"But there's always a part in you that will be the same as when you were a little girl," contradicts Hilary.

"When's the funeral?" Lily asks abruptly.

Hilary is taken aback. "H-how did you know?"

"Three years can't change someone _that_ much. I was your best friend for a full seven years. And I hated James with a burning passion for six years. You two are quite alike. I know your emotions and such. You wouldn't act so down if Natalia hadn't died."

Hilary stares at Lily's back. "Saturday."

"Okay."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"No," Lily says, still in that hoarse voice Hilary just couldn't bring herself to accept. "Have you seen Crystal or Hestia lately?"

"They just left."

"Will they be coming back?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

At this statement, Lily falls silent and refuses to answer to anything else.

Sighing in resignation, Hilary exits the guest room and wanders down the hall. Before long, she surprisingly bumps into her twin. She had thought that everyone had fallen asleep by now.

"Jamie!"

"Sh!" hisses James, jerking his thumb at the closed door behind him. "Camille is asleep and I don't want her awakening."

"Jamie, you don't seem very happy with Camille. Why don't you break off the engagement?"

"This is what Mum and Dad wanted for me. A happy marriage to a successful woman and a happy family."

"Are you daft?" Hilary asks incredulously as the twins descend the staircase.

James looks at her in offense. "Hey!"

"You _are_ daft! Mum never liked Camille, and I'm positive that Dad never would have either."

"Well, we'll never know about Dad because those Death Eaters killed him!" explodes James, entering the kitchen behind his sister.

Hilary turns around from the cabinet to look at him in the face. "But we have memories of him. And we all know who he wanted you with."

"That was over three years ago, Hilary."

Hilary slams down the box of cereal she had in her hands. "Three years! Those two words are all we ever hear anymore, ever since Lily came back!"

"Are you saying you wish Lily stayed in Italy?" James asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Hilary says with force. "I've missed her terribly. But those two words are grating on my nerves! Really!" She picks up the cereal and begins pouring it into a bowl. "Go take a shower, will you?"

"Not before I clarify some stuff. Is Lily still your best friend?" James presses.

Hilary almost overflows her cereal bowl before turning calmly to face him. "Yes."

"She seems more attached to Crystal and Hestia," James says apologetically.

Smiling sadly, Hilary replies, "You don't have to be sorry, Jamie. It's obvious she absolutely adores Hestia and Crystal. I can't blame her. They're better friends than I ever was. And they're both supermodel perfect, with Mexican and Italian ancestors that were clearly beautiful."

"Looks aren't everything," James points out softly.

"I thought that you were true that, but my theory was shot down when you began dating Camille."

"Camille has a beautiful personality," defends James half-heartedly.

Hilary pauses. "James, do you still love Lily?"

x.o.x.o.x.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shrieks Lily as she is awakened from a troubled sleep.

Michael Mullin is standing at the foot of her bed.

"What the _hell_, Michael?" Lily shrieks, her heart still beating fast. She had awoken from a nightmare of a recollection of when Rodolphus had raped her.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Michael smiles apologetically.

Lily heaves herself up. "How in Merlin's name did you get in?"

"The wards were down, so I just Apparated," answers Michael.

_Stupid James and Hilary. Can't even keep the wards up_, thinks Lily before shaking the thoughts out of her head. "Ah. What do you want at…?" She pauses, checking the clock. "Midnight?"

Michael comes over and takes Lily's hand. "The moment I met you, I knew there was something special about the Lily Evans everyone raved about."

"If you're about to propose, no," Lily says.

"No! I'm not the kind of guy who rushes into engagements. Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily pauses, looking intensely at him, as if studying him. "Yes," she answers finally.

Michael's face breaks into a smile as he hugs her tightly and places a light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Lily-flower." With that whisper, he stands and Apparates away.

Lily lies back down, staring blankly at the ceiling. What on earth had she gotten herself into? Her fingers touch her lips where he had kissed her, and she didn't feel that exhilarated feeling when James had kissed her. But that could come in time. "Lily-flower," she repeats, making a mental note to not let him call her that. She was quite sure that her Full Body-bind was still working.

Her ears pick up sound coming from the kitchen, and she distinguishes it as Hilary and James. With the soft murmurings of these people from her past that she had tried to ignore for so long, Lily falls back asleep, unaware of what Hilary was just asking James.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: The part with Michael was brief, I know. Can't wait to hear James's answer. ;) I just had a school open house and I presented a PowerPoint. Quite scary. Lol! Until next time…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	10. The Funeral

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I've begun my Severus/Lily one-shot, but it isn't a romantic fic. I'm a full James/Lily shipper! So I'm going to finish it up and edit it, then I'll publish it. Maybe you could check it out? As for my arranged marriage fic, I hit a roadblock. Or imagination-block. Whatever it is, it's stopping me from updating. I'm sorry to those who are waiting, but I'll try to get that up. This is the one that I concentrate on most, though. Anyway, here's chapter ten, which I can't believe is already here!**

**Smileyface Devil: He is. But you'll see. :D Thank you so much!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Yes, she is. I think she's out of her mind. Or maybe I am. ;) Thanks for the ideas, I actually had similar ones to some, but the others are great too! Maybe they will come up, we'll see. :D Thanks! It went well! And yeah, it took a while last time, and it kept nagging me. Lol!**

**shaaz425: Thank you! And I try to update every day or so. :D**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Ha-ha thank you! And maybe she will…**

**twilightstargazer: Oh, you shall sing. Lol! Or maybe someone else will… Thanks!**

**iluvhedwing4ever: Thanks!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"No."

Hilary looks into James's eyes intensely. "You do."

James shakes his head violently. "No I don't!"

"James, you loved Lily for seven years, almost eight, of your teenage and childhood years. I should think that three years wouldn't be enough to get rid of that love." Hilary's voice is wise.

"Hilary, _I don't love Lily Evans_."

"You don't love anyone romantically right now," Hilary tells him.

"Hils, you're not _me_. And I'm _engaged_, that normally means that I'm romantically involved," James argues.

"Involved. Not loving," Hilary replies.

James looks at her in frustration. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Hils?"

"Because, James, I'm your twin sister! I want you to be happy!" Hilary retorts.

"Arguing with me continuously about my feelings is not making me very happy," points out James.

"No pain, no gain," mutters Hilary before placing her bowl in the sink. "I'm going to bed. And good luck with the evil slut."

"Don't call her a slut. She's my fiancée!" James defends Camille.

"I can call her whatever I want," Hilary returns. Before completely leaving the doorway, however, she pauses and looks back at her twin brother. "Don't come crying when she breaks your heart, Jamie." And with that, she drifts away from the kitchen so quietly and quickly that she could have disappeared into thin air.

James sits down at the table, pondering their conversation. Did he still love Lily? Did he truly love Camille? Just as these two questions follow each other into his mind, he shoots them down. "I _don't_ love Lily Evans any longer, and I _do_ truly love Camille. After all, we're engaged," James mutters to himself before heading to bed.

x.o.x.o.x.

Saturday came silently and with no event. Lily had stayed in her room for a whole day, refusing to exit at even Crystal and Hestia's pleading. However, on Saturday morning, she forces herself to drag out of bed. It was the least she could do for the kindly Mrs. Natalia Potter who had become a sort of second mum to her.

"Lily!" exclaims Crystal as she looks up from her breakfast. She had come over early that morning to help with the funeral.

Lily manages a weak smile that is gone within three seconds. "Hello Crystal."

Despite having spoken to Lily twice before, Crystal was still unnerved by Lily's emotionless, hoarse voice that was so unlike the vital Lily they all were fond of. "Any particular reason you dragged yourself out of bed this morning?" inquires Crystal.

Lily can sense her hint. "Crystal, I was raped. For the second time in my life, and this time not by just a strange passerby, but by a Death Eater, one of Lord Voldemort's most faithful servants. Do you expect me to spend just three hours wallowing? I wouldn't be out of bed right now if it weren't for Natalia's funeral."

"Did Natalia and her children truly mean that much to you?" Crystal asks quietly.

Staring at her for a moment, Lily makes her way to the chair opposite Crystal. She sits down and takes Crystal's hand in hers. "My parents died when I was in my fourth year, remember? All I had left were Hilary, Alice, and Marlene."

"Who's Marlene?" Crystal asks. "You never mentioned her."

Lily lets go of her best friend's hands and turns abruptly away. "I hardly mentioned anything from my past. It hurt too much. And I'm sorry for bringing this up. Go ask Alice or Dorcas about why the Potters were so important to me."

Crystal watches as Lily crosses to the door. "No breakfast?"

"No."

"Lils, you haven't eaten for a whole day!" protests Crystal. "At least have some toast."

"Today is too important, Crystal. I- I promise I'll eat lunch."

Crystal regards Lily suspiciously. "Do you swear?"

"I swear. On Merlin's left ring finger," Lily adds, smiling weakly again at the memory of their little private joke.

Crystal remains silent for another moment. "You're going to be okay."

Lily just gives a tiny smile and vanishes.

Watching the empty door, Crystal sighs. If Hilary and James meant this much to Lily, she had to try to get into Hilary's good books after a not-so-pretty beginning.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Out of your room?"

Lily stops dead in her tracks. The voice of an evil little cockroach stops her. Camille Sanchez. Saying nothing, Lily doesn't move either.

"Afraid to speak to me? I don't object, I don't entirely _like_ hearing my inferior's voice," sneers Camille.

At this, Lily snaps. She whips around and has her wand out so fast that Camille couldn't react. Her normally emotionless green eyes had turned a steely jade green with fury etched into every corner. "Say that again," she dares, with more life than she had shown since the…

Camille lifts her head defiantly, drawing her own wand. "You're my inferior, Lily Evans. I got the rich one, you're all alone."

"At least I don't need a man to make me rich," snaps Lily, as the two begin to circle. Her eyes flame with angry fire, and she feels more alive than she had in a long time.

Camille gives a derisive laugh. "Rich? You?"

Unable to restrain her infamous temper any longer, Lily releases a strong Stunner that whizzes by the expensive vase atop a mahogany stand, which whirls dangerously.

Spinning out of the way, Camille had lost her cool as well. She unleashes several spells and curses in a row. "You bitch!"

Being the experienced dueler that she is, Lily manages to block all five before sending a chain of ten curses and jinxes in Camille's direction, and adding, "_Furnunculus_!" for good measure.

Unfortunately, Camille manages to block seven of them, but the rest make quite the spectacle.

Serpensortia had caused a serpent to slither toward Camille as her face contorts in horror and she begins to back up.

Furnunculus had caused boils to break out all over Camille's face, and she was unaware of this, but Lily was nearly exploding with the will to not laugh.

Rictusempra had caused Camille to nearly keel over with laughter from tickling, but she still managed to keep a horrified look and back away.

"Stupefy!" cries Lily, and it hits Camille directly over her heart. As her opponent falls to the ground, Lily claps her hands in triumph, but she hadn't triumphed unscathed. She had some nasty bruises on her palms and blood is dripping from her lip, but she hardly cares.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" yells James Potter as he enters the foyer.

Lily looks at him coldly. "I just beat your useless fiancée in a duel. No wonder she isn't a member."

"She is _not_ useless!" James does a double take. "Lily? You're out of bed?"

"Miss Evans will be fine, Mr. Potter," Lily corrects him. "Or even Evans."

"Fine, Evans," James corrects himself, emphasizing the Evans. "What are you doing out of bed?"

At this inquiry, some fight seems to drain out of the redhead. "Natalia Potter wasn't only important to you, you know."

"So you braved the great outdoors for my mum?"

Lily rolls her eyes at his exaggeration. "Yes."

James opens his mouth to say something, but Lily interrupts him.

"That serpent won't hold off much longer."

James glances over to where the serpent is slithering closer and closer to Camille.

Lily flicks her wand and the snake vanishes with a pop. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find my friends."

x.o.x.o.x.

"You WHAT?"

Lily giggles slightly. The duel with Camille seemed to have restored the old her, though she was still a bit jumpy. "Yep.

"You BEAT Camille SANCHEZ at a DUEL and she is currently OUT?" screeches Hilary in delight.

Alice, who had shouted the first question, claps her hands like a child. "That's brilliant, utterly brilliant, Lily!"

"And it seems to have restored you," observes Dorcas.

Lily nods. "I know! It's great. When can I meet this Jacob Taylor, Dorcas?"

Dorcas grins. "Today, actually. He'll be at the funeral."

"Not at my invitation," mutters Hilary.

Dorcas' grin turns into a slight frown. "Hilary doesn't… approve of my fiancé," she explains quietly to Lily.

"There's something dodgy about him," defends Hilary.

"Aren't you happy for her?" Lily questions Hilary.

Before Hilary can answer, Alice's face breaks into a wide grin. "This is just like old times, when we were back at Hogwarts."

"Except that we're older, one of us is an internationally famous lawyer, and one is married, another is engaged, and one is in a serious relationship," Hilary points out, glad she didn't have to answer. She did love Dorcas, but that Jacob Taylor guy… just wasn't in her good books yet.

"Lunch is served, Mistress." A squeaky house-elf voice fills the room, but no elf is to seen.

"It's a new Muggle intercom system," explains Hilary at Lily's puzzled look.

Lily nods in understanding. "Brilliant. I'm going to skip lunch. Isn't the funeral right after?"

Dorcas nods. "That's why we're already dressed."

"Make it dressy," adds Alice.

Lily looks at their outfits carefully before nodding and exiting.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Where is she?" worries Hestia as the group stands in the front foyer.

"Why don't you go and welcome the guests? Crystal and Hestia and Alice and I can wait for Lily," Dorcas says to the boys and her fiancé, a dark, handsome man, and Hilary.

A few moments after they leave, Lily walks down the stairs, her heels clacking.

Her friends look up, and Alice and Hestia gasp quietly. In the three years they hadn't seen Lily, her beauty had left their minds.

Standing there, Lily looks beautiful in a black pencil dress that hugs her every curve, a black headband that pulls back her shimmering deep red hair, and stylish black stilettos. It was simple yet she pulled it off beautifully like a model on a runway.

"Wonderful, Lily," murmurs Crystal.

The only thing that took some of the beauty away was the lack of a smile. Smiles could light up whole rooms, but Lily wore none. It could be that her second mother had passed and this was her funeral, or it could be that images of the raping still crossed her mind.

"None."

The four girls look in surprise at the beautiful young lawyer.

"I know you're wondering why I'm not smiling. It's not because Natalia died. It's not because of…" Lily trails off, unable to say the words. "It's because of the fighting that's been going on. I'm tired of it."

Silence falls as the five young women cross the lawns and arrive in the spot sectioned off for the small funeral. The guests consisted of the last three remaining Potters, their friends, and Hogwarts professors, as well as a few Ministry officials, as well as Minister Millicent Bagnold.

Once Albus Dumbledore sees the last strays coming in and taking their seats, he begins the ceremony.

"Natalia Potter, near the end of her life, became famous. Not just for being married to a late Potter, but because she became a true businesswoman. She was a fashion designer and such. Many gained respect, even those who gave it reluctantly and grudgingly.

"She leaves behind three children. Her eldest child, and only son, James Potter, is an international Quidditch star who no doubt takes after both his parents. Natalia loved and held her children highest above all others. She loved and treasured them like only a mother could.

"Her middle child and eldest daughter, Hilary Potter, is Head of Sports Journalism at the Ministry of Magic. She, doubtless, is like her brother and parents. She carries the kind genes of Charles, the wits of Natalia, and the brilliance of both.

"Her youngest child and second daughter, Isabel Potter, is unemployed and uneducated. She will be starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this September, but we can expect wonderful things, I can tell already.

"But this service isn't for James, or Hilary, or Isabel. Nor is it for the late Charles Potter. It is for Natalia Potter, a great witch that is a great loss, and therefore I call upon those who she loved most to the podium. She has requested in her will that her three children, Miss Lily Evans, Mr. Sirius Black, and Mr. Remus Lupin speak at her funeral if all are present. Please commence on the stage."

The six climb onto the platform.

James, with a quick glance at his fellow speakers, is going first. "My mum was a wonderful woman. When my dad died, she told us to continue loving him, and celebrating his life. We did. And that's what we intend to do for Mum.

"Mum, all that are congregated here loved you, and still do. You were a role model for so many, but most importantly, for your children. I can't speak for Hils or Izzy, but to me, you knew all the answers, and I could come to you for anything. Of course, the former isn't true at all, but that's what all children like to think about their parents, isn't it? The latter, however, is true. I still can. I will visit your grave yearly, if not monthly, to update you. I love you, Mum, and death can't change that."

Applause circles the audience as Hilary steps up.

"James said it so poetically and beautifully. It was all true. My mother was someone who could brighten a room at the worst of times. She had wisdom that I treasured, and whenever I had problems, I didn't hesitate to owl her." Hilary continues to speak, her voice singing the words over the grounds.

Finally, she completes her speech and Isabel steps up.

"I am the youngest Potter child, which means I have hardly any inheritance. Of course, my sister and brother are making sure that we each get equal shares, but my mum was the biggest part in this. I don't care for the money or properties, and Mum understood that. I'm not saying that Hilary and James treasure money and riches over family and friends, but I couldn't care less about money. Which is weird for a Potter kid." Isabel completes her speech, sounding old beyond her years.

"Natalia Potter took me in as a surrogate son after my own mother kicked me out for dishonoring the Black family name," Sirius starts, his voice adopting a slightly bitter edge that it loses as he goes on. "Both she and Charles acted as if I was their second son." Unable to finish, he falls back.

x.o.x.o.x.

The guests give their consolation before milling around the refreshment table. Crystal, however, walks directly up to Hilary and James, closely followed by Lily, who was afraid she'd have to avert a… disagreement, to put it lightly.

Hilary turns at the tap on her shoulder from Millicent Bagnold and her hazel eyes turn cold as she realizes who it is. "One second, Marvin, I'm busy."

"Now, Hilary."

Perhaps it was Crystal's tone, or maybe it was the use of her first name, but Hilary stares for a moment at the Italian beauty before briefly turning back to the Minister. "I'm terribly sorry, Minister."

The Minister waves it off, turning to speak with Dumbledore.

"What?" Hilary snaps. She catches sight of Lily lurking nearby, and suspects her of eavesdropping.

Crystal turns her eyes onto her sandals. "I'm sorry." Her voice is soft, but the words hold a powerful meaning.

Hilary nearly drops her champagne flute. "What?"

"I'm sorry! You can rub it in my face, but I am. I was a bitch to you," Crystal admits.

Silently, Hilary studies Crystal's expression for hidden mirth or something of a trick. Finding none, she sighs and sets down her flute of champagne on a passing waiter's tray. "It wasn't your fault. I was the bitchy one first. I… I guess I was just jealous of the obvious bond you and Lily have."

Hearing her name, Lily walks over, but doesn't intervene.

"I should have guessed that you would strike back. It's only natural, and more so if you are Lily Evans's best friend."

"Truce?" offers Crystal, offering her hand as well.

"Truce," agrees the hazel-eyed, dark-haired young woman, shaking hands.

For the first time since being kidnapped, Lily's face breaks into a genuine, full smile. She now looked like the real Lily, the Lily they all knew and loved, instead of the Lily that seemed like a poor copy. "You two were being so stupid! I mean, Hestia was smart enough to accept people over jealousy!" she admonishes, but with a beam that lights up the grounds as she hugs both her dearest friends tightly.

Hilary pulls away as she says, "Lily, some explaining is going to be done."

Sighing, Lily runs a hand through her hair, loosening her headband. "I was afraid that this would come up."

Before the questions start, however, Hilary gapes.

"What?" Lily asks defensively.

"You just ran your hand through your hair… just like my brother!"

Lily shakes her head. "Just ask your questions."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: This took almost a week! I'm so sorry! You can cyber-kill me, but that wouldn't guarantee more chapters. ;) I really am sorry, but things come up!**

_*************************PLEASE READ!*****************************_

**On June 26, 2012, it will be 15 years since the first Harry Potter book was published. One of my friends and I are putting together a video that we're going to try to get to J.K. Rowling. This will consist of contributions from all Potterheads interested. If you ARE interested, the full details will be posted as a story on my profile today. I hope to get a lot of people involved, so SPREAD THE WORD! Watch out for the details that should be posted soon!**

**Until next chapter (which will hopefully be faster)…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	11. After the Funeral

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Again, PLEASE go check out the details for the 15 Years of Magic project! It's probably my most important thing right now, besides school and this story, of course. **

**twilightstargazer: Thanks! And yes, I think I remember someone mentioning it… ;)**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Michael. ;D And the details are in a story under my profile. **

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thanks! :D**

**Laveycee: We shall see. And as for the Camille, I've never seen anything. Sorry… :(**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Who is that Michael bloke anyway?" questions Crystal.

Lily looks taken aback. "How in Merlin did you know Michael?"

"He- er, broke into the manor one day, asking for you," says Hilary quietly.

"He broke into the manor?" cries Lily. "How dare he!"

"Tell us exactly who he is, again?" Crystal presses.

"My… well, not boyfriend. Not yet," adds Lily.

"WHAT? You're DATING him?" shrieks Hilary.

Lily nods slightly meekly.

Crystal and Hilary both sigh loudly.

"Hey! I'm a grown woman, you can't boss me around," Lily says defensively.

After a short moment of awkward silence, the three young women burst into laughter, which leaves all of them slightly cheered. Hilary wasn't as sad as she had thought she would be, Crystal wasn't feeling the pity no one wanted, and Lily just felt alive again.

"Lily?"

Lily turns her startlingly green eyes on Hilary.

"Why did you leave?"

Sighing, Lily is about to answer, but is cut off by a loud, high-pitched shriek.

Automatically, she grabs her wand and holds it at the ready.

Everyone hears a laugh that sends chills down their spines and causes their minds to freeze.

It was the familiar but cruel laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You thought you escaped, didn't you, Potter? Evans?" she sneers.

_How did she get here? The wards are up, and no sounds of Apparating were heard,_ a frantic James thinks.

But then something very odd happened. Bellatrix pulled off a... _mask?_ revealing Andromeda Tonks.

After he recovered from the initial shock, Sirius bounds over to his cousin. "What in Merlin's name was _that_ for, Andy? You scared the- you scared the Merlin out of us!" Sirius had been about to use a profanity, but he had caught sight of Nymphadora Tonks, who at the time was eight years old.

Andromeda gave him a stern look for a few moments before dropping it and announcing to the whole congregation, "Just thought we'd have a laugh in the light of this terrible tragedy."

The non-Ministry people offered short laughs, unable to muster more in their shocked state, but the Ministry officials shot disapproving looks at the middle Black offspring.

Andromeda ignores the looks and leaves Sirius, walking up to Dumbledore with Nymphadora staying with her cousin.

"Terribly sorry about that, Albus, but we did need a laugh after one of the greatest witches of our time died," apologizes Andromeda.

Dumbledore simply smiles. "No harm done, Andromeda. You and Bellatrix do have a startling resemblance to each other."

Andromeda's eyes darken, giving her more resemblance to the insane Black sister. "She has shunned me because I followed my heart's path and married for love, not to please our parents. She has shunned me because I don't believe in torturing equals. I may still love her, but how can I not? She is my sister; she was born from the same mother."

Hearing this, Lily could see an opening for long conversations. She gives a small smile to her two best friends and makes her way over as the guests begin to chatter and murmur again.

Lily holds out her hand. "I'm-"

With a warm smile, Andromeda completes the sentence for her. "Lily Evans. The famous lawyer."

Shaking her head, Lily replies, "Sometimes I dislike being that person, but I fill that role because I guess I wished it upon myself. I'm kind of glad I haven't seen the Quidditch star I won the case for just yet… in person, I mean."

Sensing a long conversation, Dumbledore slips away.

"I overheard you talking about… her," Lily admits, unwilling to say the woman's (if you could call her that) name.

Andromeda looks curiously at her. She had never met anyone fearing to speak her sister's name before. "Has Bellatrix done something to you, Lily?"

"No, but her husband has." Lily had no idea why she was saying this.

Noticing this, Andromeda turns the subject away. "Do you have sibling problems as well?"

"Yes, since I received my Hogwarts letter, actually," Lily says quietly.

"Ah. I've had them since I began dating Ted," sympathizes Andromeda.

"What exactly were yours based around?" Lily inquires. "If you're alright with sharing."

Taking a seat, Andromeda studies the younger woman carefully. "I'm fine with sharing. I think that we've found kindred souls in each other."

Lily gives a soft smile in response.

"In my fifth year, a boy named Ted Tonks, a Muggle-born, caught my eye. It was unusual, for I was in Slytherin and him in Hufflepuff. But this was an even more unusual case, because I was a Black, a family that is widely known for its disapproval, no, _intolerance_ of lower blood status. I didn't believe this. I never did, like Sirius, but I didn't have the guts to stand up, unlike Sirius. I lived in my sisters' shadows, even my younger sister's.

"Bellatrix was a cruel beauty, and her cruelty was always shining in her eyes, ever since she was a small child. My mother and father absolutely adored Bella. Bella and I were closer than I ever was to Narcissa, but that was only because we were closer in age.

"Narcissa was the beauty of Slytherin House, the beauty that every male wanted. She, too, was the pride of my parents. Though never as cruel as Bella, Cissy had her cunning ways, as all Slytherins do. She married Lucius Malfoy, corrupting her further. I thought she was more okay than Bella, but then she up and married Lucius. If she ever has a child, I fear for my Dora's mind, because that child will be as corrupted as his or her parents."

Andromeda pauses here, staring off into space, before beginning again.

"Dating Ted caused a strain in our relationship. Becoming engaged to Ted caused a bigger strain. Marrying him broke the strained tie that kept us three together. But I don't regret marrying Ted. I love him, and without him, I couldn't have created my angel, my Dora."

Smiling, Andromeda turns to Lily.

Lily, though listening, had let her gaze wander directly to James, unknowing why.

"Lily?"

Her name voiced brings Lily back to earth. "Sorry."

"It's fine," smiles Andromeda. "Do you wish to share?"

Sighing heavily, Lily turns to look Andromeda directly in the eye, tearing her gaze away from James. "It all started before my Hogwarts letter came."

Staring into space again, Lily continues.

"Severus Snape, an old childhood friend, was living in my neighborhood. He was the first one to mention wizardry and witchcraft to me, telling me that I was a witch. But then my letter came. Petunia had already been suspicious, but the letter was her last straw. Mum and Dad were utterly pleased and were so supportive of my magical education. Petunia, though she would never admit it, was jealous. She called me freak, weirdo, and constantly told me that I belonged at the freak school and not around normal people like her, Mum, Dad, and her oh-so-perfect fiancé, Vernon Dursley.

"Petunia is jealous. So jealous, in fact, that it led to hatred. Yet I still love her. Do you ever wonder why you still love your sister after all she has done to you?" Lily looks to Andromeda, who nods solemnly. "My mum and dad died the summer before fourth year. I came back from Hogwarts after my third year and found my parents' dead bodies lying in our house." Andromeda gasps in horror, raising a hand to her mouth. "That day, Petunia kicked me out."

"What?" Andromeda exclaims. "That dratted girl kicked you out the day _you_ found your parents' dead bodies?"

Lily nods grimly. "For the next three years, I lived in an alleyway every summer. Up until seventh year, I point-blank refused to visit anyone else's houses, because I was afraid. I was afraid that memories would come back of when I had those loving parents. But in seventh year, everything changed." She stops here, allowing her gaze to travel back to James.

Andromeda follows her gaze. "Does James have anything to do with it?"

Abruptly, Lily stands. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Andromeda."

She strides briskly and swiftly away from the party, up the manor's stone steps, and into the front foyer. The manor is utterly silent, and breathing a sigh, Lily leans against the stair rail, running a hand through her deep red hair.

Why did she keep running from her past? She should be living in the present. And James was her past. Now she had Michael, why worry about James?

But deep down, Lily knew the answer, though she would ever admit it.

x.o.x.o.x.

That night, Lily joins the group in the sitting room, earning quite the glare from Camille, which she pointedly ignores.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" questions Hilary comfortably.

"Lazy day," grins two of the Marauders.

"Shopping," Alice and Dorcas say.

Lily steals a glance at the man beside Dorcas. For some reason, she agreed with Hilary on this now. He looked… suspicious.

"Are you coming, Jacob?" Dorcas asks, turning to Jacob Taylor with a loving smile on her lips.

Jacob returns the smile. "Anything, darling."

Lily is surprised to hear a Southern accent. "I'm going on a date."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily sees James make a movement, but waves it off. Camille also notices this and scowls heavily.

"We're going to plan the rehearsal," Camille says sweetly, leaning into James.

James remains impassive, but looking into his hazel eyes, Lily can see a flicker of annoyance. But _why_ was there annoyance?

"Fantastic," Lily says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rises. "Sorry, but I'm going to turn in early. It was great meeting you, Mr. Taylor," she says, not entirely truthfully.

Jacob gives a curt nod. As Dorcas admonishes him for the curtness, Lily slips away, unaware that Hilary, Crystal, Hestia, and Alice were alternating their gazes between her and each other.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily throws herself down on her bed, pounding the pillow in frustration. However, when a knock comes at the door, she sits up.

"Come in."

She expected her best friends, or even the two Marauders, but she was taken completely by surprise when James Potter walks in. Grabbing her wand, she levels it.

"What do you want?" Lily demands, her mind racing for a good curse.

James eyes Lily's wand warily. "I just… just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Lily laughs derisively. "Talk? About what, exactly, Potter?"

"What happened three years ago," James says in a resolute voice.

Hearing this response, Lily nearly drops her wand on the ground. But when she speaks, her voice is clear, steady, and firm. "Three years ago is three years ago. Three years ago is the past. And I intend to let go of the past, as I have tried to do for three years. Talking about it won't help my intentions."

"I do care about your intentions," James argues.

Lily gives another scornful laugh. "Are you serious? You quit caring about my intentions three years ago."

"Lily… don't you want to know why I let go of you?"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Yeah, it was a kind of short chapter. Shorter than the last one, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget about the 15 Years of Magic project! Until next time…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	12. More Disaster

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, to keep it simple.**

**A/N: I don't have much to say.**

**OliWest: It's fine! Ha-ha thanks!**

**Laveycee: Ha-ha very entertaining review! :D**

**TheMaraudersSnake: That's my job. ;)**

**twilightstargazer: That's my job. ;) I hope I delievered!**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Yep, cliffhanger. ;)**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thank you for the advice. :D Oh, I love cliffhangers. When I write them, that is. Lol, just kidding! **

**Fatecaster: Thanks, I thought that since they both are shunned by their sisters, they'd have good conversations. ;)**

**Lozzi3101: Ha-ha that's great! :D**

**QueenKittieKat: Well, I hope it's satisfactory!**

**SuperiorMe: Quite an easy favor. :D**

** .centaur: Maybe, maybe not. ;) And I see that you've found it. **

**I hope I delivered with the explanation!**

x.o.x.o.x.

At this, Lily _does_ drop her wand. It falls to the floor with a light _thump_. "WHAT?"

James looks slightly amused.

"Don't stand there looking amused at me," growls Lily, bending over to pick up her wand. She throws it onto her bed. "Now, explain before I hex you."

Hearing this, James immediately drops the amused look. He had been on the wrong end of Lily's wand many times before, and didn't look forward to experiencing it again.

After a moment of silence, Lily says, "Sit down, Potter, and explain." She retrieves her wand from her bed, laughing when she sees him flinch. "I'm not going to hex you… yet." She conjures an armchair out of thin air.

As he sits down, she walks over to the door, casting enchantments that disable anyone from listening in.

"Talk."

James sighs. "I broke up with you because I was afraid."

Lily's eyes narrow. "That's always your excuse, isn't it?"

"That isn't my only excuse. I thought that I didn't love you anymore."

Now Lily's eyebrows rise. "Was that true?"

Sighing again, James shrugs half-heartedly. "At the time? I don't know. Now? Yes."

For some reason, Lily's heart shatters. She shakes it off, though, reminding herself of Michael and how she didn't love James anymore. A voice at the back of her head keeps nagging at her, though. "What were you afraid of?"

"I was only eighteen at the time, Evans. What eighteen year old boy loves a girl with all his heart and would die for her?" points out James.

"Unless I'm very much mistaken, you loved me with all your heart in first year," replies Lily.

"It was a foolish, little-boy crush!" argues James.

"That's not what you said."

"Evans, would you just let me explain?"

Lily falls silent.

"_Thank_ you. I was afraid of loving too hard and then falling out of it too hard. I-I felt like I had lost your trust."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? You felt like you LOST MY TRUST? James Charles Potter, ARE YOU BLOODY MAD? After YOU BROKE UP WITH ME, yes, you LOST MY TRUST, but BEFORE that? I TRUSTED YOU MORE THAN I TRUSTED MY OWN SISTER!" explodes Lily, glad that she had set Silencing charms on the room.

"That's not saying much," points out James, cowering slightly.

He had good reason to, because Lily fixed him with a glare that she could not have mustered in their school days. "SHE IS REALTED TO ME BY BLOOD! IT IS A GOOD THING THAT I TRUSTED YOU MORE THAN HER! BUT OF COURSE, NOW I'D PUT MY LIFE IN HER HANDS INSTEAD OF YOURS, SINCE YOU'D PROBABLY JUST LISTEN TO YOUR BITCH OF A FIANCÉE, CAMILLE, WHO YOU PROBABLY FEEL STILL HAS YOUR TRUST!"

"Of course I trust her and she trusts me! We're getting married for Merlin's sake!" yells James, trying to keep his temper in check but failing quite miserably.

"YET YOU FEEL THAT TRUSTING SOMEONE YOU'VE KNOWN FOR HOW LONG, A YEAR? IS BETTER THAN TRUSTING SOMEONE YOU'VE KNOWN SINCE YOU WERE ELEVEN?" Lily is starting to feel hoarse, but she doesn't care. She was enraged beyond sense.

"Lily!"

"SINCE YOU FELT YOU 'LOST MY TRUST' YOU'VE ALSO LOST THE ABILITY TO CALL ME LILY, IN CASE I MUST REMIND YOU YET AGAIN!"

"Okay, fine, EVANS, I'm sorry, okay? I was eighteen and paranoid, my father had just died, and I felt like I was young, needed to date around a bit more instead of just tying myself down so early!"

"YOU'RE TWENTY-ONE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, POTTER! ISN'T THAT ALSO A BIT EARLY?" Lily screeches. But then she lowers her voice to a deadly whisper that, in James's opinion, is worse than her shouting. "Sorry? You honestly think that sorry is going to cut it? After the months I spent heartbroken? The months I spent before moving on like I should have immediately?"

"We were eighteen! No one is expected to be engaged at that time!" argues James.

"Yet Frank and Alice broke all expectations and DID get engaged in seventh year!" yells Lily.

"Frank and Alice are still going strong," James points out wearily.

"Are you saying we couldn't have?"

James sighs again, running a hand through his hair. "Lily- _Evans_, can't we just let it go?"

"You're the one who brought up that YOU THOUGHT I STOPPED TRUSTING YOU," Lily replies.

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR TELLING YOU HOW I FEEL!" James finally explodes completely.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT IT TO YOURSELF, LIKE THREE YEARS AGO!" screams back Lily.

"EXACTLY! THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO! WE'RE ADULTS NOW, AND WE'VE COMPLETELY MOVED ON!"

"MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T!"

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU? I'M THE ONE WHO HAS THE FIANCÉE, NOT YOU!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FLINCHED WHEN I MENTIONED THAT I HAD A DATE TOMORROW!"

"That- that's just-" James stutters.

Lily looks at him smugly.

"I AM OVER YOU," James states so loudly that Lily stumbles backward.

"I MIGHT HAVE BELIEVED THAT BEFORE I SAW YOU FLINCH," she retorts after recovering herself.

"I DID NOT FLINCH," shouts James, angry.

"WILL YOU JUST _GET OUT_ BEFORE I KILL YOU?" Lily screams as loud as she could, frustrated.

"FINE!" shouts James, storming out and slamming the door.

Lily reinforces the Silencing charms and lets out a loud, full-out screech, trying to let out her anger, resentment, and frustration. "He thought that I had lost trust in him? Seriously? When did I give ANY indication to that?" She punches her pillow, and for the first time in three years, she cries. She cries and cries.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily-petal?"

Lily jerks awake to find sunlight streaming through white curtains and Sirius Black standing at the foot of her bed. She groggily sits up. "Hey, Padfoot."

Sirius smiles. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that."

"Get used to it, because I'll be calling you that for the rest of our lives."

Grinning, Sirius vaults onto the bed. His grin fades, however, as he says, "What did you and Prongsie talk about last night that made him upset?"

Lily's eyes darken. "Why he broke up with me."

Clearly, Sirius was not expecting this answer, because he tumbles off the bed.

Lily laughs outright, reminded of when he had acted like this in their seventh year. "Clumsy Sirius."

Sirius flicks her off with a grin. "Why _did_ he break up with you? All of Hogwarts was surprised; he's loved you for such a long time."

"Fear," Lily says shortly.

Sirius nods understandingly. "Fear is the cause of so many breakups."

Staring at him for a moment, Lily bursts into laughter again. "So wise, Padfoot. How's Moony been? And Wormtail?"

"Last night was the full moon, so…"

Lily nods in understanding. In their seventh year, when she and James had been at the height of their hatred (when he was dating Maya), she and the girls had helped Remus by giving him a weak potion that slightly helped his mind during the transformation. They had gotten hurt several times when they hadn't reached him in enough time, but it was worth it.

"And we haven't been seeing much of Wormy lately. I think his mum's ill," Sirius admits.

"I haven't seen Peter since I got back," observes Lily. "Is Mrs. Pettigrew okay?"

Sirius shrugs. "No clue. He's been withdrawn lately, which is weird, because usually the Marauders are inseparable."

"I know too much about that," laughs Lily, throwing off the covers.

"You seem much more alive, Lil," Sirius notes.

It's Lily's turn to shrug. "I have a date tonight with a really nice bloke, so that could have contributed."

"What, that Michael Mullin bloke?"

Lily nods.

"He was creepy."

Glaring, Lily makes for the door. "Don't say that about my date, Sirius."

"Prongsie is a better choice," Sirius continues bluntly.

Freezing, Lily says frostily, "Yes, well, _Prongs_ and I don't agree on that." She doesn't say Prongs fondly as she says Padfoot; she uses it sarcastically.

Sirius shrugs, carefree, and vaults off the bed, racing past Lily.

Shaking her head, Lily follows, and is ashamed to feel a slight pang of envy deep inside her.

What, exactly was she envious of? Lily ponders this as she continues down the hall to the stairs.

x.o.x.o.x.

Near the end of breakfast, Lily breaks the idle chatter.

"I'm going back to my flat tonight."

Hilary stands abruptly. "Lils, why?"

Lily shrugs, also standing. "It's my home, just like Hogwarts was."

Sighing, Hilary sees the sense in this. "Come for a walk, okay?"

Smiling softly, Lily joins Hilary in the walk to the door. The dining room was emptier than usual today; with only James, Camille, Sirius, Hilary, and Lily present, so there was an eerie silence upon the manor. Isabel was over at a friend's like she so frequently was.

The two young women step out of the manor and begin their walk around the gardens.

"Has something happened between you three?"

Without asking, Hilary knows who Lily is speaking of. "No, why do you ask?"

"It's just that Isabel is hardly ever around you guys anymore, and you used to be tight as two crossed fingers," Lily replies. "Actually, that makes no sense, because there are three of you, but it's early, so I'll let my daftness slide."

Laughing for a moment, Hilary descends into seriousness again. "I think that James and I have become more… more like parents ever since Mum and Dad died. We've been more aunt- and uncle-like with our parental ways, instead of the laidback siblings we once were. She just needs some friends, and we've found some very nice Wizarding families that have little girls just about to start Hogwarts like Izzy."

"It's only April," points out Lily.

Hilary shrugs. "That's only four months, isn't it? It's about enough time for her to find a best friend."

Lily nods thoughtfully. "It must be nice to be around Wizarding families at a young age, to be with people that you won't be separated from once you turn eleven, be it physically or emotionally."

Hilary's stride slows, and Lily follows her lead. "I never thought of it that way. Perhaps that's why I'm not letting her near any Muggles. It's not because I look down upon them, but Isabel could just break at losing their friendship."

"Isabel isn't made of glass, Hilary," Lily gently reminds her.

Sighing heavily, Hilary drops onto a bench nearby. "Sometimes I forget that, yes. It's hard having to be a parent-like figure to a little girl so early in life."

"It is good practice for later, though," Lily contradicts lightly.

Again, Hilary sighs. "If I ever get to that point. Sirius won't even go near the idea of marriage, let alone children."

"At least you have a significant other," murmurs Lily.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" Hilary asks.

"Yeah, but that's just our first date."

Before Hilary can respond, a silver Patronus in the form of a phoenix flies softly and lightly down in front of them.

"Frank and Alice are in grave condition. Come to St. Mungo's immediately."

The two best friends share a glance full of terror, and with a simple gesture, Hilary removes the wards and the two young women Apparate quickly away.

x.o.x.o.x.

"We have conquered the Longbottom couple," says a cold, high voice.

Bellatrix smiles in satisfaction. She had aided in this, of course, and felt entirely satisfied about this.

"But they will recover."

At this, Bellatrix gives a shocked gasp. "My Lord?"

Voldemort looks at her coldly and with no emotion. "We could not have killed them, in mind or body, Bella. Dumbledore would have been enraged; they are too close. Three days is enough, is it not, to create fear?"

"Yes, my Lord," murmurs Bellatrix, afraid and unwilling to disagree with her master. "Brilliant plan, Master."

"Bring me Wormtail. I hear he has fallen out slightly with the…." His lips curl. "Marauders?"

"Yes, Master, right away, my Lord," Bellatrix answers, and obligingly Apparates away.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary and Lily race into the St. Mungo's ward to find the three Marauders, Crystal, and Hestia there.

"Where's Camille?" Hilary asks her brother frantically, trying to get past him to Dumbledore.

"Wedding dress shopping," James answers carelessly, finally letting his sister pass as Dumbledore removes himself from the conversation with a Healer.

"Albus, what in Merlin's name happened?" Hilary and Lily cry in unison.

Dumbledore's blue eyes had lost their usual twinkle, and there was no hint of a smile on his face. "The Healers cannot detect anything wrong with Frank and Alice aside from the fact that they are both in a deep, troubling coma. The type of coma that usually causes death."

The others, who had come just before Hilary and Lily, gasp along with the two young women.

"But there _must_ be something wrong! Do you have any idea what happened, Headmaster?" exclaims Dorcas, who had just burst in, Jacob by her side.

"No, Miss Meadows, but I will be checking into that. There is nothing you can do, so I suggest you go home," Dumbledore says gently. "I know you want to stay and support Frank and Alice, but you will only be in the way of the Healers."

Hestia nods slowly, reluctantly. "Albus is right, you lot. Healers don't like it when visitors are here unnecessarily."

Sighing in defeat, the group Apparates into the three young women's flat.

Lily Apparates in last and looks around in satisfaction. She loved this flat, and was glad to be back after all the traumatic events.

Crystal disappears into the kitchen as the others settle themselves in, looking around curiously.

"Be right back," Lily says and quickly disappears into her room. As she looks around fondly, something suddenly strikes her that doesn't make much sense at all.

She wanted her own home.

But why? She had a perfectly good one with two of her best friends in the world. And why was she thinking this while Frank and Alice are in the hospital, possibly dying?

Another thought strikes her. She couldn't go on a date tonight. She just couldn't. She'd have to Floo or owl Michael to cancel and reschedule. Alice and Frank were more important than any date.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: You'll find out exactly what happened to Frank and Alice later. I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**And yes, I'll keep bugging you about this: DON'T FORGET AOBUT THE 15 YEAR ANNIVERSARY THING!**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	13. After The Attack

For Love

**Disclaimer: I bet you guys could tell this in your sleep.**

**A/N: Not much to say… except, are any of you fans of the ****Uglies**** series by Scott Westerfeld?**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you so much! Don't we all wish that? ;)**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks, yes I will, and I know!**

**QueenKittieKat: Longer than the first one, maybe about forty or more chapters? Okay, thanks, I did think I was neglecting the other characters a little. :/**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you for that, I'll take it into account! And you'll find out…**

**Laveycee: Ha-ha you made me laugh! ;) Read on…**

**fimrl: Yes, yes, and yes. ;) Here you go!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily walks over to a drawer, extracts a roll of parchment, grabs a quill and inkwell, and sits down to write a quick letter.

_Michael-_

_I'm sorry I cannot go on a date with you tonight. I must cancel. Perhaps we can schedule a coffee date or another dinner date someday? If I don't reply immediately, don't become worried. I'm going to be busy. _

_-Lily_

Lily sends it off with her owl, Persephone, named after her favorite Greek goddess. The one the Marauders had bought her had died, much to her disappointment. She had grown much attached to that owl.

Staring after Persephone, Lily comes back to her senses and walks back into the living room.

"Where did you go, Lils?" Crystal asks as Lily comes in and takes a seat in her favorite armchair.

"To send a letter to Michael," Lily responds, steadfastly avoiding James's eyes.

Hilary nods crisply while sipping from her mug of what Lily can guess is green tea, Hilary's favorite.

"I can't believe Frank and Alice got attacked," murmurs Hestia, looking extremely weary.

Even Sirius is a somber copy of himself.

Silence falls over the group for a moment before Lily asks abruptly, "Where's Camille, Potter?"

James finally looks at her. "Wedding dress shopping, like I said before," he answers shortly and sharply.

"Shopping for a wedding gown is more important than your fiancé's close friends being abducted?" Lily questions shrewdly.

"She didn't know," defends James.

"Maybe you should have told her," Lily shoots back.

Sensing a long fight coming up, Sirius interrupts, "Will you two just shut up? Frank and Alice are our main concerns not that bitch!"

Lily obligingly falls silent, but James glares at his best mate. "Don't call Camille a bitch, Sirius!"

"I speak the truth and only the truth," replies Sirius, and refuses to say anymore.

"Camille is _not_ a bitch, we're settling this now," James says firmly.

No one says anything, averting their eyes.

James growls but stays put.

"I want to buy a house of my own."

Lily's abrupt revelation causes gasps from some and silence from others.

"But, Lil, _why_?" cries Crystal, rushing over to hug her.

Hestia joins them, creating a group hug. "We love living with you!"

Lily shrugs. "I don't want to dump this burden on you. Once it gets public that I'm back and working in Britain, reporters will be swarming the place. I'd rather deal with them myself than bothering you with them."

"Lily, it's really no problem," Hestia assures her.

"If you do leave, where will you go?" Remus questions nervously.

Lily turns to him with a warm smile. "Don't worry, Moony, I'm sure I'll find a place."

"And the press doesn't know that you're back?" Hilary asks incredulously.

"No, they know. They just don't know that I've joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And I plan on giving an interview," Lily replies.

Noise explodes at this from everyone but James.

"Calm down, you lot, she's able to make decisions for herself," James yells over them.

Instead of looking grateful, Lily turns stone-cold eyes on her former boyfriend. "That's not what you said when we were arguing. You said you didn't trust me or my intuition."

"I just said you!" James argues.

Lily snorts. "Whatever you say, Potter." She turns back to her friends. "I plan on giving an interview because it'll be good for publicity. I need real clients. The ones I took on before getting kidnapped are disbanded; apparently they found ways without meddling in the law to figure it out."

Before anyone else can say anything, a Patronus, Dumbledore's, swiftly flies in.

"_I have found what happened to the Longbottoms. Come to my office at Hogwarts at once, please."_

Sharing shocked and surprised looks, the group Disapparates to Hogsmeade.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Professor, why so sudden?" James questions the moment the ground squishes into Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore looks grim. "I thought that you'd want to be the first to know."

"What about the Healers?" Hestia intervenes quickly.

"The Healers can do nothing in this case," Dumbledore says in a worried yet calm voice.

"Albus, why can't they? They're the ones that are caring for Frank and Alice right now," Remus points out.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, but Frank and Alice's condition has nothing to do with physical health."

"Albus, could you explain?" Sirius asks impatiently.

Everyone looks to him to chastise him, but Dumbledore simply smiles. The smile doesn't quite reach his blue eyes, but it is a smile nonetheless.

"As Mr. Black so bluntly put it, I shall explain."

Dumbledore looks around at them seriously.

"Have any of you heard of the 'Mind At Forced Rest' curse?"

Lily gasps as the others look blank.

"Albus, it… it can't be?" she cries.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Evans. You have heard of it?"

"Of course, Albus. That was my groundbreaking case for the Quidditch star. His girlfriend had been attacked with this curse and knew who did it, so they sued him. It's also against the law to use the curse, it's almost as bad as the Unforgivable Curses, so the attacker received seven years in Azkaban," Lily explains.

"What, exactly, does this curse do?" Hilary demands.

Lily looks slightly sick. "It enables the user to put whoever he or she wants in a coma for as long as he or she wants them to be in one."

Gaping faces look at her.

"What is the incantation, Miss Evans?" prompts Dumbledore.

"_Sapiunt ad magnis requiem_," whispers Lily.

"Yes, the Latin translation of 'Mind at Forced Rest'," agrees Dumbledore. "Very good, Lily. If you were still in school, I would have awarded fifty points to Gryffindor. That is very advanced magic and knowledge."

Lily shrugs modestly. "If it weren't for that case, I wouldn't have learned of the curse."

"How long with Alice and Frank be under the curse?" Dorcas asks. Jacob wraps an arm around her in an act of support.

"No one knows, Miss Meadows. Only Voldemort and perhaps a very select couple or one, will be able to know," sighs Dumbledore. "There's nothing you can do except go about your business regularly."

"Is- will the curse kill them?" bursts out Crystal.

"No, Miss Marvin. The curse is impossible to use to kill," assures Dumbledore.

Everyone except Lily, who had already known this, sighs in relief.

"Now, I think you should go home. It's been a long day, and don't you have appointments to keep tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," comes the general mumbling.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily collects her things from the guest bedroom in Potter Manor. She gently closes the door behind her and walks down to the kitchen.

"Thanks for putting up with me," she says with a slight smile.

Sirius is the first to bound up to hug her. "No problem, Lily-petal! I would have run off with you, but she would have been furious," he jokes.

Hilary comes up next and slaps Sirius playfully on the shoulder. "Shut it, boy," she jokes back. Then she hugs Lily. "But he's right, it was no problem. We love having you to stay."

Sirius pouts. "Hils, I'm such a good boyfriend! Why did you slap me?"

"Oh, are you? I'm sorry, I can't concede to that," Hilary replies with an arched eyebrow.

Growling, Sirius leaps forward and captures her lips in a searing kiss.

Laughing, Lily looks away and feels another pang of envy deep inside.

"Oi, Padfoot, when I said you could date my sister; I didn't mean you could snog at every possible moment… in public!"

Lily whips around at the familiar voice. James.

Hilary and Sirius reluctantly break apart. Sirius walks over to his best mate and cuffs him on the shoulder.

"You weren't and aren't the one to set the limits in this relationship," jokes Sirius.

James grins good-naturedly. His hazel eyes swivel over to Lily, and their two pairs of eyes lock.

Lily feels curious shivers going down her spine as she says, "I'll be going now." But she doesn't make a move to walk out; her mind is whirling. She hesitantly steps toward James. Sirius, surprised, falls back a couple steps by instinct, while Hilary watches warily, and James stays put, watching Lily carefully.

"It's been three years. We're acting like children still fighting. We can move past that. Can we be friends?" Lily offers her hand.

Now it's James's mind's turn to whirl. There was no harm in this, was there? He places his hand in hers and they shake firmly. "Good idea."

Lily smiles a small smile, hugs Sirius and Hilary, and walks to the doorway. "Thanks again." Then she was gone.

James shrugs at the others' startled looks and walks out, his mind still whirling.

"Is it just me, or was that a weird case of déjà vu?" Sirius asks quietly.

"Not just you. I saw that too. Remember last time they became friends?" Hilary answers just as softly.

Sirius nods slowly and pulls her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. "I just hope we don't end up where they are now."

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice and Frank were still in a coma, and everyone was getting more worried, though Dumbledore didn't seem to be.

"It's been a week," sighs Hilary, leaning back.

She, Lily, Dorcas, Crystal, and Hestia were gathered in Lily, Crystal, and Hestia's flat. Lily had been house hunting.

An owl taps on the window for Hestia's daily paper. She goes over, pays the owl, takes the paper, scans the headline, and shrieks. "You're interview is on it!" she squeals.

She tosses the paper to Lily, who catches it and the others gather around eagerly.

_**FAMOUS LAWYER LILY EVANS SPEAKS OUT AT LAST**_

_Lily Evans, who won a case for the famous Quidditch star, Kyle Wood of the Appleby Arrows, has finally spoken out in an uncensored interview for the first time since she was plunged into fame. She sits down with our own Mary Avila._

_MA: Thank you so much for sitting down with the _Daily Prophet_ today, Miss Evans._

_LE: No problem, Mary. _

_MA: Okay, first order of business. Why did you leave the United Kingdom? I understand that you are a British native but moved to Italy, where you resolved and won that case for Mr. Wood?_

_LE: I left because of personal reasons that I don't wish to elaborate on. But I will say that I was under a lot of stress and heartbreak at the time, and since I was young and naïve, I ran. I went to Italy and found two absolutely wonderful best friends, Crystal Marvin and Hestia Jones, who moved back here as well for their jobs. Yes, I was born here in the United Kingdom._

_MA: Who would have lost such a beautiful and talented young woman like yourself?_

_LE: My ex-boyfriend, apparently._

_MA: Right. Who are some of your closest friends?_

_LE: My best friends are Crystal Marvin, Hestia Jones, Hilary Potter, Alice Longbottom, and Dorcas Meadows. Some of my really close friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom._

_MA: And what about Miss Potter's two siblings?_

_LE: James Potter… we have quite a history. And I absolutely adore Isabel. She's such a darling._

_MA: Ooh… history?_

_LE: Yes, history._

Lily folds up the paper then. "The rest of the interview is boring, just about what I'm doing now."

Suddenly, Hilary's eyes narrow. "Wait, why did my brother break up with you?"

"Fear." Lily's voice is short and sharp.

"THAT STUPID GIT! He broke up with you because he was AFRAID?" Hilary growls. "One second, ladies." She Disapparates as the other young women look at each other, baffled.

Hilary appears directly in front of James, who looked immersed in wedding plans while sitting next to Camille.

_CRACK_. The noise slices through the air.

James raises a hand to his face, where a red hand mark is already forming.

Hilary grins in satisfaction.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Hilary?" James cries, looking angry.

"For breaking my best friend's heart because you were bloody AFRAID!" yells Hilary.

"We're past that! Lily and I are friends now!" argues James, as if he could take away the sting of Hilary's hard slap.

"Still, that slap was satisfying." Hilary gives a contemptuous look at James before Disapparating.

Camille rounds on James the moment his twin sister is gone, scattering the rolls of parchment. "You're FRIENDS with that bitch?"

"Don't call Lily a bitch, Camille," warns James.

"I'll call her what I want to call her," Camille retorts, lifting her chin.

James rolls his eyes. "Come on, darling, let's go make reservations for dinner tonight." He stretches out his hand and Camille takes it, still fuming at Lily.

x.o.x.o.x.

"YOU SLAPPED HIM?"

Hilary nods gleefully as all the young women gather around her.

"Oh, I wish I was there. That's absolutely priceless," sighs Hestia.

"Truly amazing," joins in Dorcas.

"Something I regret missing," adds Crystal.

Hilary looks around to Lily, who is just sitting there silently. "Lil?"

Lily comes back to her senses and shrugs. "Good on you, Hils."

"You're not going to congratulate me?" jokes Hilary, though half-worried.

"No. James and I are friends now. But I am glad that you slapped him," answers Lily, smiling.

Hilary also smiles.

"But we have work tomorrow, and it's getting late, so I think it's time to go," Dorcas jumps in.

"Good idea. Bye, girls, and thanks for having us," Hilary says, grinning, as she hugs Lily, Hestia, and Crystal.

"Ditto," Dorcas adds, hugging the three young women as well.

"See you at work tomorrow, Crystal and Lils," Hilary throws in before waving, smiling, and turning on the spot to Apparate.

x.o.x.o.x.

Late that night, Lily is jerked out of a troubled sleep. She had had a very bad dream, but it was getting hazier and hazier with every passing moment. Throwing a quick glance at the clock, she groans. It's three in the morning. Tossing off her covers, she slips her feet into her comfortable slippers and pads out into the kitchen, where she brews herself a cup of hot green tea, her personal preference just like Hilary's.

As she's sipping slowly at the tea, a soft knock comes on the door. Lily nearly drops her mug, she's so surprised.

"Who would be visiting this late?" she wonders warily. She draws her wand and walks over to the door cautiously.

She twists the knob and swings open the door.

Once she gets a good look at who it is, she gasps loudly, dropping the mug that was still in her hand.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Another chapter done! This is actually taking longer than the last one! **

**AGAIN I'M GOING TO BOTHER YOU: DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE 15 YEARS PROJECT! WE NEED AS MANY AS POSSIBLE! REVIEW AN 'IN' ALONG WITH YOUR USUAL REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO CONFIRM! **

**You have until the 25 of June at 11:59 PM Eastern Standard Time. Details are, as usual, listed under my profile as a story.**

**Until next time…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	14. Old Faces

For Love

**Disclaimer: I think you can say this in your sleep.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been slacking off on my other stories, to those who read it. But this trilogy is my top priority on fanfiction right now.**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Oh cliffhangers… ;) **

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you!**

**SuperiorMe: It doesn't sound whiny. :)**

**Laveycee: :) Nice goal! Great, and you have eighteen days left to do it!**

**m1347: Michael? They haven't actually gone on a date yet, as Lily canceled because of Frank and Alice. Thank you, and it's fine! I understand! And read on to see if your guess is right…**

**shaaz425: You'll see…**

**twilightstargazer: Because I felt like it. ;) Maybe… haha. Yes, and yes.**

**Fatecaster: **

x.o.x.o.x.

As the clay mug shatters on the ground and tea seeps through her slippers, Lily whisper-shrieks, taking in mind that her friends are asleep, "_What the bloody hell are you doing here_?"

For there was no mistaking the greasy curtain of black hair, the hooked nose, or the overall figure of Severus Snape.

"Lily-"

"You helped attack two of my closest friends. GET OUT!" yells Lily, then claps a hand over her mouth. She casts a Silencing charm and smiles slightly wistfully at what James or Sirius would say if she had done that in front of them.

Severus misinterprets her smile, thinking only of how wonderful it was to see her smile again. "I heard of what happened with Rodolphus."

"And did you agree?" Lily's voice is like knives slicing through his heart.

"No! Lily, of course I didn't agree with what he did!" pleads Severus.

Lily can see a bit of the thirteen-year-old Severus in there, but his adult ways overpowered it completely. "Has Bellatrix heard?"

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus are married," points out Severus.

Lily looks at him, confused. "What the hell are you talking about, Snape?"

"Married couples aren't in love. They're just married," Severus explains.

Now Lily's eyes turn to flint. "See what notions you have turned your brain over to, Severus? I can't believe that you had the guts to come over here, especially this time of night. I'm surprised that I haven't cursed you yet."

She isn't yelling, but her voice is so frosty that Severus flinches back.

"Oh, don't flinch back, Severus. Haven't you endured worse at the hands of _your master_?" Lily asks scathingly.

"Lily, don't be like this!" he pleads.

"Be like what? Be like someone who lost her childhood best friend to the Dark side? My life is already full of sh*t, Severus. I don't need you turning up at three in the morning to add to that pile of crap. I think it's time for you to leave," Lily says firmly.

"Lily, please!"

"Go, Snape."

Maybe it was the use of his surname. Maybe it was her tone. Or maybe it was those green eyes that he loved so much turned to cutting, cold stone that refused to relent. But whatever it was, Severus Snape casts one more pleading look at the love of his life, and when she didn't give in, he walks away slowly, as if hoping her voice, the voice he loved so much, would call after him, call him to come back. But that never happened. He stepped out of the flat building and is hit not only by the dawning air, but by sadness. However, he knew that he had to go back to the Dark Lord.

Meanwhile, inside her flat, Lily slams the door closed and leans against it, hand on her forehead and her mind racing.

She remembered the days when she said she'd rather date the Giant Squid than James Potter. She remembered the days when she said she'd been happy to be Severus's best friend. She remembered all these days clearly, as clear as if it had been yesterday, but how much her life and sayings had changed. She dated James in seventh year. She despised Severus, no, it was more his beliefs and the people he hung around with. And now the master that Severus served had landed two of her best friends in the hospital in a coma.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning, Lily awakens with heavy eyes. The events of a few hours earlier come smashing back into her mind, and she groans, leaning back into her pillows.

But her door bangs open and she flies back up again, looking into the hazel eyes of Isabel Potter.

"Isabel!" Lily cries, jumping out of bed and embracing the younger girl.

Isabel grins as she moves back. "You're feeling better," she observes.

Lily nods in response. "Is Hilary here?"

"Yup. So are James and Sirius and Remus," Isabel answers cheerily.

"Great!" Once Isabel exits, Lily changes speedily and races into the living room. It was only six in the morning, and work would be starting in an hour for all of them.

"Work is starting soon," Sirius echoes her thoughts as she scrambles around in the kitchen getting breakfast.

"Not for me. Practice doesn't start until three in the afternoon," gloats James.

Sirius scowls. "Quit gloating, Prongs," he says, but with a smile on his face.

"And my job only includes missions for the Order," Remus points out.

Lily pauses in her breakfasting to look at him. "You don't have a paying job?"

Remus smiles, albeit slightly bitterly. "I'm a werewolf, Lil, what do you expect?"

"Who passed that stupid law?" Lily exclaims.

"Dolores Umbridge," James responds for him, sounding disgusted.

Lily scours her mind. "Haven't met her yet."

"Good. Enjoy it," mutters Hilary, entering the room.

"Where were you?" Lily questions.

"Grabbing Isabel to stop her from waking Hestia. Hestia's training has been put on hold temporarily until either Alice returns or they can find a new trainer," Hilary answers as Crystal enters the room.

"Why are you all here?" she asks as she pours herself a bowl of cereal.

"To bring you to work," Remus answers cheerfully.

"Good. Let's go!" Lily says, jumping up. "I think I'll have an avalanche of owls and memos and guests today."

x.o.x.o.x.

She was right, but the most unexpected visitor came at two-thirty.

"Kyle? Cassie?" she cries, rising to greet the Quidditch star and his girlfriend.

"Thought we'd stop by and share some current news and properly give our thanks," Kyle Wood, international Quidditch star and heartthrob says, grinning.

Cassie Wind, his girlfriend, grins as well, stepping forward to hug Lily. "Yes, we couldn't bear not saying a proper thank-you for not letting that beast go unpunished."

"It was my pleasure. I always like a good healthy case that requires a good amount of thinking," laughs Lily. Her eyes snag on the glittering diamond adorning Cassie's left ring finger. "YOU'RE ENGAGED?" she shrieks.

"Yes, as of a few months ago!" chirps Cassie, grinning.

"Congratulations!" After bestowing another hug upon each half of the couple, Lily inquires, "When is the wedding?"

"June twenty-sixth," Kyle sings in a very off-key voice.

"Do me a favor, Kyle," Lily says.

"Yeah?"

"Stick with Quidditch and don't go for singing, okay?"

The trio laughs.

"I'm sure I can clear space in my schedule for your wedding, but my best friend Dorcas is getting married on the twenty-fifth, and my other best friend's twin brother is getting married on the first of July."

"Who is Dorcas marrying?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Jacob Taylor," replies Lily indifferently, not wishing to disclose the fact that she doesn't exactly approve.

"And who is your other best friend and her twin?" Kyle adds.

"My other best friend is Hilary Potter, sports journalist, and her twin is James Potter, Quidditch star," Lily answers.

"James Potter of the Tornados?" Kyle asks keenly.

"Yes, why?" Lily answers.

"Kyle was just traded to the Tornados," chirps Cassie proudly. "He's off to practice soon, and I'm joining him. Would you like to come?"

Lily casts a quick glance around her office. Many had come by that day to ask for her as their private lawyer, but she had declined each politely. None of them seemed to have good cases that would interest her. "Sure," she relents. "I'll close up office for today; it's been quite boring anyway."

And with that, she locks up her office, bids Carly a good day, and leaves with two of her friends.

x.o.x.o.x.

"What are _you_ doing here?" James exclaims as he sees Lily on the pitch.

"We're friends now, James," Lily reminds him calmly.

"Why are you here?" James asks in a more polite voice.

"She's here as my guest," Kyle interrupts, stepping in front of Lily.

"Kyle Wood," James acknowledges with a handshake.

"James Potter," Kyle acknowledges with a handshake. "This is my fiancée Cassie Wind."

James smiles charmingly at her. "Nice to meet you, Cassie. This is my own fiancée, Camille Sanchez, and her mum, Carla Sanchez."

"The word 'mum' is undignified, Mr. Potter, how many times must I tell you that? I am my Camille's mother, not 'mum'," the old woman that wears way too much makeup says scathingly.

Camille rolls her eyes at her mother. "Nice to meet you," she says in a sickening voice.

Kyle and Cassie both look at her disdainfully as the coach, William Debauch, comes over. "Practice is going to start… Oh, Miss Evans!"

Lily gives a strained smile.

"Honored to have you here. Now come on, boys!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"That play won't work."

Cassie turns to Lily, surprised, tearing her eyes away from her fiancé's playing. "Huh?"

"That play won't work. Defenders on other teams already look out for that," Lily repeats.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

Lily shrugs. "I used to be an okay Chaser, but then I guess I rusted."

"You're amazing at everything, aren't you?"

"No."

Cassie grins. "Whatever you say, Lil. Who is this James Potter anyway? He's almost as _fiiiine_ as my fiancé."

Lily throws back her head and giggles. "My ex-boyfriend."

"Really? How did you fall out?"

Lily stops her giggles and studies Cassie carefully. Cassie was two years older than she was, Lily considered her to be an older sister of sorts, the one that Petunia hadn't been since she was eleven.

"He broke up with me because he couldn't take a long-lasting relationship," Lily says shortly, not dwelling on the fear factor.

Cassie nods, not pressing any further. "About our wedding… you should get the official invitation by owl tomorrow."

Lily grins. "Looking forward to it, Cass." But then the grin slips off her face.

"What is it?" Cassie asks curiously.

"Tomorrow I am supposed to receive the official invite to James and _della cagna_ wedding," Lily says, grinning as she uses the Italian word for 'the bitch's'.

Cassie laughs.

x.o.x.o.x.

_Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Wind request your company at the union of_

_Mr. Kyle Wood_

_and_

_Miss Cassandra Wind_

_on the twenty-sixth of June 1981_

Lily tosses that invite squarely on her desk, grinning at it, before picking up files again and beginning to review some cases that she had actually picked up. But before she can get into it, a majestic owl in the richest brown color she had ever seen lands on her desk, holding out a scroll of parchment bound in a blood-red ribbon.

Unrolling the scroll, Lily has to repress the urge to gag. The borders of the invitation are adorned in ridiculous swirls, and the writing was so hard to decipher, it was filled with unnecessary swirls.

_Ms. Carla Sanchez would be delighted to have your attendance at the marriage of_

_Mr. James Potter_

_to_

_Miss Camille Sanchez_

_on the first of July 1981_

This invite she tosses directly into the trash. Three weddings so close to each other, all bringing together friends. Again, she picks up her files, but _again_, an owl flies in and scatters her papers. She growls angrily as she rips off the parchment and shoos off the owl.

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_The wedding rehearsal of the wedding between Mr. Potter and Miss Sanchez has been moved to the day before the wedding, the thirtieth of June 1981. We are sorry for the confusion and hope that you will be able to attend._

_The Sanchez family_

Lily scoffs. Why would _she_ have to attend the rehearsal? She wasn't even in the wedding party!

x.o.x.o.x.

Lord Voldemort had apparently decided to wait until May to rouse the Longbottom couple from their coma. When this happened, Healers immediately contacted immediate family, friends, and Dumbledore.

"Oh my God, Alice!" Lily shrieks as she enters the private ward for the couple.

Alice smiles wearily at her. "Hi, Lil."

"Ali!" the rest of the girls cry as they enter after Lily and the girls has a group hug, except Camille of course. She lurks back, glaring.

The young women were crying slightly as they see Frank and Alice out of a coma, even if they weren't one-hundred percent yet.

"When can you come home?" James asks the couple.

Alice and Frank glance at each other.

"The Healer said that it's uncertain," Alice admits.

"Is it that bad?" whispers Dorcas in fear.

"No!" Frank and Alice are quick to reassure her in unison. They share a glance, seeming to hold a conversation silently, with their eyes.

It seems Alice won the fight to explain, because she begins. "The Healers are afraid that when _he_ put us under this curse, he left some mind damage behind."

Lily looks at her. "Do you agree?"

Alice tosses a glance at her trainee, Hestia.

"No," Hestia says. "You're the one who has the most extensive knowledge of the curse, Lil, so maybe you could diagnose it?"

Lily looks off out the window as the others' chatter dies down. "The curse doesn't leave significant brain or mind damage, such as insanity or amnesia, in mild form of either, but I suspect that the curse could have, especially since cast by a skilled wizard, could unintentionally carry a clue."

"A clue?" James questions.

Looking at him, Lily feels an overwhelming feeling to hug him tightly and never let go, but she shakes it off, surprised at herself. She had been able to move on from her relationships normally, sometimes even a bit quickly, so it couldn't be possible that she still loved James three years later, could it? "Yes, James, a clue," Lily answers, shaking off her thoughts as well. "It would take a witch or wizard at the standard of Voldemort and Dumbledore to let that curse carry thought, though I assume in Voldemort's case it would be unintentionally. So don't be surprised if you feel some thought that isn't yours. Be sure to report it to Dumbledore or even one of the other members as soon as possible."

Frank and Alice nod.

"You could make a better Healer than my wife here," jokes Frank.

Everyone laughs, lessening the tension and sadness slightly.

"Oh no, I couldn't beat the likes of the great Healer Alice Longbottom! I just know a lot of this curse," Lily tosses back with a little laugh.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily!"

Lily turns. She had just locked up her office and was walking down the sidewalk in front of the telephone booth that leads to the Ministry.

"Michael," she says curtly. In the three weeks, Michael had not made any move to contact her at all.

"Would you like to go on a date right now, Lily?" Michael offers with a sweet smile.

Lily can't help but smile back; it was contagious. "Sure, Michael. Muggle or Wizarding?"

"I thought you weren't one for quick, on-the-spot dates," Michael says, ignoring the question.

Lily frowns slightly at his ignoring the question, but nevertheless answers, "Yes, I am. But I'm willing to bend the rules sometimes. Where did you hear that?"

"Muggle," Michael now answers, ignoring her latest question.

Noticing this as well, Lily's eyes narrow. "Never mind, Michael. I- I actually am sworn off dating now."

"You just said you'd go," Michael says. Lily is surprised to find his tone sharp and unforgiving.

"Well, I slipped up," Lily answers shortly.

Michael strides forward swiftly and grasps her wrist in a death hold. "Come to the restaurant with me or you'll regret it."

Lily levels him with a glare. "No," she says defiantly.

His hold tightens.

"Let her go," says a measured voice that Lily recognizes straightaway and sends shivers through her.

Michael, however, turns to face the intervener with a defiant stare. "No."

James Potter regards the other young man with a cool, collected smile on his face. To anyone except Lily, he was merely having a conversation with a mate or coworker about the weather. But Lily saw the fire burning in his eyes, the hazel eyes she used to love.

"LET GO OF ME!" screams Lily, wrenching her wrist free and drawing her wand quickly.

Michael snarls. "Come back here, bitch."

"No," Lily says calmly, shooting a jet of ice-cold water in between his eyes.

James also had his wand drawn and trained on Michael.

"Unless you can do wandless magic, Mullin, you're screwed," James sneers.

Michael whips out his own wand. "I don't need wandless magic, Potter."

When Lily had been distracted staring down the street for Muggle passersby, he had grasped her wrist even tighter than he had before.

"Let her _go_," growls James, bringing his wand down sharply.

Michael lets go, yelping in pain. A steely glint appears in his eye as he attempts to curse James, but Lily steps in between them. "I am not keen in filing a lawsuit against either of you for brawling like teenagers in an alleyway _still on Ministry premises_," she emphasizes. "So unless you wish to pay a hefty fine, I suggest you leave… _now_."

Realizing the sense in this reluctantly, Michael glares venomously at Lily. She shivers involuntarily. "This isn't over, Evans. Mark my words; you'll hear from me soon." And with a crack, he disappears.

Lily stares at the spot he had disappeared from for a minute. Then she stows her wand away and strides angrily down the alleyway and out into the heart of Muggle London.

James shakes off his shock fairly quickly and begins racing swiftly after her. "Lily!"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I'm so sorry! It took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you liked it… and yes, Michael is a creep. I don't blame Lily for declining his offer. I hope to get the next chapter up quicker! And I just want to take a moment to thank every reviewer I have, every reader I have, but most importantly, the reviewers that review each chapter loyally. I love ALL OF YOU! Thank you!**

**AND PLEASE TRY TO CONFIRM ABOUT THE 15 YEARS OF MAGIC PROJECT BY THIS SUNDAY, FATHER'S DAY! AGAIN, THE DETAILS ARE LISTED AS ONE OF MY STORIES, AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE REVIEW ON ANY OF MY STORIES OR PM ME! Love you all!**

**Until next chapter…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	15. More To Worry About

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey! Wow, you people hate Michael a lot. I can't blame you, I feel the same way. Creeper…**

**Laveycee: Yep. I completely agree.**

**m1347: Nope, it wasn't.**

**Ella Marie Lily Talia Potter: I like your username, by the way. Thank you so much! I am so touched! It truly means a lot to me! **

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you! And you'll find out when he does…**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Ha-ha thanks!**

**Fatecaster: Oh, did I use it already? I don't remember what I write, and I'm sorry if I forgot to give credit! :/ Just tell me, and I'll put it in the next chapter. : )**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you! Yes, Carla Sanchez is just lovely, isn't she? I notice you said you didn't look forward to Camille's, but nothing about James. Ha-ha just kidding! I think that I'll only show James and Lily all three times, but I've shown Frank and Alice once, I might do all three as well. I think I did James and Lily twice… Maybe I should have named the story 'Lily Kicks Michael's Butt', yeah? ;)**

**TonksandLupin4ever: Thank you and I hope I can do it well!**

x.o.x.o.x.

James wasn't sure if Lily heard or not. If she had, she just ignored him and continued walking, threading through the crowds with practice. If she hadn't, well, she was doing the same anyway. It was her loss, though, that he also had the skill of weaving through large crowds swiftly mastered. Plus he had longer legs.

"Lily!"

He was closer to her now, and his voice had risen, and there was no way that Lily could have missed it. Yet she kept going, quickening her pace.

"Lily!" he tried again, also quickening his pace. Finally he catches up with her, nearly knocking over two people in the process, but getting there nonetheless, and grabbing her elbow, not too tightly. "Lily, what-"

"Let GO of me," demands Lily, but doesn't try to wrench her elbow away.

"Lily, just listen to me, just for a moment!" James pleads.

"What do I have to listen to? We're friends, James, don't ruin it," Lily argues.

"Why- _how_ would I ruin it? I have a girlfriend- no, I have a _fiancée_. I'm not about to become your boyfriend again, Lily!"

"I mean ruin it by destroying it," Lily says coldly.

"Oh," James says stupidly.

"Don't ask how you would destroy it," Lily snaps before he can say anything.

He looks at her in amazement. "How-"

"I knew you for seven years. Hated you for six. It takes a lot of energy and concentration to hate someone to the level I hated you, James. I learned a lot about you, your reactions, and your responses."

"Did you really hate me that much?" James asks.

Lily smiles tightly. "Perhaps. You weren't a very difficult person to hate, James."

He was about to make a quip about Snape, but refrained.

"I'm not yours to protect anymore, James," Lily says quietly.

That last sentence leaves James rooted to the middle of a busy London street as Lily vanishes into the crowd. He stands there, wondering why this bothered him so much.

x.o.x.o.x.

"I need a beautifying day," sighs Lily.

Hilary pauses in her filing to turn to look at her. "Why?"

"I've just been so stressed, with selecting people to represent as a private lawyer and dealing with the multiple cases I have going. Plus planning Dorcas and Cassie's weddings," Lily points out.

"Yeah, but you never liked spas or anything. That was more Alice and my area," Hilary reminds her.

"People change," Lily waves it off.

"Okay! I haven't been to the spa for a long time. We could have a girls' day! Bring Cassie along, will you? I've yet to meet her and she sounds terrific," Hilary enthuses.

"Don't act around her like you did Crystal, Hilary," warns Lily.

"I'm done being a bitch, Lils," answers Hilary.

Lily surveys her, but lets it go. She knew it was pure jealousy.

"Go owl Cassie, Crystal, and Hestia. I'll get Alice and Dorcas," Hilary says abruptly, standing and leaving the room.

Sighing, Lily decides to just Apparate. It would save parchment and three trips for Persephone.

With a light crack, she appears in Cassie and Kyle's flat. "Hello!" she sings.

At the call of her sweet voice, Cassie rushes in. "Lil! Why are you here?"

"My friends and I are having a beauty day. Do you want to come?" Lily asks, grinning.

"Who are 'your friends'?" Cassie questions.

"Hilary Potter, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Longbottom, Crystal Marvin, and Hestia Jones."

"But- but they're all beautiful, talented, and famous!" sputters Cassie.

"You are all three," says Kyle, who had just come in. He places a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Go and have fun, Cass. It'll be a good warm-up for your beauty day on our wedding day."

Cassie smiles slightly. "Okay, I'll come. Should I Apparate to your flat when I'm ready?"

"Please," Lily responds. "Nice seeing you, Kyle," she adds before turning on the spot and disappearing.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily… you came home really upset yesterday," Crystal ventures slowly after their spa date and were sitting in Hilary's sitting room in just robes and holding smoothies.

Lily moves her straw away from her lips. "Yes. But that wasn't our focus of the day. Our focus is on Ali to make sure she's okay."

Alice grins. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Hilary questions.

Alice nods.

"Have you felt any clues?" Hestia inquires.

A frown replaces Alice's grin. "It's so frustrating. I feel this feeling that I remember, and then it slips away like a dream."

"Is that a normal symptom?" asks Dorcas to Lily.

Lily pauses, searching her mind through the numerous books she had read on the subject when Kyle had come in a panic about Cassie.

"Yes. When Cassie was attacked by that curse, she took three months off work because she kept getting migraines. Finally I told her that no clue or anything had been left behind, gave her Muggle painkillers, and she's been fine ever since, just taking Advil or ibuprofen once in awhile. Does your head ever hurt like it's splitting?"

Alice pauses, considering. "No, not yet."

"Hmm," muses Lily. "I need to read some more books on the subject. Maybe the Ministry library has more advanced books than I read in Italy."

Crystal hadn't said anything. She felt that Lily was avoiding the subject. Sure, Crystal cared a lot for Alice, but seeing her best friend come into their flat last night so unwound had made her wary. Lily was normally composed. She reaches a hand out to touch Lily's elbow, but to her surprise, Lily flinches back and in her startling green eyes are a hint of contempt. "Lily?"

The others stop chatting and turn to look at the pair.

"Don't touch me," Lily whispers.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lily says unconvincingly.

"Lily…" warns Hilary, also coming over.

"Don't," Lily says.

"You were just fine, Lily," Alice says worriedly, her Healer instincts kicking in.

The doorbell rings.

Lily's green eyes widen in fear.

"_This isn't over, Evans. Mark my words; you'll hear from me soon."_

Hestia lets the four Marauders (for once Peter is present) in just as Lily blacks out.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Bloody hell!"

Hearing those two words causes Lily's head to split. She tries to grab her head, but her hands wouldn't move. She wrenches her eyes open, regretting it immediately. Light, _bright light_, streams into her eyes, making her blink quickly.

"Lily!"

Now her hands function correctly and she places them over her face. "Shut the bloody hell up!" she cries, and is immediately regretful again as her head throbs with pain. "What happened?" Then she adds, "Quietly, please."

"You fainted," Alice whispers.

"Why?"

"The Healers, Hestia, and I don't have any idea," Alice responds quietly.

"Lily!"

The four Marauders had entered her ward.

She struggles to sit up. "Hello, boys. Peter, how nice to see you! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Peter gives a watery, nervous smile. "Hello, Lily."

"Lily-petal, what _happened_?" cries Sirius, rushing to her side.

Hilary steps in front of her boyfriend. "Sh! She has sensitive ears right now."

James, however, hangs back, Lily's voice ringing in his ears. _I'm not yours to protect anymore, James._

x.o.x.o.x.

A week later, Lily was discharged from St. Mungo's, but the Healers had prescribed her Muggle painkillers and anti-anxiety medication. Because of her Muggle heritage, they suspected that her body would bode better with Muggle medicine.

"Lily… why did you faint?" Crystal asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily says sharply.

"Come on, Lils," presses Hestia. They were alone in their flat.

Lily stands from her perch on the couch. "I'm going to go house-hunting."

"Oh, no you don't," Crystal says, jumping up and grasping her arm. "You're staying here and telling us exactly what happened."

Lily stares at her for a second and relents. She tells the whole story.

Her two best friends stare at her in amazement.

"That creeper!" cries Crystal.

"Oh, Lily," sighs Hestia.

"You're not going anywhere alone, Lil," Crystal says firmly.

"Crystal isn't that going a bit far?" pleads Lily.

"Not at all! I'm not going to let some creepy stalker assault you!"

"He won't find me!" argues Lily.

"You're not buying your own place," Crystal says just as firmly.

"Crystal! You are not my mother! You cannot control my life! In case you have forgotten, I am a perfectly capable witch!"

"Yes, but you can't overpower him that easily!"

"Crystal, let her," Hestia says quietly.

Now Crystal rounds on Hestia. "Are you mad? Do you _want_ her to get hurt?"

Hestia herself looks hurt. "Crystal! How could you accuse me of that? Lily is right, she's a wonderfully capable witch, and you are not her mother!"

"But I care about her!"

"Let me go, Crystal, please!" pleads Lily.

"No!"

"Crystal, let her go," Hestia says measurably.

"No! I can't deal with losing her!"

Lily walks over and stands in front of Crystal. Green eyes meet brown. "I won't lose myself. And you won't lose me. It was just an empty threat! But if it makes you feel better, I'll stay tonight and then I'll bring Hilary, Alice, and Dorcas along to house-hunt, okay?"

Crystal sighs in frustration. "Fine, but this argument is not over, Liliana Marie."

"You sound like my mum," Lily says scathingly, her heart aching. She disappears into her room.

"Nice work, Crystal," sighs Hestia, going into the kitchen.

Crystal plops down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. She just didn't want Lily to get hurt by the freak, was that asking too much?

x.o.x.o.x.

_Freak-_

_I found some of your freaking stuff in the attic, freak. Come get your junk before the thirtieth of May otherwise your junk will be thrown out. Bring a few of your freaky friends along; Vernon and I don't have time to help freaks carry their freaky junk out. I still blame you for Mum and Dad's deaths, you freak._

_Mrs. Vernon Dursley_

Lily scoffs as she tosses out the letter. What kind of 'junk' could still be at her parents' house (which Petunia had taken)? But she'd bring Sirius, Remus, and the three girls later; she didn't want to lose whatever stuff was there. It was rare of Petunia to actually write her. And 'Mrs. Vernon Dursley'? She wrote it as if she was proud of it!

Before Lily can think of anything else to vent in her head about, Persephone flies through the window holding a piece of parchment bearing Cassie's handwriting.

_Lily!_

_I heard about your fainting! Kyle and I have been so worried! When Persephone showed up, though, we knew everything was alright! What happened, Lily? You better answer; otherwise I might faint with worry! _

_I wish I could ask you this in person, but I am holidaying with Kyle at the moment in between matches, so I can't. We're having a brilliant time; I knew you were going to ask. I won't say where we are just yet, just that it's beautiful! Anyhow, onto my question. Could you be my maid of honor, Lily? I'd be so honored! You're such a wonderful soul; I can't think of a better person to be my maid of honor! Please say yes, darling! And if you do, we'll have to find you a gorgeous dress! _

_Feel better, my dear Lily! I know you will, you're such a strong person!_

_Love,_

_Cassie_

_P.S. Kyle just wanted to say for you to feel better and that you better accept my offer, because he'd kill anyone else that would be my maid of honor. Ha-ha!_

This letter made Lily smile more. She heard the door slam and thought that Crystal or Hestia had left.

_Creak_.

Lily didn't notice the sound of footsteps. Her mind was focused on Cassie's offer. It was a huge responsibility-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Yes, I'll leave you there. ;) A little shorter than recent chapters, but I think it had more action. I don't have much more to say, except that the deadline to confirm for the project is tonight at 11:59 PM EST! So if you have friends who want to join, I need to hear from them or you by that time, same goes for yourself! I really hope more will join; we need to thank Jo for 15 magical years so far! Love you all!**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	16. After the Assault

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello! I know my fights don't have too much detail, I'm sorry, I'll try to improve them! By the way, over 100 reviews? Thank you so much, you guys! I was thinking of becoming a beta reader, what do you think? I love you all! 7**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Cliff-hanger because I love cliffhangers. When I write them, of course. ;) Ha-ha, glad you liked it!**

**Laveycee: It's fun writing cliffhangers. ;)**

**thepottersheir: Please don't. :D**

**SuperiorMe: Thank you! :D**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily had drawn her wand shakily. "Michael!" she cries.

Persephone gives a long, low hoot, as if realizing her owner was in danger.

A menacing smile was etched on Michael's lips. "I told you to mark my words, Liliana."

"Please don't hurt me, Michael, please! What did I ever do to you?" pleads Lily, thinking that it couldn't hurt to plead at the beginning.

"Don't utter my name with those unworthy Mudblood lips," snarls Michael.

"Don't call me a Mudblood!" Lily cries defiantly.

"That's what you are," sneers Michael.

"I am a Muggle-born!" Lily argues.

"Shut up. I was planning on prolonging your life, but if you keep talking, girl, I won't prolong it," snaps Michael, twirling his wand thoughtfully. "What curse shall I use? Or shall I use the Muggle form of beating?"

"_Stupefy_!" Lily cries, aiming for him, but he deflects it lazily. She hit by a fleeting image of Rodolphus Lestrange and her former best friend, Severus Snape. Lestrange with a wand was as dangerous and menacing, while Snape was just as lazy with a wand.

"You think you can defeat me with a single red jet of light, silly Mudblood? Think again, Mudblood," snarls Michael, sending a Crucio at her.

It is so strong that Lily falls to the ground immediately and writhes, screaming in pain as her body feels as though knives were driving through her.

Michael chuckles sinisterly. "That's just a taste of what's to come, my sweet Mudblood." He lifts the curse.

Lily stays on the floor, curled into a ball and whimpering in the aftermath pain.

"But of course, what use are my two good fists and muscles if I can't put them to good use?"

Michael comes over and begins beating the hell out of Lily. His fists strike her stomach, his feet kick her shins, and his elbows fly at her forehead. Lily tries to fight back but it is impossible.

"How was that, my Mudblood?" chuckles Michael as he finally sits back.

"W-what d-did I ever do to you?" cries Lily in a voice that would have melted a heart warmer than Michael's.

"You refused a date, Mudblood. No one refuses a date to Michael Mullin," Michael answers scathingly, swinging a fist at her head and this time she blacks out for the second time in a week.

x.o.x.o.x.

"What happened?" James cries in a panic as he bursts into Crystal, Hestia, and Lily's flat to find Lily on the couch, out cold.

Alice, who had arrived with Dorcas and Hilary moments earlier, ignores him as she runs her wand over her best friend.

"She fainted," whispers Hilary to her twin brother. "Where are Remus and Peter?"

"Moony is visiting his mum and dad and Wormtail is away on holiday," James answers distractedly, running a hand through his hair. "Where's Padfoot?"

"Flat-hunting, his uncle Alphard left him a hefty sum of Galleons," Hilary answers tersely.

James veers around his twin and gasps when he sees his ex-girlfriend and current friend. She lay there, unconscious, with bruises all over her visible body. "Does she have bruises anywhere else?" James demands.

Alice purses her lips. In their seventh year, she would have told him immediately, but this was different. James was no longer dating Lily. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you," she says in a regretful tone.

"Alice, why not?" pleads James.

"She wouldn't want you to know," Alice answers.

"Who did this to her?" James changes track.

Alice and Hilary, the only of Lily's friends present, exchange glances.

"Tell me!"

"Michael Mullin," Hilary answers quickly. Seeing her brother's eyes turn murderous, she quickly adds, "James, she isn't your girlfriend anymore! You two may be friends again, but that doesn't mean you can set yourself on the bloke on her behalf!"

"But Sirius can?" James questions angrily.

"Sirius is Lily's brother in every way except blood," Hilary responds.

"Why can't I be?"

"Because you weren't there when she needed it most, you stupid, daft git!" explodes Hilary. "I thought you were stupid, mad, daft, and everything bad I can think of when you started dating and then proposed to Camille, but this just elevates it! Get out, James, just get out!"

James glares. "Is Lily really good for us, Hilary? We've fought more ever since she came back!"

"Are you trying to get more people to hate you, James? Just get out before you worsen it!" Hilary cries.

James sighs and bolts.

"Is he really related to me?" groans Hilary, sinking down on the floor in front of the couch that her unconscious friend was on.

Alice looks at her sympathetically. "I wonder where Crystal and Hestia are."

As if on cue, Crystal enters the flat then, whistling cheerfully, her wand out and levitating grocery bags in front of her. But when she catches sight of the unconscious Lily and Alice and Hilary kneeling beside her, she drops her wand, therefore also dropping her bags.

Alice jumps up, shuffles through her bag of potions, grabs a vial, rushes to Crystal, and tips it down her throat. A few moments later, Crystal's eyes aren't as wide and her breathing had slowed to an almost normal rate.

"Thanks, Alice," she gasps. Closing her eyes for a minute, she recomposes herself. "What happened?" she demands after she reopens her eyes.

"Michael," Hilary says grimly. "Why weren't one of you home to watch over her?"

"Don't accuse me! I had to run errands! And Hestia had to go see her parents! Her dad is in grave condition and her mum was hyperventilating over the Floo! Lily should have been fine! She's a capable witch!"

"Capability with spells isn't everything, Crystal," sighs Hilary.

Crystal growls as she rushes over. She gasps when she gets a good look at Lily. Her face was pale white, and just as pale eyelids were closed over the green eyes that stood out from all other eyes. The red hair that had turned darker since their first meeting surrounded her head like a messy halo. Lily would have looked completely at peace had it not been for the bruises decorating her body.

"Will there be any lasting damage?" Crystal whispers.

"Physically? I'd have to bring her to St. Mungo's to be sure. I don't want to move her, though. She's too fragile right now. Emotionally? Hell yes," Alice says gravely. She rarely swore, even mildly, so they knew it must be serious. "No one seriously ever gets over emotional pain, especially at this level. The only thing that can even begin to cure it is… love."

x.o.x.o.x.

James had stormed out of the flat. Why wouldn't his twin or Alice tell him anything? But Michael… the bloke didn't know what would be coming to him if James met him in the street.

"Whoa, whoa, mate, calm down."

James freezes, but then unfreezes as he feels the familiar hand of his best mate on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sirius asks urgently, leading James to an empty bench in the park across from the girls' flat building.

"That Michael bloke attacked Lily," sighs James, burying his face in his hands.

He expected Sirius to blow up, but he didn't. He kept his cool. "Prongs, she isn't yours to protect anymore."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" James cries exasperatedly.

"Because we all think that you assume that it's the same as three years ago, Prongs! You act as though Lily-petal is still your girlfriend!" Sirius answers.

"I know she isn't! I have Camille, and I put a ring on her finger!"

"Yes, but we aren't sure if you do know," Sirius says sadly. "Prongs, if she means this much to you, why did you break up with her?"

"She doesn't mean as much as she did anymore!" James argues.

Sirius gives him one last skeptical look before dashing across the park into the flat building, leaving an exasperated James behind.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Love?" whispers Hilary and Crystal in unison.

"Yes, love. Sisterly and brotherly love can help a lot, but true love, love that is so rare these days, is the type of love that works miracles," Alice answers.

"We can't force Lily into loving," Hilary contradicts.

"No we can't," agrees Alice. "She has to find her own love. Fate will take care of that."

"Or Aphrodite, as Lily would like to believe," Crystal says quietly, grinning slightly as she thinks of her best friend's love of Greek gods and goddesses.

"What is with her love of Greek mythology anyway?" Hilary asks fondly.

"She loves the gods and goddesses of Greece. Her favorite by far is Persephone. Hence her owl's name. But I think that that is a tale worth telling from Lily's own lips," replies Crystal.

"I don't know much about Greek gods and goddesses," Alice admits. "There's nothing else we can do with Lily except wait, so why don't you tell us a bit about them?"

And so Crystal dives into an explanation of the Olympians, from Zeus to Hestia, from Aphrodite to Hermes, from Poseidon to Demeter.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Demeter loved Persephone with all her heart-"

Crystal stops in the middle of her explanation of the Hades-kidnapping-Persephone myth. Her eyes had snagged on Lily, whose pale eyelids had uncovered her green eyes.

Lily gives a small smile. "What better way to awaken from unconsciousness than to hear one of my best friends speaking of my favorite Greek goddess's mother?" she asks weakly.

Alice is up and by her side immediately. "Lily, are you alright?" she fusses, whipping out her wand and performing some tests on her.

Again Lily gives a weak smile. "As good as I can be, Ali."

Hilary is also by her side moments after. "I can't believe what that Michael git did to you!" she exclaims.

Lily shrugs. "I'll be fine."

But the three young women noticed the tone of uncertainty in the redhead's voice, and knew that Lily Evans would not be herself for a long while.

Before they could dwell further on this, though, the door again bangs open. Lily winces, her green eyes filling with fear. She had felt safe enough in the company of three of her best friends, but hearing the door slam open like that caused images of the assault to race across her mind.

Alice lays a comforting hand on Lily's forehead as the other two young women move forward to reprimand Sirius Black and James Potter.

"She's not feeling good! You could have come in more peacefully," chastises Hilary, glaring at her twin and boyfriend.

Sirius gives a cute smile. "Sorry, Hils."

Hilary melts and gives Sirius a kiss. "Don't worry about it, Siri. But I think you should go apologize to Lily, not me."

Sirius walks over to the sofa where Lily lays with fearful green orbs. "Lil?"

Lily whimpers, trying to flinch away from Sirius's hand.

"Shh, darling, it's okay," whispers Alice comfortingly. "It's only Sirius."

Lily stops her flinching, but doesn't go to Sirius completely either.

"Remember when James wasn't there? Sirius was," Alice continues softly.

Lily's green eyes seem to lose some fear as Hilary silently appears at their sides and hands Lily a mug of steaming green tea. Lily grasps the handle shakily and brings it to her lips, sipping it deeply. Her eyes close for a moment, savoring the taste and allowing the tea to work its wonders of calming. The thumping of her heart slows and she focuses on Sirius's face. This was not Michael. This was Sirius.

Now Lily can manage another weak smile. "Sirius," she whispers hoarsely.

Sirius hugs her for a long moment before he feels her breathing starting to slow as sleep reaches out its arms and brings her safely to it. Lily's eyelids flutter closed as her face takes on the impression of being calm and peaceful.

Letting go of his surrogate sister, he wraps a protective arm around Hilary's shoulders. "Is it that bad?" he asks worriedly.

Alice nods solemnly. "Yes, Sirius. It is that bad. She won't feel safe with men for a long time. When it was just us girls, she was herself, albeit a little more fussy and fidgeting version of herself. When you and James" – here she throws a look at the young man still by the door – "came in, she went into a mental breakdown." Alice pauses. "I do have a suggestion for her. It would be to go to a therapist. They work wonders. Her physical injuries, however, should heal nicely in three months, tops."

"But her physical injuries are not as bad as her mental injuries," adds Hilary quietly.

"Where is Hestia?" James ventures. It was the first he had spoken since his second arrival in the flat.

"Visiting her-" Crystal cuts herself off as the Muggle lock turns in the door and Hestia enters.

"I'm home!" she sings cheerily, dropping her keys on the kitchen table. Her eyes widen as she takes in the scene before her. She rushes over. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

As Crystal gives her roommate an abbreviated version of the events, Alice again checks over Lily, this time just in case.

"Is she okay?" cries Hestia.

"Physically, she will be. Mentally… we're not sure," Alice answers hesitantly.

Hestia runs over to Lily's side and sinks to her knees. "Oh, Lily." She looks up at the others. "Will she ever trust?"

"No one can answer that except Lily herself. She's not unconscious right now, just asleep, so you can talk to her when she awakens. She trusted Crystal, Hilary, and I alright, but when Sirius and James came in, she had a mental breakdown," Alice informs her trainee.

Hestia looks sadly at her. "When did she wake up?" Her hand begins to stroke Lily's deep red hair slowly, fighting through the tangles and beginning to make it look more like Lily's hair.

"Just half an hour after we found her. Crystal was giving us a brief explanation of the Greek gods and goddesses," Hilary answers for Alice, smiling slightly.

As the bemused young men look on, Hestia smiles softly. "Did she elaborate on Athena?"

Crystal shoves her good-naturedly as Hilary and Alice, giggling softly, nod.

"Crystal is about as obsessed with Athena as Lily is with Persephone," laughs Hestia, looking down at her pale best friend fondly.

"And you?" questions Hilary, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Hestia, of course. Goddess of the hearth," Hestia answers.

The young women laugh quietly as Lily awakens to find her best friend's hand stroking her hair.

"Hestia," she croaks. "Tea."

Almost immediately, James conjures a pot of green tea from thin air and gives it to Hestia, who pours it into a mug and hands it to Lily.

"Do you want to tell us exactly what happened?" Alice presses lightly.

"Not now, Alice!" protests Hilary, but Lily shakes her head weakly.

"She's right, Hils. I need to tell it now, while it's still fresh in my mind. Numbing the pain will just make it worse when it finally hits," Lily assures her.

Again her eyes close. They stay closed for so long that her guests think that she had fallen asleep again. But just as they were about to rise silently and leave, her emerald green eyes look at each of them in turn as she takes a deep breath.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well? I know Michael's assault wasn't too good. :/ I need to work on that. I think I might put more of those into this and other of my stories so I can practice more. Advice on how to improve them would be welcome, but no flames, please! As usual, love you all! **

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	17. A New Case

For Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling, not me!**

**A/N: Well… not much to say here, except that The Black Cat Pounce and I are working on a fic together and once it goes up on both our profiles, we'd be thrilled if you'd be kind enough to check it out and leave us a review! It is a James/Lily fic. Anyway, onto this chapter…**

**Princess Juliet Rose: Thank you so much! :D And it will make all of us insanely happy! We should have a celebration. :D**

**The Black Cat Pounce: The weddings will come in good time, my dear. ;)**

**Fatecaster: (reply to both reviews) Okay good! :) Thank you! Ha-ha, yep, he is! :D**

**twilightstargazer: You'll see about Remus. :D Yes, I agree with you on both James and Lily. I think I just put those in because at the time, I was finishing up The Lightning Thief. :D Thanks!**

**thepottersheir: Thank you so much! :D**

x.o.x.o.x.

"So this was all over a refused date?" cries Alice, enraged.

James nods grimly. "It's true, Alice. I was there when she refused it. This is just wrong. No man should feel the need to hit a woman."

"And you suppose breaking her heart is better?" Lily mutters under her breath so that the only person that hears is Hestia, who turns to look at her in worry. Lily shakes her head. "Will I be okay, Ali?"

"In terms of physical health, yes. As for mental health… well, do you think you can answer that?" Alice replies.

Lily breathes deeply again, inhaling the scent of her gathered friends- no, more like extended family mixed with the lingering aroma of green tea. The mixture of smells calms her again, drawing strength into her soul. "I don't think I will be trusting men very soon," she answers timidly. "But for females, I think that I can trust those closest to me. Where is Isabel, by the way?"

"With Professor McGonagall," Hilary replies with a hint of a smile.

"McGonagall?" exclaims Lily in surprise, then clutches her chest.

Alice hurries forward, forcing her back against the pillows. "Stay, Liliana," she orders.

"Yes, Mum," teases Lily, but she obliges.

"Yep, McGonagall. She was quite close to Mum, you know, and was hit a bit harder than others by her death. Minerva dotes on Isabel, actually. I'm quite fearful that she'll favor Isabel," confesses Hilary.

"Is Isabel at Hogwarts with Minerva?" James intervenes. It was the first he had heard of this.

Hilary sighs. "Yes, James, where else would they be? Hawaii?"

"And don't worry about Minerva favoring Isabel, Hils. This is Professor McGonagall we're talking about!" reminds Lily.

Hilary giggles. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Minerva never favored anyone, unlike Slughorn."

"His favoritism wasn't too bad," argues Sirius.

"Yes it was," Alice says, joining in on the conversation.

Everyone felt safe and content talking about their former teachers while Crystal and Hestia sat silently.

"He never favored anyone except his Slug Club," reminisces James.

Hilary snorts. "If I remember correctly, you were a member, Jamie."

"So were you," returns James, laughing.

Hilary glares but giggles as well. "Weren't we all?"

"All except Alice and Frank," corrects Lily gently.

Alice shrugs. "I'm not too bitter about that. The parties sound a bit stuffy for me, and he was sort of disturbing with his love of famous people. The Slug Club did, in my opinion, get a slightly higher grade in Potions." She mock-glares at the others.

"Hey! I can't help it that I'm naturally good at Potions!" Lily weakly argues, but with a grin on her face.

"You aren't so skilled at Transfiguration, now are you?" James teases.

For the first time, Lily raises her green eyes to meet James's hazel ones. She feels a jolt of electricity make its way down her spine. "No, I suppose I'm not," she answers. "But you weren't any good at Charms, were you, James?"

James sighs. "Must you always bring that up?"

"Must you always bring up my… er, unskilled ways for Transfiguration?" shoots back Lily.

Their friends look back and forth with small smiles on their faces. Alice was quite surprised as well. She hadn't expected Lily to recover from her fear of men this quickly. But then something that made absolute sense to her came to mind. _Lily loved James._

Suddenly, silence envelopes the room. Everyone's head swivels to Alice. She claps a hand over her mouth.

"Did I say that aloud?" she gasps, embarrassed.

Lily exchanges a glance with James before rising from the couch, wobbling slightly. James reaches out and grasps her elbow, steadying her. With a look of gratitude, Lily stumbles over to Alice. "It's fine, Ali."

Alice still looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, Lily! And James!"

James also comes forward. "It's fine, Ali. We know what you all think. But I'm engaged and Lily has no interest in men."

A look of hurt flashes across Lily's face, noticed only by Crystal, Hilary, and Hestia, but it is gone so quickly that all three wonder if it had just been a trick of the light.

"Anyway, whether or not James loves me and vice versa, we have bigger fish to fry," Lily says, and is met with quite a few quizzical looks. She sighs but smiles. "Muggle expression, people. It means we have bigger problems. Such as that lunatic" – Lily gulps, trying to get images from her mind – "and Voldemort himself. Not to mention his Death Eaters."

"We haven't heard from You-Know-Who and his followers in a while," observes Sirius.

Lily and James, who both had Auror instincts but didn't follow that path, consider this.

"He's planning something big," they say at once, and then exchange another glance.

That prompted Hilary and Sirius to believe what Alice did: James Potter was in love with Lily Evans, and Lily Evans was in love with James Potter. The young couple exchanges their own glance.

"Lily… do you think you can go into work tomorrow?" Alice questions.

Lily gathers herself together. "Yes," she says softly. "I have to move past this. Plus, Kylie will be in and Carly will be in the office."

"You trust them," James says. It is a statement, not a question.

Lily nods once. "I do."

Hilary nods. "I think we need to tell Remus."

Sirius fidgets. Out of the girls, only Lily knew of Remus' condition. "I don't think this is a good time, Hils."

Turning suspicious eyes on her boyfriend, Hilary replies, "I think it's good a time as any."

"No," Lily says, siding with Sirius. "We'll wait. His mum is ill. We don't need him worrying unnecessarily about me."

The others look at James, Sirius, and Lily suspiciously, but drop it.

x.o.x.o.x.

For the first time since starting work at the Magical Law Enforcement department at the British Ministry of Magic, Lily Apparates directly from her flat's kitchen to Carly's office just outside her own.

"Miss Evans! I heard about what happened over the weekend from Miss Potter! Are you alright?" Carly cries, jumping up from her seat.

Lily smiles wanly. "Fine, Carly, thank you. But I am still very wary. Just as long as nothing like that happens ever again, I think I'll be alright, with the exception of nightmares once in a while."

"You will be able to handle male clients alright?" clarifies Carly.

"Business is my number two priority, Carly," Lily replies.

Carly's eyebrows rise. "And your first, Miss Evans?"

With another wan smile, Lily walks to her door, pausing with her pale, long-fingered hand over the doorknob. "My friends, Carly." She pushes the door open and walks in.

x.o.x.o.x.

It was that very day that Lily got the second biggest case of her career.

"Miss Evans?"

Lily looks up from her Muggle laptop that she had brought to use instead of the Ministry library. Muggles had a better way of researching in her opinion. She gasps. Cordelia Avila, an acclaimed Wizarding singer, was standing in her office.

"Miss Avila!" Lily says, setting her laptop on her desk and rising.

"Call me Cordelia, please, Miss Evans," Cordelia offers.

"Of course, Cordelia. Call me Lily. Please, have a seat," Lily offers in turn.

Cordelia gracefully sits opposite Lily as Lily sits back down. She closes her laptop so it wouldn't be blocking her view of the singer.

"How may I help you, Cordelia?" Lily asks.

"You have heard of my divorce?" Cordelia questions.

"Yes, I have," Lily answers. Being a lawyer, she followed divorces closely. She didn't specialize in divorces, but she had a wide knowledge and had taken on several divorce cases before.

"I have filed for divorce, but it hasn't been finalized. And my children I hope to get full custody of. I would like to have you as my lawyer. That is, if you will consent to be."

Lily tilts her head, considering. In response, she pulls out a brand-new sheaf of parchment and a file folder. She takes a large eagle-feather quill and inscribes Cordelia's name in her perfect script. "Of course I will consent."

Cordelia smiles. "Thank you, Lily. Do you also know where I come from?"

"Not exactly, no."

"I come from Hawaii in the United States. So did my… ex-husband. Not legally, I know, but that's how I will refer to him. That's where we'll be conducting all the legal stuff. So I'm extending an invitation to you. Come to Hawaii and bring your friends. All expenses paid," Cordelia smiles.

"I couldn't do that, Cordelia!" protests Lily.

"Of course you could, Lily. Consider it, please. It would be my pleasure. Hawaii is really a beautiful place."

Lily pauses, considering. "All right. I'll come and invite my friends along as well. But I am not letting you pay all of the expenses. How about I pay for the hotel, which I will find myself, and you can pay for the meals and plane tickets?"

"Plane tickets?" questions Cordelia.

Mentally slapping herself on the forehead, Lily laughs. "Sorry, I was just focusing on my Muggle upbringing there, Cordelia. I was assuming we were taking a plane, but obviously we are not. What will our mode of transportation be?"

Cordelia considers this. "I think that a plane flight to Hawaii would be much safer than Apparating or even a Portkey. It is extremely long distance. Would your friends be open to a plane flight?"

Thinking this over, Lily replies, "Some would be open. But most are purebloods and probably haven't ever heard of a plane. I can convince them, though. How many friends am I allowed to bring?"

"Nine," Cordelia answers immediately.

"Let's see… Hilary, Alice, Dorcas, Crystal, Hestia, James, Sirius, Remus, and Frank. I think that nine would be good," grins Lily. But then she is hit by a problem. Isabel. She'd talk to Hilary about it later.

"Wait… Hilary and James Potter?" cries Cordelia.

Lily chuckles. "Yes."

"But Hilary Potter is like the biggest sports journalist in the world! And James Potter is the hottest Quidditch player in the universe!"

Now Lily laughs. It was quite funny seeing a grown woman of twenty-seven swooning over James Potter, but she didn't blame her. James, though Lily hated to admit it, was quite charming when he wasn't being a stupid, daft prick of a git. "Yes, I suppose he is."

"There have been rumors, you know, of him splitting with his fiancée… Colleen was it?" Cordelia says.

Lily stifles a laugh as she wonders about Camille's reaction to being called Colleen. "Camille," she reluctantly corrects. "And no, the rumors are not true from what I know."

"There are also rumors that you and he are having a secret affair," Cordelia says hesitantly.

Lily grins. "I like your boldness, Cordelia. But no, I'm afraid I don't have that story for the media."

Cordelia nods. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me," she says gratefully.

Smiling warmly at her, Lily answers, "You are most welcome, Miss Cordelia. Don't hesitate to contact me or anything. Just write my name on the outside of the parchment when you owl me. I'm sure the owl will find me."

Also smiling, Cordelia walks to the door. "Until next time we meet, Miss Lily."

Lily giggles. "Formal names? Alright then, Cordelia. Goodbye!"

After the singer had left her office, Lily collapses back in her chair. She had accepted what could be the second biggest case in her law career, and had scored a trip to Hawaii. Realizing that she should start searching for hotels, she is about to pull out her laptop when she stops. Her friends needed to help make the decision about the hotel. So she used her wand to put her things into her laptop case, waved her wand again to tidy up the office, picked up Cordelia's file, and walked out her door, locking it with several charms that only she would be able to unlock.

"Goodnight, Carly! Thank you for your amazing service as usual," beams Lily.

Carly beams back. "No problem, Miss Lily! Have a good night! I'll just finish some stuff up and then I'll lock the door on my way out."

"Thank you, Carly," Lily says warmly as she turns on the spot and vanishes with a crack.

x.o.x.o.x.

After returning home to drop off her things, Lily finds Crystal and Hestia both in the living room when she exits her bedroom.

"I have exciting news!" Lily cries after hugging both her best friends tightly.

"What is it?" both young women demand.

Lily laughs. "Calm down. Hold your hippogriffs. We're going to Potter Manor for dinner, I just cleared it with Hilary. Everyone will be there except Peter. Isabel will be there. Won't this be the first time you meet her in the month we've been here?"

Crystal nods eagerly. "I've heard so many wonderful things about her."

"She is wonderful," agrees Lily.

"Come _on_!" Hestia urges impatiently. "I want to hear this surprise of Lily's, and by the glint her eye and the way she keeps running a hand through her hair, it's going to be good!"

Lily, who hadn't noticed her hand was going through her hair, stops it abruptly. "Well, let's go."

With simultaneous cracks, the three friends disappear.

x.o.x.o.x.

After dessert was cleared from the table, twelve pairs of curious eyes turn on Lily. The nine friends she was bringing, and Camille (who was there, unfortunately), Isabel, and Jacob.

"You will never guess who walked into my office this afternoon," Lily says, grinning.

"Who?" the young women question as the young men look at her.

"Cordelia Avila," announces Lily.

Gasps come from their mouths.

Lily grins wider. "She hired me to be her divorce attorney. But the whole process is taking place in Hawaii. So she invited me there on holiday, all expenses paid, with nine friends along."

Now the gasps turn to gapes.

Chuckling, Lily continues, "I refused the all expenses paid part. I said that I would select the hotel we stayed in and paid that price for all of my guests and me. But I said I would allow her to pay anything else she wanted to: meals, entertainment, flight tickets."

"Flight tickets?" Hilary cries, jerking out of her stunned reverie.

Nodding, Lily explains, "Apparating that far, about halfway across the globe, would be highly risky, and Portkey traveling is not that recommended either. Of course brooms are out of the question. We can't be flying over the entire Atlantic Ocean and the United States. So the only choice we were left at was a Muggle plane."

Several of her friends had turned white, namely James, Hilary, Alice, and Frank.

"Don't worry, it is perfectly safe!" Lily assures them. "I guarantee it."

"W-Which friends are you bringing?" Dorcas asks, suddenly uncertain. "There are twelve of us here. This means three will not be going."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Do you have to ask, Dorcas?" She pauses. "I'm bringing Crystal Marvin, Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, James Potter and…" She chuckles evilly.

Hilary gapes at her.

"Hilary Potter," finishes Lily, laughing. "Come into the sitting room. I brought my laptop. Let's look at some of the hotels."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There. No cliffhanger. :D HEY, ALL YOU JILY LOVERS! YOU'VE GOT TO GO CHECK OUT THE SONG "BACK TO THE START" BY LILY ALLEN! IT FITS THEM PERFECTLY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	18. Fights

For Love

**Disclaimer: It's clear that I don't own Harry Potter, right? :D**

**A/N: How many of you checked out "Back to the Start" by Lily Allen? Doesn't it really fit James and Lily? The hotel they're going to will have a link in my profile. Tell me what you think of it! There are a lot of pictures, just click through them. :D**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Why, thank you! **

**twilightstargazer: Oh that's a good idea! I will!**

**m1347: Thank you! **

**Fatecaster: Ha-ha I agree about Alice! And Hawaii and Peter!**

**CrimsonSpangledNeckties: I like your pen name, by the way. And yes it does! Thanks for reviewing!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"This is the one I really want to go to," Lily says. She had checked some out while she was at home, and this really caught her eye.

"Lily!" gasps Alice.

"Can you afford this?" cries Crystal.

Lily just smiles at her. "Leave the paying to me, Crystal."

"Will we have to rent this through Muggles?" James asks.

"_I_ will have to rent it through Muggles, yes," answers Lily.

James just grins.

"So I take it that you all love it?"

Her friends nod dumbly.

"Good," grins Lily. She clicks around for a moment. "There. We've got ourselves a villa for a month, dears."

"A month?" cries Dorcas. "Lily- my wedding!"

"Why don't you have it in Hawaii?" Lily suggests, looking from her to Jacob.

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea, Dorcas. My folks live in Hawaii, and it would be less hassle for my Kansas folks to travel to Hawaii instead of the UK," Jacob points out.

"I'll have to talk to my mum and dad about it," Dorcas says, looking torn.

"Why don't you owl them now?" offers Hilary. She Summons the parchment and calls for her owl.

Dorcas looks at her gratefully. "Thank you, Hils."

As she writes the letter, sends it off, and waits for her parents' response, the others chat excitedly.

"So, Lily. You've perked my interest about the Greek gods and goddesses, so I looked them up in the Ministry library. They are so fascinating!" gushes Hilary.

Lily grins. "Who is your favorite god or goddess?"

Hilary considers. "It has to be Aphrodite."

Pulling a face, Lily answers, "Aphrodite? I never loved her. She's too beautiful and gushy and lovey-dovey for me. Persephone, a minor goddess, is my favorite."

"Aphrodite has a great heart!" argues Hilary. "Persephone? I couldn't find much about her."

Before they could get into a deep conversation, Dorcas speaks in a sad voice. "I can't."

"But we'll be back a week before!"

"I need to plan it," reminds Dorcas.

Lily sighs in defeat. "Okay then. Maybe Cassie and Kyle will come."

"What about their wedding?" questions Sirius.

"They've postponed it. A family issue came up. It's a week after James's," Lily tells him.

Camille gives her a haughty look. "Why don't you invite me?"

Lily snorts. "Like I'd invite a bitch like you on my trip. You'd ruin it for all of us."

"Hey babe?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice.

No one answers, though it was clear she was addressing James.

"Baby?" she tries again.

Still James doesn't answer. No one says a word.

"Dear?"

No answer.

"James!" Camille finally snaps, losing her little patience.

Now James looks at her calmly. "Yes, Camille?"

"Why didn't you answer me?" she demands furiously.

"You demanded my attention?" James asks curiously.

"URGH!" yells Camille, storming up the stairs to her own room.

"Brilliant, Prongs," compliments Remus, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Thank you, Moony," James replies, bowing.

Everyone laughs except for Hilary and Lily.

"Did you get into a disagreement with her?" Hilary asks.

"You sound like Mum, Hils," James says, rolling his eyes.

"You know Mum only wanted the best for you, Jamie. She never approved of Camille," Hilary answers rapidly.

"Yes well, it's my marriage, isn't it? Not hers," James retorts.

"Don't disrespect our mother's memory," snarls Hilary.

"How am I disrespecting Mum's memory by wanting my own marriage?" James exclaims.

"Not by wanting your own marriage, you git! By completely trashing her!"

"I don't understand how I'm trashing her!"

By now both twins' wands are out. Hilary's is shooting gold sparks and James's is shooting red.

Before either of them can curse the other, a powerful Shield Charm appears between them, making James stagger and Hilary nearly fall over.

Everyone looks toward the only person who would be able to produce such a strong Shield Charm: Lily.

Lily shrugs innocently. "You two are acting like children! What in Merlin are you even fighting about?"

Both twins yell incoherently.

"_Silencio_!" yells Dorcas over them and they fall silent, still mouthing.

"Lily's right. You two are so childlike!" exclaims Sirius.

Hilary glares at him, mouthing something that doesn't look very nice.

"Watch your mouth," Alice warns.

They had all ganged up against the twins.

"Your mum would not want you to fight like this," Remus says slowly.

Isabel's face blanches.

"Oh, Izzy, he didn't think!" cries Crystal, running over to her.

Remus looks at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Izzy."

Crystal continues to soothe the young girl.

"I'm going to remove the Silencing Charm. You will apologize. James will go to his room and retire for the night. Hilary will go to her room and retire for the night. If you object, I will do more than just a Shield and Silencing Charm. Am I understood?" Lily asks sternly.

Hilary and James nod, both looking terrified.

Lily lifts the charms.

"Sorry," Hilary mutters.

"Sorry," James mumbles, then walks up the stairs.

After a few moments to ensure he wouldn't be able to turn around and verbally attack her again, Hilary follows.

x.o.x.o.x.

James entered his bedroom to find Camille just inside the door, her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"What do you want, Camille?" James asks tiredly.

"An explanation!" Camille explodes. "First I find out that you're traveling HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD with your EX-GIRLFRIEND, and then YOU DON'T ANSWER me when I CALL YOU!"

"Lily is just that, Camille, my ex-girlfriend!" argues James.

Camille lets out a loud snort. "I'VE SEEN THE WAY YOU LOOK AT EACH OTHER, JAMES! DON'T DENY IT!"

"I don't love Lily Evans anymore!" James shouts fiercely.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU ARGUE WITH HER AND TRY TO GET ME TO GO TO HAWAII WITH YOU LOT?" Camille shrieks.

"BECAUSE IT WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANY GOOD! I KNOW LILY EVANS! SHE'S POSSIBLE THE MOST INDEPENDENT GIRL I'VE EVER MET! SHE WON'T LET ANYONE CHOOSE FOR HER! This is _her_ holiday, _her_ case, and _her_ time to shine," James yells.

"HER TIME TO SHINE? ISN'T THAT EVERY SECOND OF EVERY FREAKING DAY? I BET SHE'LL EVEN STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT AT OUR WEDDING!"

"That was uncalled for, Camille," James says coldly. "Get out."

Camille's anger seems to die a bit. "What did you say to me?"

"_Get out,_" James repeats viciously.

"Fine, but mark my words, James Potter. You better not get near that bitch or there _will_ be problems," Camille spits before storming out.

James sighs exasperatedly, falling back onto his bed and running a hand through his hair. He was pretty sure it wasn't a good thing that he and Camille were already fighting this hard before they even got married.

"James."

The soft voice causes James to sit up and look at the doorway. The person he least expected to see (except for Camille) was standing there.

"Lily?"

Her green eyes sparkle as she smiles slightly. "In spite of your two recent fights, your brain seems to be working fine… which is a first," she lightly teases.

His hazel eyes mock-glare at her. "That's not very nice, Lily."

Lily chuckles softly. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

At his consent, Lily steps inside. She closes the door softly and leans against it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It?" James plays dumb.

Lily glares at him. Both are struck by memories of their school days, when she would deliver this particular glare on him daily. "Your completely pointless fight with Hilary, and the fight you had with your _fiancée_ so loudly that the house almost shook." She emphasizes the word fiancée, as if telling him that it wasn't good that they were fighting.

"Siblings fight, even twins," James answers evasively.

"Yes, I know that very well," Lily tells him forcefully. Then her voice softens. "But James, that fight was completely pointless!"

"Maybe it was to you," James grits out between clenched teeth.

"It _was_ to me! And what about your _other_ fight?"

"My engagement problems are my problems, not yours," James answers bitingly.

Lily throws up her hands, frustrated. "I'm your friend, James, or have you forgotten already? Friends are there to help in times of need. So accept my help or decline it outright, instead of making this so frustrating and annoying!"

Getting riled up, James stands and gets dangerously close to Lily. "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." He punctuates each word with a step closer until they are barely three inches apart.

Lily's breath catches as her green orbs bore into his hazel ones. His hand had pinned hers above her head, and as a result of him touching her, a jolt of electricity had run up her arm. For a few seconds, they say nothing, just staring at each other.

Then Lily slips out the door, almost slamming it behind her, but James catches the door before it bangs loudly. Closing it gently, he stumbles back onto his bed, running a hand through his hair and the other over his face.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but as you might see, I've begun a whole lot of new stories, so none of them will be 'update per day' anymore, like this used to be. I promise not to go over two weeks without updating this story, but other than that, no promises! Check out some of my newer stories, especially you Percy Jackson and Greek myth (in particular, Hades/Persephone) lovers! And next chapter, we get to see… *drumroll* those wizards who stood in front of Voldemort and his Death Eaters before try to pluck up the courage to board a Muggle plane to go to the wonderful islands of Hawaii! Sorry for the long author's note, and the shorter chapter! Leave me some reviews! Love you all!**


	19. The Day of Departure

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm updating my stories that I haven't updated since April, so please forgive any delays in updating this one! What did you think of the hotel?**

**twilightstargazer: Yes, but Camille is the queen of hissy fits. ;) I hope that I can deliver! Of course, I'll take that into consideration! I'm always open to constructive criticism. :D **

**gimarkley2013: Haha I hope I do justice!**

**Anonymous: Are you the Black Cat Pounce too lazy to log in again? ;) Forgive me if I'm wrong. Thanks, and I'm sorry this is a little later than I usually do!**

**Fatecaster: I feel bad for her too. :/ Maybe she does but she doesn't know it! ;) Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I can't do updates daily, because I have four other stories that I need to update, haha! Thank you for the kind words and taking the time to review!**

**iluvhedwing4ever: It should be 5 days in between each update if I can stick to the schedule, but it depends! Hopefully this was fast enough!**

**P.S. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily awakens to find brilliant sunlight streaming through her windows. She grins. Today is the day that she would get to watch her pureblood friends gather enough guts to board a Muggle plane, a contraption of metal that would serve the purpose of transporting them across nearly two oceans and a country. Kyle and Cassie had agreed to come, to her delight. Closing her eyes, an image of James flashes across her blackened vision. Her eyes fly open. Why did James's image just flash into her mind? Shaking her head, Lily stands and walks over to her closet.

"LILY!" shrieks Crystal, throwing the door open just as Lily turns back around after changing. Her eyes are wide and panicked. "Explain again how that scrap of metal can keep us in the air?"

Lily giggles, dragging her suitcases to her bed. After unzipping them to double-check, she turns to answer her friend. "Don't worry, Crystal. Millions of people take planes. It isn't dangerous! In fact, I believe it's safer to fly than drive."

Apparently this wasn't the right thing to say, because Crystal paled further. "Drive? You mean in those scraps of metal that Muggles call cars? Those aren't very safe! Why don't they just use Floo powder or Apparate?"

"They don't have the ability to do that, Crystal," Lily explains patiently. Already the comedy was starting. Sighing quietly, Lily knew that she would have to deal with a lot more of this by the time the flight was successfully boarded. "Muggles have ingenious ways of traveling without magic. Calm down. Everything will be okay if you stay calm."

x.o.x.o.x.

Later that day, everyone gathered at Potter Manor before going to the airport.

The purebloods are all worried. Their eyes convey that perfectly fine.

Cassie, being half-blood, had been on a plane before, and Kyle, being Muggle-born, had also been on a plane, so they were helping Lily try to soothe the worries of the pureblood travelers. To add to the chaos, Camille was standing stoically by her fiancé's side, her eyes stormy and angry, and her lips in a thin line- when she wasn't snapping at the others and at her fiancé, of course. Most of her snaps were obviously directed at Lily, though she said them to others' faces.

"Calm _down_, Jamie!" Lily cries, finally losing her temper for the first time- and that was an achievement. Her temper hadn't improved since graduating from Hogwarts; in fact, it may have worsened. But when it came to helping her friends, Lily found that her temper was prolonged. But the mix of the Quidditch star worrying so frantically and his fiancée nearby muttering to herself insults that were clearly aimed toward Lily, Lily felt something in her snap. "It isn't ordinary that someone dies from being in a plane! I _promise_ you! You will be _fine_! Now _shut up_ your fiancée for _once_ so that I can comfort the others in a comfortable _silence_!"

Her voice had climbed in volume as she shouted out her frustration. So naturally the group fell silent, turning wide eyes on the lawyer.

Lily, in sheer frustration, rakes her hand through her hair, unknotting a tangle that she had missed when brushing. Her green eyes are filled with stress and worry. They fall to her watch. Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself, but when she speaks, her voice quavers slightly from her barely suppressed anger. "We have three hours until our flight begins to board. In those three hours, you will _calm down_. You will each have a cup of tea to calm yourselves. There will be _no_ word of the plane flight _until we arrive at the airport_. Think happy, comforting thoughts. There is _nothing to worry about_. We are going to beautiful _Hawaii_. Paradise. But we cannot _enjoy_ it if all we think about is this _bitch_ muttering insults under her breath or worrying about if the plane crashes, which _will not happen_. Am I understood?"

Shocked, the gathered nod.

"Good. Now go into the kitchen. Brew yourselves some tea. I'm going to be in the sitting room. When you mature enough to be actual grown witches and wizards, you can join me." Lily turns on her heel, heading for the sitting room.

x.o.x.o.x.

Once Lily leaves, the others decide to follow her instructions. They file silently to the kitchen. As their guests sit around the table, Hilary and James stand by the stove.

"What tea?" Hilary asks quietly.

"Earl Grey," everyone choruses.

"That makes it easy," murmurs James as he takes out his wand to hover cups onto the counter as his twin begins to boil the water. "Hils? Green?"

Hilary nods shortly, focusing on the kettle. James prepares the cups, as his mind races through the little speech Lily had given. He hadn't seen her so riled up in a long time. He freezes, a hand over one of the cups. Noticing, Hilary throws a glance at him. "James?"

James shakes his head, dazed. If he wasn't mistaken, Lily had called him _Jamie_ instead of James earlier. But that couldn't be possible. She hated him. She hated his fiancée. So he _must_ be mistaken.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily enters the sitting room and smiles at the red and gold décor. Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor, she thought. She made her way over to a red chintz armchair. Sitting down, she takes a few more deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she leans back. This was already stressing her out and they hadn't even boarded the _plane_ yet.

"Lily?"

Her eyes fly open to find James Potter standing in front of her. Quirking an eyebrow, she asks, "Matured already, Potter?" Her use of his surname was not venomous as it had been years ago and before they became friends again, but teasing.

James smiles slightly as he moves to sit opposite her. "I doubt I can ever fully mature, Lily."

Lily laughs. It felt good, after all the stress that had descended upon her after she realized that she was about to go to Hawaii to settle a divorce case for a famous witch with a bunch of pureblood wizards that had never been on a plane before. "That may be so, but you are infinitely more mature than Sirius," she answers, laughter lingering in her green eyes.

Those very eyes distract James from answering for a minute or two. He had forgotten how emotionally expressive they could be, as well as entrancing. They could capture you into their depths with just a single glance, and belonging to such a temperamental young woman had its depths conveying even more emotions every day.

"James?" Lily finally asks, concern flashing in her eyes.

Her companion finally rips his hazel eyes away from her emerald gaze. Shaking himself, James responds, "Sorry, Lily. I guess you're right. Sirius still acts like a first year."

"With the exception of being with Hilary," jokes Lily. "A first year would most definitely _not_ be doing the things they do together, even in public."

James winces. "Don't mention that in my presence, Lily. He's my best mate and she's my sister."

"At least you have someone to worry about," mutters Lily almost inaudibly. Seeing the three Potter siblings interact on a daily basis stirred her long-forgotten emotions about Petunia. They had become, if possible, closer ever since the death of Natalia, though Isabel was hardly around when the elder Potters' friends were guests at the manor. According to Hilary and James, she felt more self-conscious than necessary around the older people now than before Lily had left. So she was at friends' houses most of the time.

"Do you remember what I told you four years ago, Lily?" James asks quietly.

Tearing herself out of her thoughts, Lily plunges herself into her memories of her near perfect seventh year at Hogwarts. "You told me to never cry over someone undeserving of my tears," she remembers.

James nods slowly. "So I did. What does that have to do with now?"

"Petunia. You know I was thinking of Petunia, and I shouldn't cry or lose myself over her," realizes Lily.

"Exactly. Don't waste your time worrying over Petunia," James urges.

Lily smiles at him. "As usual, you're right. Thanks, Jamie." Realizing what she had just said and called him, she claps a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispers.

"It's okay," James answers quietly. "We're friends. You can call me that."

"If- if it's okay with you, I won't. It- it just brings back memories," Lily says, averting her eyes.

Trying to lighten her up, James teases, "Did you just say I'm right, as usual? I'm usually right?"

Lily glares at him teasingly. "It just slipped out! I was just grateful!"

"Sure," jokes James.

x.o.x.o.x.

After the tea, everyone had calmed down a bit, but when they reached the airport, the purebloods were again hyperventilating to themselves.

Closing her eyes briefly, Lily opens them to find her friends in a cluster of people in front of security. She joins them in the cluster and begins to talk in a commanding voice.

"I need you all to _calm yourselves._ You will not get anywhere by hyperventilating. You can't let the Muggles see you hyperventilating. So _calm down_." Lily pauses, smacking her forehead. "Why didn't I think of it earlier? Calming Draughts!" She turns, locates her group of suitcases (all with anti-stealing charms on them, of course) and dashes over. After a moment of examination, she walks over to a light purple suitcase and unzips it. There are vials and vials of potions that she had been sure to brew just in case, all with anti-breaking charms on them so that they would shatter while on the plane. Quickly flipping through the glass vials, she finally reaches the group of Calming Draughts. Pulling out eight vials (all of them except for Lily, Cassie, and Kyle), she zips the case back up and comes back over, giving all of them a vial.

Five minutes later, the draughts had seemed to take effect on all of them. Then their flight was announced, so the good-byes were beginning.

"Dorcas, I'm sorry we can't be here to help plan it!" apologizes Lily.

"Don't worry about it, Lil. I can handle it, and all that matters is that you show up for the wedding!" teases Dorcas. "Go have fun. You deserve it."

"It's not all going to be fun, Dorcas. I have to work, remember?" Lily reminds her, laughing.

"Don't overwork yourself, Lil," warns Dorcas.

"I won't. Bye Dorcas! Have a fantastic month and don't forget to owl us!"

Before Lily can reach Isabel, Camille steps in between them, malice clear in her eyes. "If you _touch _my fiancé, I swear you will regret it."

"First off, I am _not_ a slut. I will _not_ even _think_ about hitting on a man who is already engaged. And second off, I will _not_ tolerate you threatening me. Get out of my way before I _make_ you get out of my way, Muggle airport or not," Lily snaps, her temper getting better of her. She had had _enough_ of Camille.

Camille grits her teeth, but James, seeing a fight about to erupt, hurries over. "Come, Camille, I'd like to say goodbye to you in private."

Hearing the implications in his voice, the two young women have mixed reactions. Camille squeals, tugging James to a secluded corner. As James looks back to wink at Lily, she pretends to retch at him with a wide smile on her face before going to say goodbye to Isabel.

x.o.x.o.x.

To Lily's surprise, everyone got onto the plane safely and without _too_ much of a hassle. Sirius, being Sirius, had hyperventilated before boarding for about ten minutes about their luggage, whisper-screaming in worry, but Lily had managed to calm him down with the aid of Hilary.

Sitting between Crystal and Hilary, Lily watches the flight attendant give the safety presentation. After the attendant finishes and the pilot is about to take off, Lily closes her eyes.

This was going to be a long flight.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Done! I hope you enjoyed it! **

*************************************PLEASE READ!*******************************

_**As you may know, the thirty-first of July is Jo and Harry's birthday! We're making a video to say happy birthday to them! For full details, go to my profile page. The details are listed as one of my stories! Please check them out so we can have a long, filled video of birthday wishes!**_

**Leave me some reviews and please take some time to check out the details! Love you all!**


	20. The Flight

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: It's been more than ten days! I'm so sorry, but I've been busy, and I went on a weekend trip to Virginia Beach, so that came in the way… I hope you can forgive me! **

**twilightstargazer: I know, my chapters seem to be getting shorter. :/ Hopefully this was okay! I know, getting rid of Camille is always ideal. Thanks!**

**Fatecaster: She did. And he did, haha! I thought that it would be the funniest to have Sirius be the one to freak out the most! Lily is so much better than Camille, and more deserving of James, isn't she? **

**MichMalfoy97: Thank you so much! Normally, I don't take this long to update, but I've been busy. :/**

**The Black Cat Pounce: I see you haven't taken a plane to force me just yet. And it's been ten days. ;)**

**goldensnitch: Thanks!**

**Potterheadforeves: I know, I'm so sorry!**

**By the way… HAPPY CHAPTER TWENTY!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Takeoff is smooth enough. Lily glances to either side of her. Crystal is gripping the armrests with all its worth, and Hilary is pale white, her hazel eyes looking too big for her face. Next to Hilary, James has his eyes closed, over those hazel eyes of his, and his skin tone matches his sister's. Sirius sits beside James, silently hyperventilating, his eyes wide with fear. Remus sits beside him, looking considerably calmer, flipping through a magazine, intrigued. Kyle sits beside Remus, their heads bent in conversation as they study the magazine together. Frank sits by the window, and Lily sees him steadfastly ignoring the window, not daring to take a single peek as he stares straight ahead, knuckles white as they clench the armrests.

To the other side of Crystal, Alice sits silently, eyes closed, and breathing deeply. Cassie sits beside her, looking at Lily as the two share a soft giggle and smile. Lily sighs. Nothing was going to go wrong.

Just then, violent turbulence shakes the plane. Alice and James's eyes fly wide open, startled. Sirius begins whimpering softly, hyperventilating further.

Lily groans. Fantastic. After the turbulence fades, she uses a wandless, nonverbal spell to send a telepathic message to her friends.

_Don't panic. It was just turbulence, a natural occurrence during flying. Calm down, you'll raise questions. Focus on home, or Hawaii._

She uses the most soothing voice she could muster and she can feel her friends relax just slightly.

"Miss, would you like a drink?"

A flight attendant had appeared by Lily's side. "Could I have ten waters please?"

The flight attendant raises an eyebrow.

"Not all for me. For my friends," Lily explains.

She nods and returns moments later with the waters. Lily takes them with a grin of thanks, and furtively looking around, tips a small amount of Calming Draught into each glass before passing them down the row.

The lights flicker as the plane nearly flips violently.

Lily's eyes widen. _This isn't a normal occurrence,_ she thinks anxiously. Deciding to slip a bit of the Calming Draught into her own drink, she sips it and feels calm immediately.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily!"

Lily jerks out of her nap to face Alice, who is at the window. "Yeah?"

"Lights," she answers simply, pointing outside.

Lily's eyes widen as her nostrils flare. "_Those_ lights?"

Alice nods grimly.

Oh, this was not good.

"We are approximately three hours away from our landing in New York City," the pilot's monotone voice comes over the speaker before fading.

Lights… _those_ lights… not good. Lily feels for her wand, and is relieved to find it still in her jacket pocket. She sends another telepathic message wandlessly.

_Do you all have your wands?_

In return, she receives nine nods and confused looks from all of them except Alice.

_Good. Keep them on you at all times. BE CAREFUL_.

She releases the spell, sipping her drink again.

Choking, she gasps. The plane had been hit by a _very_ violent shake, nearly flipping over. The pattern repeats until all the Muggles begin screaming loudly, scrambling for the safety things. The flight attendants hurry about, trying to calm the Muggle passengers.

Hilary leans over to Lily. "Death Eaters?" she questions frantically.

"I'm afraid so," Lily says, her face set. "Though I have absolutely _no clue_ how they knew we were going to be on this flight, let alone going to… Damn. Hopefully they don't know our destination. It could just be New York City, right?"

Crystal, overhearing the conversation, bites her lip skeptically. "I doubt it, Lily. _He_ is much more cunning than that, and since most of his followers are Slytherins, they are also cunning. Won't they be able to check the flight records and such?"

"I suppose so… or he could interrogate the people we scheduled our flight with using Veritaserum or the Imperius Curse," Lily muses, feeling helpless. "There's not much we can do while we're in the air. Just stay calm, grip your wand at all times, and _be ready_." She emphasizes this as the plane shakes again, this time flipping completely over. Bloody hell…

"IS ANYBODY HURT?" yells a flight attendant.

No one replies the positive YES, thank Merlin.

"Everybody stay calm. We are nearing Boston Logan International Airport, and we will be stopping there instead of NYC, due to the extreme turbulence we are experiencing at the moment," the pilot says over the intercom, sounding quite panicked himself.

"James, _sit down_!" Lily and Hilary yell because at that moment, James was rising to come over to confer, but it was much too dangerous.

_What do you want?_ Lily asks, using telepathy again.

_How in bloody hell do you _do_ that, Lils?_

_I, unlike you, am extremely talented at magic._

_Hey! I, unlike you, am extremely talented at Quidditch._

_I, unlike you, don't give a bloody damn about Quidditch._

_That's a personal INSULT! Take it back!_

_No. Now, what did you want?_

_Is the plane shaking because of Death Eaters?_

Lily pauses, glancing down the row. Her green eyes connect with his hazel ones, and electricity courses from her head to her toes, but she shakes it off. _Wow, you actually know something? Yes, yes it is._

James flinches. _They'll kill the Muggles onboard, won't they?_

_I'm pretty sure, yes. Very pessimistic, but realistic. We have to fight._

_This is supposed to be a holiday, Lily. Why can't those stupid Death Eaters leave us alone?_

Lily sighs, looking away from James. _Because they don't understand happiness or love, Jamie._

_You called me Jamie again!_

Quickly, Lily cuts off the connection, turning away from James to engage Crystal in a quiet conversation. She didn't want to admit that she had accidentally called James Jamie _again_. "We're going to have to fight, Crys," Lily says softly.

Crystal turns to face her, eyes wide. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Because we are talented at magic, Crystal, and they want to recruit us," Lily informs her grimly.

x.o.x.o.x.

As the plane disembarks its passengers at Boston Logan International Airport, the witches and wizards look around warily, searching for Death Eaters. Lily's eyes snag on a trio of cloaked and masked figures that look suspiciously like Death Eaters.

"Crys! Hils!" she hisses to her two best friends.

They turn to look at her.

She jerks her chin in the direction of the huddled Death Eaters. "Warn the others," Lily murmurs before hurrying off to James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Lily-petal!" Sirius booms.

Lily bites her lip. "_Shh_, Sirius! See those cloaked figures over there? I'm quite sure they're Death Eaters," she whispers hastily. "Don't look!"

Of course, James and Sirius look while Remus simply stares at the young woman. "What should we do? Wait for them to attack or attack first?" Remus asks.

Lily sighs, chewing on her lip. "I think that we should wait for them to attack. It will be terrible for the American Ministry of Magic to clear the Muggles' memories after we leave for Hawaii, but it can't be helped. Just as long as we save as many Muggles as possible."

Sirius and James had turned back and were listening carefully to her plan. "There's only three of them. We outnumber them," Sirius points out.

"That may be so, but they have the training of _him_. No doubt he's encouraged them to use Dark Magic," Lily reminds them.

Before anyone could say anything else, one of the cloaked figures launch out of the cluster and shouts, "_Crucio_!"

The jet of light flies straight toward the group, but they jump out of the way and draw their wands. Lily hurries over to the rest of them. "Fight. Fight for the Light Side. We can win."

That was when the chaos started. Jets of light flew from one wand to a human being. Muggles fell.

"_Crucio_!" the second figure yells, and the jet of light flies straight toward Lily.

Lily's eyes flash as she says fiercely, "_Protego_!"

The shield erects itself just in time to deflect the curse. It flies back to the group of Death Eaters, but they deflect it easily.

"Come, Mudblood. Our lord will be pleased if we captured _you_," an oily voice says maliciously.

"NEVER!" shrieks Lily, and sends a wordless _Expelliarmus_ toward them.

"That is very mediocre of you. Where are those skills we heard you had?" taunts the same voice.

Lily's eyes flash again and she replies, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

And the duel begins, wands slashing, lights flashing.

Suddenly, Lily's ears detect a _very_ familiar voice screaming, "_Sectumsempra_!"

She diverts her attention from her own duel just in time to see a mask lifting and the terrible curse flying toward James. Her ex-best friend, Severus Snape, had just sent his Dark Magic curse to James Potter.

"NO!" screams Lily, and she launches herself in front of James, successfully intercepting the curse.

The slashes and cuts begin to form on her body, the scarlet liquid beginning to seep into a puddle by her side.

She hears Crystal, Alice, Hilary, and Cassie scream, but her eyes are only focused on the hazel ones, the ones that could have been closed. "Jamie," she whispers, before the blood, which had been seeping at unimaginable speed, loss took its full effect on her and she blacked out.

"You greasy, oily _git_!" James, Sirius, and Remus yell as one, and they all begin to attack Severus at once, three on one, in revenge for their friend, which Sirius and Remus thought of as their little sister.

Meanwhile, the others attack with renewed vigor on the other two, before they get overpowered and Disapparated.

"Oh, no you don't," growls James as he sees Snape about to do the same. "_Stupefy_!"

Snape deflects the spell with a sneer. "Go take care of your Mudblood," he sneers, before Disapparating.

"THAT SMELLY GIT!" explodes Hilary. "HOW DARE HE? AFTER HE CALLED HER THAT IN FIFTH YEAR TOO! THAT GIT IS _**DEAD**_!" Then she collapses to her knees by Lily's side, sobbing uncontrollably. "Lily!"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to check out the birthday project details! Please do, we want a lot of people, and it's a great way to say happy birthday! Love you all! By the way, this one has 138 reviews right now, and Be Here Now has 140. Can we pass that? :D Please try! Again, love you all, and I'm so sorry! I hope the next chapter will be faster!**


	21. Injuries

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I'm writing this while listening to the movie **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**_** in the background. Haha just a bit of side information. Anyway, this was faster than the last update! *claps excitedly* Oh, and by the way, I'll be replying to reviews from previous chapters by PM now.**

**And 141 REVIEWS? Thank you so much, I love you all!**

**SuperiorMe: I think that this chapter has some that in store. ;)**

**Chica: Of course I'll answer you! I answer every review I get. :D Yes, that's true, and also Lily, but you see, she's unconscious. ;) Haha but it'll work out.**

**Guest: Was this fast enough? :D**

**Shaaz: I know, I took way too long. :/ Thanks!**

**P.S. On a random note, I love the way Kevin McKidd says "Zeus" and then Sean Bean replies "Poseidon". I just love their tones. I'm weird, I know. Anyway, on with the story…**

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice is beside Lily and Hilary in a flash, her wand out and casting spells so that they are in a bubble, blocking the Muggles out so that they can't see or hear or sense a thing. Her wand traces patterns in the air over Lily's body as the rest of the travelers stay silent except for the occasional sob or whimper from one of the young women.

Lily lies motionlessly on the hard tile floor of the airport, eyelids shut over the amazing emerald eyes. Her face is pale and she lies in a puddle of scarlet liquid; her blood.

Inside the bubble, the magical beings stay absolutely silent except for Alice running her wand over Lily's body and murmuring incantations, and Hestia joining her, the two Healers holding a quiet conversation.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity of heavy silence, Alice and Hestia rise, grim looks on their faces, to look at the rest of the travelers.

"What? What's going on?" demands Remus, sharper than usual.

Alice looks surprised, but she holds up a hand. "Don't, Remus. Being sharp won't help things." She tosses a worried glance at her husband. "Did any of you hear what curse the Death Eater sent at Lily?" Her voice cracks slightly on the name of her injured best friend.

Everyone shakes their head sadly except James. He had been eerily silent, not even responding to his friends' nudges and jabs. Closing his eyes, he forces himself to relive those last few awful moments. He remembers it clearly and announces hoarsely yet gravely, "Severus Snape" – Hilary hisses at the name – "cursed Lily with Sectumsempra."

As the others gasp and busy themselves talking to each other, Alice and Hestia exchange worried glances, communicating with their eyes.

"I know for a fact that that spell isn't listed in approved use from the Ministry of Magic. How does Snape know the curse?" Hestia asks impatiently.

"He invented it," Sirius says softly. "In our school days."

"Lily was cursed with it once before. Remember? That first day of seventh year, on the Hogwarts Express?" Remus reminds them.

James blanches. Seventh year is a touchy subject for him.

"What happened?" Crystal demands.

"I don't think this is the time to relive that bad memory, Crystal. We have an injured friend on our hands, and we're in a foreign country," snaps Hilary testily.

Crystal glances at her. "What has gotten into you?"

Hilary stands, her face streaked with tears and her Muggle traveling clothes slightly stained with Lily's blood. James moves forward to place a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she glares and shrugs it off.

"My _sister_ is currently unconscious from blood loss in the middle of a strange airport in a foreign country, in which we have _no idea_ as to where any Wizarding hospitals are located," she snaps coldly.

"Be _quiet!_ Lily is _injured_! And you two are arguing _now_?" Alice exclaims incredulously. "I'm sure I can find a proper Wizarding hospital someplace. So please, _be quiet_ so I can concentrate!"

"And I think it would be good to relive that memory. Just so we can see the similarities and differences of the times she was cursed," Cassie suggests quietly. She had been silent up to this point.

"I think she's right," Remus agrees.

_Flashback_

_Suddenly the compartment door flies open and reveals the Ravenclaw girl seventh year prefect. "Death Eaters!"_

_Lily stands quickly, so quickly that her chair falls behind her._

_"Quick! They're surrounding the train!" the prefect cries, looking very distressed._

_Lily pulls out her wand. "Get all the prefects, but try not to tell any of the Slytherins of this. Tell all the seventh years from other houses.__Quickly__!"_

_Remus and Hilary run from the compartment while James draws his wand as well, sending a Patronus into the air. The brilliant stag canters off toward Hogwarts, as quickly as James could muster. Lily had turned from him, waving her wand in complex patterns and muttering foreign words under her breath. Wisps of vapor blow out from her wand, growing into firm shields after floating through the window. Without another word, she runs out and starts performing security charms in every compartment. Suddenly, she is blocked by a trio of Death Eaters masked._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little redheaded__Mudblood__," sneers a female voice._

_Lily stiffens at the voice. "Bellatrix," she says curtly, making no move to hex or cure or jinx._

_Bellatrix Black Lestrange, however, jabs her wand in Lily's face, not quite making contact. "How__dare__you utter my name with your unworthy Mudblood lips?" she snarls._

_"Did Voldemort send you here?" Lily continues, unfazed._

_"Don't you__dare__speak the Dark Lord's name, filthy Mudblood. Go back where you came from," a silky smooth, malicious voice says from under another mask._

_Lily laughs derisively. "What, the Heads' compartment? And it__is__his name, is it not? Why should I not speak it?"_

_"Because your lips are unworthy of speaking it," snaps Bellatrix, firing a hex._

_"__Protego__!" screams Lily, blocking the hex and sending another back._

_"No you don't," Bellatrix sneers, blocking it and advancing, while firing the Cruciatus curse at Lily._

_Lily silently blocks this one, sending it flying back toward the black-haired woman._

_"__Sectumsempra__!" Lucius cries, sending it in a straight line toward Lily._

_End Flashback_

As the ones who hadn't been there cover their mouths in horror, Sirius asks Alice desperately, "Don't you remember how Madam Pomfrey cured her?"

"No. As far as I remember, Lily just woke up of her own accord," Alice responds, deep in thought.

"Maybe that's our best bet, then. Just bring her to a hospital and wait it out?" Hilary inquires, her eyes still bright.

Alice chews her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Maybe. But another bet is that we could just Apparate to the villa she booked us and wait it out there. Ocean air is good."

"I wonder how Cordelia will react. After all, isn't Lily supposed to be battling a case for her?" Crystal looks worried.

"Is _that_ what you're worried about?" Hestia cries. She gestures behind her. "Lily!"

"I was merely making an observation," Crystal replies, hurt.

"Hest," Alice says, "what do you think?"

Hestia pauses, glancing away from Crystal. "I think the villa would be better. If she isn't awake in a week, we should transfer her to the hospital."

Alice nods in approval. "Good plan." She appraises her trainee for a moment. "When we return, and after all the wedding craziness, I might talk to the manager about promoting you."

Hestia beams proudly.

Alice nods at her. "I think that it will be safe to Apparate from here, despite the plane tickets that have been paid for. Safety first. Can you two" – she points at Sirius and James – "carry her and use Side-Along?"

The two Marauders nod adamantly.

"The rest of you- be careful. Don't get Splinched. Any questions?"

"No, ma'am," teases Frank.

Alice glares at him. "Shut it, Mr. Longbottom."

"Okay, Mrs. Longbottom," Frank replies cheekily.

Alice rolls her eyes with a fond smile. "On the count of three, you all go. I'll stay behind to vanish this bubble and find a secluded spot to Apparate."

Frank looks at her worriedly, all traces of playful gone. "Alice, is that safe? We just endured a Death Eater attack, after all."

"I can take care of myself, Frank," Alice replies.

"I know _that_, Alice, it's just… safety in numbers and all that," Frank says.

Alice sighs. "Frank, don't be difficult. Just go with them. I won't wander far from this spot before Disapparating."

"Mate, Alice will be fine. She's trained as an Auror and could have become one if she didn't pursue Healing, remember?" Remus tries to assure Frank.

Frank still looks worried, but relents. "Oh, all right. And about the Auror thing… don't you ever consider becoming one."

Alice looks at him defiantly. "And pray tell, why ever not?"

"Okay, okay! Can we _please_ get back on track? On the count of three!" Hestia interrupts.

The two glance away from each other.

"One," Alice says. "Two," she warns. "THREE!"

With simultaneous cracks, a moment later, her friends are gone and she is alone. Casting a look around at the goings-on of the airport beyond her safety bubble, she decides to make the bubble disappear. Once it's gone, she dashes to a nearby restroom, darts inside, checks the stalls for feet, and selects a stall. Only one other person is in, and Alice focuses her entire mind on Disapparting silently.

Closing her eyes and envisioning the pictures and location of the villa, Alice Disapparates with the softest crack she had ever mustered.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Oh, dear Merlin, what _happened_?" cries Alice the moment she materializes, seeing the group hunched over a body whose head was not framed in the halo of deep red hair of Lily. She runs over, fearing the worst.

"Splinched," Sirius says shortly, pointing.

Alice glances down and gasps. James Potter lay there silently, his eyes scrunched in pain and trying not to scream in agony.

His left forearm is missing.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: So. James **_**and**_** Lily are injured. Interesting… leave me some love!**


	22. Breaking Up and Waking Up

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't look like JKR, do I?**

**A/N: Here I am days later. It's quicker than I've done before, right?**

**this . scarlet . centaur.: I spaced out your name so that it wouldn't get deleted like it has before. Yes, I do. Haha just kidding!**

**Laveycee: The Ministry messin' things up as usual. ;)**

**devil-in-training: I agree. I changed it to forearm. :) **

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**SuperiorMe: Thank you very much!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Oh my Godric," murmurs Alice, and drops to her knees and draws her wand in one motion.

Hestia is already across James's body, too busy examining him with her wand to acknowledge her trainer and friend with more than a curt nod.

Alice joins her in the examining, running her wand over him.

"I can't believe both Prongs _and_ Lily-petal got hurt on the same day," Sirius mutters. "Stupid Death Eaters."

"Yes, well, James's injury will be easier and quicker to mend than Lily's. Seeing as this is her second time falling victim to the curse, some old wounds may have reopened, and since Snape invented the curse, I doubt anyone but he and Lily know the countercurse. It _is_ Dark Magic," Hestia says, rising.

"Where are you going?" Alice asks, a tad sharply.

Hestia doesn't look surprised. "To get something from Lily's case of potions."

"What is that?" Remus demands, fearful of his best mate's injury.

"Essence of Dittany," Hestia responds calmly, not at all fazed by her trainer and friend's rudeness.

Understanding dawns on Alice. "Why didn't I think of that? _You_ should be the trainer and I should be the trainee," she jokes.

Hestia laughs and exits the room to grab the essence from the room filled with suitcases.

Meanwhile, Alice stands. "There's nothing else I can do until Hest returns with the Essence of Dittany. Where's Lily?"

"Moony and I levitated her to a bedroom upstairs while the others kept watch over Prongs," Sirius answers dully.

"Why were you so rude to Hestia?" Crystal asks, her defense coming up for her best friend.

"Instinct. In Healing, you get a lot of frustrations and after a while, you stop begrudging yourself and mentally throwing things at walls. Instead, you're rude. Everyone in the Healing business does the same thing. Learning from one another, I guess," Alice responds with a bit of shame. "It's not a good habit, I know, but that's the way it is."

"So that's why she was so calm," remarks Crystal, her defense going down as fast as it had arose.

Alice nods tersely, because at that moment, Hestia reenters the room holding a small vial of brown liquid. "Good," sighs Alice in obvious relief. "Thank you, Hest."

Hestia responds with a slight but warm smile. "It was my pleasure."

After applying the essence in a relatively small amount to James's wound, Alice stands again. "Do you suppose Lily brewed a reviving potion?"

"Is that all? That _little_?" an outraged Sirius demands. His best mate was suffering on the floor and Alice gives him a _tiny_ bit of relief?

"Trust me, Sirius. Essence of Dittany is a very rare essence, but very effective, even in small doses. That will be enough for James. I'll also need a Blood-Replenishing Potion for both of them," Alice says thoughtfully.

"We could just use _Reeneravte_?" suggests Remus.

"No," answers Hestia. "The safest way to go is definitely a reviving potion."

Alice nods in agreement. "I think we should move him upstairs and into a bed. That will make him more comfortable when he awakens."

"Do you want to join him?" Sirius teases, winking with some of his old flair back. He had been worried about his mate, therefore he wasn't himself.

Alice and Frank both glare at him. "I have absolutely no desire to join him in bed, Sirius. I'm _married_, for Merlin's sake. Just get your wand out and levitate him," Alice snaps.

"Testy, testy," jokes Sirius, but complies. Once his best mate is in the air, he begins walking to the stairs. "And you know you want to!" he yells over his shoulder.

Frank growls, making to go after him, but Alice grabs his arm. "He's joking, Frank. His best mate and someone who he thinks of as a little sister just got injured. Let him have his fun."

Scowling, Frank collapses onto one of the ivory-colored cushions facing the television. "Still, he should know better than to joke around with someone who's _married_ about getting into bed with a _friend_ of hers."

"Calm down," Alice soothes.

Hilary has an odd look on her face.

"Hils?" Alice questions, turning away from her husband to face her best friend worriedly.

Hilary shakes her head, coming out of her silence. "I-it's nothing, Ali. I'm going to go to Lily, okay?"

Alice nods, a look of concern still on her face as she watches the young woman exit the living room.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary reaches the top of the stairs and is surprised to find the whole place dipped in sunshine. It is a big difference from the usual dismal weather of London.

Lost in thought, she continues down the sunshine-filled hallway with open and not-curtained windows. She is so lost in thought that she doesn't notice someone coming down the hall until she bumps into him. Her hazel eyes travel from the carpeted floor to the person's face. "Sirius!"

"Hilary," Sirius acknowledges, inclining his head.

Hilary pouts. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"I- I'm sorry, Hils, I can't do this anymore," Sirius confesses softly.

Utterly confused, Hilary questions, "Do what, Siri?" She steps forward to wrap her arms around him, but he steps back hastily.

"I- I just don't feel that spark we had three years ago at Hogwarts anymore, Hils. I don't think that…that this will work out," Sirius says quietly.

Hilary's jaw drops. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I guess I am," Sirius replies softly.

A look of utter betrayal and hurt flits through Hilary's eyes for a moment, but then it is gone, replaced with a look of pure fury and anger. "You're breaking up with me because the _spark_ is gone?" she demands.

"Hilary…"

"Is it another girl?" Hilary harshly inquires.

"No! Of course not. Hils… just, please, just try to understand. Do _you_ still feel the same after three years?"

When she doesn't reply for two minutes or so, Sirius reaches out his hand and clasps hers in his. "I don't deserve you, Hilary. I don't. I hope that you can find a wonderful man who can be a better partner for you than I can. Goodbye, Hils." He kisses her one last time on the forehead, and descends the staircase, leaving a stunned Hilary in the middle of the hallway.

Hilary revolves on the spot slowly to face the staircase. "I do. I still love you, Sirius Black." Tears well in her hazel eyes and she bolts for the room magically labeled _Lily_ in her perfect script. She throws the door open, and upon seeing her unconscious friend silently lying in the white-sheeted bed with the forest-green-colored headboard, the tears overflow. "Oh, Lily. Wasn't our holiday supposed to be fun? Now you're hurt, James was Splinched, and I- I'm heartbroken. Why did Sirius break up with me? WHY?" she cries.

No answer comes from Lily, and Hilary bows her head, sobbing. "I love him, Lily, I love him with all my heart. I have since seventh year and I always will. I thought he loved me too. Did he really, Lil? Did he?"

No response.

"Lily… please wake up. I need you. I haven't had you for three years, and now I really need you to be here for me. See how selfish I sound? Please, Lily…"

Silence.

x.o.x.o.x.

Sirius reenters one of the two living rooms to find the other travelers on the ivory cushions, sitting silently and watching the TV with no comprehension.

Cassie looks up. "Oh, hello, Sirius."

Hearing this, the others also look up. Remus sees the depressed look on his best mate's face immediately. "What happened, Padfoot?" he asks, basically demanding an answer.

For a few tense moments, Sirius doesn't answer. Instead, he plops down on the hard floor. After a few _more_ minutes of silence, Sirius finally answers. "I broke up with Hilary."

"_What_?" Alice flies out of her seat, looking intently at Sirius. "You _what_?"

"Don't make him repeat it, Ali," Remus says sharply. "He's had enough drama today."

"So of course he goes and increases the drama by breaking up with his girlfriend of three years," Hestia says sarcastically, also standing and taking Alice's side.

"Stop, Hestia! Can't you see he's hurting?" Kyle demands, clearly taking Remus and Sirius's side.

Cassie stands uneasily. "Maybe he is, but doesn't that also factor in that he broke Hilary's heart?"

Sirius chuckles dryly. "I don't doubt that. But don't get into a fight on my behalf. This is supposed to be a fun time. I'm going to bed." He stands and walks toward the stairs, his head bowed.

The only Marauder remaining, Remus, shifts uncomfortably. "Um… how do we know which room is which?" he asks.

"Lily marked each with our names magically before we came somehow, so they'll be able to come off once our month is up," Crystal answers vaguely, turning away from the television.

Remus nods silently and follows Sirius up the stairs.

Once he disappears completely, the others look at each other. "Shall we explore?" Kyle asks half-heartedly.

Alice shrugs with one shoulder. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

Crystal turns back to the television. "I wouldn't feel right going without Lily. She was the one to book this place, and it is only because of her that we are here," she says quietly, and falls silent.

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice reaches the landing of the second floor when she hears a quiet noise that sounds like someone crying and trying to hide it. She passes first Sirius's room, which is closest to the stairs. James's is across from his. Next to James is Remus; across from Remus are Kyle and Cassie. Next to Kyle and Cassie, Alice sees a nameplate depicting her own name and Frank's. Across from their room is a door labeled Hilary. Next to Hilary's is Lily's, across from Lily is Crystal, and finally at the end of the hall is Hestia.

She doesn't hear a sound coming from any room except for Lily's. Startled and alarmed, as Lily is supposed to be out cold, she throws open the door, shocked by what she finds.

Hilary is kneeling at Lily's bedside, her head bowed and crying quietly. She had calmed down from her previous breakdown, but tears still stream from her eyes while Lily lays silently on the bed, her face pale with blood loss and her red hair flared into a halo around her head.

"Hils," Alice whispers very softly.

Her best friend hears it. Hilary lifts her tearstained, red-and-puffy-eyed face to look at Alice. "Alice," she responds hoarsely, her voice cracking.

"Oh, Hils," Alice murmurs, rushing over to hug Hilary tightly. "Come on, let's go explore the villa, okay?"

"No."

Alice is surprised by the strength and force of Hilary's voice, so much that she draws back, startled. "Hilary?"

"I said no. I'm staying here until my sister moves," Hilary replies stubbornly, referring to Lily as her sister.

Alice's heart nearly breaks. "Hilary… you have to move sometime. It isn't definite when Lily will wake up."

"Ali… she deserted us for Crystal and Hestia, but I still love her like a sister. And I won't be leaving her side until she awakens."

Having enough experience of Hilary's stubbornness, which was almost as bad as Lily's, Alice nods, relenting. "Very well. But-"

Alice is cut off by the door flinging open and Sirius appearing in the doorway, looking frazzled. "Ali, James is awake. Should we give him the Blood-Replenishing Potion? I can go get Hest if you want to stay-" Sirius cuts himself off, seeing Hilary. The young woman had resolutely turned from the door and is now staring down at the motionless form of the young woman she called her sister.

"No, it's fine. I can go. Hilary, are you okay with that?" Alice asks her friend, rising and brushing off her clothes.

"Of course. Bring my twin back to full life, won't you?" Hilary replies, grinning up at her. However, the grin is strained, and it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Hilary nods.

"Okay. Come on, Sirius. Did you already bring up the potion?"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Alice," James greets weakly the moment his best mate and friend enter the room. He lay quietly on his bed, identical to Lily's and every other single person's on the vacation, watching as the Healer readied the potions in a neat line.

"James," Alice responds warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, just… light-headed," James answers honestly.

"That's the blood loss. We already gave you a dosage of Blood-Replenishing Potion" – she picks up a square vial filled with red-colored potion – "so that's why you're awake and coherent right now. You just need another dose, and then you'll be up and running like the James Potter we all know and love," Alice teases, bringing the vial and a goblet of water over.

"Good," James jokes back. "Hi, Padfoot."

Sirius smiles at him slightly. "Glad to see you awake, Prongs," he responds.

Alice uncorks the vial and passes it to James. "Drink it. Drink it _all_," she adds, remembering one incident in their fifth year when James hadn't drunk the entire prescribed potion and successfully riling up not only Madam Pomfrey, but his body as well.

James chuckles, obviously recalling the same memory. "Poppy was furious with me," he says, grinning. "Where's Hilary?"

Alice shoots a warning glare at Sirius. James didn't need to be fighting for his sister until he was at full strength. "With Lily."

James's eyes widen. "Lily! How is she? Is she awake yet? Did she say anything? Did you give her any of this potion? What room is she in? Why is Hilary with her?"

"No, no, yes, down the hall, and you'll see," Alice replies briskly. "Now drink!"

Obligingly, James downs the uncorked potion in less than three seconds, and gulps down the entire goblet of water in less than a second as well. He pulls a face. "Rubbish tasting stuff, that is. Can I see her?"

Alice studies him carefully. Already, he seemed like the old James Potter they all knew and loved, as she had put it earlier. Deciding _not_ to be like Madam Pomfrey, seeing as he is perfectly capable, she replies, "Very well. Are you coming, Sirius?"

Sirius, remembering his ex-girlfriend, shakes his head violently. "Maybe later. Tell Hilary to tell Prongs the whole story, okay?"

"What whole story?" James butts in quickly.

"Nothing," Alice lies smoothly. "Now come along. See you later, Siri."

x.o.x.o.x.

As they near Lily's bedroom door, Alice catches James ruffling his hair nervously. Giggling quietly to herself, she interrupts his trance quite rudely in his opinion.

"She can't see you, James. Calm down," she assures him, smiling.

James removes his hand from his hair, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Ali, old habit."

Alice shrugs. "What's with everyone calling me Ali all of a sudden? Not that I don't like it, it's just-"

"Come on, Ali, can we please see my sister and Lily?" James interrupts.

Laughing, Alice nods. "Just… just be prepared for the worst, okay, James?"

Confused, James nods.

Alice swings open the door to find Hilary no longer by the unconscious girl's bed, but on a rounded brown wicker chair on the open balcony, looking at the magnificent view of half-palm tree and half-sparkling blue ocean. Coughing quietly, Alice attempts to capture Hilary's attention.

The dark-haired Potter turns from the view and shrieks quietly as she sees her brother. Abandoning her wicker chair, she barrels toward her brother and wraps him in a bone-breaking hug. "Oh, James!"

James wraps his arms around her as well, lifting her off the ground. Alice smiles at this.

Once her feet touch ground again, Hilary slaps James (lightly) across the cheek. As his hand lifts to feel his cheek and he gives her a questioning glance, she replies, "_That_ was for scaring me out of my wits."

"You had some to be scared out of?" James innocently asks.

Hilary laughs, not bothering to hit him again. Her face no longer bears tears, but the redness and puffiness of her eyes seem to fade visibly as she enjoys her brother's _healthy_ company for the moment.

Coughing again, Alice captures the twins' attention and inclines her head toward Lily. "James came to see you and Lily, Hils. Sirius requested that you tell your brother the whole story." She pauses. "And to be frank (no, not my husband, James Potter), I'd like to know exactly what happened."

_Why doesn't he tell them? _Hilary wonders bitterly, but she quickly recovers. "Why don't you speak to Lily for a few moments first, James? Just to reacquaint yourselves. It is futile, but better than nothing." She shrugs. "It helped me."

James nods. "Good idea." He makes his way to the bed and drags a chair over to sit beside the bed.

Hilary and Alice watch silently until they detect a small movement.

James startles, jumping back.

Alice rushes forward, as does Hilary.

A whisper slips out of the unconscious girl, just for a sliver of time, so quietly that none of the three others could be sure if they had heard or not. "_Vulnera Sanentur_."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There! A nice, long chapter! And in six days! Haha I hope you enjoyed it, and leave me some love, like, dislike, or hate, or even some spells if you need to vent your anger! ;) Love you all!**


	23. Talking

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

**A/N: This is late, I know. :( I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Fatecaster: He's making me grumpy too, and that's not good, seeing as **_**I**_** made him act that way.**

**this. scarlet. centaur.: I do, in fact. Haha just kidding! Hopefully this one won't make you want to curse me…**

**twilightstargazer: Thanks! And hopefully… this wasn't that soon, was it? Sorry…**

**m1347: Hmm… I don't know, is it? ;) Thanks!**

**Kitty: Okay, thank you for the suggestion. I'll try to improve on that!**

**oOShattered StarsOo: Thanks!**

**hi: I will.**

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice stares at the girl for a moment, trying to decipher the meaning of the Latin words that had just slipped out of her mouth. "_Vulnera Sanentur_? I wonder…"

Hilary also attempts to figure it out. "That sounds like a sort of spell," she muses.

James, on the other hand, collapses into a chair nearby, staring at her. _Why am I feeling so alarmed? It's not like I _like_ her or anything…_ His eyes wander to the balcony, watching the palm trees move slowly and gracefully in the slight breeze. Camille… the name comes unbidden to his mind, and the image of his fiancée flashes into his mind the moment after. Suddenly, he thought that the young blonde woman he had once thought to be beautiful was now ugly, and the redheaded young woman before him was the most beautiful woman in the world. He shakes his head violently. _NO… _Camille_ is my fiancée, _not_ Lily._

"James?"

James shakes himself out of his daze to face his twin sister. "Yeah, Hils?"

"Can you go fetch Hestia? Alice wants to confer with her about those two words that just slipped out of Lily's mouth." Hilary glances toward Alice, who looks steadily back at her. "And… I want to talk to you."

James studies her skeptically, but finally nods. "All right. I'll be right back." He exits the room, heading for the end of the hallway.

Meanwhile, in the room, Hilary drops into the chair her brother had just vacated. "I don't think I can tell him, Ali. Are you sure it's a good idea? He just recovered… and I wonder why it's only he and Lily who get injured?"

Alice steps in front of her best friend and clasps one of her hands in both of hers. "Hilary… he'll be fine. He'll feel better knowing what is going on in not only your life, but also his best mate's. And Dumbledore told me that… that Voldemort especially want James, Lily, Frank, and me. He said that we could be very useful to him, with our powerful magic and our connections to the rest of you. He's been targeting us, and unfortunately, Lily got the brunt of the attack this time. I hate to think about what will happen next…" She trails off, a flicker of fear crossing her expression before it clears again as the door opens, revealing the Potter young man and Hestia. "Ah, Hest! Come!"

Hestia hurries over, glancing at the unconscious form of her best friend lying on the bed. "What happened? James wouldn't tell me _anything_!"

James shrugs. "C'mon, Hils. You said you wanted to tell me something?" he asks dully.

Hilary looks at him worriedly, but he flips her off. "Okay… hallway."

The twins disappear, but Alice stares at the empty spot for a moment, only coming back when Hestia asks gently, "Ali?"

"Oh," Alice startles. Then she begins to explain what had happened just a few moments earlier.

x.o.x.o.x.

The Potter twins step into the hallway, and Hilary begins shuffling her feet under her brother's intense hazel gaze.

After a few moments, James finally says, "Hils… what in Merlin's name is going on?"

Hilary lifts her hazel eyes to meet her brother's identical ones, breathing in deeply. Just _thinking_ about Sirius breaking up with her hurt her beyond anything she could imagine. "James… please don't blow up, at least not now," she pleads.

James narrows his eyes at her. "I can't guarantee that, Hils, and I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. Now, please tell me already!"

"Let me gather myself!" Hilary snaps, and then straightens. "Sirius broke up with me."

Silence.

Hilary gulps, seeing James's blank expression.

"HE WHAT?" explodes James.

"Shh!" hisses Hilary. "And _please_ don't make me repeat it."

James's eyes soften. "I'm sorry, Hils. But… that _piece of crap!_ He thinks he can get away with dating _my twin sister_ for _three whole years_ and get away with it _unscathed?_ I _told_ you to watch out, but _no_, you just go ahead and _date him_!"

Eyes welling, Hilary whispers, "James… I loved him. And I was seventeen. I could do anything I wanted to, but I was… young. Too young to be making rash decisions like whom I loved."

Reaching out, James envelopes Hilary in a tight hug, the twins sliding down onto the carpeted floor. "Sometimes we think we love someone, but we really don't. We were both young, Hilary, and we make mistakes." James sighs. "But I won't be able to completely forgive Sirius for breaking your heart like this for Merlin knows how long."

"Jamie… _please_ don't go beat him up, okay? I just can't stand to see him broken and physically injured," pleads Hilary.

James looks at her, and it is almost as if they are seven again, hiding from their parents and the raging thunderstorms. But he flashes back to reality with her plea, replying, "Not even a broken nose?"

Hilary laughs slightly. "No, James."

His hazel eyes look at her seriously. Finally, he answers, "If that's what you really want…"

"It is."

"Then all right. Now, would you care to tell me _why_ that piece of crap decided to break it off with you?"

"H-he just said that he didn't feel the spark anymore," mumbles Hilary miserably.

James's eyebrows shoot up. "No spark?" His mind immediately runs through the girls his mate had been interacting with lately. "If he decided to dump you for some hot Hawaii birds, I swear, despite your preference, I _will_ beat him to a pulp."

His sister laughs dryly. "In that case, could I yell my lungs out for a bit first?"

"Only if you leave some to yell for Alice or Hestia once I'm done with him," banters James, smiling a little.

"I wonder if this is how Lily felt," murmurs Hilary, so quietly that James almost doesn't catch it.

His breath halts. "Pardon?"

Hilary looks up at him quickly. "I just said… I wonder if this is how Lily felt."

"Heartbroken?" James questions softly.

"Yes," Hilary responds quietly, looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's okay." James sighs. "Lily and I need some closure, don't we?"

Hilary bites her lip. "I suppose so. I mean, you are marrying Camille soon, and your breakup was kind of abrupt, if you ask me. You two don't really know where you stand, even if you did agree to be friends." _And I think she still loves you,_ Hilary adds silently.

James tilts his head thoughtfully. "Maybe a few days after she wakes up, I'll try to get some closure with her. And speaking of Camille… Hils, what do you think of her?"

_Great, the dreaded question,_ thinks Hilary. She bites her lip again. "As my sister-in-law, as a friend, or as a person in general?" she asks, trying to stall.

Her brother looks at her oddly. "As a person."

_Well, she's a bitch to all of us, she's annoying, you would do well without her, and Mum and Dad sure wouldn't have wanted you to marry her,_ thinks Hilary. Aloud, she responds, "She's a… unique person."

"Unique good or unique bad?" James asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Unique is good. Everyone is never the same as someone else," Hilary answers vaguely.

"I get the feeling that you don't approve of our engagement, or of _her_," James remarks, calling her out.

Hilary freezes. Then an answer comes to mind. "James. That is simply _my_ opinion. I have only one piece of advice for you: Listen to your heart. Love who your heart wants to love, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy. We all want you to be happy. Okay?"

James looks at her for a moment. She doesn't look happy saying it, but James sees the truth in her eyes. "Okay. Thanks, Hils. I'm sorry for turning the conversation to me when you're the one needing consolation."

Hilary grins at him. "Don't worry about it, Jamie. It got my mind off… _him_."

"I'm glad."

x.o.x.o.x.

That evening at dinner, Alice gives the update on Lily over mashed potatoes, roast beef, and broccoli.

"We decided not to use the spell she uttered just yet. But we did administer some more Blood-Replenishing Potion on her," Alice announces, then puts mashed potato into her mouth.

"What will you be doing tomorrow?" Hestia asks the group.

"Beach!" reply Remus, Sirius, Hilary, Crystal, Cassie, and Kyle.

"Just walking around, I guess. On the beach, on the sidewalks, in stores," answers James.

Alice glances at Frank.

He shrugs. "I'll do whatever you do," he answers sweetly.

His wife smiles. "Thank you, Frank. But Hestia and I are going to go to the closest magical library here to research Dark Magic. And try to find out about the American Ministry and why no one showed up during the attack and afterward." She frowns slightly. "Do the Americans even _have_ a Ministry?"

"They do," replies Hestia. "But they aren't as in control as our Ministry is. The Wizarding folk in the States have more free rein than we do. Sometimes that's good, but mostly that's _bad_. I guess some more research on them will be okay too."

Alice nods.

"I'll join you," James says abruptly, and everyone looks at him, surprised. "What?"

"_You_ just offered to go to the _library_?" Remus asks. "I spent seven years trying to get you to do that!"

Sirius gapes at him. "Y-you! Who are you and what have you done with my best mate?"

James shrugs at Remus. "It's a life-and-death matter this time, Moony, not some exam." He coolly ignores Sirius.

Noticing this, Crystal glances at Hilary, tilting her head in question. Hilary nods slightly back, and the other girl nods in understanding.

"Good point… but are you sure you don't want to come with us to the beach?"

"We have a whole month to, Moony," replies James, smiling.

Remus nods, dropping it.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," bids James, rising from the table and disappearing up the stairs.

Hilary looks seriously at the rest of the British travelers. "I think he loves her."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Short chapter, yeah. So kill me, save me, love me, hate me, I'll welcome it all. :D Until next time, which will hopefully be faster…**


	24. Return of

For Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Queen Rowling does. :D**

**A/N: Isn't this much faster than the last one? That's because I update my stories in order, and the fic I updated last (**_**Gods and Demigods Read: The Lightning Thief**_**) went by so much faster. Anyway, enjoy!**

**twilightstargazer: Thanks! I am too… we can't have an injured Sirius too, can we?**

**BlackLily17: Thanks! Hope this is fast enough!**

**QueenKittieKat: Thanks, and don't we all?**

x.o.x.o.x.

No one contradicts Hilary's statement; in fact, everyone agrees.

While everyone pours out their feelings on James and Lily's relationship, Alice, ever the sweet and kind one, says, "Poor Camille. She's been hanging on too tight. When she finds out about James loving Lily, she'll be crushed."

Sirius, however, shakes his head. "No way. _Not_ 'poor Camille'. I'll agree with her hanging on too tight, though, as well as being crushed. Camille will be crushed that she won't have the entire Potter fortune at her fingertips. If Prongs _does_ marry Camille, the fortune will be gone within a week."

"_My_ prediction is that James will realize he loves Lily within two weeks from now," Hilary adds to the discussion, hardly sparing Sirius a glance.

"Two Galleons that he'll realize within _one_ week," Remus counters, holding out his hand.

Hilary grins, grabbing it. "Deal. Get ready to _lose_, Remmy!"

Remus rolls his eyes. "What makes you so sure he'll realize in _two_ weeks? That's a bit long, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you forget that James is my twin, Remmy. You three may be like brothers, along with Peter, but I'm his _twin_. And you should _know_ that James is terribly slow, especially when it comes to girls." Hilary smiles triumphantly. "Get ready to pay up two Galleons in two weeks, Remmy!"

"Make that four," butts in Crystal. "I'm on Hilary's side of this bet. Ready to get rich, girl?"

Hilary laughs, the first actual laugh, not a dry or slight one, she had laughed since Sirius broke up with her. Sirius is enchanted by the beautiful laugh, but shakes himself, reminding him that they were broken up. "Oh, I _am_ ready, Crystal!"

"I shouldn't be betting on my best friend's love life, but we _are_ on holiday, so… I think I'll take Remus' side on this one," Hestia speaks up, grinning. "Prepare to _lose_, bitches!"

Everyone looks at her in amazement. Did the even-tempered, never-swearing Hestia Jones just, well, _swear_?

"What? We're on _holiday_ in _America_! It's time to have some fun… after Lily is revived, that is," Hestia hastily corrects herself, looking ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed, Hest. We _are_ here to have fun… and Lils to work," Crystal says, smirking.

"You bore a striking resemblance to James when you smirked," Hestia teases.

Crystal scowls. "Resembling James? Ew."

"Don't let Lily hear that," laughs Hilary.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next afternoon, after a lazy but humid morning, the sunblock-covered wizards and witches left for the beach that they could walk directly onto out their back door.

Frank, Alice, Hestia, and James stand in front of the large front door, the girls pulling on their shoes.

"What's this library we're going to?" Frank inquires.

"The third-largest Wizarding library in the world, the Official Public Library of the Magical Community, or OPLMC, of Chicago. Completely unoriginal, I know, but it was established in the 1300s. Were people terribly creative then? Definitely not. It's been moved from someplace in Europe to the States," Alice explains. "We're Apparating there."

James winces slightly. "Are you sure?"

Alice looks at him in worry. "Quite. But if you're uncomfortable with Apparating so soon… you could Floo. They have Floos set up all over the library."

Seeming to consider this, James nods slowly. "Maybe I will do that."

"Sorry to be such a spoilsport, but there _is_ no fireplace in this place," Hestia interrupts.

As James processes this and tries to prepare himself for Apparation, Alice answers, "There is. It's in a secret room, should a Muggle social worker or something wander in by mistake. Lily installed it. Well, she issued the _order_ to install it. She thinks of everything, doesn't she?"

"But a _Muggle social worker_? Isn't that a bit paranoid?" Frank points out.

Hestia smiles. "Lily is all for safety, Frank, _especially_ the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. She's extremely paranoid in that. I think it's because of what the Muggles might think before the Memory Charms can be performed on them. Petunia's years of neglect and torture got to her more than she'll ever admit or show."

Alice flinches. "Petunia. I hate her. She threw an innocent fourteen-year-old into the streets to fend for herself. Petunia Evans may hate Lily, but was _that_ necessary?"

"At least Petunia didn't keep her and then abuse her," James comments.

"Okay, let's stop talking about Lily's personal life," intervenes Hestia. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Can we just get to that 'secret room' so James can Floo and we Apparate?"

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice and Hestia look around the walls lined in bookcase after bookcase with a small smile on their faces, seeing the new, shining spines as well as the old and tearing ones. Tables were scattered around in every nook and cranny, chairs squeezed by them, table lamps illuminating the surfaces with a dull light. Looking up, the four visitors see a domed ceiling with an intricate stained glass window.

"Lily would adore this," murmurs James as they wind their way through the bookcases and tables to the front and main desk.

Hestia nods in agreement. "We have a fairly big magical library in the heart of magical Italy, and that's where Lily learned to speak Italian fluently. She also researched multiple law cases and the magical laws there. That's where she got her books to be able to practice law legally."

"I wish I had been there through all of that," Alice confesses. "Lily and I grew up together. We were roommates for six years, from our first to sixth years at Hogwarts. We were like sisters, we and Marlene McKinnon."

James's face twists at the mention of Marlene, his friend since he was seven. "Don't mention Marlene, Alice. That was a terrible experience for Lily _and_ Sirius."

"What happened exactly?" Frank asks. "All I remember is that one day Lily and Nicholas Dwyer were going out and happy, same with Sirius and Marlene, then the two couples just… _weren't._"

James and Alice exchange looks. "We'll tell you once we get some books and get started," James replies.

They reach the front desk and Alice steps up first. "Excuse me, but do you have a section for Dark Magic?"

The blonde young woman behind the desk looks at Alice suspiciously and asks in her American accent, "Dark Magic? What do you want to see _that_ section for?"

"We have a friend who was cursed by Dark Magic and we want to try to find a countercurse for it," James responds clearly.

The woman examines him carefully. She flutters her eyelashes and replies flirtatiously, "Of course. Two rows down, about ten feet straight and you'll come to an alcove of Dark books."

"Feet?" Frank asks blankly.

Hestia rolls her eyes. "They're being ignorant of the world outside Britain," she says, in her British accent with an undertone of American in her voice. "Feet is nearly the same as a meter. I know the US Customary Measurements. Just come on."

The librarian winks at James again. "Tell me if you need any help."

x.o.x.o.x.

Once the group reaches the alcove, Alice Summons two books for each of them, the books thumping into the pairs of hands. As the four sit down at a small table a ways from the large cluster of bookshelves, the talking and flipping of pages begin.

"If Snape invented the curse, it won't be in here, will it?" asks Hestia, flipping through the pages rapidly, her brown eyes scanning the pages intently.

"Most likely not," answers Alice, "but perhaps we can find something similar, or maybe the meaning of the Latin phrase she spat out."

"Should I go find a Latin translation book or two?" offers Frank.

Alice gives him a grateful smile. "That would be amazing, Frank, thanks." She graces him with a short kiss on the lips.

Frank smiles at her before departing temporarily.

"The blond was quite the looker," Hestia teases James as her hands cease their flipping for a bit.

James rolls his eyes, already about halfway through his book. "Librarians aren't my thing. They just remind me of Madam Pince, and I do _not_ want to be snogging a chick that reminds me of that crabby old lady."

"Madam Pince was only twenty-nine, James," Alice reminds him, smirking.

"Twenty-nine? I could swear she's _at least_ thirty years older!" James argues, shocked.

Alice laughs quietly and explains to Hestia, "Madam Pince was our librarian at Hogwarts. She was so strict. _No food in the library! What a terrible choice in a book! What a dilapidated book! Why is it in my library? GET OUT! GET OUT!_"

Hestia giggles. "Sounds humorous."

"Not if you were on the receiving end of her charms to get your books and schoolbag to whack you repeatedly on the head at least three times a week," Alice grumbles.

James grins. "I wouldn't know. In my entire Hogwarts career, I only stepped into the library five times. Once in first year, four in seventh just so I could meet with Lily for Head meetings."

"I'm guessing the library was Lily's third home," Hestia remarks.

Alice nods. "She spent time in there almost more than she did in classes. Not that she skipped any classes, of course. She wouldn't be caught dead doing that."

Hestia giggles. "Oh, Lily. She's such the perfectionist."

"But that's why we love her," remarks Frank.

"Alice Prewett?"

Alice whirls around on instinct, although she does respond more easily to Alice Longbottom now. Her eyes land on the brunette standing behind them looking tentative.

"_Marlene_?" Alice exclaims, her eyes bugging out. Out of all places, she must meet her ex-best friend _here_? In _Hawaii_?

The brunette smiles winningly at her, then includes James and Frank in the smile. "I haven't seen you in forever! How _are_ you? Where's Hilary? And Dorcas? And… and Lily?" Marlene hesitates slightly on Lily's name, but manages to get it out.

Alice purses her lips. "Where's _Nicholas_?"

Looking delighted, Marlene replies, "Oh, did you want to see him? He's just a few aisles away, in fact. Nick?" The last word she says slightly louder. She laughs lightly. "At least Madam Pince isn't here breathing down our necks."

A moment later, Lily's ex-boyfriend and apparently Marlene's current one appears. Alice groans inwardly. He looks exactly the same as he did all those years ago, in their seventh year, when he had broken Lily's heart.

"Nicholas," Alice greets icily, her brown eyes flaring.

The young man inclines his head and replies pleasantly, "Alice. I see you have been well for the past three years." Nicholas's eyes travel downward to Alice's left ring finger.

Alice draws her hand back as Frank wraps an arm around her protectively. "What are you doing in Hawaii?" he asks, trying to keep a civil tone.

"Why, we've moved here!" Marlene answers cheerily. "In fact, this is our second week of living here. It's such a contrast to London, what with all the sunshine and warmth, along with the absence of threatening rain 24/7." Her eyes drift to Hestia. "Who are you?"

Hestia presses her lips together, keeping in her rude response to such a rude toned question. "Hestia Jones, Healer-in-training and best friend of Lily Evans."

James, who had stayed strangely silent until now, asks, "Marlene, have you seen Sirius lately?"

Looking surprised at the inquiry, the young woman responds, "No, I can't say I have. Is he still with Hilary?"

The Potter grits his teeth slightly. "No. I watched my best mate get his heart broken twice and my twin sister once. Isn't that enough heartbreak to watch in a lifetime?"

"James?"

"Oh, never mind, Marlene."

Hestia's eyes catch a glint of light and her eyes also travel downward. "Congratulations," she says dryly, pointing at the small diamond adorning Marlene McKinnon's left ring finger, just as a similar band and plain gold one adorns Alice's.

Marlene beams as Nicholas wraps an arm around her waist. "Thank you, sweet! We are so excited. And now that we've been reacquainted, be sure to watch for a wedding invitation! We'll be holding it back in London, where all our folks are."

Alice winces slightly. "Wonderful! We'll see you then. Congratulations." She pastes on an entirely fake smile.

Buying it, Marlene beams back as she wraps her hand around Nicholas's elbow and is escorted away by her fiancé.

James growls once the couple is out of earshot, almost punching the table. "She's _such_ a piece of venom. Thinking she can waltz back into our lives _four years later_ and become our friend again? And she's _still_ with that lying, cheating arse?"

Frank looks at him. "Calm down, James. We're in a library. The librarians might not be Madam Pince, but I'm sure they wouldn't be partial to an outburst in here."

Calming slightly, James grips the table tightly. "I can't believe she has the nerve to dare to talk to us. Luckily, Lily wasn't here."

"She'd probably rip Marlene's throat out," Alice chuckles dryly.

"Knowing Lily, she probably would," agrees Hestia.

Calming even more, James smirks at Frank. "No, they aren't Madam Pince." He pauses. "They're a hell of a lot prettier."

Frank laughs quietly. "I won't tell Camille you said that, but you owe me," he teases.

James rolls his eyes. "Overprotective bitch."

"I would be too," Alice observes. "I _am_ with Frank. And you two are quite the lookers. I wouldn't want _any_ females looking at you _in that way_, from the age of seven to two hundred."

"Nice to know," Frank says, causing Alice to flush red.

Hestia, taking mercy on her trainer and friend, says, "Why don't we read on?"

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary runs onto the beach with Crystal and Cassie, their feet slapping the hot sand. Her hazel eyes are lit up with excitement, something that hadn't been there since the day before yesterday. Her lips are stretched into a wide smile as she comes to a halt in the dead middle of their private stretch of beach, her arms spread wide.

"Hawaii," she sighs happily, and plunks down her stuff right where she is, jumping from one bare foot to the other.

"Too bad we aren't on the public beach. No hot chicks to see," Sirius jokes lightly.

The Potter twin looks away, unwilling to show her hurt. Cassie and Crystal, noticing this, exchange looks. Today would be a good day for Hilary to let go and have fun, even if her heart would still ache for Sirius.

Also noticing this, Remus suggests, "Why don't we get into the ocean? I hear the Pacific Ocean is the most pleasant to swim in."

"Probably is, Remmy, since it's the most tropical one," teases Hilary, not dwelling on Sirius.

Remus pouts. "Don't call me Remmy!"

"I'll call you what I want," retorts Hilary, and maturely sticks out her tongue before pulling off her cover-up.

Sirius gapes at her slim body encased in a crimson string bikini, but Hilary ignores him, dragging a similarly dressed Crystal down the rippling blue waves.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Guess who we saw at the library today?" Alice asks as the group sits on the patio overlooking the beach.

"Who?" Sirius asks with his mouth full.

"Marlene McKinnon," Frank answers for his wife.

Sirius spits out his mouthful of food. "_What_?" he demands.

"With Dwyer," adds James bitterly.

His best mate throws down his fork, fuming. "Those two! They _dared_ to approach you? While Lily's injured and potentially dying? You think that she'll be happy to hear that ns when she wakes up?"

"Since when are you worried about Lily?" snaps Hilary.

Sirius looks at her incredulously. "Are you mad? She's like my little sister! Of course I'm worried about her!"

Hilary sniffs. "Of course you are."

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius demands angrily. Ignoring him he could deal with, but accusing him of not caring about Lily? _That_ was going too far.

"Okay, okay, guys! Let's not fight. That won't help anything," Alice says loudly. "We have some news." She gestures to her fellow library-goers.

Hestia nods. "We've done a lot of research today, even with Marlene McKinnon's untimely interruption, but we've come to a decision, Alice and I." She takes a deep breath. "Our decision is to risk it. We'll use the countercurse on Lily and see what happens."

"But what are the odds that it will work? Lily could have been simply mumbling in her sleep," Crystal argues. "We shouldn't use it unless we are positive that it's safe."

Hilary purses her lips. "We slept in the same dorm as Lily for six years and not once did she utter a word in her sleep."

Her twin nods in agreement. "In our seventh year, she didn't either."

Crystal and Hestia look at each other. "In our three years of living with each other… she's been having nightmares frequently. They stopped when we got back to London, but she's never said anything about them to us. Just the sleep-talking has alerted us to it," Hestia hesitantly discloses.

"But we need to try. I can't thoroughly enjoy this holiday with my best friend lying up there, cold and almost dead," Hilary snaps.

Alice nods. "We already agreed, Hestia. We'll try it."

Hestia still looks hesitant.

"Please," pleads Hilary. "I won't be able to rest until she's up and herself again."

"Oh, all right. This better not go wrong," warns Hestia.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I just didn't have the inspiration for a while on this. But anyway…**

**Check out the book **_**Lorekeeper: The Demon Stone**_** by A.R. Marcoux. It's a short read, but very good! Tell me what you think! **

**Oh, and on my profile is a one-shot called **_**Tied Together With a Smile**_**, a collaboration between me and The Black Cat Pounce. Check it out and leave a review! **

**Until next time, love you all!**


	25. Awakening

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: A **_**very**_** late update, I know. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this! Oh, and please check out **_**Tied Together With a Smile**_**, a one-shot I wrote with The Black Cat Pounce. It's on my profile!**

_**AND I'M CHANGING THE TENSE TO **__**PAST**__** INSTEAD OF **__**PRESENT**__** LIKE I'VE DONE UP TILL NOW!**_

**The Black Cat Pounce: Not too soon. :/ No, I didn't, actually. I really need to, don't I?**

**twilightstargazer: It seems like it's wedding season, doesn't it? ;)**

**hi (Guest): Sure!**

**Fatecaster: Oh no they won't be… ;)**

**OH, AND HAPPY CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice stood from her seat, withdrawing her wand from her sleeve. "I think we should do it now," she said quietly, making eye contact with her friends.

Cassie also stood. She nodded in agreement. "We can't have a proper vacation if Lily isn't awake. And she has a job to do."

"But we can't be sure this is the countercurse," Sirius spoke up.

"It's worth a try," James contradicted, "because the way Lily is going, she might be dead within two weeks."

Hestia flinched. "Okay, let's go."

Crystal looked doubtful, but stayed silent as the whole group progressed quietly up the stairs.

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice and Hestia each stood across from each other, one on each side of the bed with the others gathered at the foot.

"Do you want to do it or me?" Alice questioned, looking at Hestia.

Hestia paled. "You, if you don't mind. I'm still doubtful about this, and I don't want to mess it up."

Alice smiled wryly. "And you're placing that trust in me?"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

Sighing, Alice said, "Very well." She breathed in deeply and raised her wand, hovering it over one of Lily's more visible cuts. "_Vulnera Sanentur_," she whispered.

The blood seeping out of the wound lessened until it ceased completely. Alice's eyes widened. "Oh Merlin…" she breathed, before saying it again, "_Vulnera Sanentur_."

This time, the wound knitted itself together neatly.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_," Alice said loudly, her heart thumping in anticipation as she spoke the words a third time.

Everyone else sucked in a quick breath, watching with wide eyes.

The knitted wound disappeared.

"Oh my Merlin," sighed Alice, lowering her wand. "That took more mental willpower than I expected. Hest, could you please Summon a few bottles of Blood Replenishing Potion?"

Hestia nodded, doing it silently as Alice repeated the procedure, but this time chanting it under her breath like a song as she moved her wand all over the surface of Lily's body. Finally, when all the wounds had disappeared except for a few scars, Alice looked up, dropping her wand on the bed.

"Potion," she said quickly, and caught the glass vial Hestia tossed to her. She gently pried Lily's mouth open and tipped the entire vial of red liquid into the young woman's mouth.

Some color flooded back into Lily's pale face, but not enough. Alice poured another vial down Lily's throat, but halted after that, afraid of overdose.

"When will she wake up?" Crystal asked quietly. "Can't we use a spell to awaken her?"

Hestia was the one to answer by shaking her head. "Unfortunately, Crys, no. It's too risky. Her body needs to process the Blood Replenishing Potion and adjust to more blood running through her veins."

Alice nodded in agreement, her round face worried. "But we have no idea when she will wake up, Crystal, I'm sorry."

Crystal winced. "Don't be, Ali. I'm just… _terrified_."

"Don't worry," murmured Sirius. "Lily-flower's strong. She'll get through this. We all will."

The young woman smiled gratefully at Sirius, but she didn't miss Hilary's pronounced scowl.

x.o.x.o.x.

"James."

James, who had been sitting at Lily's bedside since the others had left after Alice's 'operation', jolted upright, looking at the bed.

The redhead had groggily pulled herself to a sitting position, her hair wild and her eyes widened in surprise. "Where am I? Why am I here? Why are _you_ here? Where are the others? Where have I been?"

"Hawaii (more specifically, the villa), you had to do a case for Cordelia, you invited me along, downstairs, unconscious," reeled off James, answering her questions in order.

Lily closed her eyes. "I don't have _amnesia_, James Potter." Then her eyes widened even more. "I've been _unconscious_?"

James nodded. "One second. ALICE! HESTIA! HILARY! SIRIUS! REMUS! CASSIE! KYLE! CRYSTAL! FRANK!"

All at once, there were nine loud cracks and everyone was there. Alice immediately rushed to Lily's bedside. "_Lily_! You're _awake_!"

"Clearly, Ali. Love you too," joked Lily, smiling widely.

"We thought you were _gone_, Lily, oh, Lily, Lily, Lily," groaned Crystal, nearly hyperventilating.

Knowing that Crystal could be calmed by the sound of her native language, Lily said, "_Io sto bene, Crystal. Non si preoccupi. Ma chi mi ha fatto questo? Chi mi ha riportato alla coscienza?_" (I am fine, Crystal. Don't worry. But who did this to me? Who brought me back into consciousness?)

Just as Lily had predicted, Crystal calmed down slightly, before replying in the same tongue, "_Era Hestia._" (It was Hestia.)

Smiling slightly, Lily looked past Crystal. "Hestia?"

Hestia stepped forward. "_A dire il vero, Lily, era Alice. Ho appena recuperato le pozioni_," she admitted. (Actually, Lily, it was Alice. I just fetched the potions.)

"_Ma hai giocato un ruolo. E vi ringrazio per questo, Hestia_," Lily replied with a warm smile. (But you played a part. And I thank you for that, Hestia.) Switching back to English, she looked directly at Alice and said, "Alice, thank you so much. I owe you my life."

Alice shook her head, her eyes bright. "You don't owe me a thing, Lily. I was just doing my job. And we're friends." She paused, tilting her head. "And friends don't hold friends in debt."

Lily grinned. "Alice, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alice whispered, leaning over to hug her.

After she leaned away, Lily's green eyes latched onto Hilary's tentative hazel ones. "Hils," she greeted quietly.

"Lils," replied Hilary in the same volume, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy," answered Lily with a grin. "I seem to be smiling a lot, right?"

Hilary nodded.

"I'm happy," declared Lily. "We're in the land of paradise, I'm conscious, I'm surrounded by my friends, and… I'm single!" she sang.

James winced, but didn't voice his opinion.

"Okay, Lily, you need to rest," Alice scolded, but with a large smile on her face, thrilled that her best friend was alive and conscious. "But we can talk _later_." She winked.

Lily laughed. "_Later_," she repeated, with a wink of her own. Then her smile faded slightly. "If you girls are leaving, could I just talk to the blokes for a bit?"

Cassie nodded. "Don't try to steal my man now, Lily," she teased.

"Okay, I'll try," Lily shot back, grinning.

The girls departed, waving with big smiles.

Once they were gone, Lily looked at the young men. "Have you been taking care of them?" she asked, with a false stern look and tone.

Kyle laughed. "I guess you could say that, Lily. But mostly I've been around these other blokes. They're good people."

Lily smiled. "That they are, Kyle." She looked toward Remus first. "Read any good books lately, Remmy?"

"Don't call me Remmy, and no, I haven't. I've been enjoying the beach," Remus answered.

Sirius gasped. "Not reading? Oh my Merlin, call the Healers!" he shrieked.

"Did you just _shriek_?" asked Frank.

"No! Well, it was a _manly_ shriek."

"Sure…"

Lily giggled. It felt good to be back within her group of friends. "Well, we should probably heed Healer Longbottom's orders, shouldn't we?" As the boys nodded and made to leave, she called after them, "Sirius? Take care of Hilary, won't you? She seemed… off today."

Then the door swung closed behind them.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily?"

Lily woke up from her light slumber to find her oldest friend standing in the doorway, holding a mug of green tea. She could tell by the aroma wafting toward her.

"Hilary," Lily replied warmly.

"C-can we talk?" Hilary asked hesitantly, stepping fully into the room.

Lily arched an eyebrow. "Of course. Why would I say no?"

Hilary shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just feeling a little… insecure."

"Let's go on the balcony and you can tell me why the confident Hilary Potter is, all of a sudden, insecure," suggested Lily, swinging her legs off the bed and jumping into a standing position.

Again, her friend shrugged. "Fine by me."

x.o.x.o.x.

Soon, all the girls had joined Lily and Hilary on Lily's balcony. Stretching before them was the wide expanse of ocean with waves crashing on the shore, and lights from the boardwalk shimmering in the distance. Right in front of them was a lightly swaying palm tree, swayed by the light breeze.

Sipping her green tea, Lily implored, "Please tell me about what I have missed since I was knocked out."

Their statements all ran together.

"Nothing much."

"I'm pregnant."

"Sirius broke up with me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Not much either."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: A **_**very**_** short chapter, but what did you think of the end? I start school tomorrow, so updates won't be too frequent. Until next time… (and please forgive me for the short chapter)…**


	26. Surprises

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter. The queen, Jo Rowling, does. ;)**

**A/N: Not as late an update as last time! **

**The Black Cat Pounce: You shall see! ;)**

**Fatecaster: Hmm… yes, that should be interesting!**

**QueenKittieKat: Yes she is! :D**

**twilightstargazer: Yup, I'll be making this one longer than the last, hopefully!**

**hi: (I have two his, so this is the one who reviewed first) Of course I will!**

**gimarkley2013: You'll see!**

**hi: (the second hi who reviewed) I will continue!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hestia said, "Nothing much."

"I'm pregnant," revealed Cassie.

"Sirius broke up with me," Hilary added.

"Not much either," Alice answered.

"I'm pregnant," Hilary continued.

Crystal hadn't spoken, because the second revelation, from Cassie, had rendered her speechless. It had done the same to Lily. Everyone turned to gape at both Hilary and Cassie.

"You're _what_?" cried Hestia.

"Why didn't you _tell us_?" demanded Crystal.

"Oh my Merlin. I missed a lot, didn't I?" asked Lily, laying a hand to her forehead.

Hilary looked down. "Well, I'm not _positive_ that I'm pregnant, actually. I've just had some symptoms, I guess."

Alice gasped. "How could I not have noticed? You've been in the bathroom practically every morning!"

Her friend nodded, looking down again. "I just don't know what to do, girls! I mean, Sirius broke up with me. It's obvious he wouldn't want this baby whether he or she exists or not."

Lily, processing this, shot out of her chair, the mug of tea hitting the floor and shattering. She didn't even register the searing temperature of the liquid over her feet. "Sirius _what_, Hilary?" she questioned dangerously.

Hilary bit her lip. "Broke up with me?" she asked uncertainly.

"That- that- _how dare he?_ He _loved_ you! He _told_ me that he loved you! And then, while I'm _unconscious_, he decides to _break up_ with you? You were _good_ for him! He was good for _you_! He is the _stupidest_, _thickest_, most _arrogant_ prat in the world!" exploded Lily.

Her best friend managed a small smile. "I think you called my twin the exact same thing for six years, Lil."

"Speaking of your worthless twin, why isn't Sirius in a hospital bed? Or at least have a black eye?" demanded Lily.

"I told him not to beat Sirius up, Lily. If this is what makes him happy, then I'm in no position to stop him. Sure, I'll get jealous sometimes, but that doesn't mean I can prevent him from what is truly his nature," explained Hilary. She eyed Lily warily. "You aren't going to go do James's job for him, are you?"

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but Alice interrupted, "No. No way in Merlin's left saggy pant leg. You need rest, Lily, not overexertion, which beating up James will certainly be."

"You sound like Madam Pomfrey," grumbled Lily. "And it won't take exertion! I'll just raise my wand and yell hexes and jinxes and curses!"

"I'll ignore the jab. That takes energy, Lily, which you scarcely have at the moment," Alice scolded. "Why don't we listen to Cassie's story first?"

Cassie smiled gratefully as the others' attention turned to her. "Well, even though Kyle and I aren't married yet, we've been trying. And since I was feeling some of the symptoms" – she nodded at Hilary with a small smile – "I decided to first take a Muggle pregnancy test. It came out positive. I was overjoyed, of course, and then Kyle and I Apparated back to London to go to St. Mungo's."

"Oh, but that's highly dangerous!" squeaked Lily.

"No wonder why you were absent for a bit," exclaimed Alice.

"I know it was dangerous, and I'm sorry for leaving without notice, but it was urgent. The Healer informed us that I was in fact pregnant with a baby boy!"

The others squealed loudly.

"Congratulations!" shrieked Crystal, looking excited.

"Oh, this is so brilliant!" squealed Lily.

Hilary sat quietly. "A boy?" she finally whispered. "I'd like a boy."

Cassie looked at her sympathetically. "Oh, Hils. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault." Hilary fell silent, a thoughtful look on her face. Then she brightened. "Could I follow your example, Cass? I could take a Muggle pregnancy test first, and then maybe go to St. Mungo's as well?"

"Of course! You don't need my permission."

Hilary smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

Alice tilted her head. "I would offer to do it instead, so you wouldn't risk the Apparition, but I was never trained in that aspect, and I wouldn't want to give you false hope."

"That's okay, Ali. I know you want to, and that's all that matters to me," Hilary answered with another warm smile. Then she looked at Lily. "Lils… you were my first best friend at Hogwarts. Please, _please_ come with me to London?"

"When?" Lily asked.

"Whenever," Hilary answered.

"I'd be honored," Lily declared with a wide smile. "Thank you, Hilary."

Alice and Hestia looked troubled. "Lily, at least use Floo. James Apparated you here with Sirius, and he was Splinched. I don't want to risk another accident like that," Hestia said.

"We'll be going to _St. Mungo's_, Hest. Calm down! We'll have a building full of Healers to fix us up if we were to get Splinched," Lily assured her.

Hestia shrugged. "Think for yourself. But it would be a whole lot safer. Or even a Portkey would do."

Hilary also looked troubled. "A Portkey it is then. I don't need to see my sister in the same way my brother just was."

"Hils! That means so much to me," sighed Lily. "Since Petunia never was like a sister at all."

"Don't think twice about it."

"Did you tell them?" came a male voice from the doorway to the balcony.

Cassie whirled around and beamed as she caught sight of her fiancé. "Kyle!" she cried, and launched herself on him. After hugging him, she answered, "I did. They're all thrilled for us. And Hilary even-"

The mentioned young woman hurriedly cut her off with, "- is more happy for you!"

Cassie looked questioningly at Hilary, but the other girl doesn't answer, just shook her head slightly. "That's right, she is," Cassie smoothed it over. "Come on, honey, let's go tell the blokes. Do you want to come?" she asked the other girls.

Everyone nodded except for Hilary. "I'm going to the nearest drugstore. Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"What are you going to the drugstore for, Hils?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Er… Just for an experiment I want to do with Lily on Muggle medicines. I was fascinated by them when I took Muggle Studies. Come on, Lils!" Hilary pulled Lily out of the room.

Kyle looked confused. "James told me that Hilary didn't take Muggle Studies."

"Oh, his brain is addled. Of _course_ Hilary took Muggle Studies," Alice soothed him. Under her breath, she added, "With Lily as her teacher." Louder, she said, "Why don't we go tell the boys?"

x.o.x.o.x.

The moment the two young women were out the doors of the villa, Lily looked at Hilary weirdly.

"You never took Muggle Studies, Hilary," Lily pointed out.

Hilary shrugged. "Of course I did. You were my teacher," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Now… have you ever been to Hawaii before?"

"Yeah. Mum and Dad took me here the summer before they died," Lily answered, her eyes becoming bright.

"Oh, Lils, I'm sorry…" Hilary trailed off.

Lily shook her head, blinking rapidly to rid her eyes of the unshed tears. "I think I still remember where the drugstores usually are. Come on."

She led the way until they came to a small drugstore. Hilary looked at it skeptically. "Are you sure, Lily?"

"Positive. Come on," Lily urged, swinging open the door.

x.o.x.o.x.

Half an hour later, the two girls were in the bathroom of the villa. Lily had cast a locking charm and a silencing charm on the room.

"Okay, just pee on the stick and then wait five minutes," instructed Lily. She looked worriedly at Hilary. "I'll be outside," she whispered.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary exited the bathroom five minutes later, holding the test with trembling hands. Lily didn't even have to ask; the answer was clearly etched in her friend's hazel eyes.

"Oh, Hils," murmured Lily, wrapping Hilary into a hug.

Hilary dropped the test, buried her face in Lily's shoulder, and began to weep. "Oh, Lily! How can I care for the baby by myself? All by myself? Sirius won't want it! I'm positive it's his! Oh, _Lily_."

"Sh… you'll be fine, Hils… you have all of us… and James…"

"But James will be caught up with Camille," wailed Hilary. "I know I sound so selfish, but I can't help it!"

"It isn't selfish, Hilary," soothed Lily softly.

"And I would never ditch you for Camille," a soft voice said from the shadows.

Lily tensed, but didn't release Hilary.

Hilary looked up, and the tears streamed down faster. "J-Jamsie," she whispered.

James nodded soothingly, walking over. "Hilary… what in Merlin's name is wrong?"

Seeing that Hilary was in no state to inform her twin about it, Lily answered softly, "She's pregnant, James. With Sirius's baby."

James literally growled. "She's _what_?"

Lily nodded grimly. "She's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child."

"That- that piece of scum decided to knock my sister up and then _break it off_?" demanded James angrily.

"It appears so."

"BLOODY HELL," yelled James. "I'm going to go beat that pile of rubbish up. You bring Hils to St. Mungo's this instant."

"Yes Dad," teased Lily, standing.

Hilary's tears had ceased. "James… go easy on him, won't you? My baby needs his or her father, even if- even if he won't want him or her."

James, his hazel eyes softening, nodded. "Of course, Hilary. But this is the last straw. I won't put up with it any longer." He looked at Lily. "Take care of her," he implored.

Lily looked into the depths of his hazel eyes, enraptured. "Always," she whispered.

The young man nodded briskly, breaking eye contact, and began to walk down the stairs. "Hils… don't forget. I'll _always_ be here for you, Camille or not." And with that, he vanished.

x.o.x.o.x.

"You are in fact pregnant, Miss Potter. Two months, sixteen days, seventeen hours, and thirty-four seconds, to be exact," the Healer informed Hilary, who had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," Hilary murmured. "May I know the gender?"

The Healer smiled warmly at her. "Of course, Miss Potter. You will be having a baby girl in approximately seven months."

"A girl. A _daughter_," Hilary whispered. "Thank you," she said louder. "Thank you so much."

"Of course," Healer Smith answered. She smiled. "And who is the lucky father, Miss Potter, may I ask?"

Hilary took a deep breath. "That is confidential information, I'm afraid. I have no intent on releasing that information to anyone besides my close friends." She looked at Lily, who smiled encouragingly back at her.

"Of course," repeated Healer Smith. "You are all set, Miss Potter. Give my regards to Healer Longbottom and Healer-in-Training Jones, would you please?"

"We will," spoke up Lily. "Thank you, Healer Smith."

x.o.x.o.x.

"You" – _punch_ – "insufferable" – _punch_ – "arrogant" – _punch_ – "immoral" – _punch_ – "stupid" – _punch_ – "thickheaded" – _punch _– "_**GIT**_!" _Punch, punch, slap, punch, punch, slap, push, punch_.

By the end of it, Sirius was clutching his left eye with one hand and his jaw with the other. He was on the sofa, having been pushed by James – quite forcefully at that. "What the bloody hell was that for, Prongs?"

James leered at him. "Don't _Prongs_ me, you insufferable, arrogant, immoral, stupid, thickheaded GIT!"

"Prongs, what _is_ going on?" Remus asked, putting down his book after witnessing the punching-bag incident.

"Don't act so _innocent_, _Padfoot_," sneered James. "And I'm not saying. My _sister_ will tell you."

Sirius paled. "Is this about Hilary? Because if it is-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" snarled James. He looked up just in time to see the door open and his sister and ex-girlfriend walk through it.

Lily arched an eyebrow at the injured Sirius, but didn't say anything. She walked over and sat next to Remus, a mildly impressed expression on her face. Hilary, however, gaped. "_James_! I _told_ you not to kill him!"

"I didn't!" James defended himself. "I just injured him!" Sirius was currently sporting a broken nose, a broken jaw, some teeth misplaced, and quite possibly two black eyes.

"Hils, just tell me already, alright? Before I black out," Sirius snapped at her.

"Don't talk to me that way," Hilary snapped back. Then she straightened, connecting her hazel eyes directly with his stormy grey ones. "I'm pregnant," she declared.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: What did you think? A longer chapter, definitely. And some drama thrown in! Anyway, leave reviews? :) Until next time…**

**OH, AND WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF TERM!**


	27. Revealing the News

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Like I said on my other stories, I'll be having weekly updates now, instead of the daily basis I used to have. Or semi-daily, anyway. Because of school. Sorry! But on with it…**

**Laveycee: Hogwarts will always be better than Muggle school. ;)**

**twilightstargazer: Thanks! And that's what I go for… the unexpected. **

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks! **

**Spells and Dreams: Definitely!**

**Anonymous: Thanks!**

**hi: (numero uno) Of course!**

**hi: (numero dos) You're welcome!**

**Fatecaster: I go for the unexpected. ;)**

**Amy: Thanks!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Silence, except for Hilary's shallow breathing.

"So you're telling me that after I broke up with you, you got knocked up by some other bloke?" demanded Sirius.

Hilary's hazel eyes widened. "No! Are you crazy?"

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "So you were cheating on me and your _lover_ is that brat's father?" he yelled, pointing at her stomach.

"_Our_ daughter is not a brat!" screamed Hilary, finally making it clear. Her hands both flew to her relatively flat stomach.

Realization dawned finally on Sirius. He gaped openly at his ex-girlfriend. "_That_" – he pointed at her stomach again – "is _my_ daughter?"

Hilary's eyes narrowed in defense. "_She_" – she stressed it – "is _my_ daughter since her father is an unfaithful bast-"

"Hils," Lily warned.

Her friend glared at her, but didn't finish the profanity. "Now kindly get out of my sight because you don't want anything to do with _my_ daughter, and it's not good for me to be this stressed out this early in the pregnancy."

Sirius straightened, ignoring the blood dripping from various places on his face, a result of James's beating. "I _do_ want something to do with our daughter. She will be my daughter as well as yours, Hilary Potter, and I don't care if I have to fight it out in court against you. You will _not_ be getting full custody."

Hilary's panicked eyes slid over to Lily, the lawyer of the bunch. "Lils! He _can't_ take full custody of my child from me, can he?"

Lily hesitated, glancing at Remus, who was slightly shocked. James looked stony, his eyes trained on a spot above his best mate's head. "He can fight it out in court, Hilary, yes. But there is no guarantee of your full custody, his full custody, or joint custody. Of course, once your girl turns seventeen, she can choose which parent she'd rather live with."

"That's in seventeen years," Hilary snarled at her. "I didn't ask you that. I asked you if I could get my daughter the way I deserve her!"

"Technically, Sirius is perfectly eligible for full custody, Hilary. He has no criminal offenses, except for… well, Dumbledore covered that up well enough that it won't ever show up in records," Lily admitted, remembering when Sirius had tricked Severus into nearly being eaten by Moony the werewolf. Remus flinched. "And he has never abused you or any of his previous girlfriends. As your daughter isn't born yet, he hasn't abused _her_ either. So, as I said before, he has full right to have at least joint custody." She paused. "Well…"

"What is it?" Hilary asked urgently. "Is there a loophole?"

Sirius looked offended. "Why do you hate me so much, Hilary? I mean, hate me enough to bring my daughter away from me?"

Hilary glared at him, as if daring him to ask more. But then she averted her gaze, staring intently at Lily and waiting for her response.

Lily nodded briefly. "The fact that he is of Black descent is not very beneficial toward him, Hilary." She looked apologetically at Sirius. "We all know that you are a full-fledged member of the Light, but the judges won't know of the Order of the Phoenix. Your mother, father, or brother could act on their impulses as a Dark family to help Voldemort and such, which would bring your chances even lower. In fact, even Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda could be of assistance or dissuasion."

Sirius cringed. "I'll have to stay away from darlings Bella and Cissy. But Andy is like me. We are both Light. She could help me."

Hilary trembled with anger. "I'm going up," she snapped. "And I will have no further discussion on this until _my_ daughter is born."

She stomped up the stairs.

Remus and James both looked at Sirius. "You're in hot water, mate," Remus informed him, as if he hadn't known.

Sirius dropped his head in his hands. "My new girl won't be happy about this… _at all_."

Lily sat upright. Her green eyes were sharp as she stared at him. "New girl?"

"Yeah, I met an old classmate of ours in town today." Sirius grinned dreamily. "She's grown well in the past three years."

"Who?" James demanded. "Who is your ally in ruining my sister's life?"

"Kate Riley," Sirius replied happily, oblivious.

"KATE RILEY?" yelled Lily. "AS IN, NAOMI RILEY'S TWIN SISTER? _THE_ NAOMI RILEY?"

Sirius nodded meekly, finally cluing in. "Oh."

"Yes, oh," Lily snapped at him angrily. "How could you do this to Hilary, Sirius? It's barely been a week! Are you _heartless_?"

"Lily, that's just who I am! I'm a womanizer! I've been… well, _confined_ to one woman for so long, it feels like a long drought! Can't you lay off me?"

"No!" Lily answered heatedly. "Go apologize to Hilary and inform her of these turn of events."

"Why?" Sirius whined.

"Because if you and Kate get serious, Kate will play a huge part in your daughter's life. Your daughter's mother has the right to know. So _go_," Lily snapped, rising. "I'm going to my own room. I feel dizzy."

"Are you okay?" James asked her concernedly. "Do you want me to get Ali or Hest or something?"

Lily smiled at him. "I'm fine, James, but thanks for offering. There's no need. I'm sure it's just a side effect of one of the potions I took. Don't worry."

Sirius had slipped up the stairs without anyone noticing. James felt an odd flutter in his heart when Lily smiled at him. Oblivious to this, Lily waved to him and Remus, setting off up the stairs.

Remus watched James. "You love her," he said lowly.

James startled. "What?"

"You love Lily Evans. You can't deny it, James. You haven't looked at her like that since seventh year. Of course, you lost it a bit near the end, but it's coming back stronger than ever," Remus explained. He smiled at James. "You should dump Camille and go after Lils. She needs someone good in her life… like you." Remus picked up his book and left.

James sat there, watching him go and pondering his mate's words. _You love Lily Evans_. Did he?

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily reached her door and slid into her room. She walked over to the balcony and leaned against the glass sliding door. Her eyes scanned the view of the beach, partially obscured by the swaying palm tree. She knew she should go to Hilary, but she wanted the ex-couple to have a chance to talk it out.

As she looked out at the ocean, scenes from her seventh year at Hogwarts kept playing over in her mind. The first time James kissed her and vice versa, Sirius and Hilary getting together, all the wonderful times she had with her group of friends. And then, all of a sudden, a picture of James, his hazel eyes twinkling, his jet-black hair ruffled in the way only he could pull off, and his wide, contagious smile flashed into her mind.

Lily's hand, which had been resting on the cool glass, fell. She came to a realization, a conclusion. Her jealousy of Camille. Camille's thoughts of her. It all came crashing down on the young woman.

_I love James Potter,_ she thought. _I love James Potter_.

And out loud, she said, her words echoing in the empty room, "_I never stopped_."

x.o.x.o.x.

_Dear Lils,_

_How is gorgeous Hawaii? I bet it's a load of brilliant fun! Next time you write, be sure to include a description of the view and the villa! I so wish I was there to experience it with you, but duty calls! Jacob's family has been arriving already and the stress has begun to build up! I've written Hils and Ali as well! Say hello to Hestia and Crystal for me, would you please? How are Hilary and Sirius doing, by the way? How are _you_ doing? Ali wrote me saying that you were unconscious! Who did that to you? When? It seemed like she was busy, keeping you alive and stuff. ;) I hope you're well! Every day draws closer to the twenty-fifth of June, the day when my fate will be sealed! I truly do love Jacob Taylor, Lils… what do you think of him?_

_I haven't seen Camille lately. Actually, that's a lie. I just saw her before returning home to write all my letters. She's been all over London, apparently, finding the best dress designers and wedding planners and invitations and such. However rich James is, he might be broke by the end of this. Isn't it tradition for the bride's family to be paying for the wedding? The Sanchez family isn't exactly lacking in the money department._

_How are Cassie and Kyle? I haven't heard much about them, but I don't know them well enough to write individual letters just yet! Just three more weeks and you'll be home! How is the case with Cordelia going? Have you been able to work after you regained consciousness? You'll be busy on that holiday! ;) Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself and the sunshine! Speaking of sunshine, we've got none here in London so far. It's fairly aggravating, but that's just the way England is! We wouldn't have it any way else. Write back soon! Though… keep Cristina there for a day's rest, would you? The flight isn't exactly easy._

_All my love, _

_Dorcas_

_P.S. Get back here soon! I might collapse under the pressure! And I want my bridesmaids here with me to experience this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! xxx_

Lily set down the letter, smiling at the snoozing owl Dorcas called Cristina. Cristina… such a Spanish sounding name. Wondering what exactly Dorcas had written to the others, Lily pulled out a new roll of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill. In her elegant writing, she began a letter.

_Dear Dorcas,_

_Hawaii is just as you described it: gorgeous! The ocean is always sparkling blue and the sand is always white from what I've seen so far! I'll let Crystal do the descriptions; she's the best writer out of all of us, I think. Of course I will! Sirius and Hilary have broken up. It's the saddest thing, Dorcas! And Hilary just recently found out she's pregnant with Sirius's daughter. It's a girl! We're going to be able to spoil a little girl! Can you believe that? It's amazing! But I fear that little mini-Hilary won't be able to have a stable father. I love Sirius like a brother, but he's such a womanizer! Less than a week after he broke up with Hils, he's got a new girlfriend! Down here in Hawaii too. You might remember her: Kate Riley? She was in our year and House seventh year, transferred from Beauxbatons, and twin sister of Naomi Riley, the girl who betrayed Hils back when they were ten. _

_Have you? Has she been acting like a bitch as usual? Excuse my language, but nothing else seems to fit, does it? That is the tradition, but since when has she paid attention to tradition? Plus, James probably just agreed so that she would shut up. Her mouth will get her in trouble someday, mark my words._

_Cassie and Kyle are pregnant too! Well, they believe they are. And Cassie has yet to go to St. Mungo's to discover the gender and, more importantly, if she _is_ pregnant. I haven't worked out any details with Cordelia yet, but I haven't researched anything either. I should get to work, I know! Of course I'll take good care of Cristina._

_We'll all be back as soon as possible, I promise! Have fun in rainy England, and just keep hoping for a bit of wonderful, rare sunshine!_

_All my love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. I'll explain exactly what happened once we return… or we could communicate using telephone! Love you!_

Lily rolled the parchment back up when the door opened. She looked up to find James standing there.

"James?" she asked.

James took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" Lily continued.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you are! A little correspondence between Dorcas, our closest bride, and Lily! And why do you think James is in Lily's room? You'll see next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks, by the way, for the overwhelming amount of reviews! Love you all!**


	28. Planning

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I've basically disappeared off the face of the earth, right? I'm so sorry for the one week-late update! I won't make excuses, I promise. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**twilightstargazer: Yes, about time! Maybe it will! It's high time for that, isn't it? Perhaps you're paranoid, or maybe there is something wrong with him…**

**Love-Pink26: Yeah, I agree! Hilary **_**is**_** being greedy. Though Sirius shouldn't have gone off and found a girl right after, especially a friend of Hilary's! Or childhood friend, anyway. Still!**

**Fatecaster: If it is meant to happen, it will. Haha! We all want that! I do seem to be dragging this story on a lot.**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks! This isn't exactly soon, right? Sorry!**

**Amy (1?): Thanks for pointing that out! I changed it! :D**

**hithe original: Soon, maybe, but not in this chapter!**

**Amy (2?): Same person? If not, sorry! If so, well, then, here's your second response! Thanks! Not exactly, but I might have a third story… **_**might**_**!**

**Dancer6HOA: Thanks!**

x.o.x.o.x.

James shifted back and forth between his feet, debating whether to lie or to be truthful. Finally, he responded, "Er, Sirius just came back downstairs after talking to Hilary. Judging by his face and stubborn refusal to talk, it didn't go well. Maybe you could help me calm him down?"

Lily looked at him oddly, but replied, "Sure. But if _you_ can't calm Padfoot down, can anybody?"

"He really likes you," James explained simply, shrugging.

One of Lily's eyebrows arched. "Really?" She walked over to stand near him.

Gulping inaudibly and discreetly, James answered, "Really. You're like the little sister he never had, or more like the little sibling he lost."

Lily flinched. "Are you calling me a replacement?"

"No!" James protested immediately and sincerely. "Oh, for Merlin's sake. Every time I open my mouth, I insert my foot. Can we just go down to Paddy now?"

The young woman, instead of doing what James expected (a hex or two, maybe a jinx thrown in), laughed cheerfully and asked as they walked downstairs, "Do your feet taste good?"

In typical James arrogance, he said, "Of course they do! _Every_ part of me tastes good!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hey, Siri. Did something happen up there?" Lily asked gently, coming to sit beside her close friend.

Sirius stayed silent, but both James and Lily noticed his slight relaxation the moment the redhead sat beside him.

Lily placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to talk to us, Sirius. We'd never betray your secrets, and we're your friends. That's what we're here for."

Seeming to open up a little more willingly, Sirius slumped back even further. "She's refusing to speak to me. But not before she _loudly_ informed me that I'll never get a hold of our daughter if she was alive and kicking. Actually, she said _her_ daughter, but it's as good as mine as hers!"

"Padfoot, you know I hate seeing my sister hurt. But I also despise seeing you unglued. It's very unsettling." James paused thoughtfully. "Paddy, does Kate make you happy?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't felt anything close to happiness for a while, I guess. I started feeling like a caged bird in the relationship with Hils."

Lily didn't admonish him for using the fond nickname. She thought he already had enough on his plate. "Why don't we have a barbecue tomorrow night? We can make special arrangements for the villa to be unheard and unseen, as well as put up wards to keep out Muggles and people that aren't our guests. We could all use a fun time."

James began to smile. "That's a brilliant idea, Lily-flower! What else can you build off that?"

_He called me Lily-flower_, Lily realized, starting. He hadn't done that recently. But she hid her surprise well and responded, "Well, we could have the dinner on the patio and serve hot dogs, hamburgers, steak, chicken wings and drumsticks, the works. Then for dessert, the rest of the girls and I could make plenty of sweet concoctions. And after that, we could go down to the beach and enjoy some time in the waves. Of course, we'd eat early, like five-thirty, so we'd have a bit on the beach.

"After the beach, we can come back to the pool, heat it up and turn on the lights, and splash around. Then we could build a fire the Muggle way and roast marshmallows the Muggle way. When that's all done, we could watch a film with popcorn, drinks, and ice cream," she finished.

Shocked by her quick thinking, Sirius was jerked out of his self-misery for a while. "Wow, Lily-petal, you really think fast!"

Also admiringly, James said, "You should be used to it, Padfoot. You've known her ten years."

"Ten LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, paranoid years," Lily corrected, but with a smile. "So what you suppose?"

"Could we have firewhiskey?" Sirius asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you going to try to drink away your problems, Siri? That's never going to work. No, no firewhiskey. Hawaii is hardly a Wizarding state, and if we _could_ find a bottle or two of Ogden's, it'd probably cost twice or thrice as much as back home. So we can stick to the stash of butterbeer we brought along, and some Muggle drinks."

"Muggle drinks? Like cappuccinos?" Sirius shuddered. "Those things are vile!"

"That's coffee," Lily confirmed. "No, we won't be drinking cappuccinos at night, Sirius. We could blend smoothies and piña coladas; serve soft drinks, and maybe lemonade and iced tea."

"Brilliant!" James enthused. "Let's let the others know, and then invite people!"

"Who exactly are we going to invite, oh so brilliant one?" Lily asked. "Your pet?"

James scoffed. "No! Kate, I suppose, since she and Padfoot are dating. And, well, we kind of bumped into Marlene McKinnon and Nicholas Dwyer the other day."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You're thinking of inviting _him_? And _her_?"

Sirius shook his head. "He has no clue what he's talking about, Lily-petal. Don't worry. The compatible cheating scum won't be at the barbecue to ruin our fun."

"But what about Cordelia? Do you suppose you should ask her?" James insisted.

Lily's smile lit up the whole room. "Cordelia wrote just earlier today." She produced the official-looking parchment, with the elegant cursive slanting across the brown surface. "She says – well, see for yourself." She tossed the letter to both young men.

James caught it, and he unrolled it, holding it open so that both he and his best mate could read it.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_Or shall I call you Lily? It doesn't quite matter, actually, because I doubt we will ever see each other again. I regret not being able to say a proper goodbye, but I know you have been working very hard on my case. I thank you heartily for that, and I owe you so much. But I have found a new man, one that is my match absolutely perfectly, and we've decided to elope to Greece right as this letter reaches you. Of course, my children will join me in some time, just not immediately. I no longer require your assistance in the case because my ex-husband has decided to allow me to take full custody of the children without a fight, as well as the bulk of our money. Apparently he has found a new flame, who is considerably richer than him. Of course, being a celebrity, she isn't richer than me, not to boast._

_Thank you so much for helping me so briefly, Lily. Your pay, for the entire case, will be deposited straight into your Gringotts vault by the end of the week. Do not protest; it will do nothing!_

_Wishing you all the best,_

_Cordelia_

"You get paid full-price?" gasped Sirius.

Lily chuckled. "Is that _all_ you pulled from that letter, Sirius? And yes, full-price."

Sirius's eyes were wide. "And how much exactly was that?"

The lawyer shifted uncomfortably. "You know I dislike talking about money and profit, Sirius." But as he pouted and begged with his stormy grey eyes, she gave in. "Fine! She was going to pay me five hundred Galleons per week. And I estimated it to take about two to three months, and she insisted on paying me for three months. That's six thousand Galleons."

Both Sirius and James's jaws hung open. "Six thousand Galleons for a week of research and then termination?" James asked, dumbfounded.

Lily giggled. "Welcome to the world of law, Jamie. And I worked very late into the night, I'll have you know! But it was fun. I enjoy my field of work. Anyway, back to the barbecue!"

"Outfitting?" Sirius asked.

"You _would_ ask that," Lily informed him, rolling her eyes. "You're such a girl, Siri." She smiled cheekily, and then rushed to answer his inquiry. "I was thinking casual summer? But maybe a touch dressy?"

"Girl language," James explained to Sirius knowingly. "That sounds brilliant, dear," he said to Lily with a fake smile.

Lily burst out laughing. "James, you're such a goofball. I just meant to dress nicely but not too dolled up. Got it?"

"Got it, ma'am!" saluted James.

"Crazy," Lily muttered. "I'm going to tell the girls. Why don't you tell Frank and Remus and Kyle?"

The two Marauders agreed, and they separated.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hils?" Lily called softly through the closed door.

Hilary had shut herself in her room after Sirius had left. She was currently lying on the bed, tears not wanting to fall, staring blankly out her balcony window. Hearing her best friend's voice, a sense of calm seemed to wash over her as she answered.

"Come in, Lils," she replied, nearly inaudibly to Lily. But Lily's keen ears picked up on it, and she eased the door gently open.

Lily saw her friend lying lifelessly on the bed, and immediately became concerned. Hilary was normally a very vital person, very full of life. And seeing her so depressed and helpless was like a fish out of water.

"Hils, you'll be fine," Lily soothed. "We're all here for you, even Sirius. He's a jerk sometimes, but he has a good heart. He'll be there for you and your girl. I promise you that."

Hilary shook her head slowly and only a few times. "Lily, you can't promise anything like that. If all you've come in to do is try to turn me back toward the piece of scum, please go away. It will never work. He got me pregnant with our child, and he goes off and finds new girls to put notches in his bedpost. He'd never provide for us. I have to raise my daughter alone, and on my own Galleons."

"That's not what I came in to do, Hilary," Lily assured her. "We've all decided that we need some fun. We're going to hold a barbecue tomorrow, a sort of mini-party. Would you like to join us?"

Her best friend hesitated. "Lily… I don't think I'm ready for fun just yet."

"Oh, Hilary. It's not good for the baby if you're stressed and unhappy. You must have some fun while you can!" insisted Lily.

At the mention of her baby, Hilary sat up. "Very well. But this is only for my baby girl. Can we go see Alice, Cassie, Crystal, and Hestia now to let them know?"

"Of course," Lily beamed, happy that her friend was agreeable so quickly. "And then we can go shopping for outfits!"

"Brilliant," Hilary muttered as she trudged after her friend.

x.o.x.o.x.

The other girls automatically agreed, all saying that it would be a fun thing to do perhaps every week.

"Every week?" Lily repeated. "How about every other week instead? These things take work, you know!"

Crystal chuckled. "Yeah, but there are plenty of hands on deck! Not to mention magic!" She winked.

"Shh!" hissed Hestia good-naturedly. "We're entering the land of Muggles."

Alice laughed. "You're such a dramatic, Hestia. Drama doesn't get you very far in the world of Healing."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Hestia saluted, feeling a lot more silly than usual.

"Did you eat sugar, Hest?" Lily asked, her eyebrows arched knowingly.

Hestia looked sheepish, but attempted to hide that by smiling innocently. "No?" she tried.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "By your antics, of course you did! And I'll bet it was tiramisu."

Once again, Hestia looked sheepish as they really entered the heart of the city of Honolulu. "Yes," she confessed. "But tiramisu is the food of the gods! It truly is amazing!"

Cassie looked at her incredulously. "You sure are mad when you inhale sugar, Hest. We should make sure you don't eat too much wedding cake in the upcoming weddings!"

"That's for sure," chimed in Alice, "because we'll probably need you on hand at St. Mungo's. Summers are busy there. Don't ask me why, because I have absolutely no clue."

Hilary, who had been silent up to that point, grinned as her eyes lit up and she pointed to a shop nearby. "That shop looks brilliant, almost like Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley! Of course, with the absence of wizard robes. We're wearing dresses, aren't we, Lily?"

Lily smiled. "Being the event coordinator sure generates a load of questions! Hmm… yes. Or it could be a skirt ensemble. Depends which fits you best."

"I'm going for a dress, definitely," declared Hestia.

Crystal looked hesitant. "It would be fun to doll ourselves up. I don't know just yet."

"Let's go in and browse," Cassie suggested.

x.o.x.o.x.

In the end, the ones who purchased dresses were Lily, Hilary, Alice, and Cassie. Hestia had gone against her word and chosen a skirt, as Crystal did.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Sure," Remus agreed immediately after James asked him and Kyle and Frank about the barbecue.

Kyle nodded. "Maybe we could even play a game of Quidditch!" he suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed James, seeming to use the word 'brilliant' a lot. "Haven't played a good game of Quidditch in a bit!"

"I agree," Frank spoke up. "This should be great fun."

Looking hesitant, Remus asked, "Is it just us, the people on holiday, or will we be inviting outsiders too?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just one, I suppose. My new girlfriend."

Remus pulled a face. "You've already found a new flame, Sirius?" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head. "I should have expected it. So it'll just be us and the new girl?"

James nodded. "Unless you want to invite someone?"

Again, Remus looked hesitant. "Well, I went back to the library for a brief spell today, and met a really nice girl. Could I invite her?"

Sirius barked a laugh. "Little Nymphadora Tonks wouldn't be happy about that!" he cried gleefully.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's an innocent fancy, Padfoot. It's not like I'll ever _marry_ her or anything."

Cutting into their conversation, which had the potential to become a bickering match, James replied, "Sure you can, Moony old friend. Not every day you find a nice girl! Who is it?"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you are! Kind of a filler chapter, but next chapter will be the eventful (or eventless) barbecue! How do you suppose Hilary will react to Kate being Sirius's new girlfriend? Do you remember her? ;P At least Naomi won't be making an appearance, right? Who do you think our Moony has found? Hope you enjoyed it! The girls' outfits' links will be posted on my profile by tonight, hopefully! Love you all! (Sorry for the late update, by the way!)**


	29. The Barbecue Part I

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Quicker update than before, yes? The girls' barbecue outfits' links are on my profile. Each is labeled. Check them out and let me know what you think! Oh, and after you finish this chapter, the girls' swimsuits should also be there. Enjoy!**

**Dancer6HOA: Read on to see! :D**

**twilightstargazer: You're right! Hope it lives up to expectations!**

**goldensnitch: Thank you so much! I'm not too sure, I've refrained from reading many LJ stories since I started my own, so I wouldn't be tempted to take any ideas. **

**Amy: Thanks!**

**hithe original: Read on! ;)**

x.o.x.o.x.

The next afternoon, after lunch, the group of travelers began to decorate the patio and their private strip of beach for the barbecue. Remus had still refused to tell them who he had invited. The girls were working on the beach while the blokes were working on the patio.

"So… will you be okay today, Hils?" Lily asked her friend with worry as she made delicate paper lanterns hang in midair magically.

Hilary was laying colorful beach towels on the spread-out beach chairs. "What do you mean, Lils?" was her reply.

Nearby, Alice was sticking a beach umbrella in the sand between every beach chair. "Don't be daft, Hilary. You're pregnant with Sirius's child and his new girlfriend will be here."

"_What_?" demanded Hilary, dropping her stack of beach towels.

Blanching, Crystal hurried over to pick up the towels, cleanse them of sand, and take over Hilary's job as Hilary's two best friends tried to explain.

Lily's wand arm dropped to her side. "Alice!" she hissed.

Alice's round face had a guilty expression etched on it. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine," Hilary was quick to assure her. "Who is she?"

Biting her lip, Cassie replied, joining the conversation, "You'll see tonight. Let's just finish setting up and then go doll ourselves up, okay?"

Hilary glanced at each of her friends suspiciously, but let it go, nodding.

x.o.x.o.x.

As he magically set lanterns on each standing surface on the patio, Sirius was looking down at the beach where his ex-girlfriend was setting up.

Catching sight of this, James paused in his decoration-placing. "Padfoot, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius answered too quickly.

"You've been staring at my sister for the past hour, Padfoot," James reminded him bluntly. "Now tell all."

Sirius sighed, his wand rolling off his palm and onto one of the patio tables. "Kate's coming around for the barbecue," he started, "and I'm afraid to see what Hilary's reaction will be. If she stresses too much, it would be bad for the baby."

James regarded him seriously. "Padfoot… I promise I won't let anything happen to my sister or my unborn niece. I'll keep her back."

As if revitalized by his promise, Sirius smirked and teased, "That is, if you're not too busy cooing all over Petal!"

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" James demanded, almost nonchalantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I may _seem_ dense and daft, but Prongs, I can tell when you're in love. You love Petal. I'm sure of it."

"So you could tell when I fell in love with Camille?" retorted James.

"No, because you never did," Sirius replied simply, and picked up his wand again. "And be sure to make good on your promise. I don't need my daughter to be stressed out as her mother."

x.o.x.o.x.

All the girls except Hilary entered the living room at the same time, wearing their barbecue outfits. Lily wore a simple white dress, flower earrings, a heart-shaped locket, white wedges, and perched atop her red hair was a pair of sunglasses. Alice wore a pink dress, dangling pink earrings, pink flats, and sunglasses were perched atop her head as well. Cassie wore a yellow dress, yellow heels, yellow glass earrings, a yellow flower necklace, and sunglasses were also perched atop her head. Crystal wore a pink top, a pink high-low skirt, pink dangling earrings, and pink flats. Hestia wore a lilac blouse, a lilac skirt, a feather necklace, a pair of lilac pointed pumps, and pink-tinted sunglasses sat atop her head.

"Beautiful," Kyle complimented his fiancée, and he was rewarded with her blinding white smile.

"Thank you, darling," she chirped. "It _is_ our first party here in Hawaii, so we all decided to go all out, instead of wearing _terribly_ casual clothes."

Lily chuckled. "That's for sure. You look like a light bulb, Cass," she teased, but her smile took away the sting.

Cassie laughed. "I've always had a thing for yellow, I suppose."

"What's a light bulb?" James asked, jumping into the conversation. His hazel eyes had been automatically drawn to Lily, and he tore them away with great difficulty.

Lily giggled. "Didn't you take Muggle Studies, Jamie?" she asked.

"What makes you think I paid attention?" James cheekily replied.

"Fair point," Lily agreed. "They're a source of light for Muggles, powered by electricity."

"Electricity is Arthur Weasley's sixth son," joked Alice. "He already has Bill, charming Charlie, perfect little Percy, and those troublesome twins, Fred and George."

"What makes you so sure it would be a son?" Crystal asked curiously, having noted Alice's confident statement.

Alice shrugged. "There hasn't been a female born into the Weasley family for a century or so."

"A century!" Hestia gasped. "Oh, poor Molly! I'm sure she'd adore having a daughter, wouldn't she?"

"After the mix of boys? Definitely," spoke a soft voice from the stairway. Hilary stood there, dressed in a turquoise strapless dress, a matching necklace and pair of earrings, and flip-flops of the same color. Her raven-colored hair had been swept into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

Sirius, sipping a glass of water, nearly choked. Her hazel eyes were sparkling for the first time since their breakup, and he now understood the rumors that pregnant women glowed. Hilary had a positive aura around her, infecting all those near.

However, his mental turmoil was interrupted with a ring of the bell. Hilary's eyes lit up, and she offered, "I can get it."

Guessing who it was, Sirius was on his feet in seconds. "No, that's okay. I'll get the door, you sit down."

Hilary glanced at him quizzically, but crossed over to sit between Lily and Alice. The other young women exchanged glances, also guessing who was at the door.

Sirius threw the door open, ready to greet his girlfriend, when his jaw dropped. "Mary? Mary MacDonald?"

**(A/N: I don't remember if I mentioned her at all in **_**Be Here Now**_**, and if I did, could you please let me know? I'd gladly change it to somebody else. Thanks!)**

Remus got up swiftly and walked to the door, smile firmly in place. "Mary," he greeted warmly. "Welcome to our temporary abode."

"No need to be so formal," Mary giggled. She looked at Sirius and said, "Hello, Sirius. You look well. How have you been since Hogwarts?"

"Perfectly fine," Sirius replied, but he was still dumbstruck. Moony's guest was _Mary MacDonald?_

As the door was still open, Sirius could clearly see his girl walking up the pathway, and he darted out, sweeping the blond into his arms and kissing her chastely on the lips.

Unbeknownst to the couple, Hilary had risen from her perch on the couch and was now framed in the doorway, paying no attention as the rest of her friends greeted Mary warmly with open arms. Her hazel eyes were focused entirely on her friend and ex-boyfriend. Unconsciously, her hand drifted to her relatively flat stomach, protecting her baby.

Finally, the attractive couple released each other, and, entwining their hands, walked up the pathway together, too engrossed in each other to notice the Potter framed in the doorway until they reached the stoop. Left hand still on her stomach, Hilary extended her right to Kate, her hazel eyes coolly regarding her. "Kate," she greeted with an indifferent voice.

Kate looked slightly confused by her childhood friend's slightly hostile voice, but a smile stretched on her lips as she replied, much more warmly than the other young woman, "Hilary. It has been so very long."

Hilary nodded tersely, removing both her hands from their respective places. "Three years, hasn't it? How is Naomi?"

The Riley young woman bit her lip, looking uncomfortable at the mention of her twin sister. "Naomi? She's perfectly fine, thank you. She's taken up residence at home, much to Mum and Dad's delight. They've always had trouble adjusting to their girls growing up." Kate smiled widely suddenly. "I never understood it as a teenager or child, but now I suppose I do. My heart would break if my own daughter decided to move away from home."

Without realizing it, Hilary paled and rested her left hand on her abdomen again. "Is that so?" she asked quietly.

Before his girlfriend could answer, Sirius interrupted, giving Hilary a sharp look. "Come on in, Katie. You'll love it; Lily-petal's taste has improved over the years she was away in Italy, hasn't it, Hilary?"

But his ex-girlfriend refused to answer, and walked back inside ahead of the happy couple. Her mind was reeling. _My heart would break if my own daughter decided to move away from home._ How would she react to her baby girl going off to Hogwarts in eleven years?

"Lily!" Kate's annoying high voice interrupted Hilary's deep thoughts. "It's _so good_ to see you again! How have you been? And what's this I hear about you living in Italy for the past three years? Can you speak Italian? I've always found it to be such a romantic and beautiful language! Could you teach me?"

Much to Hilary's delight, Lily's response was cold and terse. "Kate. Likewise." Her green eyes were chips of ice as they considered the young woman seriously. Of course, she could barely keep the note of sarcasm from her voice as she told her 'likewise'. It was _not_ thrilling to see her again, under the current circumstances, that is.

Looking taken aback, Kate decided to let it drop and turned to Alice next. "Alice! It's hard to believe that we once roomed together! How is your marriage to Frank going? I hope that it's to your enjoyment?"

Luckily for Kate, Alice did not believe in judging others for what they did to others, even to one of her close friends, like Hilary. Yet even _her_ voice could not keep the cool tone off as she answered, "Kate, how nice to meet up again. It is very good, thank you." She moved back and stood beside Frank, who gave her a sympathetic look.

"So… how are things with you all? Has anything exciting or happy occurred lately?" Kate tried to make conversation, not bothering to introduce herself to Crystal, Hestia, Cassie, or Kyle. Now that her obligatory hellos were done with, perhaps she could dig up some gossip.

But Sirius stopped the dig before it could even begin. "Kate, love, why don't you go with Cassie and Crystal to the patio? See if you like the view and the decorations, all right?" he prompted, looking almost pleadingly at his girlfriend.

By the term of endearment, Kate happily agreed. "Which are they?" she questioned, looking at the three girls she had not met before.

Lily gritted her teeth to bite back a sharp retort. "Just go with all of them," she instructed, giving her three friends apologetic looks. "The view is truly spectacular, and we have time before dinner is served or anything else goes on for you to go on a tour of the villa."

"Yes, come along," Crystal encouraged, shrugging discreetly at Lily, as if to say 'it's okay'. "Like Lily said, the view is truly spectacular." And with that, she led the other three girls out of the living room and onto the patio.

Using her wand, Lily slammed the door shut and put up her strongest Silencing Charm, as well as some wards to prevent any of the girls on the patio from opening the door and barging into their conversation. Then she set her wand down and looked at her friends.

"How can she be so cheery?" Hilary asked, her voice hoarse. "We're in the middle of a _war_, for Merlin's sake! Could she be less dense?"

Mary looked faintly uncomfortable. "Shall I go out onto the patio as well?" she volunteered. "I've just invaded and haven't had a chance to get to know you all properly."

"Please, Mary," Alice nodded at her. "It's nothing personal, I hope you'll understand."

"Of course." Mary slipped out onto the patio as Alice smiled at Remus and told him that he had picked a gem.

Sirius, as if nothing had happened, jumped to his girlfriend's defense. "Oh, come off it, Hils! We're all being carefree this month, it must be the Hawaiian air!"

Hilary longed to retort harshly and make him hurt like she had, but she refrained. Her eyes turned to slits as she said, "No, you just make a habit of picking absurdly stupid birds to go out with." And with that exiting line, she calmly and gracefully ascended the staircase, until she was out of view.

Once he was positive she was out of earshot, Sirius asked, "She _does_ know that that categorizes her in the 'absurdly stupid birds' category, right?"

"Of course," Lily murmured. "She believes that she's stupid for being manipulated by you in the first place. If she hadn't fancied you, she wouldn't be in this position right now, Sirius. She's pregnant with your child and has just met your new flame… _and_ heard you call Kate 'love'."

Sirius fell silent, though many counterattacks were perched on the tip of his tongue.

x.o.x.o.x.

The group was currently on the beach, enjoying the sand and the waves. Kate and Sirius were both in the water at the moment, jumping and diving waves. They looked like they were having the time of their lives. Hilary sat on a beach towel, face up, so that she wouldn't have to see the couple. But she wasn't deaf, so she heard their laughter, and each new bout of it sent a feeling as if a knife had been driven through her stomach.

Lily was on the sand near the shore, building a sandcastle with James. Both were having a lot of fun, but Lily couldn't stop thinking of her realization earlier that week.

Frank and Alice were off in a corner near the villa, cuddling and just watching the others as well as the waves and the sky.

The rest were alternating between playing volleyball on the sand and swimming races in the ocean, all laughing and joking.

Lily stood, wiping off her hands. "I'll be right back. Getting a drink from the villa. Fancy one, Jamie?"

James didn't look up as he shook his head. "No thank you."

Shrugging, Lily began the trek to the villa, stopping briefly to tell Hilary to keep her head up and grin at the Longbottom couple. She entered the villa and headed for the Muggle refrigerator, where she grabbed a can of Sprite. She was about to lift it to her mouth when a hand closed over hers, lowering it.

Her wide emerald eyes rose to meet James's hazel ones. "James?" she inquired, but it was breathlessly because of his close proximity.

"Lily," he breathed in response, and before either of them could walk off, he lowered his lips to hers with a feather-light touch.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you are! A little LJ fluff! What do you suppose their reactions will be? And finally, eh? Leave some love!**


	30. Unexpected Visitor

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Anyone reading this a Percy Jackson fan? What did you think of The Mark of Athena? I'll be past page 200 by the time you read this! It's times like these when I hate school. I just want to read the whole thing, and school gets in the way! Anyway…**

**m1347: Thanks!**

**Dancer6HOA: Well, same!**

**twilightstargazer: Ugh, Camille. **_**Her**_**.**

**Lozzi3101: Glad to know I made you smile! :D**

**Love-Pink26: Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Maybe!**

**livestrong617: Thanks!**

**hithe original: Thanks!**

**And here we go with chapter thirty! It might be a grand total of fifty chapters! That might be going too high…**

x.o.x.o.x.

For a second, Lily lost herself in James's kiss. Memories of their seventh year, all the wonderful times they had, came flowing back to her as his lips moved perfectly with hers. And then, as the memories flashed, the one when he broke up with her for nearly no reason slammed into her, and she broke away with a gasp.

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded loudly.

James looked at her, dumbstruck. "Kissing you," he replied, as if it should be obvious. And then the mischievous glint was back. "I thought they called you smart, Evans."

"They _do_," Lily growled. "And what exactly did you think you would accomplish by kissing me, Potter?"

Her ex-boyfriend seemed to sober up a little. "Well, anything a bloke would want to accomplish by kissing a bird."

Lily glared at him. "Might I remind you that you have a _fiancée_, Potter? Does the name Camille Sanchez ring a bell at all?"

"So? I know that you all despise her. But I don't," James added quickly."

"If you don't despise her, why are you doing this?" Lily asked, as her green eyes traveled to the exit. She wanted to run, but this conversation was three years overdue. "Why do you intend on cheating on her?"

James's smoldering hazel eyes bore into hers. "I said that I didn't despise her, Lily. You can never truly despise someone that you love. Well, I couldn't, anyway. But I never said that I loved her."

"So why are you marrying her?" Lily asked, her hopes rising against her will as she looked at James, waiting for answers that she's been wanting since the first time she met Camille.

"I'm marrying her because that's pureblood protocol," James replied quietly, his eyes betraying that he didn't agree with the so-called protocol. "Once you become engaged, you can't break it off, unless in a divorce after the marriage, or with a guest's objection with a proper reason during the wedding ceremony."

Lily's eyes narrowed. She was smart; even considered the brightest witch in Hogwarts at the time of her sixth and seventh years. But someone with even the smallest of grey mass between their ears would be able to figure out James's meaning. Her eyes held his. "And you want me to step in and object during the ceremony." It was phrased as a statement, not a question, because she was sure what his answer would be.

"Yes," James confirmed, and she was surprised to see that he looked both ashamed and guilty… and… _sincere_? "I don't mean that you have to marry me right afterward, but just object. Lily, please. We both know that I wouldn't be happy at all in the marriage, and Camille would never sign the divorce papers. If we were to have children, and she did decide to sign the papers, I would lose any custody; I'm sure of it."

"You're considering having children with her?" Lily asked, keeping her voice emotionless. But inside, she felt a stab in her gut of jealousy, something she hadn't felt since arriving in Hawaii.

James smirked at her. "Jealous?" he teased. At her glare, he corrected himself, "We've talked about it, yeah. But never actually _acted_ on it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the details." She paused. "No," she finally decided.

"No?" James echoed.

"I'm not going to do you any favors, Jamie. You've done no favors for me. For Merlin's sake, you broke my heart three years ago! Nearly four. And that was not nearly enough time for it to heal. Do you know that I've got out with a grand total of _zero_ blokes since our breakup? I meant to with Michael, but that obviously didn't work out. So no," Lily concluded, "I _won't_ object." Even as she said it, she knew it was untrue. She wouldn't be able to bear seeing James unhappy, especially in a marriage meant to bind them for the rest of his life.

"Lily-"

She cut him off. "No, James." Then she began to walk toward the door of the villa, leading back to the beach. Before she exited, though, she turned and stared at James intensely. "James… goodbye." She said it with such finality; her heart broke again at the expression on James's face.

And then she was gone. James grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the fridge, and poured a glass manually. He threw it back in one gulp, and slammed the glass down on the table. "Lily, I love you," he whispered to the doorway, before gathering himself to go back out.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily exited the villa and began the trek down to the beach, where an unwelcome sight greeted her. A very familiar figure stood in the midst of her friends.

She broke into a run, sprinting toward the little circle her friends had formed around… _Camille_. Lily has suspected it, but now, her eyes confirming it, she just couldn't believe it. What was _she_ doing here, of all people and places? "Camille! What in Dumbledore's freakishly long name are you doing here?" she yelled, pouring some of her frustration into her tone.

Camille turned, and Lily wanted to vomit from the smug look on her face. "I came to visit my fiancé, of course. Where is he?" Her eyes scanned the sea of faces again, all etched with looks of dislike, which she steadily ignored.

"Where he is currently is none of your business, _stupida cagna maledetta_," Lily responded, her voice so icy that even Camille flinched.

Crystal chuckled as Hestia stifled a laugh as the term slipped out of Lily's mouth in Italian.

Camille drew herself to her full, unimpressive height of 5'3''. Lily very nearly towered over her at 5'7''. "And what exactly does that mean?" she demanded.

Lily smirked at her. "Like I said, none of your business," she replied smoothly, as her green eyes surveyed the beach. James was heading down the beach.

"_Eccellente_, Lily," Hestia told her friend quietly, because of the cognate.

"Camille? What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice demanded from behind them.

Again, Lily smirked as everyone turned to face a very angry James Potter. His conversation with Lily Evans had deteriorated his mood very rapidly, and now here was the fiancée he didn't love, looking at him in that sickly sweet way that made people want to throw up.

"I came to see you, of course!" Camille chirped, striding to him and kissing him, aiming for his lips, but James turned his head at the last second so she caught his cheek. His face had turned to face Lily, and he winked discreetly. Lily scowled, not wanting the young man to do her any favors. Camille pouted. "Jamie?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

Camille looked confused, but didn't argue. "Okay. Well, baby, I just wanted to swing by and let you know about the wedding progress! Come on inside and I'll bring you up to date."

James gave Lily a significant look as the wedding came up, but she refused to acknowledge it. "Fine," he agreed, much too quickly for anyone to feel comfortable, "but only if some people get to join us."

"Who? Baby, this is just us," Camille simpered. "It'll be another three weeks until we see each other, can't we just be alone?"

James silenced her with a glare. He glanced at his friends. "Lily and Sirius," he finally said. "Come on."

Sirius scowled, being too wrapped up in Kate. Hilary had noticed this, and she had a particularly sour look on her face. "Why me, mate? Why not just Petal?"

"Because you'll be my best man," James replied shortly. Then he reconsidered. "You know what? Just stay here and snog Kate's brains out." He sounded bitter as Sirius and Lily and Hilary caught his unspoken words: and keep breaking my sister's heart. "Come on, Lils," he urged.

"Why do I have to come?" Lily demanded.

"Because I want you to," James responded tersely, leaving no room for argument.

Camille looked like she had swallowed a lemon. "No!" she exploded. "_She_ is not coming! She'll just ruin everything! And anyway, your best man isn't _him_." She spat in Sirius's direction.

Her words were just enough to convince Lily, though. She stood straight. "Fine," she snapped. "I'll come to your stupid wedding planning party. Just keep the _disgustoso _snogging to a minimum."

Camille sneered at her. "What are you, seven?"

"What are _you_? A bitch? Wait, everyone knows the answer," Lily snapped back. Luckily, that morning, she had stuck her wand in a hidden pocket in her dress. Now she pulled it out and pointed it at Camille. "Get moving before I hex you into next Saturday."

Scowling, Camille obeyed reluctantly, trekking up the beach in front of her fiancé and his ex-girlfriend.

Lily growled almost silently at her back. Lifting her wand, she whispered, "_Mufflaito_." Camille now only heard a buzzing sound. "What the _hell_ were you thinking when you asked me to come with you, Potter?"

James smirked at her. "What the hell were _you_ thinking when you agreed, Evans?" he countered.

"Shut up! I asked you first! And I agreed because you'd smirk like that all day, making me think you won!" Lily grumbled. "This is _not_ the idea of the fun barbecue I imagined yesterday."

"It should be memorable," James teased her, "because I kissed you."

"_Shut up_!" Lily repeated, more forcefully, as red sparks flew out of the end of her wand. "Let's get this _stupido _thing over with!"

"Do you switch into Italian when you get emotional?" James asked her in interest.

Lily glared at him. "Yes," she responded delicately. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," James replied, smirking. He had just learned something new about Lily… and he also learned that he should probably learn Italian as quick as possible.

x.o.x.o.x.

Once Camille settled herself comfortably (Lily scoffed) at the kitchen table, she looked around, as if trying to find something to criticize, before apparently taking Shrinking Spells off of her scrolls and scrolls of parchment, with even some Muggle notebooks and binders thrown in.

Lily arched an eyebrow at the stuff cluttering her kitchen table. "Please tell me that you'll take all this rubbish with you."

Camille laughed in her face. "Why, of course not! I'm going to leave some for my _fiancé_ to look over!"

James scowled. "You don't need to do that, love," he told Camille, who gloated at the term of endearment. "Really, we can just go through everything really fast right now."

His fiancée nodded, sending a smirk in Lily's direction. Lily just stared back at her coldly before taking a glass from a cabinet and filling it to the brim with her unfinished Sprite. She sat across from James as she sipped it, trying not to fall asleep from sheer boredom.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she sat up, alert. "What did you mean when you said that Sirius wasn't to be James's best man?" she asked Camille, a tone of forced politeness in her voice.

Camille clearly didn't have the ability to inject that into hers, though. "Just what I said," she snapped back. "My only brother, Jose, will be m- his best man."

"_Your_ brother?" Lily repeated, struggling to keep herself calm. "Isn't the best man and other groomsmen James's choice?"

"That's what you may believe," Camille replied dryly, "but we higher society people let the women do all the choosing, because a man's work is elsewhere."

Lily stared at her in disbelief. "Well, what about Hilary? And Remus?" Inwardly, she fumed at Camille's anti-feminism. Not that she had anything against working on her own wedding, but to _choose_ her fiancé's groomsmen and best man?

Camille waved a hand dismissively. "They'll sit with the guests, of course."

By now, James had had enough. He had been flipping through scrolls of parchment while the women argued, and now he stood. "My twin sister and my best friends will most definitely _not_ be sitting with the guests. They'll be up there with me, celebrating my sent- the happiest day of my life." He had almost slipped and said _my sentence to Azkaban_.

Lily, knowing this, covered a smile.

"And what about Isabel?" James continued. "I suppose one of _your_ family members will be the flower girl?"

"Of course!" Camille responded enthusiastically, failing to see what was wrong. She pointed to a discarded parchment. "Didn't you read that? That says the entire wedding party on it!"

James snorted. "When I read it, I thought it was meant to be a guest list for your side of the family." He leveled a glare on her. "Either we compromise, or we're breaking off the engagement."

Camille couldn't keep the smug smile off her face. "Oh, but my dear Jamie, there's no way we could do that. You know the protocol!" She waved her wand, shrinking all her work, and tucked it away in her purse. Then she rose, grinned at them, and made to turn to Disapparate.

"You _witch_!" Lily exploded, whipping out her own wand and shooting a Stunner right at the spot where Camille had been just seconds before. And even though she was probably in London by now, Lily could _hear_ the laughter, the high-pitched, annoying laughter of _her_.

"We need to fix those wards," James muttered.

The jet of red light had hit a cabinet, splintering the wood door into hundreds of pieces. Its contents had been rattled out, all glasses, and had shattered as well.

Lily flinched, and walked over, waving her wand over the mess to fix the glasses and the cabinet. When she turned, James was gone.

She sighed, closing the now-fixed cabinet. "If only everything was as easy to fix as those glasses."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you are! I hope you enjoyed it! Didn't expect Camille to show up, did you? Yeah, I agree with James. They really **_**do**_** need to fix the wards. Leave some love, perhaps?**


	31. The Decision

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry for this late update! Eleven days, huh? I've been slacking, I know. I'm really sorry. Enjoy!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Perhaps! Which wedding? ;)**

**babybutterflyjam: I completely agree, even though I'm supposed to be neutral.**

**LoneElfFight: I deserved that, I think. Sorry for this late update, by the way.**

**Dancer6HOA: I hope so too!**

**Princess Juliet Rose: I think we all feel that way. :D**

**Laveycee: Purebloods are so bloody irritating sometimes, eh? It **_**is**_** so cliffhanging! Rick Riordan is pure evil, I tell you.**

**lilylimes22: Thank you so much! It means **_**so much**_** to me!**

**gimarkley2013: The ending is very cliffhanging. I think I reviewed your story. :D**

**twilightstargazer: Or take a long walk off a short pier.**

**livestrong617: That's me the unpredictable. Haha just kidding. Thanks!**

**hithe original: Thanks!**

**PotterGirl13: Thanks. To be honest, I have no clue. Maybe around fifty chapters?**

**Fatecaster: I could do some work with that… ;)**

**This has officially hit two hundred reviews! Thank you so much!**

x.o.x.o.x.

As Lily rose from her spot on the floor, she waved her wand and muttered complicated incantations, warding the villa from any unwanted visitors, especially Camille Sanchez Soon-to-Be-Potter.

As the thought crossed her mind, Lily scoffed and straightened. Camille Potter? It sounded absolutely atrocious. Unbidden, another thought crossed her mind. _Does _Lily_ Potter sound atrocious?_ Then she shook her head violently. No. She couldn't allow herself to think that way.

So she walked out of the room and went up the stairs to her bedroom. Standing in the doorway, she surveyed it. Already, it bore the mark of Lily Evans in the pure simplicity of it.

She threw herself on the bed. Then, inspired, she waved her wand and her diary zoomed into her hands. She held it still for a second, imagining a child of hers reading this, even if she didn't survive this terrible war.

Finally, she opened it to next available page and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My friends are down at the beach having the time of their lives. But I know that some of them aren't. Namely, Hilary._

_She is pregnant with Sirius Black's child, a daughter. Ever since we were first years, Hilary wanted a little girl to be a mother to, to dote on. But these are hardly ideal circumstances. Sirius brought a new flame of his, Kate Riley. Yes, Naomi's sister and our fellow House-mate in seventh year. How devastating that must be!_

_James kissed me. And then Camille showed up. Need I say more?_

_James explained about pureblood protocol and how their engagement cannot be broken except by death or by a proper refusal during the wedding ceremony. Isn't that a waste of time and Galleons? He wanted me to object to their marriage._

_And as of now, I've decided. Yes, I shall object, because I can't lose him. I've lost my mum and dad, my sister, Marlene. I can't stand to lost him too. These are dark times, and any one of us could be killed off in seconds._

_-Lily Marie Evans_

She closed the diary and hid it under her mattress. To be honest, she hadn't been sure of her decision until she wrote it down. Now, she was positive. She wouldn't let James slip between her fingers, and _especially_ not to go to that witch with a capital B.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lil?"

Lily lifted her head from her pillow as her best friend's voice traveled to her. "Hi, Hils," she replied quietly.

"Are you alright? It's been at least two hours since you were down there," Hilary said in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Hils," Lily responded. "Worry about yourself." She hoisted herself into a sitting position as a grin spread across her face. "Why don't we choose names for your little bundle of joy?"

Hilary's hazel eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea, Lil! I just need to get away from the sick lovebirds," she spat, referring to, of course, Sirius and Kate.

Lily looked at her in concern. "Hilary… you'll be all right, won't you?"

"Yes," Hilary replied firmly, as if trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Lily. "Yes," she repeated. "I will be."

x.o.x.o.x.

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Alice had torn herself away from her husband to intensely interrogate James.

"What did you do to Lily?" she demanded. "Why isn't she down here?" A frantic expression was on her usually cheerful round face.

James shrugged, backing away in slight fear. "I've told you! I have no clue! Is it my job to track her every emotion?"

"Yes!" Alice replied. She poked him in the chest. "You _love_ her, James Potter, can't you see it? And she loves you! You're both in complete denial! Get used to the fact!"

"Denial?" James snorted. "Hardly, Alice. In case you've forgotten, I'm bloody engaged!"

"To a complete and total b-"

Frank clapped a hand over his wife's mouth. "Alice, language," he warned. He looked apologetically at James. "Sorry, mate. Come on, dear, leave James alone. You can go see Lily if you'd like."

Alice scowled at him. "_Darling_" – her voice dripped with sarcasm – "I'd like to punish the bloke for bringing my friend down!"

"_Alice_," Frank persisted, and prevailed in tugging her away.

James watched them go, kicking the sand. Even when half of the couple was being sarcastic, they still seemed completely and utterly in love. He wanted that. He _craved_ that. And he needed it with Lily, not Camille. He wanted _Lily_ to take his surname, not his fiancée. He nearly chuckled aloud at the thought. What would his mother and father say?

x.o.x.o.x.

"Why did you take me away, Frank?" Alice whined, still trying to fight her husband.

"Stop whining, Alice Longbottom," Frank chided. "And I did it because… well, couldn't you tell that the bloke was guilty _and_ sincere? He honestly didn't know what he did, Ali. Lay off him a little, okay? His life isn't the easiest to live."

Alice scoffed. "He chose that life, Frankie. He _chose_ to break up with Lil. He _chose_ to date and eventually propose to Camille. He _chose_ Camille over Lily. Some things just aren't reversible, Frank, and the heartbreak he caused Lily is one of those things."

"Nonsense," Frank replied. "Can't you see that they love each other? One day, the future that is _destined_ for them will happen, Ali. They will get married, and have children. A boy with all James's looks except for Lily's eyes, and a girl with all Lily's looks except for James's eyes."

Alice's eyes got wistful. "I can imagine that," she whispered. "Twins. A little boy looking exactly like James, a little girl an exact replica of Lily. But that can't happen unless they realize it, the dense prats. And unless Camille gets out of the bloody way."

Frank just smiled tolerantly at her, pulling her in for a hug. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "All in good time, my wife. Good things come to those who wait."

x.o.x.o.x.

As night fell, the sun set and the moon rose, the unsuccessful barbecue drew to a close. Nine o'clock came and went. At ten P.M., Lily and Hilary finally descended from their sanctuary. To Hilary's dismay, Kate was still present, wrapped firmly around Sirius.

Crystal jumped up. "Lily! Where have you been? I have to tell you something!"

Lily smiled at her. "Just upstairs, Crystal," she replied vaguely. She walked over and took a seat between her two best friends from Italy. "Do tell, yes?"

Crystal tried her best not to look troubled. "My parents have been found," she finally said softly.

Hestia, hearing, bolted upright, looking worriedly at the young woman. "And?" she asked with bated breath.

"They're alive," Crystal started, and smiled a little as her two best friends gave a sigh of relief. "But they're in critical condition. The Italian Healers predict a full recovery… or a near full recovery. They won't be the same as before, with some muscles not working and whatnot. So I need to return to Italy."

"Oh, Crystal!" Lily gasped, hugging her tightly. "Italy!"

Months earlier, Crystal's parents had disappeared off the face of the planet. She had searched for weeks upon weeks in vain, and Lily and Hestia both suspected that she had agreed to come to England to get away from it.

"It won't be the same here without you," Hestia added, looking sad.

"We'll write," Crystal promised, her eyes bright. "We'll visit."

"Enough of the sentimental rubbish!" cried Sirius, untangling himself from Kate. "Let's get this party started! Where's the firewhiskey?"

"Before you get wasted," Hilary interrupted, "I have my own announcement to make."

Sirius looked at her expectantly. "Well? I need my dose of firewhiskey!"

Kate giggled, leaning into him. "That's my kind of man, unafraid to get hammered!"

Hilary snorted almost inaudibly. She glanced at Lily for support, and when the latter smiled warmly at her, she took a breath. "I've decided on a name."

Kate looked confused, but Hilary disregarded this altogether.

"Estelle Hadley 'Elle' Potter," Hilary announced, a wide smile spreading across her face.

James raised an eyebrow at the surname choice, but said nothing, except, "That's a beautiful name, sis."

Hilary beamed at him.

"Potter?" Sirius asked. "Why Potter?" He glanced warily at Kate, not daring to mention his own surname.

Hilary shrugged, her beam fading. "Because she's my daughter."

Kate gasped, jumping up to hug her childhood friend. "You're pregnant? Congratulations, Hilary! And with a baby girl too! That's just wonderful! And the name is absolutely stunning! Who is the lucky father?"

The young Potter woman smirked in a way that could make a Slytherin proud. "Your boyfriend, of course," she replied. At Kate's rapidly falling expression, she added, "It seems all Riley girls are backstabbers, doesn't it? First Naomi bailing on me at the mere age of ten, and now you dating my ex-boyfriend, the father of my child, barely a week after our breakup. I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds, Riley. Because he sure as hell doesn't deserve me now."

Lily was shocked. She had hardly ever heard Hilary speak like that.

Apparently, neither had Kate. "Hilary-"

But her old friend held up a hand. "Save it, Kate," she snapped. And then she glanced at Sirius. For a millisecond, her expression softened. "How about a compromise? Our daughter's name is Estelle Hadley _Potter_, and I'll consider giving you visitation rights, or maybe even joint custody."

"Hilary!" Lily exclaimed. "You can't blackmail Sirius into that!"

"I can, and I will," Hilary responded, not taking her eyes off the Black heir. "Well?"

"I accept," Sirius replied automatically. A smirk spread across his handsome features. "But I get Lily-petal as my lawyer."

Lily groaned. Being put on the spot wasn't her thing, and she flinched as her surrogate brother and surrogate sister turned to her expectantly. "How about I'm neither of your lawyers?" she suggested feebly.

Hilary gasped. "I can't believe you! We're friends since bloody first year and you want to bail on me for him? You're almost as bad as Naomi!"

Her friend flinched, but stood her ground. "You're both my surrogate family. I cannot, and will not, choose between you. Find your own lawyers. You're purebloods, aren't you? You'll find plenty of lawyers who would be thrilled to represent you."

"But you're the bloody best in the business!" Hilary retorted. "They'll never hold a candle to you!"

"No, Hilary," Lily replied with a smile. "I'm not the best in the business. I'm simply the most famous. That doesn't mean I'm the best." She shot a grateful smile at Sirius, who hadn't attempted to recruit her after his initial statement. "It's just your hormones talking."

"Hormones my arse!" exploded Hilary. She breathed in an out for a second, and then turned on her heel, heading for the staircase. "Come find me when you've made your decision."

"I already have," Lily told her. "I'm not representing either of you."

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily trekked down the beach as the clock ticked nearer to midnight. Finally, the wasted Sirius and Kate had gone to bed… together. Knowing that this would cause a full-out war, Lily had left to find some solitude and think things over.

"Can I join you?"

Lily startled as she whirled around, her wand in her wand hand in a matter of seconds. Seeing the familiar figure of her ex-boyfriend, she lowered her wand and nodded, turning back to the churning ocean. "Of course. It's a public beach."

"Not exactly," James replied with a teasing tone. "It's ours, remember? Private beach that came with the villa."

"You know what I meant," Lily returned, a smile evident in her voice.

James nodded, and silence rang for a few moments, until he said quietly, "I'm sorry about… my fiancée showing up."

Lily involuntarily flinched. In her opinion, his saying Camille's name would be better than the proper term. "You couldn't help it."

"And I'm sorry for dragging you in there with me." Lily's eyes were still on the dark ocean, but she could feel his eyes on her. "It was wrong, and very pushy."

"Well, I'm not sorry for trying to curse her," Lily responded curtly.

James chuckled. "I can understand that, Flower." He looked at her intensely. "Have you made your decision yet?"

_He called me Flower,_ Lily realized, and an involuntary smile spread its way across her lips. "I have," she replied.

The young man sat up straighter, looking at her. "Well?" His voice was full of anticipation, hopefulness.

Lily took a deep breath, knowing that once she informed James of her decision, there was no going back. So she decided to take the leap of courage Gryffindors were known for, and said, "I'll do it."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: **


	32. Return and Weddings

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Not at all on time, yes?**

**Dancer6HOA: Haha we can't have you dying of anticipation! Though cliffhangers are fun to write.**

**twilightstargazer: I know, I didn't have an ending author's note. :D**

**hithe original: Thanks.**

**a person: Thank you!**

**livestrong617: Thanks!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: I can't wait, either!**

**Love-Pink26: Thanks!**

**LoneElfFight: It's fine, it's quite amusing, honestly. In a good way, of course. Well, if Rick Riordan has worse cliffhangers than I do, I'll consider myself honored. :D I know! I'm going to die before next fall! I have a plan for the diary! I actually didn't have one, I just set it up because I thought I was going to, and I'm too lazy to fix it. Haha. :D**

**lilylimes22: Haha I don't know the word for it either!**

**Fatecaster: I feel sorry for Kate too. Maybe Sirius will have some sense and break it off before it gets too serious. I hope so too…**

x.o.x.o.x.

For a second, James just sat there, dumbfounded. Lily had to stifle a laugh, but there was an oddly tranquil feeling settling in her heart and mind. James looked… well, almost angelic, framed by the shining moon.

"Do you mean it?" James asked, his voice containing badly-concealed excitement.

Lily laughed, and James thought that he had never heard a more beautiful sound. "I mean it with all my heart, James."

He moved as if to draw her in for a hug, but stopped awkwardly. He ruffled his hair. "Sorry," he muttered.

"James, really?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm going to save you from a damned marriage, and I don't even get a kiss in thanks?"

Grinning happily, James obliged.

They were too engrossed in each other to notice a young woman standing off to the side, watching them silently, her hazel eyes sparkling in the moonlight with not only tears, but with happiness. Happiness for her twin brother, who was going to be saved from a terrible marriage.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Have you decided on a name yet, Cass?" Lily asked excitedly as the plane took off, heading for England, for home.

Cassie smiled happily. "Ethan Thomas Wood. I wanted Oliver, but Kyle's brother has a two-year-old named Oliver, and apparently he'll be a wonderful Keeper someday."

Crystal leaned over so that they could see her rolling eyes. "Boys. Always thinking of Quidditch, aren't they?"

Hestia laughed. "Definitely," she agreed. "But little Oliver must have inherited his uncle's talent for the sport."

Hilary rested a hand on her stomach. "Hopefully Elle will inherit most of my physical traits, so I can get away most of the time."

"Don't say that," Alice warned. "That will just make Estelle come out looking like an exact replica of Sirius."

The girls laughed, and they nearly keeled over as they saw the aforementioned young man clutching the armrests as if they were pieces of his soul, his knuckles and face a pale white as James Potter tried to calm him down.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Dorcas! Wake up! You're getting _married_ today!" Lily screamed, shaking her friend furiously. "Come _on_!"

Dorcas Meadows allowed herself to be shaken awake. She blinked blearily at her childhood friend. "Five more minutes?"

"_No_! Come _on_!" yelled Hilary, dancing into the room. "Move it along! Get your butt out of bed! The stylist will be here in an hour, and we need to get you into your dress! Move it!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Today, the twenty-fifth day of June in this nineteen-hundredth-and-eighty-first year, we are gathered here for the binding of Dorcas Mary Meadows and Jacob Eric Taylor. Please repeat after me, if no one objects to this binding of souls."

No one spoke.

Off to the side of Dorcas stood Alice, Lily, and Hilary, her chosen bridesmaids, for being there for her through thick and thin. Though none of them mentioned it, there seemed to be a gaping hole, where Marlene should have been, had she not betrayed their trust so violently.

"I, Dorcas Mary Meadows, take you, Jacob Eric Taylor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part," Dorcas declared strongly, her eyes full of love for the man in front of her.

And he replied with just as much love and firmness. "I, Jacob Eric Taylor, take you, Dorcas Mary Meadows, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part."

"You may kiss the bride!"

Jacob dipped Dorcas and kissed her hard on the mouth. She grinned and replied, before straightening and linking her arm with his.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Taylor!"

x.o.x.o.x.

Hours later found Lily sitting alone at one of the round tables during Dorcas' wedding reception. Her green eyes roved over the crowd. Hilary was currently dancing with an unnamed man, to which Sirius, though he was dancing with Kate, narrowed his eyes at. James and Camille were dancing together, though he kept making faces at Lily to get him out of it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom's first waltz! Grab someone you care immensely about, and join them on the floor!"

Lily watched in surprise as James let go of Camille and headed over to her. Her mouth was undoubtedly hanging open.

James chuckled, holding out a hand to her. "Come on, Lily-flower. For old times' sake, if nothing else?"

Thoughts raced across Lily's mind as she tried to think of a way to let him down gently, but, knowing her for so long, he knew.

"Lily," he said quietly, "don't overanalyze too much. Just _live_."

At those words, it seemed as though someone was controlling Lily. She stood almost unwillingly and took her ex-boyfriend's hand. They walked to the dance floor, and, in complete unison, began to waltz lightly.

"You are aware that your fiancée is going to rip you to shreds by the end of this, right?" Lily asked, almost nonchalantly.

James chuckled, holding onto her almost too tightly. "I endured your wrath for six and a half years, Lily. I think I can live through hers."

"She wasn't trained too well, either," Lily agreed. Her eyes again ran over the crowd. "A good turnout, yes?"

A bit thrown off by her abrupt change in conversation topic, James tried not to let it show. "Yes," he agreed, "but Dorcas and Jacob are both pretty popular around the workplace, and they had a lot of friends back at Hogwarts. Or Dorcas did, anyway." He paused. "Is she changing her last name? I know the Binder called them Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Taylor, but…"

Lily shook her head. "She discussed it with me by owl a few weeks ago, back when we were in Hawaii. She thought that it would be too hard to change, so she just decided to keep Meadows."

He twirled her while saying, "What about you? Do you suppose you'll change your surname?"

She bit her lip, while smiling as she completed the twirl perfectly. "I don't know, to be honest. Depends on the man, I suppose."

"Lily Potter _does_ have a nice ring to it," James teased lightly, smiling at her warmly. "Now, Camille Potter…"

"Yes, dear? You called?" simpered a sickly sweet voice from behind them.

Lily flinched involuntarily and stepped away from James, who frowned in disapproval.

"That's right, get your filthy hands off my man, you slutty bitch," Camille hissed at Lily as she passed, heading for James.

Lily had been about to walk away, but hearing this, she turned back around and smiled. "Gladly, Sanchez." And she turned her back, making to walk away.

"And Lily?" James called.

She paused, but didn't turn.

"You look beautiful."

It nearly escaped her hearing, because the crowd began to close in on her, but she did catch it, and she walked away with a smile. Maybe James wasn't that bad after all.

x.o.x.o.x.

Many minutes after she had sat down, Dorcas breezed over to Lily with a wide, beaming smile plastered on that was entirely genuine.

"Lil! What are you doing over here all alone?" Dorcas asked, sinking into a seat across from her.

Lily shrugged, smiling. "No reason. I just don't feel like mingling."

"Nonsense! It's my wedding, Lils! Come on! Have fun!" Dorcas paused, looking around. "There's James! Go get him away from the gold-digger!"

"Dorcas," Lily warned, but there was an evident smile on her face. "James and I already danced, anyway."

Dorcas raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes," Lily replied, daring her to voice her opinion. "Anyway, she's his _fiancée_, not me."

"Dorcas! Mum and Dad want to talk to you," Jacob urged, appearing at her side as if Apparating.

Dorcas gave Lily a look, as if asking and Lily nodded. With a last apologetic look, Dorcas allowed her new husband to pull her away.

x.o.x.o.x.

That night, Lily lay in bed, exhausted, but unable to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be Cassie and Kyle's turn to get hitched, and, soon, it would be time for her to object to James and Camille's wedding. _Proper reason_. Did she have a proper reason? She couldn't very well go up and say that the groom forced her to, could she?

The flat around her was silent. She had needed to take some time to get used to the silence, without Hestia's heavy breathing and Crystal's occasional gentle snores.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next day, Lily prepared herself for yet another wedding day. Slipping on her dress (luckily, she wasn't a bridesmaid this time), she walked out of and locked up her flat.

Once she arrived at Cassie's room in the Leaky Cauldron, she ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Cass, I can't believe you're getting married! How are you feeling?" Lily asked, a wide smile on her face.

Cassie smiled, stretching in her nightgown. "Brilliant." She sighed loudly. "I was so worried after witnessing Dorcas' near-breakdown, but I'm confident that Kyle will go through with this." She rested a hand on her stomach with another wide smile. "He wouldn't give up this little one, and I would never either."

Lily smiled, engulfing her in a hug once more. She wished dearly that the picture-perfect world Cassie had conjured would be realistic, but she knew that it wasn't. But today was her wedding day, and Cassie had the right to be happy. "We'll all be fine," Lily murmured quietly, before releasing the bride.

"We'll all be fine," Cassie repeated, injecting belief into her voice, and allowed herself to believe it, even if just for that day.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I decided not to put details of Dorcas or Cassie's weddings, because the real juicy stuff comes in the next chapter: James and Camille's wedding! I know that this was a weak chapter, and rushed, but I thought I've been dragging it on way too much. So there you are! **


	33. James and Camille's Wedding

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter or **_**Speak Now**_**.**

**A/N: Here I am! I decided not to keep you guys waiting for too long and then die of anticipation or something. Enjoy!**

**LoneElfFight: I can't promise anything elaborate for Lily's reason, but I **_**can**_** promise that Camille's reaction will be epic! Hopefully. ;) I wasn't planning on it.**

**The Black Cat Pounce: I hope it does!**

**Dancer6HOA: Haha was this fast enough?**

**AnnabethWeasley22: You are most welcome! And I **_**love**_** your username!**

**Fatecaster: Catfight or wandfight? ;)**

**hithe original0: Is this soon enough?**

**lilylimes22: Thanks!**

**Goldensnitch: I don't know, but I appreciate what I have! **

x.o.x.o.x.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out._

_And they said, "Speak now."_

Taylor Swift, _Speak Now_

The rest month flew by quickly. Dorcas, Jacob, Cassie, and Kyle all took a brief break from their honeymoons to attend James Potter's highly-anticipated wedding to Camille Sanchez. On the morning of July 1, Lily awoke with a great feeling of dread. Almost automatically, her emerald eyes travel to the dress hanging on the door of her closet. It was a high-waist, emerald green spaghetti-strap dress.

Lily swung her legs out of bed and out from under her warm comforter. Even though it was the middle of the summer, her flat was always freezing during the summer, so she kept a comforter on hand just in case. She made her way to the bathroom across the hall and began to brush her teeth, staring at her reflection impassively the whole time.

"What am I _doing_?" she asked her reflection desperately, loosening her grip on the toothbrush. "I'm about to stop a wedding ceremony without a proper reason! What if the Binder decides that my reason isn't proper enough, and James would be condemned to the marriage to Camille for years, if not the rest of his life?" She dropped her toothbrush and raced into her bedroom after spitting and rinsing.

Glaring ferociously at the dress, Lily crossed to her closet and threw it open, riffling around for something that she really shouldn't be searching for. When her hand closed around the box of letters from Charles Potter (and the single one from his wife), she withdrew it and cradled the box in her arms. Then she walked to her bed and sat down, just looking at the box with a sad smile. What would the Potters say if they found out that their only son was marrying someone he didn't love? And what would they say if they could see that she was about to save him? She didn't know, and as the thought came to her, tears began to slip silently and slowly down her face. _And she would never find out_.

x.o.x.o.x.

Many miles away, in Potter Manor, James Harold Potter sat on his own bed, the box of letters in his lap as Lily, many miles away, had done with her box. He had made Sirius get out quite abruptly and rudely, stating that he wanted to read the letter by himself. Now he lifted the lid and rifled right past the two opened letters. His hand closed gently around the envelope marked _Your Wedding Day_ in his father's messy scrawl that was so much like his own. He slit open the envelope with his wand, unfolded it, and began to read.

_My dear son,_

_First and foremost, I must say congratulations. Every parent both looks forward to and dreads the day that their children will truly grow up, will succumb to love and responsibility. I know that you must be snorting right now, because those words are some that no one would ever use to describe you or Sirius. I'm sure that your bride will be able to squeeze some responsibility into you, don't you?_

_As I spoke of in my engagement letter to you, I do sincerely hope that it is Lily Evans. I regret not being able to be there to walk her down the aisle. Let her know that I respect her immensely, won't you, James? I told her in her letter, but it would mean a lot for you to say it._

_Have a wonderful time today, James. It should be the happiest day of your life, or right up there with some others. Enjoy, James. Let go. Let go of all thoughts of the war, of Voldemort, of anything else. Just focus on the one you love, be it your bride or another._

_Love,_

_Your father_

Finishing it, James lowered the parchment. _It was almost as if his father __**knew**_**. **Knew that he would be either marrying Lily or someone he didn't love. But that wasn't true. He did, no matter how unbelievable, love Camille Sanchez once. Just not now. James almost snorted. How strange.

Before he could ponder more on this, however, his bedroom door is flung open and Sirius rushed back in with a wolfish grin on his face.

James narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Padfoot, what _are_ you up to?" he demanded. He had known Sirius Black for much too long to be fooled by even the best lie thought up by the young man.

Sirius just smirked, also knowing that he couldn't successfully lie to James. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, mate." He took in James's attire, Muggle clothes, a causal t-shirt and blue jeans. "Little Miss Spaniard isn't going to like that getup, Prongs."

"Spaniard?" repeated James, raising an eyebrow in both disbelief and question. That was new. But to reply to Sirius's comment, he just said, "I have three hours, Padfoot. I'm not a _girl_. I can change sufficiently within that time."

His best mate decided it was best to let the young man's attire go for now. Instead, he addressed the little 'nickname' he had spontaneously assigned Camille. "Her middle and surnames _scream_ Spanish, James. _¿Estás de acuerdo?_"

James looked at him blankly. "Pardon?"

"Do you disagree?" Sirius translated, and caught the incredulous look on James's face. He smirked again, an uncharacteristically Slytherin act. (Don't tell him I said that; he'll _Avada_ me without a thought!) "My _darling_ mum and _charming_ dad insisted that Reg and I learn four languages other than English."

"Four," James repeated dumbly. In almost eleven years of best friendship, he didn't know that his best mate could speak _five_ languages fluently! _But,_ he thought, _that shouldn't be much of a surprise. He always kept his home life very quiet._ No wonder, too.

Sirius nodded briskly. "Four. Spanish (my dear parents weren't too pleased, called it a 'fool' language), French, Russian, and Italian. Regulus learned French, Russian, Italian, and Portuguese."

James stared at him in shock for a few moments, before rising up off the bed. He glanced at Sirius almost subconsciously before asking hesitantly, "Where's Hils? I would have expected her to jump on me the moment I woke up and screaming about how it's my wedding day and I should get my arse moving."

His friend flinched slightly at the touchy subject, but didn't comment. "She has morning sickness and is in the bathroom right now. I'm sure she would have loved to come prancing in at some ungodly hour, such as five in the morning, to shake you awake quite unnecessarily." Sirius smiled. "Sounds like Lily. I heard she did the same thing to Dorcas on her wedding day."

James tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We've changed quite a bit over the last four years, haven't we, Paddy? Four years ago, we were measly seventh years, having no idea of the world outside."

"_Almost_ no idea of the world outside," Sirius corrected. "Don't forget the attacks that year, especially the one right on the Express. Your first responsible act. The day that it all started," he finished dramatically.

"The day it all started?" James repeated questioningly. "What are you talking about? My responsibilities? In case you've forgotten, Padfoot, we went on plenty of kitchen trips and even a few prank sprees."

"No, not your responsibilities, though those were heartbreaking." Sirius grabbed his chest, as if dying. James had to roll his eyes at his friend's theatrics. "That was the day Lily-petal realized that you weren't the biggest prat in Hogwarts."

James raised an eyebrow. "You have memory loss, Paddy? She hated me for a good bit of the first half of the year."

"Not even you two noticed it," Sirius admitted, "but the rest of us did. Her attitude changed around you, Prongsie. Her insults and such didn't really _hurt_ anymore. She didn't _mean_ them as maliciously as she did in earlier years." He paused. "And the only reason she disliked you so strongly was because of that damn potion Maya kept slipping you." Now he frowned. "That manipulative, cunning bi-" He cut off as Hilary entered the room, clamping his mouth shut. "She should have gone to Slytherin," he finished, warily eyeing the mother of his unborn child.

Hilary snorted, shaking her head. "I know you were about to say 'bitch', Sirius. You don't have to hide it from me." She glanced down at her stomach. "But you'll have to refrain from swearing in front of m- Elle." Her eyes shifted to James. "Who were you talking about? It better not have been me," she teased.

"Nope," James replied, popping the 'p'. "Maya." Seeing his sister's disgusted look, he laughed. "Dad said to have a good day." The mood in the room became considerably colder. James noticed this, and frowned. "I'm sorry for bringing him up."

Hilary shook her head fervently. "No," she replied firmly. "He and Mum are both here, in spirit." She smiled sadly. "We set off two chairs that will remain empty at the ceremony and the reception. They'll be here, Jamie. They'd never miss out," she assured her brother quietly.

Her twin smiled gratefully back, but he couldn't say anything further, because Isabel had burst into the room with a shriek. "James! Don't marry her! She's _terrible_! She called me an ugly duckling!"

"Who, Iz?" James asked, his voice adopting a soothing tone, looking at his distressed little sister. He had the answer, though, before her mouth opened, because who else would he be planning to marry?

Isabel looked disgusted. "Camille," she spat out, as if the name tasted bad.

The three adults exchanged looks. "When did she call you that, Iz?" Sirius asked gently, patting the spot beside him on the floor.

Isabel plopped down beside her brother's best friend and pouted. "Last night, after the rehearsal dinner or whatever it's called. She was about to leave, but she pulled me aside and told me, 'Listen here, you ugly duckling. If you dare get in the way of James and my marriage, I swear I'll hex you to next Saturday'."

Hilary's lips tightened and whitened in almost a perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall. Only Lily could truly pull it off, though. "How _dare_ she? Why is she even threatening a defenseless girl who hasn't even started her magical training yet? She's _insane_." She looked pityingly at her sister and opened her arms. "Come here, Izzy. You'll be fine. We'll protect you, okay?" She smoothed down her sister's hair.

The younger girl smiled up at her sister. "Okay, Hilary. But can you really hex someone into next Saturday?" she asked, her hazel eyes wide with interest.

"Don't even think about it, Isabel Natalia Potter," James warned, but there was a smile on his face. "Yes, though. Once you're of age, you can hunt down Camille and do that to her, okay?"

The other three looked in surprise at him, gaping. "But, mate, in seven years, won't you be bound to her forever?"

James just smiled mysteriously. "Maybe, maybe not."

x.o.x.o.x.

Three hours later, it was noon and wedding guests had begun to arrive on Potter Manor's grounds. The hired workers were leading them to their seats. Meanwhile, the bride was sitting in her own dressing room, four doors down from the groom's. She was surrounded by makeup artists, her stylists, her mother, and her sister.

Carla Sanchez looked frigid and like a Spanish ice queen in her pale blue dress robes. Her lips were pressed tightly together as she examined her daughter critically. "I love you, Camille," she wept. "I cannot believe you're marrying a _Potter_!" She let out a loud wail and threw herself onto her eldest daughter.

Maria Camille Sanchez rolled her eyes and tugged her mother (none too gently, either) off of her sister. "Get _off_ of her, Mother, you'll ruin her makeup," Maria scolded in an icy voice, not even caring if her mother would reprimand her. She didn't, of course. Maria then looked harshly at her older sister. "You've come close to getting that fortune, Camille Maria. Don't blow it now."

Camille simply smirked, and when she spoke, her tone matched that of her sister's in iciness. "Don't you fret, Maria Camille. In less than an hour, I'll be Mrs. James Potter, with one of the largest Wizarding fortunes at my fingertips." She smiled wickedly. "And that little wench, Lily Evans, can't do anything about it!"

If only she knew how wrong she was.

x.o.x.o.x.

Four doors down, James was tugging irritably at the collar of his dress robes. He scowled at his reflection. Behind him stood Remus, Sirius, and Peter, the latter having gotten back from wherever he had been for the past month or so.

"Nervous, mate?" Remus asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He knew a lot of things, but consoling a nervous groom was _not_ one of his talents.

James scoffed. "Nervous? Hell no. There's no way in hell that that gold digger would back away now."

"Your loss, mate," Sirius commented, clucking his tongue. Then he turned to look at Peter. "Hey, Pete, where've you been all this time?"

"Places," squeaked Peter, "with my mum." It wasn't very convincing, but a shriek prevented his friends from pressing.

The Marauders exchanged looks.

"You stay here, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail," Sirius told them. "I'll go see what's going on. My duty as the _surrogate_ best man, of course." He scowled. He was still bitter about how Camille had forced her brother or cousin or nephew or whatever he was to take _his_ rightful spot as best man.

No one protested, and Sirius exited the room, jogging down the familiar corridors until he found the place of distress. It was on a private patio, where his current girlfriend, her sister, and two _very_ familiar figures were.

"What are you doing on this patio, Kate?" Sirius demanded. It was a _very_ private patio, and normally, only the rightful master and mistress of the manor was allowed here, part of the new magic Natalia had made priority as they built the place. Now, of course, that would be James alone, but Hilary had been given special access as well.

Kate turned at her boyfriend's voice, and ran toward him, embracing him tightly. Her face still in the crook of his neck, she murmured, "We accidentally Apparated here, and Hilary and Lily were already here, talking."

Sirius pulled back, looking at her slightly suspiciously. "But there are Apparation wards around here… aren't they?" he asked Hilary pointedly.

Hilary's lips flattened into a thin line. "Yes," she ground out. "Do you suppose we're stupid enough to let down the wards?"

He didn't respond, just looked at the group of girls. Lily was sitting quite calmly at the patio table, twirling her wand between her fingers and observing the scene with an air of amusement. Sirius felt a tugging at the corner of his lips at this, but he fought it. "What was that shriek?" he asked firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Hilary responded much too quickly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "I've known you for nearly eleven years, Hilary Potter. _What was that shriek_?"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Eleven years is nothing," she said, waving it off. "That shriek? Oh, it was just your girlfriend's _dear_ sister."

For the first time, Sirius noticed Naomi standing off to the side. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can you just _get along_ for _today_, Hilary? Will it _kill_ you? It's your brother's _wedding_ day, even if it's to some wench. Just be _happy_, okay?"

At the mention of the wedding, Lily stood abruptly. "I'm going outside," she announced quietly, and hightailed it out of there.

No one questioned it aloud, but both Sirius and Hilary were quite bemused with her actions, especially Sirius, remembering James's slip just a few moments ago.

x.o.x.o.x.

Fifteen minutes later, James Potter stood at the altar on one side of the Binder, surrounded by his fiancée's family members. As the thought crossed his mind, he nearly scowled outwardly, but kept up his mask of happiness. The music began to play, and the bridal party began to parade out – all Camille's acquaintances, of course. Then, the bride herself, looking prettier than usual in her wedding getup, appeared, and smiled sweetly at her fiancé. They joined hands at the altar, and the Binder stood between them.

"Today, the first day of the seventh month in the nineteen-hundredth-and-eighty-first year, we are gathered here to witness the binding of Camille Maria Sanchez and James Harold Potter in holy matrimony, and, quite literally, in their souls. If anyone objects to this binding, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was silence for about two seconds, but those two seconds felt like an eternity for James, his hazel eyes searching the guests frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of the red haired, green-eyed young woman.

And then the two seconds ended. That young woman stood, dressed in the most beautiful dress James had ever seen, and spoke in a loud, calm, carrying voice:

"I object."

Gasps and murmurs began to rush around the crowd, and Camille narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at Lily Evans.

The Binder raised his bushy eyebrows. This was quite uncommon. "And your reason?"

"Someone once said that in love, do what makes you happy, be with whom you makes you smile, laugh as much as you breathe, and love as long as you live. The Wizarding world _does_ take this more seriously than the Muggle world does, especially in the case of purebloods." Lily paused, inclining her head toward the bride and groom. "Is it fair to have one half only in it for the money? Is it fair to deceive the other?

"Love isn't one-sided. Of the billions of souls in the world, we can only choose one here in this world. Why make the hasty choice? Why not enjoy life for a bit? I can be sure that Camille Maria Sanchez does _not_ truly love James Potter. If that does not constitute for a proper reason…" Lily took a deep breath, and as she looked up for the final time, there was a determined glint in her eye, with the unmistakable look of love underneath. "This should. I love James Potter."

And then all hell broke loose.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: One of my better chapters, I must say. ;) And one of my better updates, as well! I hope you enjoyed it, and in the next chapter, the long-awaited **_**Camille reaction**_**! Muhaha! Until then, leave some love, perhaps?**


	34. Camille's Reaction

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I have been neglecting my other two stories almost crazily, because I've reached an amazing point in this one! I hope you agree with me! Thank you for your reviews!**

**babybutterflyjam: I love writing cliffhangers, that's why. ;)**

**Dancer6HOA: More like World War IV. Her mother will provide World War III. ;)**

**LoneElfFight: Sometimes, evil people do whatever they need to get what they want. *cough* Camille *cough***

**livestrong617: Thanks!**

**L.E. Masquerade: Thank you so much! How did the haunted house go? :D**

**AnnabethWeasley22: Thanks! You're welcome!**

**Love-Pink26: Thanks!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**QueenKittieKat: That's perfectly all right! :D Thanks!**

**Smileyface Devil: Haha was this fast enough?**

**Fatecaster: Why thank you!**

**hithe original: Soon enough?**

**Amy: Thanks!**

**a person: Haha thanks!**

**Look – didn't even start the chapter yet and there's over 150 words! If I ever write a published book, I'll end it with 'and all hell broke loose'. It generates a lot of feedback. ;) Anyway, onwards!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Wedding guests shot out of their seats, staring accusingly at the young woman who broke up their little party, screaming obscenities and insulting terms, ranging from 'JEALOUS BITCH' to 'GOLDDIGGER'. Lily, however, blocked all of this out, her green eyes shining with fevered anticipation for the bride's reaction. As the din rose to an almost deafening level, Camille let out the highest-pitched shriek anyone in the congregation had ever heard. Had there been any windows, they would have shattered.

So high-pitched and loud this shriek was, it broke clean through the rest of the din, rendering the guests speechless with surprise. Their wide eyes snapped directly to the bride, shocked that she would let loose such a sound on this day. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Lily sought out the gazes of her friends. Before she could maintain eye contact, however, she was verbally attacked by the bride herself.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Camille and Carla shouted at once. Maria was just fuming, her fists clenched, refraining from cursing the girl into next Saturday. "How _dare_ you disrupt my wedding with such a petty thing? LOVE? No one in this society cares about love anymore!" Camille cackled evilly. "SECURITY! Get this _thing_ out of my sight before I curse her into oblivion!"

"Are you even _capable_ of doing such a thing?" asked Lily genuinely. "Were you not homeschooled? And petty? What are you on about? Love is the most important thing in the world right now! A Dark wizard, the darkest in centuries, is rising rapidly. _We will not survive without love._ Get that through your thick skull! Do two people in love not have the right to be together?"

Carla could have been foaming at the mouth; she was so mad. "Are you insulting my teachings? My daughters are both capable of cursing _anyone_ in oblivion, I assure you! And _love_?" The woman scoffed scornfully. "The only thing that will get us through this dark time will be gold!"

"Are you _mad_?" demanded Lily. "Gold? What will you do, _pay_ Voldemort to stay away?" The crowd flinched as one, but she ignored it. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm fairly sure that that will fail miserably, just like your family."

Before Camille could retort, a jet of light was racing toward Lily, whizzing past as the experienced young woman dodged it. Her green eyes scanned the crowd to locate where the light had originated, and her eyes landed on the bride's sister, the maid of honor. Wordlessly, she sent another one back, a jet of red light.

"What are you _doing_?" cried Camille shrilly. Lily smirked, expecting her to blow up at her sister, but instead she shrieked, "Haven't you ruined my day enough? Get out of my sight!"

"What will you do about it?" asked Lily tauntingly, spinning her wand between her fingers. Her eyes shot to James, who stood by the altar silently, beside the Binder, who was watching with a great deal of interest, perhaps more than necessary. The guests were silent as a mouse, watching with bated breath and excited faces.

And then Camille sent a jet of light whizzing in Lily's direction, and Lily dodged it again, but not before noting the color and identifying it. "A Tickling Hex?" Lily laughed, sending a Stunner in return, and soon, the young women were in a full-out duel.

Lily, of course, had the advantage, not being in a long dress that she was terrified of ruining. And she had attended Hogwarts under the direction of several very qualified teachers, including Minerva McGonagall. Jet after jet shot out of the end of her wand in the form of every hex, jinx, curse, and spell she could think of, that, of course, were not Unforgivable. Several times, her spells hit the ground beneath the bride's feet, creating fissures.

Soon, Camille tired. But when she spoke, it was with determination. "You _will_ pay for this, Lily Evans! Mark my words!" Then she yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" The fateful jet of green light shot toward the shocked young woman.

The redhead was too shocked to move or to try to counter the curse. She was amazed that Camille would use an Unforgivable, especially one that was arguably the worst. _Was she a Death Eater?_ Before the question could be answered, a figure jumped in front of her, blocking her from the curse.

It wasn't after the curse hit its mark that Lily fully realized who it had hit. The figure, lying motionless and cold at her feet was one that was very familiar. Her jet-black hair fanned out from her head, her hazel eyes wide, once wide with determination, now with nothing. One of her hands covered her stomach. The other lay limply by her side.

Hilary Potter was dead.

As those four words hit Lily's brain like a gust of wind, she staggered, but kept her wand arm upright and very steady, pointed directly at Camille Sanchez. James was staring at his twin sister, eyes wide with shock as it registered. His hand was clamped on the altar, supporting himself, as the other gripped his heart.

"YOU!" screamed Lily, her heart tearing in half as angry tears welled in her eyes. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" she screeched. "HOW DARE YOU?" And then she collapsed, unable to stay upright any longer. She collapsed beside her best friend's body, curling into it, seeking warmth that would never be found, not in that body. "How dare you?"

And another figure ripped itself from the crowd. Alice Longbottom landed beside her two best friends, joining them on the floor carelessly, curling up next to Lily, but her eyes were fierce with accusation as they glared at Camille.

"Camille!" gasped Carla. Her eyes were wide with fear as they took in the dead body. "What did you _do_, dear?"

Camille herself was paralyzed with shock. "I- I didn't mean- I didn't mean for it to hit _her_, Mama!" She turned pleadingly to her fiancé. "James… please… I never meant it…"

James righted himself, spurred on by the weak images of his twin sister, his ex-girlfriend, and Alice. His hazel eyes were as cold and unforgiving on Camille as the curse that had killed his sister and unborn niece had been. "You didn't only kill my best friend since birth, but you snuffed the life out of my unborn niece too. You expect me to believe that you didn't mean it? No! Are you mad?"

"James!" Camille pleaded. "Please!"

"Get out," James bellowed forcefully. "_Get out_!"

x.o.x.o.x.

The wedding was over before it even began. James briskly and efficiently kicked the guests and the Binder off his property, until only his younger sister and his friends remained. They formed a supportive circle around the body. Lily and Alice had stood up again, but tears were still streaming down their faces. Dorcas also had wet tracks down her cheeks, and Hestia was struggling not to cry. Crystal stared emotionlessly at the body, but inside, she was crying too. Sirius had allowed a single tear to fall from both his eyes, mourning both the mother of his child and his unborn child.

"How _could_ she, James?" asked Lily, her voice so weak that it broke the hearts of her friends. They had rarely witnessed her emotionally weak. "How could she kill Hils? And Estelle?"

"I don't know, Lils. I don't know," whispered James in return, his eyes never wavering from his sister, but he wrapped an arm around Lily and pulled her close.

Alice was weeping into Frank's chest, whimpering.

Kate was standing off to the side, uncertain as to what she should do.

Sirius then dropped to his knees, kneeling beside Hilary. He grasped both of Hilary's hands using both of his, and he spoke. "Hils, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for breaking it off. I'm sorry for being stupid enough not to take you back after you told me you were pregnant. I'm sorry for the life I'm going to be unable to give you and Elle." He choked on his unborn daughter's name, but gathered his strength to finish. "I just want you to know that I _did_ love you.

"I think I always did, I just didn't realize it until seventh year. I was stupid. We could have had countless more years. It was my fault, Hilary. I love you. I still do, I think." Sirius moved both of their hands down to her stomach, tears rolling as he felt the coldness there. "And Estelle. My girl. My baby girl. What can I say to you? I'm sorry I failed you and your mother. I hope that you know your mother was a beautiful person, inside and out.

"I'm sorry for not being able to do the fun things with you. I'm sorry for not being able to spoil you. I'm sorry for everything, Elle." He paused, and leaned down to kiss the body's stomach. "Estelle Hadley Potter, I _do_ love you. I truly do."

By the end of his speech, Lily was sobbing uncontrollably, sinking to the ground. She reached over and grasped both Sirius and Hilary's hands. "Hilary, _thank you_," she whispered, sobs wracking her frame and making the sentence nearly indistinct. Her bright green eyes, overflowing with salty tears, turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, I know that she'd forgive you." She smiled a watery smile. "She would have been stubborn and gave you the cold shoulder for maybe a month, but she would have forgiven you. There's no doubt about it."

"Yes, she would have," interrupted James, his voice hollow as he joined the three people Hilary cared about most (Isabel included). "I'm sure about it, mate."

Isabel ran over, and they descended into a group hug, crying as one, not only for the lost people, but for the lost lives.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: So sad. *sniffle, sniffle* She was going to die at some point. I wasn't going to alter Harry's story to involve a paternal aunt, was I? I was tempted, sure, but no. *cry, cry* Poor Hilary. Evil Camille. I can promise one thing: justice will be served. **

**To everyone hit by Hurricane Sandy, I do hope that you're all alive and well, and that your loved ones are too. My thoughts go to you! **


	35. Hilary's Funeral

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**hpfreakofalltime16: Thank you!**

**L. E. Masquerade: I'm honored to have something in common with Jo! Thank you! Maybe. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to write that…**

**EnchantedWords17: Well, Harry doesn't have a paternal aunt, does he? I can't alter it **_**that**_** much. :D Don't worry. You can grieve with the remaining Potters and her friends. And with me.**

**livestrong617: Good to know that you're alive! And well!**

**Dancer6HOA: Heartbreaking is exactly what I wanted it to be. :D**

**AnnabethWeasley22: *cry***

**LoathsomeLove: 1) I absolutely adore your username. 2) Love you too, my dear reader. And I'm sorry, no can do!**

**Love-Pink26: I know! How could she be so cruel as to kill an unborn baby? Even if she didn't mean to?**

**SiriuslySiera: *sniffle***

**QueenKittieKat: Camille is truly an evil witch. **

**The Black Cat Pounce: And you shall get revenge. ;)**

**A Fan: Thanks!**

**hithe original: I'm afraid I can't do it so soon every time. I do have other stories to update. Though one I've been considerably slacking off on…**

**Fatecaster: Don't cry. *sniffle***

**Anonymous: This is fanfiction, and, as you can see, I'm not going by the wiki or canon at all. :D After all, by this time, Lily and James were nearly dead, and Harry was already born. Yes, I was hit, but only a little. Electricity didn't even go, and we only missed a day of school. Thanks for asking!**

**I would like to say something, but see the end author's note for that. For now, enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hilary Potter was loved by many. She was a dear friend, a loving sister, and the exemplary daughter. And in just a few short months, she would have become a wonderful mother, of that I am sure," said Sirius Black as he gave his speech at Hilary Potter's funeral. "A wonderful mother to my daughter, our daughter, a little girl that was to be named Estelle Hadley Potter. Join me in a moment of silence to remember Hilary and Estelle Potter, a life lost and a life never begun."

The silence fell immediately, and the eerie hush remained for moments to come.

"And now I welcome Alice Longbottom, one of Hilary's dearest friends, to the podium," Sirius announced, and stepped aside so that Alice could take his place.

She did just that, sniffling quietly and trying to stem the flow of tears. "It's quite unbelievable that one of my dearest friends is about to be lowered into the ground forever." She gestured to the coffin and the much smaller, emptier one beside it. "I remember one particular memory as if it were yesterday. It was the first of September 1997, the first day of our seventh year. That day, we found out that our friend, Lily Evans" – she paused to incline her head towards the young woman sitting in the first row beside James – "and James Potter had been selected as Head Girl and Boy respectively.

"Of course, we were unsurprised about Dumbledore's choice in Head Girl. But aside from that, Hilary argued with her brother. Sure, it was a tame argument, but it stuck in my head for a sole reason. Back then, Hilary absolutely despised Sirius here; he was to her as James was to Lily. Hilary said something along the lines of 'My summer would have been better if Black hadn't been around', and James, naturally, did not like that very much. He asked where else Sirius could have gone. Hilary retorted with the names of the other two in their close-knit group of four: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was busy all summer, according to James, and Peter's mum was ill so he had his hands full.

"James told Hilary that Sirius was his best mate, and he couldn't let him into the world alone. Sirius had had a minor disagreement with his parents that summer, so he departed from his childhood home for that summer alone." Alice paused for a moment, gathering herself, and spoke over Sirius's soft snort, thankfully. "Hilary returned with the statement that she was James's twin sister. She never said this explicitly, but she expected, at the time, as a foolish seventeen-year-old, that James would prioritize her above Sirius. Picking up on the implication, James, naturally, wasn't happy.

"He said in a soft voice that Sirius was as good as his brother. Why do I remember this particular incident, so irrelevant and boring, a traditional sibling clash? I remember this because, even though James and Sirius were blood-related brothers, they thought of each as such. This imprinted itself in my mind as a very strong bond. And, more to the point, it connects directly to Hilary, Lily, and myself. We've been good friends since we were eleven, and nearly eleven years have not changed a thing… except that Hilary is no longer with us." Alice paused again, breathing in deeply. "_We_ were as good as sisters. We were together through thick and thin, never betraying, never cheating.

"I cannot make a sisterhood speech without the involvement of Dorcas Meadows." Alice inclined her head at the aforementioned young woman, sitting beside her husband in the first row as well. "We were in different Houses at Hogwarts, so we didn't interact often. That is, until our seventh year. Lily had been seeing a bloke named Nicholas Dwyer, and Sirius had been seeing another girl in our inner circle, Marlene McKinnon. Marlene and Nicholas betrayed Lily and Sirius's trust by cheating on them with each other. Of course, we eliminated Marlene from our daily routines, simply nodding hello in the corridors and such. But Dorcas blended easily into our group as if she had been there from the beginning.

"And so, I wrap this speech up by saying this: Never forget Hilary Potter. No matter how close you were to her, she is unforgettable. Truly." Another tear tracked its way down Alice's cheek, but she brushed it away in frustration and floated down the steps to sit beside Frank. Leaning across her husband, she grasped Lily's hand as Lily made to go to the podium. "Good luck," she murmured.

Lily simply smiled slightly in return, letting her know that she was grateful for the support. She stood behind the podium, breathed in deeply, and began. "How could I top Alice's moving speech? I suppose that, first off, I must agree with her. That incident also imprinted itself into my mind permanently, but perhaps that was because it was the day I found out the bane of my existence had been chosen as Head Boy." A few weak chuckles slipped in, from those who were not as close to Hilary as others. Lily allowed herself a small smile, knowing Hilary would find it funny, and continued. "Hilary Potter was an amazing person, and would have, no doubt, made a wonderful mother. We can blame Camille Sanchez for terminating two lives, one that had such potential, and the other that had never started.

"But enough of the person who made sure that this funeral would happen. I must firstly thank Hilary with all my heart. That Killing Curse was intended for me, and the selfless, amazing person that she is, she jumped in front of it for me, taking the curse, sacrificing herself and her unborn child for my life. _We must make her sacrifice worth it._ Her sacrifice was not simply for me. It was for all of us, all of us in the anti-Voldemort movement." Lily had added that part in, being bold, and noticed quite a few flinches in the audience, but Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling appreciatively at her. "She is a perfect example of how we should handle these dark times.

"The only weapon towards evil such as that Voldemort has achieved is love. There is one power that we all have that Voldemort will never be capable of. And that power is love. We love people enough to sacrifice our lives for theirs, and, because of this, we can prolong their safety." She sounded cryptic, even to her, but she didn't elaborate. "We _must_ make her sacrifice worthwhile. There _are_ dark times ahead, there is no denying. And we must stand together, a united front, to bring down Voldemort and his supporters.

"However, this ceremony is not about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This is about Hilary Potter and Estelle Potter. As Alice remembered that incident clearly, I remember this one just as clearly. I had told my friends about how my parents died when I was fourteen and I had gone to live in an alley because my sister, Petunia, wanted nothing to do with a freak like me. Hilary was sympathetic, and even a bit pitying, but when I told her I wanted no pity, she immediately took away her pity. That was the amazing thing about Hilary. She _cared_. She cared enough to do something as small as not pitying me. How many people in the world could genuinely mean it when they take away their pity?

"All in all, remember Hilary Potter. Celebrate her life, don't mourn her death. And remember her sacrifice. I know that I will be, as long as I live, forever grateful to my sister for giving up her life and my niece's for my own." Lily brushed away a few tears and looked up at the sky. "If I ever have a daughter, Hilary, she will be named after you. Because I will hope for her to be as strong and selfless as you were, to be as wonderful as you were. Rest in peace, my friend, because that is what you deserve."

x.o.x.o.x.

The funeral reception had had several food choices, but none of Hilary's friends had been able to stomach even the tiniest bite. They stood several paces away from all of the action, huddled together for moral support, in silence. Lily was leaning half against James and half against the wall, while Alice was basically throwing all her weight onto Frank. Dorcas was standing stock-still, her face impassive, her eyes stony. Kate and Naomi were several paces away from _them_, looking uncertain as to whether or not to join them.

Finally, a familiar figure breezed over to them, followed closely by a more built one. The first had been a female, the second a male, and the first came in the form of Marlene McKinnon. She had tears in her eyes as she embraced Alice tightly, pulling most of her weight off Frank. "It's so tragic! Oh, I cannot _imagine_ how you feel!" She sounded sincere enough, but Lily, leaning against James even more, eyed her skeptically. "I feel absolutely terrible! Oh, I could have apologized to you all, and we could have become bosom mates again! I regret it!"

"You regret cheating on me?" Sirius asked dryly, his voice hoarse. His eyes were rolling, not believing Marlene's 'act/no act'.

"Of _course_, Siri!" gasped Marlene. "It was terribly immoral of me, wasn't it? But Nicky was so irresistible, and…"

"Stop," said Lily. "STOP!" Marlene halted abruptly and glanced at her almost fearfully. Lily dragged herself off of her two supports, James and the wall to draw herself to her full height. She glared at Marlene. "What _happened_ to you, Marls? Remember all those amazing times we had from first to seventh year? And now you're acting like a perfect replica of Maya! You're being such a suck-up! No one believes you. Hilary certainly wouldn't have." Her glare switched to Nicholas. "And I can't believe you for just going along with her witchy ways. I have no idea what caused you to change so drastically, Marlene, but I sure don't like it."

She spun on her heel and stalked away, unconcerned about the fact that they were currently in the Chinese Potter Manor, and she had absolutely no clue as to its layout and how to get around. She simply wandered aimlessly until she came upon a beautiful garden full of Chinese flowers and the like. Her eyes scanned the garden for a bench, and, coming upon one, collapsed onto it and placed her head in her hands. To her utter surprise, there was a large patch of lilies nearby. Leaning over, she plucked one out of the ground and inhaled deeply.

"Those are there because of you," a male voice said quietly from behind her. Lily jumped in surprise, whirling around to face James, who was leading Izzy into the garden. "I had Mum and Dad plant those the summer after first year, the summer after I met you."

Lily smiled gently, standing and opening her arms to Isabel. "Really? That's sweet, James. Really. I didn't expect that of you. I _was_ wondering, though. Are lilies from China? I don't think so." Looking away from her ex-boyfriend, she drew Isabel closer to her. "How are you coping, Iz?"

The younger girl just shrugged, leaning over to pluck a few lilies of her own. "Okay, I suppose. I can't wait for Hogwarts to get my mind off of all this." She sighed heavily, plucking off the petals one by one, slowly. "I can't believe she killed Hilary. And my niece!" She sighed again, dropping the stem. "I was so excited about becoming an aunt. And she goes and ruins it."

Neither of the older ones needed to question who the younger girl was speaking of. They exchanged glances, and Lily spoke up first. "Izzy, she meant that for me. Don't be bitter towards Camille. She never meant to kill your sister and your unborn niece." She paused and regarded the girl intently. "Do you like to write, Izzy? As in stories?"

Isabel nodded excitedly. "I _love_ to write!" She sounded more alive than she ever had since Hilary and Estelle had been killed. In other words, since her older brother's disastrous wedding.

Lily cupped Isabel's chin in her right hand and looked into her hazel eyes seriously. For the first time, she didn't see James in those hazel eyes. She saw Hilary. "Then write a story, Izzy. Write a story about Estelle and Hilary. Make up a world in which they were still alive. I'm sure that it will come out fabulously." She smiled warmly. "I'll edit it for you, if you'd like."

"Could I publish it?" Isabel's eyes were wide with a childish anticipation, an excitement, and she seemed to have forgotten about her dead sister and niece for the time being.

"I'm not sure," Lily answered honestly. "You're only eleven, Isabel. One day, I'm sure that it will become a bestseller, but in the meantime, just work on getting the entire story out on parchment." She paused. "Tell you what. I'll buy you a Muggle laptop so you can type it up and save it all onto the laptop so parchments won't blow away in the wind, and so that everything will be in one place." She glanced at James. "Muggle electronic devices _do_ work at Potter Manor, right?"

James looked hesitant to answer, and Lily shook her head in disappointment.

"I'll put a charm on it so you can use it at Hogwarts too," she promised the younger girl. Smiling warmly again, she advised, "Why don't you go to your room and start outlining the story? I can't wait to read it, Isabel."

Isabel jumped off the bench in pure excitement. "Oh, thank you, Lily! Thank you!" She glanced into the sky and said in a heartfelt voice, "I promise I'll write the best story ever for you, Hils! And you too, Elle! I won't disappoint you." With that, she took off.

"Won't she get lost?" Lily asked concernedly, looking after the girl.

"No," James answered softly. "She's been holidaying at this manor since she was five. And the Japanese one, too. She seems to enjoy the Asian properties more than the European ones, for some reason." He grinned. "Even as a little child she did."

"I'm sure," Lily replied sincerely, smiling at him.

"Lily?" James's voice was hesitant.

Lily turned to look at him, threading the lily into her red hair. "Yes, James?"

"What you said at the wedding…" He trailed off, and then picked up his sentence again. "When you said that you loved me… Did you mean it? Or was it just to get me out of the wedding like we agreed to do?"

_Lie, lie, lie,_ Lily chanted in her head, and forced a smile onto her face. "Just to get you out of the wedding, of course! You did break up with me almost four years ago, yes?"

"Yes, but Lily-"

"James, I can't talk about this," Lily cut him off sharply. "Not so soon after Hilary died. She was one of our biggest supporters, you know. She rooted for us to end up together, forever, ever since I started hating you so intensely." Her voice broke. "And now she's gone. I just can't, James. I can't discuss that without seeing her." She spun on her heel and began walking away, but James's voice halted her for the smallest of moments.

"Then shouldn't we honor what she supported?"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Done, done, and done! Right. So my little message. This is purely to get my point across, and I'm sorry if I come off as a bit rude. But someone reviewed on **_**Be Here Now**_** (anonymous) and said that Charles should have died of old age and not by fighting. Yes, I know that this is how Jo wrote it, but this is fanfiction, and I created my own version of his death. I don't even think his real name was Charles! Was it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and see you next time!**


	36. First Date

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks to L. E. Masquerade for reminding me that laptops haven't been invented in this point of time yet. Let's make **_**that**_** fiction too! I've been changing countless things, but bear with me! Thanks!**

**m1347: Was it? Thanks! **

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thank you!**

**QueenKittieKat: I think everyone would have cracked up. Thank you!**

**livestrong617: I don't think she did either, but people are saying it was Charlus. So if so many people say so, it could be! :D Thank you!**

**Love-Pink26: Thank you!**

**Dancer6HOA: Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Haha it's fine! I completely respect that; I was just saying. :D**

**L. E. Masquerade: Well, I'm sorry for making you walk across the hall. ;) Thanks for that reminder!**

**And here you are, chapter thirty-six, one more chapter than the prequel, and there will be more, I promise!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily had turned back around, anticipating that James's next words would be of any importance, but at his statement, she whirled around. "What did you say?" she asked, unable to keep a slight note of hysteria out of her voice.

"Shouldn't we honor what she supported?" James repeated, gloating inwardly. It wasn't every day you could cause Lily Evans to be hysterical.

"That- that's just…" Lily turned away, but didn't walk in the opposite direction. Her voice was strained as she said, "James… you _do_ remember that _you_ broke up with me all those years ago, right? I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes…" James trailed off, unsure as to where Lily was taking this.

"And you fell in love," Lily said simply, referring to Camille. Seeing his face, she quickly snapped, "Don't deny it. You wouldn't have proposed to her if you didn't love her, James. I _know_ you. You aren't hasty to make decisions." She paused. "Except for that one time, of course." An unreadable expression came upon her face.

James reached out to her, saying, "Lily… I'm sorry. I really am. Can I make it up to you?"

Lily batted his hands away, turning away again. "You hurt me, James, you hurt me very badly that day. I thought that we would be forever, that we would get married and have children." Her voice cracked. "I never stopped loving you, James. Did you ever stop loving me?"

Instead of a verbal answer, James wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, touching his lips to hers for the smallest of moments, before pulling away. Seeing the soft smile that had taken residence upon her lips, he leaned in again, and kissed her thoroughly.

Lily melted into his kiss, and felt that she had finally, after a long and tiring journey, returned home.

x.o.x.o.x.

Once the group had returned to England, Lily made good on her promise and bought Isabel her laptop. It was bulky and not too transportable, but it would have to do. Isabel was thrilled and set about working on her story at once, saying that it kept her mind off of the recent death of her sister.

As Isabel engaged in one of her writing marathons one dreary Saturday afternoon, Lily and James sat in one of the many sitting rooms in Potter Manor, Lily folded in James's arms, both looking out at the cloudy skies that promised rain. The rest, except Crystal, had gone off on errands, and in some cases, back on their honeymoons, at James's prompting. Crystal had been packing up her stuff from Hestia and her flat, readying herself to go back to her father in Italy.

"So much is changing," Lily mused, twisting in James's arms to face him instead of the picture window, tired of the depressed view.

"That's life, love," replied James quietly, running his fingers through Lily's dark red hair. "What prompted that?"

Lily smiled, pushing his chest. "I didn't know you could speak properly," she teased, but fell solemn once more. "Hilary, of course, and Crystal. Plus those weddings we've been to." She paused, keeping her tears back. "Hilary's gone forever, and even before that, she contributed great change by getting pregnant. Of course, Sirius is to blame for that change too. He was going to become a father." She smiled grimly. "Can't imagine that, to be honest. Sirius Black, a father?"

James responded seriously (no pun intended), "He would have been a brilliant dad, Lily-flower, and you know that. He'd be the envy of all the other dads. Estelle would have been spoiled to death, but of course, the rest of us would have helped quite a lot. Especially me, of course, with her being my first niece. And by the others for being the first child in our little group of friends."

His girlfriend (James was insistent on taking her on a date before the title was adopted, but Lily was steadfast) gained a wistful look on her face. "Then others would have followed quickly, especially Cassie and Kyle's little one. A boy, I think Cass told me." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Jamie, what if Cassie and Kyle, or even just one, are killed? I don't think I could bear it! If Cassie were, I'd be devastated at the loss of a friend, of course, but that would be another life that had never begun terminated! And if Kyle… well, he's been like a brother ever since I closed that case for him and won, plus, their baby needs a father."

"Don't think about that, Lils," James scolded lightly, cupping both her cheeks in his hands. "This is why we need to stop Voldemort. Even if he wasn't the one to kill or administered the murder of Hilary, she still died. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anyone else died, or was put under the Imperius, or administered the Dementor's Kiss." He stopped, and embraced Lily tightly. "We _will_ get through this, Lily-flower. Together."

Lily nodded silently, gazing out the window once more. "James? You know your date offer? I'll take you up on that. But I'm already your girlfriend, hear me?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am, loud and clear."

Lily slapped his chest, but both were smiling, glad to get some of the heavy weight off their chests.

x.o.x.o.x.

_It's a fancy restaurant, Lils, but if you don't want to go, we can just go to the Three Broomsticks or such_. That was what James had told Lily after he made their dinner reservations. Lily had shaken her head and agreed to go to the fancy new bistro in Diagon Alley, not eager for James to bring them to the Three Broomsticks, at least not at the moment. Too many memories involving Hilary had been made there, and she wasn't sure she could deal with it at this point in time.

But now, Lily was regretting her decision… even if only by a little. She stood before her closet, cursing herself for not buying more fancy outfits. She wasn't aware that she would need them so soon. Sighing heavily, she dove headfirst into her closet, determined to hunt up _something_ suitable. And anyway, she was a witch, so she could just transfigure something if need be.

In the end, that was exactly what she did. She grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of battered trainers, and some other objects, and threw them on her bed before pulling her wand out of her bun of hair, letting the hair fall over her shoulders.

Within a few minutes, she had a dazzling outfit ensemble laid out on her bed. Smiling in self-satisfaction, Lily set about dressing herself and her hair.

x.o.x.o.x.

_Ding dong_. Lily rushed to the door, dressed and ready, holding the bag which held her wand and only her wand. She threw it open to find James dressed in casual yet fancy dress robes. His jaw dropped slightly as he took in the sight in front of him.

The emerald green dress made Lily's eyes sparkle more so than usual. The aforementioned young woman tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, looking anxious. "Is it too much?" she asked, misinterpreting her boyfriend's look.

"Not at all, Lils," James assured her, and held out his arm. "Shall we?" Lily laughed gaily and took it, grasping it tightly.

Just before he turned on the spot, she replied, "We shall."

x.o.x.o.x.

The bistro _was_ fancy, to Lily's surprise. Fancier than James had made it out to be. Women in classy Muggle dresses and dress robes of all kinds were mingling on the dance floor, though it was considered inappropriate for women over the age of thirty to be frivolously dancing, at least for purebloods, and to Lily, it seemed as though there were _plenty_ of purebloods present. Men trailed after their wives like lost puppies, also dressed to the nines. Still more witches and wizards were seated in the booths, dining and joking.

That was how Lily learned to distinguish purebloods from the half-bloods and Muggle-borns. The purebloods seemed to be mingling more, or else dining stonily and in near silence, speaking only to ask for a napkin or seasoning. The half-bloods and Muggle-borns, however, though dressed similarly, seemed to give the bistro more life, joking and eating and even dancing.

"The Blacks."

Lily was surprised by James's cold tone of voice; he usually was warm and inviting to all kinds of people. But based on what his statement was, she wasn't surprised for very long. Her eyes traveled along James's gaze to land on one of the pureblood couples, seemingly dining with two younger couples and a young man. The woman seemed to have a perpetual frown, while the man seemed to think everyone was below him.

"Walburga and Orion Black," James told Lily quietly as they waited to be seated. Lily had to stifle a snort that would be considered inappropriate in such a place at the name of Sirius's mother. Who named their child Walburga? Sensing what she was thinking, James continued, "Yes, mad, the Blacks are. With the exception of Padfoot, of course. Those" – he tilted his head, and Lily got his meaning to be the younger couples – "are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, as I'm sure you know. And then those are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, as I'm sure you also know."

"Who's the young man?" Lily asked softly, curious. "He looks an awful lot like Sirius, but a lot more… well, serious!"

The hostess appeared, and led them to a secluded booth with a good view and within earshot of the Blacks' booth. As they sat and the hostess left with the promise of a waitress arriving soon, James answered Lily's question.

"They look alike because that's Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother." James looked grim as he put up his menu to block the Blacks from view. They could see them, but the Blacks couldn't see James and Lily, as James intended to keep it. "Reg and Paddy used to be really close as kids, but they grew apart as Sirius became more vocal about how he opposed his parents' views. He's on the list of supposed Death Eaters, joined when he was sixteen, some sources say."

"Sources?" Lily asked skeptically. She hadn't been in the Order long enough to find out many sources, but Dumbledore seemed keen to keep it that way. She didn't blame him, but she also couldn't lie that it didn't hurt a bit.

James smiled at her apologetically, making up his mind on food. "Sorry, Lils, I can't tell you. Classified information, until ol' Dumbly decides to disclose it." He used a snotty accent, and Lily giggled quietly.

"Bellatrix seems to be a lot more… insane. I mean, she was plenty insane when we encountered her before, but she has an even more maniacal glint in her eye."

"Insane indeed," James agreed grimly. "Sirius was forced into a Black family reunion by some mad will of his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather's just last year. He said that Bella was spouting crazy notions about the Dark Lord the whole time, gushing about him and how he was _so handsome_ and _so right_ and _amazingly brought up_."

"Crazy," Lily exclaimed, though quietly – for an exclamation, that is. "Voldemort has got to be at least thirty years her senior! Shouldn't _he_ be gushing about how _she_ was amazingly brought up?"

James snorted, but paused to give the waitress his order. Lily gave her order as well, giving the waitress the evil eye. James was confused as to why, but dismissed it fairly quickly. He began speaking again once the waitress left, and Lily tore her evil glare away. "He'd think that anyway, since Bella's a _prestigious pureblood_. Sick, the lot of them. And somehow, I can't imagine the most feared Dark wizard in a century or whatever _gushing_."

Lily giggled. "Okay, enough about them. This date isn't about them… is it?"

"Definitely not, love," James answered firmly, smiling at her. "It's our first date in a long time." He grinned a little wider. "And I didn't need to ask three hundred and sixty-four times this time."

Lily gave him an incredulous look. "You _counted_?"

James looked offended. "Is _that_ what you got from that, Lils? I would have picked out the fact that you only answered yes on my _three hundred and sixty-fifth time_!"

"Oh, James. Don't worry. _Someone_ was bound to pick you up sometime," Lily teased, grinning.

Unfortunately, the waitress decided to pick this time to appear with their food, as she set it down, she smiled flirtatiously at James. "I'd pick you up anytime, Mr. Potter," she offered, winking.

James rolled his eyes, replying, "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" asked the waitress, batting her eyelashes. "Who might that be?"

"Lily Evans," James replied proudly, pointing to the young woman sitting across from him.

Lily raised a challenging eyebrow at the waitress, which sent her scurrying away.

"Jealous?" James teased.

"Shut it, Potter," Lily growled, and stabbed a piece of food with her fork, sticking it into her mouth. "I didn't expect _that_ to happen when I said that."

James chuckled, covering her left hand with his. "Don't worry, Lils. I have eyes only for you."

"Sap," Lily told him, but there was a smile on her face as she tilted it upwards, beginning to understand why Hilary supported them so much. It felt _right_. Silently, she thanked Hilary as she and James began to converse again as if three years, almost four, had never passed.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you go! Link to Lily's outfit on my profile!**


	37. Isabel's Departure

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Here's your chapter thirty-seven!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**LoathsomeLove: Thanks!**

**a person: You have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you so much!**

**Livestrong617: Thanks!**

**Fatecaster: Thank you!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Before they knew it, the weather began to get colder, and the days shorter. The first of September rolled around much too quickly for James's liking, but that morning, it was hectic in the Potter household. Lily had agreed to come over quite early in the morning, having arrived at the crack of dawn, literally, and was in the kitchen assisting the house-elves in cooking breakfast. James headed upstairs at seven o'clock sharp to shake his baby sister awake, just to give them a full four hours before the train's departure.

Arriving in the young girl's bedroom, James cracked open the door quietly, and smiled as he saw the girl sleeping peacefully, her raven-colored hair fanned out like a halo. She looked innocent while asleep, innocent as not having seen the destruction wars like these caused, and the death that would affect nearly every person in Wizarding Britain.

Walking almost silently over to his sister's bedside, James was hardly surprised to see the Muggle laptop Lily had purchased and charmed just for the girl still on and humming quietly. Isabel had be unable to set the device aside ever since Lily presented her with it, clicking away at all times, jotting down every idea that popped into her head for the continuation of her sister and unborn niece's lives.

James reached out a hand and shook Isabel's shoulder gently. "Izzy, wake up. Wake up, Iz. It's your first day at Hogwarts. C'mon, little sis, get up!" he urged.

Finally, the younger one's eyes began to drift open, still groggy with sleep. "James?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes as she struggled to sit up.

Her brother grinned down at her. "Ready to face the wonderful corridors of the best magical school in the world, Isabel Potter? Ready to make your parents and sister proud?"

"What about you?" Isabel teased, stretching.

James's face adopted a deadly serious expression. "No matter what, Izzy, you'd make me proud. No matter what House you're placed in, no matter what your exam marks turn out to be. No matter who you marry, no matter when you have children, no matter what side you fight for. I'd be disappointed, yes, but I'd be proud of you for being able to make your own choices, right or wrong. Independence is a big part of life, and you'll grow into it in the next seven years." He grinned, making the stern look dissipate, ruffling her hair. "But I'd be really proud if you managed to snag that room Lily lived in for a year almost four years ago."

Isabel snorted, jumping out of bed and embracing James. "It's in six years, Jamsie. That's quite enough time to not worry about it yet."

"The years fly by, Izzy," James told her seriously. "I'm not kidding. It feels like just yesterday I was sitting with the other Marauders in the compartment on the first day of Hogwarts _ever_, and… well, look. Time's caught up with us, and even surpassed us."

"Don't get all soft today," Isabel teased. "What will the parents and students say at the station? Look at that old sap, getting all teary over his sister's departure. It happens every year!"

James rolled his eyes. "You sure have gained a smart mouth, little sister. Go on downstairs and say good morning to Lily."

"How did she get here this early anyway?" asked Isabel curiously.

"She woke up at literally the crack of dawn," James responded. "I told her she could come within three minutes of our leaving for all I cared, but obviously that didn't appeal to her."

"Always the perfectionist," supplied Isabel with a fond smile, and James didn't argue.

x.o.x.o.x.

The couple and Isabel were on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters half an hour before the clock struck eleven. Sirius had joined them in dog form, and had stayed the way, and apparently would be staying that way until they were back at the manor.

James rolled his eyes at Lily. "We're half an hour early, Lils. What happened to, _Oh, we're going to be so late! Let's go, you slowpokes?_"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Channeling my inner mother, I suppose." She flinched ever so slightly, but barely paused. "She would always hustle me to the platform using those words to hurry along my father and Petunia. Me too, of course."

Sirius barked and Lily patted his head.

Isabel strained to look further on. "Oh! Look, there's the McKinnon family!"

Unbeknownst to her, the other three, even Sirius, stiffened. Lily had forgotten that Marlene, too, had a younger sibling who would be starting Hogwarts this year along with Isabel.

Unable to restrain the young girl, Lily watched helplessly as Isabel took off, intent on greeting little Amy McKinnon.

Exchanging a glance with her boyfriend, Lily decided to be the bigger person. So she followed. She was surprised to find only Marlene and Nicholas with Amy.

"Busy," Marlene answered her ex-best friend's unasked question. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Why are _you_ here, Lily? Have a child we know naught about?'

Lily snorted. "Had I a child at the age of eleven, Marlene, he or she would have been born when I was ten years old." She inclined her head to the eagerly chatting young Potter. "I'm here to escort Isabel to Hogwarts, of course."

"I had no idea you took on a charity case that large!" exclaimed Marlene with a falsely sweet smile. "I'm sure we all knew you had a big heart, Lily, but did you truly have to take on a charity case as large as a _child_?"

"Say what you will, Marlene," Lily responded icily, "but Isabel is _not_ a charity case. She is like a younger sister." Her eyes turned to flint, cutting into Marlene's. "I believe she was once just that to you as well. Or do you not remember?"

Without waiting for an answer, Lily tapped Isabel on the shoulder. "Iz, when you're done, come right over, okay? Don't leave with anyone else. Be careful," she cautioned, and when Isabel gave her fervent agreement, Lily walked away, turning her back on Marlene and Nicholas.

"How did it go?" James asked, wrapping an arm around Lily, his eyes not on her but on the McKinnon group. "Is it safe to leave Iz over there?"

Sirius barked in agreement.

Lily gave a wry smile and responded, "Do you think I'm stupid? If it wasn't safe, I would have dragged her over here. Marlene's changed a lot, but she isn't a Dark wizard. That I'm sure of. She's just insecure and needs to assure herself that Nicholas is her lifelong partner, no matter who she pushes out of the way in the process."

"You could be a neuropsychologist," James informed her, laughing. "Maybe you're not that trained in that field, but seriously, you could be."

"I'm happy as a lawyer," Lily told him in return, "though I might quit soon. I certainly have enough money to last a lifetime."

James's eyes returned to where his sister was still chatting up Amy McKinnon. "It seems like just yesterday Mum was telling us that she was pregnant. I was ten, and, naturally, the only thing on my mind, and Hilary's, was Hogwarts. So it came as a huge surprise and just another thing to look forward to. And now, she's a year older than I was then, and going off to Hogwarts. What House do you suppose she'll be in?"

Sirius barked loudly, drawing people's attention, but Lily grinned, knowing what the dog meant. "Gryffindor, of course. The Potters are all a family of Gryffindors, and if there was ever a child to break that tradition, it certainly wouldn't be Isabel. She's a Gryffindor through and through, James. She's courageous and brave and loyal. That could serve her well in Hufflepuff."

"The only bad thing is that she'll be separated from Amy. Marlene might be a right bitch, but Amy's a nice girl." James looked sorrowful. "This war impacts young children's lives more than we could have feared."

Lily leaned into his embrace. "Don't swear," she chastised James, "even if it's at Marlene. But that's exactly what Voldemort wants, isn't it? For us to be fearful? We _will_ end this war, James, no matter what it takes. We _have_ to build a better Wizarding world from the next generation. It isn't up for debate. It's definite."

x.o.x.o.x.

After seeing Isabel off on the train, Lily bade Sirius and James goodbye before Apparating directly into Cassie's flat, where the two young women, along with Dorcas and Alice and Hestia, had agreed to meet following the train's departure. Of course, none of the others had been present at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters the September first of 1981; they simply set the time so that Lily could be present.

The moment Lily's senses cleared from the squeezing sensation of Apparation, the heavenly aroma of frying eggs and sizzling bacon assaulted her nose. Tucking her wand away after putting the wards back in place, Lily headed straight to the place where her nose led her: the kitchen.

"That smells absolutely _fantastic_!" she complimented Cassie as she entered. Sure enough, the pregnant young woman stood at the stove, flipping the bacon every once in a while, and keeping a critical eye on the frying eggs. "Why are you cooking, Cass?"

Cassie rolled her eyes as she smiled. "It's past noon, Lily, and none of us have eaten, I'll guess. So I took it upon myself to cook us a light snack."

Lily grinned, hugging her friend. "You're too kind, Cassie. You'll make a wonderful mother." As Cassie beamed at the pride, Lily continued, "No one else is here yet?"

Shaking her head, the other young woman replied, "Nope. Dorcas had to run to the Muggle drugstore for medicine for Jacob. Apparently he had a negative reaction to a potion, so they resorted to Muggle ailment treatments. Alice had to finish up with a patient and Hestia is with her. Crystal said she couldn't make it. She's leaving for Italy in just three days and she's hurrying around setting her affairs in order."

"Just like Crystal," Lily commented fondly. "I wonder when Hestia will be promoted. She's working under Alice in pediatric care, which she adores, but her heart is set on neuropsychology. She always found what goes on in the brain absolutely fascinating. She's analyzed my moves more than I ever have!"

"And here we all thought you were the overanalyzing one," teased Cassie, and fell silent. The kitchen fell silent as well except for the sizzling of the bacon. Without having to say anything, they knew that the other was thinking about Hilary and the large gap that could not be filled by her absence. Finally, Cassie broke the silence with a soft, "I was anticipating our children's births. I always imagined having Hilary next door and Ethan and Estelle getting married."

Lily chuckled quietly, trying to get the water level in her eyes to lower, even in the slightest. "Your son isn't even born yet, Cassie." She smiled. "It's a little early to be planning his wedding, don't you think? And anyway, Sirius wouldn't have let his daughter date until she was _at least_ forty. Not even thirty like normal fathers. He had enough experience with skanky girls, and he was on the other side. No way did he want his daughter meeting up with blokes who were just like Sirius."

"Hypocritical much?" joked Cassie as she plunked the contents of the pan onto five plates. "But I agree. Having your own child is so much responsibility. I can already feel the true burden of it, and my little one is still safely tucked away." She patted her stomach. "Parents would do _anything_ for their children, Lily."

Lily bit her bottom lip and stayed silent. She was thinking, however, just how much she knew that, regardless of not having her own child, born or unborn. The conversation brought back memories of her own parents and the way they had accepted her wizardry and witchcraft with hardly any question, and supported her a hundred percent.

Right then and there, she promised herself that she would get her child or children in the future the best life possible, being supportive yet firm to the best of her ability. She would the mother to her children that she had been exempted from for seven years of her life now.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hours after sundown, Lily Apparated back into her own flat. Hurriedly changing into nightclothes, she collapsed in bed. It had been a long day, from waking up at the crack of dawn and just falling into bed at nearly midnight. But it had been worth it, Lily admitted. Seeing a girl that had been like her little sister go off to one of the best places in the world had been amazing. Plus, the many hours she spent with some of her closest friends had been terrific. They had chatted up a storm as they hadn't since their Hogwarts days, and Cassie had been in for a treat, sitting in on one of the girls' chat-a-thons for the first time. Sure, it sounded childish, but they needed a sense of familiarity and immaturity in these dark times to turn the light on.

Yet, it was bittersweet. Hilary, who was normally the one who began these chat-a-thons, had been sorely missed. They had devoted a whole hour, however, to bring back wonderful stories about their early years at Hogwarts and memories of the older Potter sister. Cassie had been fascinated by stories of the castle and their days there. Anyone could sense that the place was magical in more ways than one.

Lily flicked her wand once, extinguishing any and all lights still on in her flat, and set her wand on her nightstand, as close as possible to her reach. Burrowing under the covers, Lily's eyes slid shut and she had let sleep's arms embrace her within a mere five minutes.

It was a deep sleep, the one Lily had been lucky to be granted, and she was not very happy when, barely three hours after her eyes had closed, a hand fell on her shoulder. Of course, being a moderately heavy sleeper, she had not awoken, but the hand continued to shake her, she bolted awake and grabbed her wand, pointing it at the intruder.

"Oh, you wouldn't want to kill me," came a familiar voice. "Though, after I tell you the bad news, you might want to."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you are! Ten days late, yes, I'm sorry! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! We were reading **_**A Christmas Carol**_** by Charles Dickens in English, and I was like, damn, why can't I write like that? It's amazingly written!**

**And… GO VOTE FOR POTTERHEADS AS THE FAVORITE MOVIE FAN FOLLOWING FOR PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS! WE'RE POTTERHEADS, HOW MUCH COOLER COULD WE BE? LET'S SHOW THE WORLD JUST HOW COOL WE CAN BE BY VOTING, VOTING, VOTING! AND VOTE FOR EMMA AS FAVORITE DRAMATIC ACTRESS! Until next time!**


	38. St Mungo's

For Love

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Though I wish I was, but then again, with Harry Potter in my writing, there's no way it'd be as good.**

**A/N: Um… sorry? I haven't updated since the twenty-first of November. That's a long time ago. Anyway, enjoy!**

**And thank you so much for getting me over 300 reviews! It means a lot to me!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: I love cliffhangers, that's why. ;) **

**livestrong617: This was an even longer wait… was it? I'm sorry! And thank you!**

**Dancer6HOA: You'll find out! :D**

**Love-Pink26: *wince* I disobeyed orders. ;) You'll see!**

**anon: What makes you think I killed someone off? ;)**

**Fatecaster: I live to serve. ;)**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Sirius?" Lily asked in disbelief. She shot a look at the clock, never once letting her wand arm waver. "What in Godric's name are you doing here at _three twenty-seven_?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How can I be sure that you're really Sirius Black?"

The handsome young man rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger at her. "My best friends are the other three Marauders, Moony has a furry little problem, and the rest of us became Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail to accompany him on his… _excursions_. I'm Padfoot, your boyfriend is Prongs, and Wormtail has been tending to his ill mum for the past ten years."

Finally, Lily was satisfied and lowered her wand, her disbelieving expression morphing into one of concern and anxiety. "Sirius, what in Merlin's left baggy sleeve is _wrong_?" The mild anxiety flared into full-fledged panic. "Oh dear Rowena! It isn't James is it?" When Sirius didn't answer within the split second gap she allowed, she gasped loudly. "No! Sirius! SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked grim, but he told her lightly, "Calm your hippogriffs, Lily-petal. It's not your Jamsie-poo. He's safe and sound, not a bruise except for the ones he self-inflicts by those grueling hours of Quidditch practice."

The redhead let out an audible and clearly relieved sigh, but the anxiety, toned down from panic, was back. "Then who is it? Is it Dorcas? Alice? Hestia? Crystal? Oh no, it isn't Cassie and the baby, is it? What about Kyle? _Sirius_, answer me!" she shrieked, overreacting again.

"Calm your hippogriffs!" repeated Sirius. The grim look didn't go away. "It isn't Dorcas or her husband. They're still safely nestled in their house. I think Moony went to tell them. It isn't Alice or Frank, either. They're safe and cozy too, Peter was sent for them. Hestia, from what I know, is quite fine. She's at her flat, and Moons will stop by hers after Alice and Frank's. Crystal is safely in Italy, as far as I know. I don't think anything happened to _her_. And it definitely isn't Kyle, Cassie, _or_ the baby."

Lily looked confused as she mentally scrolled through the list of people that Sirius held dear to him and would be terrified to lose. Sirius had an odd way of showing panic and being upset. Instead of completely breaking down, he would get the grim look he had set in his eyes right that moment. If he broke down, like over Hilary and Estelle, _that_ was when you knew it was serious.

"Oh, it isn't Kate, is it?" asked Lily, finally coming up with the name of Sirius's girlfriend. When he shook his head, however, Lily frowned in thought once more. "Regulus?" Another head shake. But that extinguished the possibilities completely.

Deciding to put the young woman out of her misery and to relieve himself of the heavy burden, Sirius whispered, "Oh, Lils, it's Isabel."

He didn't have to say anymore. Lily's eyes welled up in panicked tears, and she jumped out of bed, grabbing her wand and changing clothes in a split second without baring a single centimeter of skin to the womanizer. But even Sirius couldn't be bothered to worry about that just then.

"Is she…" Lily trailed off, the words sticking in her throat. The room seemed to spin, colors blended into each other, and her head throbbed. Isabel had become a sort of sister to her over the years, especially after Hilary's death. If she lost Isabel, she had no idea what she would do. Any future child of hers or James's would have no biological aunt.

Sirius shook his head frantically. "No," he assured Lily quickly. "She's not gone. Yet."

"Yet?" echoed Lily fearfully.

Shaking his head, Sirius urged Lily into the living room, where he lit a fire with his wand and tossed in Floo powder. As the flames flared from red-orange to green, Sirius instructed Lily tersely, "Floo to St. Mungo's and go to the second floor. Her room is 276. I have to go alert Hest."

Nodding fervently, Lily stepped into the fireplace and yelled out the hospital's name. She spun away, and for once, did not feel nauseous once during the trip. Also for the first time, she stepped out gracefully and on her feet, trying to get her bearings. She was on the fifth floor, she now knew, and she began to fly down the steps, counting the flights until she arrived at level two.

Beginning to stride briskly and quickly down the length of the corridor, her green eyes roved over the labels on the doors until she reached 276. Without bothering to knock, she pushed the door open and braced herself for what was to come. After all, Sirius had been scarce on the details.

What she found was not what she expected at all. James, Dorcas, and Jacob were all crowded around the bed. Well, Jacob was lingering further back, willingly playing the role of outsider. For the first time, Lily decided that he would be a good match for Dorcas. But matchmaking was pushed out of her head as she took in who was on the bed.

Isabel Potter, the eleven-year-old girl, was laid upon the bed in a serene sleep. She looked peaceful and absolutely normal, and no different from just almost a day ago when she had departed from Hogwarts. Despite looking normal, Lily noted with her acute senses that the girl seemed to be more pale.

James got up from his chair and came to guide Lily into his formerly occupied chair as he conjured up another one. This was done in complete silence, and the couple exchanged their greetings through silent looks before Lily's green gaze returned to the girl she considered a surrogate younger sister.

"What's wrong with her?" Lily asked in a barely audible whisper. But because it was a private ward and the only other occupants were as silent as she had been, the whisper seemed to reverberate quite loudly against the white, blinding walls.

Dorcas shook her head. "Jacob and I only just got here. James won't tell us anything." She cast a concerned look at her schoolmate before shooting one at her husband to assure herself that he was still there. "I was never as close to Isabel as the rest of you were, but…"

She didn't have to complete the sentence. She would still be devastated if yet another life was lost, one so dear to her friends and herself, even if, by Lily's quick and amateur diagnosis, it had nothing to do with the raging war.

"I don't know myself," James informed the two young women, his voice unusually hoarse. Neither of the females knew, but he hadn't spoken since Dumbledore had informed him that Isabel had been hospitalized after Pomfrey had been unable to come up with a proper diagnosis. He had been extremely worried at this revelation, for Madam Pomfrey could heal anything, and if she couldn't, she'd been at least able to properly diagnose the problem.

"Who is her Healer?" a quiet voice that hardly sounded familiar asked from behind them. Turning around, the other three realized why it had sounded so unfamiliar. Alice and Frank Longbottom stood there, both with unfathomable expressions etched on their faces, and Alice had been the one to speak. Normally, her voice housed cheerfulness that could hardly ever be dampened, but now, she sounded just as depressed as she had been at Hilary's death.

James's eyes betrayed no startle, however. He stayed silent for a few moments more, until he responded, "Healer Moore, I believe." He refrained from mentioning his or her gender, uncertain as to whether or not Alice would know the healer.

Alice gave a grimace as she blinked blearily. "Not Healer Moore. She's absolutely incompetent! I've no clue how she passed the Healer Academy. Probably manipulated" – she coughed, and the others got her insinuation – "a couple professors into passing her. She's no idea of half of the magical diseases we were mandated to remember."

"Can't you replace her?" asked Lily quickly. "We wouldn't want an incompetent Healer treating Isabel, especially if Madam Pomfrey herself couldn't come up with a proper diagnosis." She glanced at James, who would ultimately have the decision, but he gave no response, to which she was slightly ruffled at, but let pass because his sister was currently sleeping on the bed beside them.

The Longbottom woman shook her head as she and Frank both conjured chairs to pull up next to their schoolmates. They gave a short nod of greeting to Jacob, who nodded back, before Alice responded. "I can't. Well, I could, but I really don't want to be her Healer. Not that I don't want to help her, but… well, she's too much of a sister to me. I don't want the guilty conscience of not having been able to save her if it comes to that."

"Will it come that?" James asked bluntly, his voice still hoarse. Lily conjured a goblet and filled it with water before wordlessly handing it to him. As James sipped to soothe his previously unused throat, he gazed steadily at his friend until she gave him a proper answer.

Alice winced. "Just by looking at Iz, she seems to have a common illness, perhaps the flu. But I can't be sure, so I can't say anything." She was blunt, but not unkind, as she had learned to be over the year or two of being a Healer and during the Academy.

As the rest of their dear ones filed in, so did a healer wearing the standardized robes, but seemingly modified to fit her body much… _better_ and in a more inappropriate way. No one commented, for there was tension in the air and a most conspicuous hole in the visitors present. For instance, Crystal was many miles away tending to her ill father, and they'd no idea when she'd be back. And Hilary was miles and miles above, tending to her unborn child and would never be back.

"Good morning, I'm Healer Moore and Isabel's healer." The healer had a falsely sultry voice, and the women present couldn't help but flinch backward, immediately recognizing her as a second Maya, if one could go that far.

Cassie, being more temperate because of the baby encased in her stomach, smiled at the healer kindly. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure, Healer Moore." She didn't quite catch the looks the others were throwing her way, and squeezed her husband's hand tightly as a most peculiar pain tore through her belly. Deciding to ignore it, she focused her attention on Alice, who had begun to speak.

"Isn't it procedure and required to speak of the patient with a title before his or her name, Healer Moore?" Alice asked in a falsely polite voice, as if discussing the weather. She hid a triumphant smirk as her fellow healer looked slightly thrown off.

"Of course," Healer Moore responded, gathering her composure again. She glanced at James, and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Mr. Potter? Would you prefer I address your sleeping sister as Lady or Miss Potter?"

Slightly annoyed at the healer's straightforward attitude, even when her assigned patient was currently lying on the bed between them, Lily clipped out an answer. "Miss Potter will be fine." Even she was startled by the coolness clear in her voice.

"And you are?" Clearly Healer Moore was annoyed by Lily's attitude as well. "I was addressing Mr. Potter, or were your eyes unable to pick that up?" An undertone suggested that she thought Lily's eyes weren't worth looking at.

Now James jumped in and glared mildly at the healer. "She is my girlfriend. Now _kindly_ shut the bloody Merlin up and see what's wrong with _Miss Potter_!"

"No," protested Hestia firmly. "We're going to get a healer reassigned to Isabel." She glanced at Alice, who took out her wand immediately and conjured a memo.

Alice began to compose a short note, and she sent it off to the desk. Meanwhile, Hestia was keeping a close eye on Healer Moore's doings. The others, except Lily and James, who were also watching intently, began to engage in individual conversations, speaking in soft whispers so as not to disturb the working healer.

Moments later, another female healer, this with a cheerful, perfectly innocent smile upon her face, appeared in the doorway. "I'm Healer Cooper and the healer reassigned to Miss Potter. Healer Moore, you've been dispatched to a child with a case of dragon pox. The parents are in a right state, I tell you. Best of luck to you."

Grumbling, Healer Moore exited, with a last suggestive smile to Sirius, who ignored it, his eyes intent on the girl he too considered a sister.

Alice beamed at the choice of healer. "Alisa Cooper! Those at the desk sure have a better choosing system now!"

Healer Cooper beamed in return, before returning to her professional demeanor. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," she said to James in a perfectly platonic manner. She cast an inquiring look at Lily. "Are you Mrs. Potter?"

Lily smiled a bit ruefully. "No, Healer Cooper. I'm Lily Evans." She breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, glad that the healer hadn't recognized her. It was a breath of fresh air, as it was to be in a world not involving fighting tooth and nail against another person who was bending the law for the sake of money.

"Pleasure, Miss Evans," Healer Cooper greeted cordially, before turning to the others and bidding them hello as well. Then she began to work on Isabel, waving her wand in intricate patterns and mumbling in a foreign language.

Listening to the healer, Alice looked confused as her mind automatically translated the words. These spells were never used unless in the case of attempting to diagnose either a very, _very_ rare type of disease or one that had never been encountered in the hospital before.

Catching her last living best friend since the age of eleven's bewildered look, Lily shot Alice her own inquiring look. "Ali?" she asked quietly, leaning over to converse with the other young woman without breaking Healer Cooper from her concentrated state.

Alice shook her head slowly before explaining it to Lily. "So you see, it could be nothing at all, but it could be someone we know very little about. It wouldn't be wise to jump to conclusions or panic until we are completely sure and Iz wakes up, but…"

"But we shouldn't get our hopes too high," Lily completed the sentence for her. Her face had fallen considerably, and she didn't even want to think about the consequences. Turning away from Alice when the Healer had turned to speak to her husband, she instead focused her attention on James. "Jamie."

James glanced at her for just a moment before returning his gaze to his sleeping sister. Lily took this for acknowledgement and plowed on.

"How did you find out? Exactly what happened?" she asked, before her hand came clapping over her mouth. She was being completely insensitive. James could be on the brink of losing his second sister, and perhaps he'd have no family left. Lily knew this feeling all too well, so she added, "Never you mind, Jamie. Just…" She paused. "Just be there for Izzy, okay?"

At his nod, she stood. Everyone but Healer Cooper turned their eyes on her. She exited the room in silence, walking aimlessly down the corridors and up and down flights of stairs in restlessness. Finally, after at least fifteen minutes of aimless wandering, she walked slowly down the steps from the fifth floor, where she had fetched a cup of tea, to the second. Walking down the corridor as if to her death, she stopped before Isabel's door.

Bowing her head, she focused her attention on Hilary. "Hilary, we all miss you," she whispered quietly, so that no one could hear. "Especially James and Izzy. You three were incredibly close, remember? But Ali and I miss you just as much. We had so many wonderful memories. Hils… if you can do anything about it, please don't let us lose Izzy. Let is just be a passing illness or such. _Please_, Hils. Don't take this from James. He's already lost you. What if he lost Izzy too?"

She finished there, feeling a sense of incompleteness, but decided not to dwell on it. Being a relatively bright student and person in general, Lily normally did not pray or speak to dead people, though she had done it on occasion to Hilary. She did not believe anything would come out of it. But desperate times called for desperate measures, she told herself as she entered the room at last.

Several things had been altered during her absence. Alice and Frank had moved over to the right and slightly closer to Isabel's bedside. James was no longer in his conjured chair, but atop Isabel's bed and holding the girl's hand. Dorcas had also risen from her chair to stand beside her husband against the wall as they conversed quietly. Hestia was sitting on the other side of Alice as their heads bent together and their mouths moved incessantly, no doubt speaking of the possibilities.

Healer Cooper continued to stand above Isabel, her wand still moving, though in less intricate patterns and Lily, having been a bookworm, could recognize a few phrases here and there, though they made no sense to her.

There seemed to be some people significantly absent, and Lily cottoned on to it immediately. "Where are Cass and Kyle?" she asked, breaking the tense, almost-silence that had blanketed the room for quite a while.

Everyone looked around in alarm, but Alice just told the group calmly, "Oh, calm yourselves. You were too worried to notice them leave. They just went to the bathroom, Kyle because he's gotten overprotective of poor Cassie. She's pregnant, not ill!"

"Quite a touchy subject, Ali," teased Dorcas, chuckling a little. It seemed only semi-genuine, more geared toward breaking the tension once and for all. Needless to say, it didn't work.

A stirring was heard in the direction of Isabel's bed. Immediately, everyone's eyes shot toward it in time to see the girl's eyes open blearily. The hazel eyes blinked slowly several times before she rasped out, "Jamsie?" She smiled wanly at the brother who sat atop her bed.

James gave a wan smile in return, matching her nonexistent enthusiasm. "Good to see you alive, Izzy, and awake," he teased, but it didn't have the desired effect. The first year simply smiled a little again, before allowing her head to loll back onto the pillow.

"St. Mungo's?" she guessed with her eyes closed. "I can guess the smell," she explained before anyone asked. "James, who else is here? Lily, could you tell me?" She automatically predicted that Lily would be there, and she was right.

Lily listed them quietly for the younger girl, pausing ever so slightly before mentioning Kyle and Cassie. But just as Isabel opened her mouth to comment on this, Healer Cooper's head rose. Immediately, all eyes, even Isabel's, were trained on the healer.

She did not look cheerful. In fact, the smile she had sported when she arrived had turned completely upside down. Alice and Hestia, being the trained ones the group, immediately feared the worst, their minds going into overdrive to try and figure out exactly what was wrong with Isabel. Unfortunately, they didn't get very far, for they had not performed diagnostic tests of their own, and had only the symptom of pallor to go on.

Before either of them could reveal their guesses and predictions, however, a panicked-looking Kyle shot into the room, also cutting off Healer Cooper, who had been about to break the news to them. James looked disgruntled at first, but catching the uncharacteristically panicked look on his teammate's face, refrained from making a snide comment.

"Cassie's in labor!" he announced, and the group gasped, Lily shooting to her feet at once. But then she glanced at Isabel and collapsed back into her seat. "No, no, you blokes and birds stay until Izzy gets her diagnosis. Cass told me to tell you. Then you all can rush into her maternity ward room. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he shot off again.

Finally, Healer Cooper was able to tell them her diagnosis. Everyone gazed at her relentlessly, all eager to find out what was wrong with the young girl that had hardly been at Hogwarts for half a day before being pulled out and to the hospital.

She opened her mouth, and…

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Seems like a good spot to stop! ;) Another cliffhanger! What do you think is wrong with Izzy? My birthday's on Sunday, so maybe leave a review as an early present? Maybe my own present to you will be an update, but don't hold your breath! That'll be my flexible goal. Until next time! AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE THINGS I MENTIONED LAST CHAPTER!**


	39. Before Ethan's Birth

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I KNOW! It's so very late! But thank you all for your birthday wishes… and Merry Christmas! I've held off on updating so I could give you a Christmas gift. ;) Hope you like it!**

**hpfreakofalltime16: Thank you!**

**Dancer6HOA: Was it that predictable? Lol just kidding! Thanks!**

**LoathsomeLove: Haha that was… interesting! And thanks! I won't say anything on Isabel… that's a surprise.**

**Love-Pink26: Eight months! The baby will be a little early… and I kind of stretched it, but yeah! Thanks!**

**Fatecaster: Indeed I do. ;) **

**livestrong617: Yes, again. :D **

**a person: Thank you! I **_**do**_** enjoy torturing you. ;) Thanks!**

**Amy: I can't do that, because I don't want to get your hopes up when I don't deliver. :( I'm really sorry!**

**lozzi3101: Thanks!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"I have a theory of what Miss Potter is ill with, but we would need to check it to be sure," Healer Cooper disclosed. "It is a very rare disease to have in the Wizarding world, and we know very little about it. So I will run a few more tests to ensure that what I assume it is will be accurate."

Her mind whirling, Lily played back the healer's words several times, as the others fell into a respectful and forlorn silence. "Healer Cooper, if I may ask, what is your theory?" As she asked it, Lily came up with a theory of her own, which she was quite sure would correspond with the healer's, but she dearly hoped it wouldn't.

Healer Cooper regarded the redhead and the other occupants of the room grimly. "Yes, I believe I can disclose it. Can't I, Healers Longbottom and Jones?" she asked as a formality, just to be sure that she wouldn't be breaking procedure. When both healers nodded in confirmation, she responded quietly, "I believe Miss Potter has fallen ill with a form of Muggle cancer called leukemia, a cancer of the blood or bone marrow."

Lily gasped, as did Hestia and Alice. The others were simply confused, unused to Muggle illnesses, even the half-bloods, as they hadn't fallen with much more than a fever, cold, or flu during the years before Hogwarts. Lily, however, being a Muggle-born, knew all too much about cancers, as she had lost an aunt to the illness, and the two healers were required to know it, even if they didn't know much _about_ it.

"How long does she have?" Lily asked fearfully.

"I'm not positive that this is what Miss Potter has," Healer Cooper warned. "It is simply a theory, backed up with a few, but not many, solid evidences. So, Miss Potter, I must draw some blood to run tests. You all may go visit your laboring friend. I will visit the ward when all is confirmed." With the air of a practiced healer, she drew three vials of Isabel's blood, and with a departing wave, disappeared.

"Cancer," whispered Hestia in fear. "Oh, you poor thing." She reached over and stroked the girl's hair. "But you don't know what it is, do you?"

Isabel shook her head, looking more innocent and vulnerable than she had since her father's death. She had seen more horrors than her classmates, she had witnessed her mother being murdered, yet she was still vulnerable, still a child.

Alice, looking resigned, glanced at James. "James… you're her primary caregiver now. Do you want me to explain what cancer is?" She looked remorseful and sad that the girl, whom she considered, along with many of those present, as a little sister, would have to go through such hell.

James cringed. "By the way all you health nuts are responding, I'm guessing it isn't good." When no response came, he sighed. "I won't stop you, Alice, because Isabel deserves to know. And I think the rest of us would like to know equally as much."

"Why don't I tell you on the way to the maternity ward?" suggested Alice. "It would save a lot of time, and who knows how far the girl is."

"I hardly think she qualifies as a girl anymore, Ali," Dorcas reminded her grimly. "Being a mother doesn't equal being a girl."

Hestia, looking sad, agreed. "Being a mother forces a girl to grow up much too quickly for anyone's liking."

"Let's just go, shall we? Enough talk of motherhood," Lily interrupted, rising and holding out a hand for Isabel to take. "Come on, Izzy. Don't worry; we'll be by your side the whole way." Everyone knew she meant something far beyond the walk to the maternity ward.

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice kept her promise. On the way to the maternity ward, she explained the concepts, consequences, and obstacles of leukemia. Lily chatted in an overly cheerful manner to James even as he listened intently to Alice, for she tried to get his mind off the fact that his sister had a chance of dying, and so soon after losing one sister.

Finally, being fed up of Alice being talked over, James snapped. "Lily! Shut _up_! I'm trying to listen to Alice here! She's explaining what the bloody hell is wrong with my sister! So can you _be quiet_ so we can listen?"

For the first time in a very long time, Lily heard a bit of the old James in what her boyfriend had just said. The intolerable bully he had been showed just the slightest, but Lily, having hated him for just that reason, could hear it. Her lips pursed together and she said tightly, "Fine. But I'm not going to apologize for trying to _help_ you."

Without another word, she gave him the cold shoulder, not allowing him to call after her even if he tried. She fell into step with Hestia, and they bent their heads together, starting a new, quick-fire conversation at once. Their conversation seemed so intense, no one could gather the courage to interrupt them, for fear they'd be on the wrong end of Lily's wand.

Finally, they arrived at the maternity ward. Alice walked up to a Healer right away and requested that the group be allowed to see their friend, a Cassie Wood.

The male Healer looked at the group skeptically. "_All_ of you?" he asked hesitantly. "Healer Longbottom, you know that our visitation limit is five, and that's a stretch, even for the Healers' benefits."

"Please," pleaded Alice, "today has already been an exhausting day, Healer Morgan. My best friend's boyfriend's little sister, who is really our younger sister as well, is about to be diagnosed with leukemia. All we ask is that we are able to witness a happy event, one of our good friend bringing a life into the world."

Lily couldn't help being impressed. Apparently, Alice's ways of manipulation hadn't worn off at all since their school days. She had been the only one in their dorm able to yank Marlene, the sleepyhead of the group, out of bed, and more often than not with her manipulation skills.

Healer Morgan finally relented. "Very well, but you must keep it quiet in there, or else I'll have no choice but to throw you out." He smiled, confirming that he was only joking. "But, you know, a weak Silencing Charm might be advisable. Or a strong one."

Hestia chuckled quietly. "For more reasons than one, I assume?"

Healer Morgan nodded. "Quite right, Healer Jones."

Smiling, Alice led the rest of the group down the corridor until they reached Cassie's room. Pushing the door open, Alice led the group in.

Cassie was in her bed, and Kyle in the chair at her bedside, showing no sign of wanting to depart from his spot anytime soon. Casting a furtive glance out the door, Hestia pulled out her wand and extended the room. From outside, no one would know, but once they walked in, they'd walk into a hospital room the size of a manor's dining room. She also enlarged Cassie's bed for comfort.

"Thank you," Cassie murmured, smiling gratefully at the up-and-coming Healer. "The bed before was so uncomfortable. But won't you get in trouble for doing this?" She knew there were certain guidelines only the highest-ranked Healers could get past, and she was sure this would be one.

Hestia just shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll worm my way out of it somehow. Just focus on you. That's what we're here to do. Support you, Kyle, and the baby."

Cassie frowned, and so did Kyle. "Izzy, what's your diagnosis? From all your glum faces, it must be bad," worried Cassie, wincing as pain shot through her body quickly.

Isabel shook her head, unable to speak. Tears were flowing freely from her hazel eyes, because Alice had just finished explaining exactly what leukemia was in the simplest way possible. She had trouble coming to terms with the fact that death could be close on the horizon for her.

Now Cassie was very worried, as was Kyle. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Kyle inquired, glancing to the older witches and wizards present, his voice worried.

James seemed unable to speak, and his fellow Marauders, at least, the ones present, seemed to be under the same spell. Dorcas and Jacob were discussing something intently under their breaths, and they seemed to have conflicting sides. Lily still looked shocked from the way James had spoken to her, so she was ruled out. Frank, being a pureblood, had barely any grasp on what the cancer could do, its extent. So that narrowed it down too Alice and Hestia. Deciding that Alice had had enough by explaining the effects to its victim, Hestia stepped up.

She gazed at the Quidditch player and his wife solemnly. "Isabel has been diagnosed with leukemia, a Muggle cancer. It's very rare for a magical being to be infected with this disease, and the Healers know very little about it."

Kyle's eyes were wide. "Leukemia? Isn't that fatal?"

"In some cases, yes," Hestia said frankly. She was trying to be professional so she could get the facts out before getting sympathetic and perhaps even breaking down. "But also in some cases, it is treatable. A kind of counterattack, I suppose you could call it, is chemotherapy."

Cassie clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh Merlin. Oh, Isabel…"

x.o.x.o.x.

In the hour that followed, Cassie managed to wheedle all her friends out of her maternity ward room and back to Lily's new flat. She promised them that she would send Kyle to them once her baby boy, Ethan Thomas Wood, came into the world.

Once in the small but cozy flat, Lily silently handed out preferred drinks before collapsing into her favorite armchair, watching her friends talk. James, Sirius, and Remus were talking, but not in the way they had at Hogwarts. There was no glee on their faces, no glint in their eyes. They looked grim, in a way Sirius had been adamant that one day he'd never be.

Jacob and Dorcas were still arguing, and Jacob looked quite aggravated with his wife. Lily idly wondered if it was trouble in paradise. She stopped at them for a moment, studying their faces. Jacob looked, as she had observed, aggravated, but quite intent on making his point heard and validated. Dorcas looked exasperated, but intent on doing the same. Shrugging, Lily left them to it and moved on with her people-watching.

Her green eyes landed on a trio next. The trio consisted of Isabel, Hestia, and Alice. Lily would be several hundred Galleons that Isabel was receiving a lecture on her illness. She sympathized with the poor girl for a moment. From then on, she'd be watched like an insect under a microscope, by her brother, by his friends, and most of all, by the media. Being the youngest surviving Potter did _not_ bode well for her privacy. Soon, her illness would be splattered over front pages of many Wizarding papers and magazines over the world.

Frank was sitting quietly on his own, surveying the scene just as Lily was. She noticed that his eyes lingered on his wife more often than not. As she pondered this, and wondered if James would ever do that to _her_, Frank rose and came to sit by her side.

"Thinking of something?" Frank asked, as the commotion went on around them.

Lily shrugged. "Perhaps. It's difficult _not_ to be thinking of something."

Frank chuckled. "Ever the smart one, aren't you, Lily?" He considered her for a moment, and discerned, "You're thinking about James, aren't you?"

His friend stayed silent. He took her silence for affirmation.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said," Frank assured her. "We both know just how much James loves you. He has for years."

"But what if that's the problem?" asked Lily, mindful of keeping her voice low. "Years, Frank! He's been hung up over me for years! Sure, he's dated other people, but what if we both just need a break from each other?"

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Frank, but when everyone looked over, he just shook his head. They didn't press further, just turned back to their own conversations. Frank returned his eyes to Lily. "You can't break up with him, Lily. He just lost his twin sister, he's on the brink of losing his younger sister. He'd fall completely apart if he lost you too."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I completely ran out of time! I'm so sorry! I hope, for all of you that celebrate Christmas, that you had a safe and merry one! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up by New Year's Day! This was more of a filler, yes, but next chapter, Ethan Wood will be born, and then there will be a skip in time. :D Until next time!**


	40. Preparations

**A/N: I'd like to start by wishing everyone a very happy New Year! It's 2013! :D I meant to put this up yesterday, but I was so busy with holiday stuff! I hope you have a wonderful year, and that you had a fantastic holiday season!**

**Fatecaster: I agree!**

**livestrong617: Thanks!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: I'm glad she survived! And yes, I'm going to do something with Izzy, but you'll see exactly what that is soon… or maybe not so soon.**

**a person: That's a secret. ;) For now, anyway. Thanks!**

**While we're on the topic of reviews, I'd like to touch upon something. The day I started writing this chapter, I received a review for **_**Be Here Now**_**. Firstly, I'd like to say that I know I am far from perfect, and my writing is nowhere near perfection either. That being said, I appreciate and take seriously any constructive criticism. However, if you simply say "terribly written" as this reviewer did, I have no idea what you thought was terribly written. It'd be greatly appreciated if you could tell me **_**what**_** was so terrible about it, so I could set out on improving. I try my best to work toward improving using any kind of constructive criticism, and I love receiving it, but only if you write **_**thoroughly**_** what was wrong. Like I said, otherwise, I cannot improve. **

**I'm sorry if that came across as childish, but I needed to say it. Also like I've stated, my writing is nowhere close to perfection, and most likely never will be, but that won't stop me from trying. And I greatly appreciate it if you would help me toward that, not by simply saying something such as "terribly written". That doesn't help me at all.**

**So now on with the story! Sorry for the longer than usual author's note! And happy chapter 40! :D**

x.o.x.o.x.

"_He'd fall completely apart if he lost you too."_

Frank's words reverberated in Lily's skull even as she lay in the relative silence of her bedroom. After thanking Frank for his insight genuinely, she had excused herself, saying that she had a headache. She then retired to her room to do some more heavy thinking.

While Lily stood by what she said, she agreed with Frank. James was a young man who had gone through much more tragedy than a usual twenty-one-year-old man. He had lost both his parents, and then his twin sister and unborn niece. Only a few men lived up to this tragedy. And now his younger sister, his last surviving relative, had been diagnosed with a sometimes fatal disease.

Frank was also right in the sense that if James lost her, he'd be completely, well, lost. Lily had suspected even from the first day of their first year that James had had an almost unhealthy attraction to her. This attraction only grew from day one, blossoming from a silly schoolboy crush into true love. And in time, Lily had returned the feelings, despite James having had a girlfriend that had lasted longer than most, and even a fiancée.

They'd been together again for months now, but Lily still felt the new thrill as she had from the very beginning of their first attempt at a relationship. The longer she thought about it, the more she doubted what she had said. Yes, James had been in love with her for years, but that didn't have to be a bad thing. School relationships _did_ work out. And love doesn't fizzle, it grows.

And so, by the time Alice burst into her room with the news of Cassie's baby boy many hours later, Lily had come to a long thought-about decision. She'd give James time and wouldn't advance too much. She'd give him the chance to let the news of his sister sink in, and the time to make any arrangements he felt was necessary. But she wouldn't break up with him, for it wouldn't only leave the young Potter in distress, it would most likely break her apart as well.

As the news of Ethan Thomas Wood floated to Lily's ears by Alice's voice, she jumped off of her bed in excitement. Her friend was the first to produce a child! "Oh my Merlin!" she exclaimed. "It's actually happening! This is amazing! Can we go visit her?"

"Only a few at a time," Alice replied in regret. "Seeing as you know her best out of all us, we thought you'd be the first to go, and you can bring two people with you. Once you get back, the rest of us will go in trios or pairs. I can't wait to meet him!"

Lily hugged Alice tightly as tears began to fall. "Ali…"

"Why are you crying?" Alice asked, bewildered. "Lily, this is a spot of bright light in our dark world! A new life has been created by two people close to us! Don't cry! Smile!"

Lily laughed even as the tears fell faster. "I hate to ruin this, Ali, but Estelle would have been born sometime soon. And that just saddens me."

Alice bit her lip, trying to listen to her own advice of smiling. "She and Hilary are both someplace nicer and less evil, Lily," Alice whispered, sounding as if she were trying to reassure herself as well. "We can't do anything about it, sad as it is. I miss her terribly."

"I do too, Alice, I do too," murmured Lily, feeling sick to her stomach. Then she straightened, as Hilary would have bid her, and she said, "I'm going to bring Iz and you, okay, Ali? Unless you want to go with Frank?"

"I'll go with Frank," Alice declined apologetically. "It's nothing against you, Lils, but I think you'd better take Dorcas. She and Jacob were having a little tiff." She winced. "And based on the… _topic_ of the fight, it might be best if they went to see baby Ethan separately."

Lily raised an eyebrow, her mind working. "Oh," she breathed, piecing it together. "All right. I'll grab Iz and Dorcas, and we'll set off. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem at all, Lil," Alice responded, smiling warmly.

Lily, Dorcas, and Isabel burst into Cassie's room to find her sitting up in bed with a blue bundle in her arms and Kyle looming over her. Both wore ecstatic and proud smiles on their faces, so wrapped up in their new child that they didn't notice the new arrivals for at least three minutes.

"Lils! Dorcas! Iz!" exclaimed Cassie, careful not to move too violently or spontaneously because of her son. "I'm so glad you could make it! Where are the others?"

"Yeah, where's James?" asked Kyle suspiciously. "I invited the rest of the team here for later, but I expected James to come earlier."

Lily winced slightly at the mention of James, but answered, "Alice encouraged us to come in threes or twos, actually, just in case we were thrown out. So we three came first. I hope that isn't a problem?"

Cassie shot a look at her husband to silence him. "Of course it is," she assured her friend. "Kyle's just been having some loyalty problems. Come and meet Ethan Thomas Wood!" she urged.

Isabel leapt forward first and leaned curiously over Cassie's arms. She gasped and gushed, "Oh! He's _adorable_, Cassie!"

"He is, isn't he?" Cassie beamed proudly down at her son, and then frowned up at Dorcas and Lily. "Why are you two so shy? Come along! Come meet my son!" She beamed even wider. "Oh, it sounds wonderful to say that! I have a _son_!"

The months passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was nearly February, and Lily's twenty-second birthday was nearly upon them. To everyone's delight and relief, Lily and James had stayed together. Lily had not mentioned a word of her doubts to James, and as Isabel stayed alive with each passing day, he seemed to gain hope. Also to everyone's delight and relief, Isabel _was_ alive for the time being. Meanwhile, the war was not getting any easier. Every morning, on the front page of the _Prophet_, there was a printed article of some tragedy or other by the hands of either Voldemort himself, which was rare, or one of his handymen.

On the twenty-second of January, it had been nearly five months since Ethan's birth. Surprisingly, he was a relatively calm and quiet baby, despite his father being quite the loudmouth, according to Cassie herself.

As everyone but Lily, who was at the office late finishing up research on a case, gathered around the table in the Potters' living room, they began to discuss Lily's birthday.

Her baby son contentedly cradled in her arms, asleep, Cassie suggested, "How about a party? I know Lily doesn't enjoy big, fancy things, but…"

"Yeah!" enthused Dorcas, who had come along without Jacob. This wasn't immensely surprising, because Jacob had a different group of friends, but it was her excuse for him that made it weird. She had simply stated that he _had other things to do_, while other times, she would explain in great detail his engagements, with a loving glint in her eye. Both were void that day.

"We'd have to keep it small, though," warned Alice, Lily's oldest friend. "She likes small affairs better than big ones, like you said, Cassie. Maybe just us?" She gestured around the room.

By her standards, the guests would be: Alice and Frank, Cassie and Kyle and Ethan, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter (who wasn't there at the moment, but they couldn't leave him out), Dorcas and Jacob, and of course, Lily herself.

James nodded. "That sounds like a brilliant idea, the three of you. We could have it here. What day? Shall we do it on her actual birthday?"

Kyle frowned. "The… thirtieth of January, is it?" At the affirming nods, he grinned. "We got lucky! We've got a game against the Appleby Arrows the day before! So we're free."

Grinning, James said, "I would have skipped the game, Kyle, even if it meant Coach would kick me off the team. It's my girlfriend's twenty-second birthday!"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "A little over the top, don't you think, James? Maybe her twentieth, or even twenty-fifth, but her twenty-second? What's so special about that? Special enough to be kicked off a Quidditch team?"

Alice and Dorcas both narrowed their eyes at James. "You're planning something, aren't you?" they demanded as one. Barely glancing at each other, they gazed intently at James.

James just laughed and said innocently, "Of course I am! I'm planning this party with you, aren't I? Shall it be a surprise party or not?"

In the end, it was decided that it wouldn't be a surprise party. After all, Lily was sharp enough to tell whether or not something was up.

"Gifts?" asked Remus.

"Definitely," Dorcas said immediately. "She deserves them all."

James tapped his chin quietly. "She's turning twenty-two… what do you think she'd do to me if I gave her twenty two presents?"

Everyone fell silent, gaping at him.

"Excuse me?" breathed Cassie, tightening her hold unconsciously on her son.

Kyle looked at her and reached for his son. Cassie handed Ethan over, still gaping in disbelief at her husband's teammate.

"_Twenty two _gifts?" demanded Alice. "Are you mad? She'd never accept them! And where are you going to get the money for twenty two birthday gifts?"

Isabel was sitting off to the side, sketching in a drawing pad. At Alice's words, she looked up. Despite the relieving fact that she was alive, her eyes had lost the spark they had held before. She laughed a little, though, as she reminded Alice, "You're talking to a Potter, Ali."

Alice inclined her head in recognition.

Sirius asked, "And what are you getting her, Prongsie boy?"

James shrugged. "Don't call me Prongsie boy," he began.

Sirius pouted. "But it's fun!"

"Will it be fun when I hex your arse into Italy?" asked James innocently. Sirius rolled his eyes, but allowed his fellow Marauder to continue. "I only have fourteen gifts picked out so far. Nine more to go."

Kyle, who had been sipping some water with his free hand, choked, thankfully keeping Ethan carefully in hand. "Fourteen gifts? Alice is right, mate! You're downright mad!"

"He always was," Sirius replied, waving it off as he swigged some firewhiskey spiked butterbeer. He ignored James's glare.

"And he still needs nine more," quipped Remus.

"Get her something simple," advised Alice, smiling warmly at James. "Simple is best for Lily Evans. Count a card as a gift. She loves cards. Flowers too, maybe?"

James grinned. "Thanks for the advice, Alice!"

x.o.x.o.x.

Meanwhile, at her office, Lily was finishing up her research. The department was very nearly empty, and was also very nearly all dark, save for a few offices. Closing her briefcase with a satisfied snap, she turned around to grab her purse so that she could leave.

When she turned back around to grasp her briefcase and head for the Apparation point, she was stopped cold by a new presence in her office.

"What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing here, and how did you get here?"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Not one of the best cliffhangers I could have come up with, but… Who do you suppose it is? And it's nearly Lily's birthday! What do you think of James giving her a gift for every year she's been on the planet? I hope you enjoyed it, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**P.S. Be happy I'm not going to wait until the thirtieth of January to post the next chapter. I'll probably whip up a one-shot for Lily's birthday, and maybe update, but that's it! Again, happy new year!**


	41. Lily's Birthday

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey people! **

**Laveycee: Haha thanks! And I love your KISS acronym. I'm using it, is that okay? I'm going to give you credit at the bottom!**

**livestrong617: Sorry about the cliffhanger… ;)**

**Loathsome Love: Love you too. ;) And you'll have to find out!**

**Fatecaster: No surprise at all. :D**

**Anonymous: You'll have to find out. :D**

**a person: Thanks! I'm flattered that you think it could be published! Thank you!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks for that!**

**BabbittyRabbit: It's never too early! :D**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Who is Merlin?" asked Petunia Dursley, sniffing with disdain.

Lily glared at her. "I'm not in the mood for your snipes against my world, Petunia. Tell me why you're here so I can leave to be with my family."

"You have no family," pointed out Petunia.

Looking thoroughly annoyed, Lily snapped, "My friends have been more of a family than you have for the past decade, Petunia. Now, tell me why you're here. I was under the impression that you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me after you threw me out."

"Couldn't you have gone to a _family member_?" asked Petunia pettily. She was silenced by her sister's sharp glare. "Fine, fine. Can't a woman visit her sister to wish her a happy birthday?"

"My birthday is in eight days," Lily replied dryly. "Can't a woman remember when her sister's birthday is?"

"I know that your birthday is the thirtieth, Lily," Petunia said sharply. "I have other engagements tomorrow forward and I wouldn't be able to cancel any just to come tell you happy birthday. And I'd rather not use those foul birds."

"As a child, you were always fascinated by owls," Lily reminded her. "And if all you've come to do is to tell me happy birthday in advance and inform me how inferior I am to your fancy engagements, do me a favor and kindly exit my office."

Petunia's eyebrows shot up. "You work?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I went to Hogwarts for seven years so I could sit on my arse day after day," responded Lily sarcastically. Normally, she would be the bigger one and depart herself, but she had had a hard day and Petunia was right there to take it out on. After all, how many times had Petunia been particularly nasty to her? "And how do you expect me to afford a flat?"

"But- but aren't you married? Shouldn't your husband be able to provide for you?" asked Petunia, baffled.

Lily fixed her sister with a cold gaze. "Some of us aren't living in the past, Tuney. Now, if you'll excuse me. I thank you for your birthday wishes, but I find it atrocious that you don't even know whether or not your only sibling is married."

Deciding to be rebellious for once, Lily didn't bother going to the Apparation point. Partially, it was to annoy Petunia, but it was also partially because she was dead lazy. Wiggling her fingers in goodbye, she turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack, leaving a dumbfounded, disgusted Petunia in her wake.

x.o.x.o.x.

Eight days later, Lily awoke to the mouthwatering aroma of bagels and coffee. She peeled her eyes open and was surprised to find a tray on her nightstand. It had a plate of three bagels (one plain, one poppy-seed, and one everything), an assortment of jams and a glass dish of butter, a stack of toast, orange juice, and hazelnut coffee. There was a small square of paper in one corner of the tray with the number one on it.

Before she could attempt to figure out who did this and why, James appeared in the doorway with too bright a smile than was customary for him at this time of day. "Good morning, love!" he greeted her, and walked into the room, a comfortable armchair floating behind him.

Lily watched as her boyfriend set the chair down by her bedside. "James? Why did you make me breakfast?" she asked sincerely. "Not that I'm ungrateful, it smells wonderful, but…"

James looked at her incredulously. "Lils! It's your _birthday_! And today, I'm going to give you twenty-two gifts. This is number one, as you can see by the paper."

"Oh! I completely forgot that it was my birthday! Thank you James!" Lily cried, embracing the Potter around the neck. "Now, you better help me eat, because there's no way I can eat three bagels, all this toast, coffee, and orange juice by myself." She stole a glance at the clock. "I have to be at work in an hour?"

"Nope," James reassured her, helping himself to a piece of toast with grape jam. "I got you a personal day."

Lily gaped at him, half of a bagel aimed at her mouth. "You've got to be kidding me."

James chuckled. "Nope. But I can't take the credit for it. It was all Alice, Lily. She's going over the top for your birthday party tonight."

"And you're not going over the top with my gifts?" Lily teased.

"That's necessary," James retorted.

"K.I.S.S., James," Lily scolded him. "Keep it simply, silly!"

James shrugged. "If I can afford it, why not?"

"Are you going to give me twenty-three next year?" Lily teased him.

"Nope, I just feel like I need to make it up for being horrible to you with Camille," James confessed truthfully.

Lily fell silent, the playful glint in her eye gone. Camille was a touchy subject for her. "James, you don't have to do all this just because of Camille."

"It's not," James insisted, "it's because I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend, and we're going to celebrate your first birthday that we are together."

"Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Were we together in January?" James replied in question form, looking genuinely confused.

Lily laughed. "Just testing you, Jamie," she reassured him. She fell silent again, looking at her ceiling, and James knew without a doubt that she was thinking of Hilary.

"I'll leave," he murmured quietly, levitating the tray and armchair to follow behind him with a swish of h is wand. "Come out when you're ready, okay?"

The only acknowledgement she gave was a grateful smile, her attention still on her late friend. Even as she silently conversed with the passed girl, she was thinking of James and how wonderful he was. Without her having to say a word, he knew she was thinking of his twin sister, and need a moment alone.

"Hilary, I'm a lucky girl," she whispered into her empty room, hoping that the Potter could hear her. "He is so wonderful. And he's changed so much since Hogwarts. Remember that arrogant git that kissed anything of the opposite gender? He's moved past that, and look at him now.

"I wish you were here. We always celebrated our birthdays together, remember? Even when Professor Dumbledore allowed us to go home once in our entire Hogwarts career, we spent it together somehow. And this is the first. I love you, Hilary, and don't forget that. Maybe one day I'll meet you wherever you are, but, no offense, I hope it's in a long, long time."

Lily smiled up at the ceiling. She climbed out of bed, still smiling. "Thank you, Hils. Thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for, even if you're a dearly departed."

x.o.x.o.x.

About an hour later, Lily was lounging on her couch, free from any law work, reading a Muggle book with a small smile on her face. She looked up, however, when James entered the room, holding a stack of three wrapped gifts.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, scandalized. "I thought you were _joking_!"

James laughed. "When do I jest, darling Lily-flower?"

"Always," shot back Lily quickly, but she laughed as well, setting her book aside. "Truly, James, you didn't need to buy me _twenty-two_ gifts, even if three are meals!"

Rolling his eyes, James replied, "Well, I did, so deal with it."

"Don't be rude!" Lily admonished him playfully, but she accepted the three gifts. The one on top was thinnest, marked with a neat number two, and she ripped that one open first. A cover beamed up at her, and she beamed back as she realized what it was. "A book on Greek mythology! Oh, James! Thank you! I _love_ Greek mythology!"

"I know you do," teased James, "when you got back, you spouted off connections at every turn. I know you probably know every single story in that book, but…" He shrugged.

Lily threw her arms around him again, embracing him tightly. "That's so thoughtful of you, James, thank you!" She turned back to her smaller pile, and picked up the gift numbered three. It was much thicker and heavier than the other one, and she ripped it open in the same manner.

James was anxious to see her reaction, for Lily had been attempting to get this object for months, though she never got around to it.

A box looked up at her. On it was written, in an oval, _Jane Austen: Emma, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Mansfield Park, Northanger Abbey, Persuasion_. "Oh Merlin! A Jane Austen box set? James! This is incredible!"

"You'll like the next one too, since you liked this one," hinted James, gesturing to the final box on his girlfriend's lap. "Well? Open it!"

"Pushy," joked Lily, but she picked up the box that was numbered with a four. Again, it was thick and heavy. Another box stared up at her as she gasped, placing the boxes side-by-side. "A Brontë collection! James, you're incredible!" On the box was written: _THE BRONTE COLLECITON: Contains: Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë, The Tenant of Wildfell Hall by Anne Brontë, Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë, Villette by Charlotte Brontë_.

Before she could fawn further upon her gifts, James told her, "Tonight we're having a party for you at the manor. Will you come?"

Lily looked at him with shining eyes, looking more joyous than she had since Hilary's death. "Of course, James! I wouldn't miss it for the world! You all are so wonderful to me," she sighed, setting the gifts aside to bring to her bedroom later.

"You would do the same for us," James responded sincerely and not simply because it was expected of him. "You're a good soul, Lil. Now go get dressed; we're going out."

"Where?" asked Lily curiously, though she got a vibe that James would keep that from her.

"Someplace," James replied as if on cue. "Now shoo!"

x.o.x.o.x.

As she slipped on her shoes, she surprisingly caught a stick from James. Raising an eyebrow, Lily looked from the stick to James. "What?"

"Lip balm," James answered, laughing. "Gift number five, and not in seriousness. You always complain about your lips, but I always find them satisfactory."

Rolling her eyes, Lily slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut it, Potter," she laughed. "I love it." She opened the lip balm and sniffed. "Ooh, and it smells like strawberries!"

"Like your hair," explained James unnecessarily.

As her boyfriend held out a hand, Lily obligingly grasped it, predicting Side-Along Apparation. Sure enough, the squeezing sensation was on her in a matter of seconds, but gone in the same amount of time.

Looking around, Lily giggled. "Madam Puddifoot's, James? Really?"

Laughing along with her, James replied, "Well, I hear that it's a rite of passage for couples to have a tea here, Lils…" He trailed off suggestively.

Shaking her head in resignation, Lily took his hand. "Fine! But this better not constitute as a gift!" she teased lightly and insincerely.

"It doesn't," James informed her seriously. "But I will be giving you one or two in there."

Lily sighed exasperatedly, but she was smiling. "James, one day I'm going to get you back for spoiling me like this."

"Looking forward to it," James teased.

They entered the teashop, and thankfully, patrons were scarce. Only a few couples were scattered around the shop. Lily breathed a sigh of relief; she knew this place was mostly for teenagers, but if James wanted to dine here, who was she to deny him?

"Mr. Potter and Miss Evans?" asked Madam Puddifoot, hurrying up to them. "My word! During your Hogwarts years, you never once set foot in my shop! Why now?"

James smiled charmingly at the older woman. "It is my love's twenty-second birthday, and I thought we'd spend the day out on the town and seeing as we've never been here…" He trailed off, deciding to leave the rest to her imagination.

Lily rolled her eyes. James always thought that he could achieve anything by flashing a smile.

"Of course, of course!" It seemed Madam Puddifoot was trying her hardest not to swoon in appreciation. "Follow me." She led them to a secluded table and winked. "I know you feel comfortable in your own skin, but I thought you'd like to be a bit further away once the Hogwarts students start to jam in here."

As she walked away with an aura of smugness radiating off of her, Lily frowned at her back. "Once the Hogwarts students jam in here? Right."

"Feeling bitter today, love?" teased James.

"You seem to have a fondness for teasing today," returned Lily.

James laughed. Once the food was served, Lily was surprised to find a number six on her plate. She glanced up at James for clarification.

"Gift number six," James confirmed, smiling. "I knew you would be mad to accept twenty-two _true_ gifts from me, so I took some suggestions and had the three meals count as three, as I said."

Lily giggled, digging in. "You're right. Good to know you aren't completely clueless, Jamie."

"I have my strong points," agreed James cockily.

"Back to your old ways, I see," joked Lily.

"Old habits die hard," shot back James.

Shaking her head, Lily hid a smile behind another forkful of food. This was what she loved so much. The easy banter she and James had going, the never-ending chemistry, the history, the knowledge, the experience. Once you went through so much together, it was hard work breaking the bond.

Halfway through the meal, James passed over an envelope and a wrapped box. Raising her eyebrows, Lily accepted the parcels, examining them closely. The envelope had her name written on it in James's familiar writing and in the corner, a small seven. The box also had a small number on it, this one eight.

Ripping open the envelope, Lily laughed and joked, "A birthday card? And here I thought you were classy!" She laughed some more and leaned over, kissing James quickly on the lips. "I'm just kidding, of course, Jamie. It's refreshing to have a _normal_ birthday gift from one of the richest wizards in Europe."

The outside of the card read, _Happy birthday to…_ Lily raised her eyebrows again, opening the card. Her eyes skimmed over it and she began laughing again. James, knowing what she was reading, grinned and waited for her reaction.

…_my hot, young, fun & hilarious girlfriend. Merlin, we are so much alike it's no wonder why we're such a great match!_

Wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks, Lily turned to the box. "Oh, James. I noticed you didn't add _smart_, seeing as I'm the only one," she teased.

He put a hand to his chest, looking offended. "Oi, Lils! That _hurts_! But I won't retort. It _is_ your birthday, after all."

"Surprising that you know," Lily replied dryly. Opening the box, she smiled, finding an assortment of hair accessories. Getting up and hugging and kissing James again, she pulled away briefly. "They're beautiful, James, thank you."

"You are very welcome," James replied sincerely, leaning in to plant a kiss on her nose. "Now, finish your lunch." His hazel eyes began to sparkle. "I have something special for dessert."

Getting off his lap and sitting back down in her chair, Lily grinned and predicted, "Another present?"

"Maybe," James responded mysteriously.

Sure enough, after their dishes had been sent back to the kitchens, Lily was presented with another wrapped box, this one numbered nine. Curious, she opened the present to find a fancy box of chocolates. "Chocolate?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yes," James answered, hiding his anxiety well. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" echoed Lily. A wide smile broke out on her face. "I love it! You know how much I adore chocolate!" Taking the top of the box off, she offered the selection to James first. "Take one," she urged, but James shook his head adamantly.

"You're the birthday girl," he insisted, "so it's only right that you take your pick first."

Relenting, Lily examined the selection carefully. She finally chose a heart-shaped dark chocolate piece, and reoffered the box to James. This time he took one, but unlike her, it was at random. Lily bit into hers first and sighed blissfully.

"Delicious," she murmured. "Thank you, James."

x.o.x.o.x.

Afterward, they strolled through Central Park hand in hand. It had always been a dream of Lily's to go there, and so they had Apparated to New York City. Now, they were strolling along a scenic pathway in complete, comfortable silence.

Finally, James broke the silence and said, "Why don't we go back to London? I know there's a library you've always wanted to go to…"

Lily's eyes lit up. "Yes!" Then she faltered. "Another present?"

"No," James reassured her. "It's just for your enjoyment."

Still looking a bit skeptical, Lily agreed, and grasped James's arm to Side-Along, just in case one got Splinched or they were separated.

They arrived in a large library, and Lily, beaming, raced off to the classics section. Laughing quietly, James followed her, though at a more civilized pace.

He kept to his promise. James read a book by his girlfriend's side for the better part of two hours. Finally, Lily set aside her book with a blissful smile and checked the clock. "Oh Merlin! It's nearly four!"

Startled, James also looked up and groaned. "Fantastic. Alice wanted us back in your flat or the manor by three-thirty."

"Ah, the ever-frightful Mrs. Longbottom," joked Lily. She grinned at James. "Don't worry, I can control her. To some extent, anyway. But why three-thirty?"

"She and the other birds are coming over to help you get ready for the party at four-thirty," James told her, "and to spend at least some time alone with you on your birthday." He looked mildly regretful and guilty. "I'm sorry. I know you love to spend your birthday with your friends, and I feel terrible for taking you away from them."

Lily shook her head, leaning over to kiss him. "Don't be sorry or feel terrible, Jamie. I had a wonderful time, even at Madam Puddifoot's." She smiled warmly at him. "What will you do when I'm spending time with them? Try to rein in Sirius?"

James looked at her seriously (no pun intended). "It's scientifically impossible to rein in Padfoot, Lils. After eleven years, you'd think you'd cotton on."

She didn't respond to his playful jab at her intelligence as she might have, but fell into a wistful state, her green eyes far away. "Can you believe it? Eleven years ago we were just little first years at one of the best magical schools in the world, with not a worry or burden on our shoulders. And now, more than a decade later, we've faced heartbreak, sabotage, death, and the darkest wizard of all time. We're living in a prison, almost."

"You're always the optimistic, positive one, aren't you?" teased James quietly and lightly. But despite his teasing, he too had become more subdued. "Yes, we were so innocent back then. And now we're just old. But come on. It's your birthday, Lil! Don't be so down on your special day! And let's go. I don't want Alice hexing me."

"She'd never do that," Lily assured him, rising to place her book back on the shelf. Catching his look of skepticism, she laughed. "Number one, she'd have to get past me first. Number two, if I had a valid reason, I'd get to you first, hexing you into a pulp before letting her have her go. And number three, Alice is too softhearted to do that. You know how kind she is."

"Most of the time," mumbled James as they exited the library and he cast a furtive glance around. When he had confirmed that they were in the clear, he ducked them both into a side alley and offered his arm to Lily. "Side-Along?"

Lily froze, looking around. She couldn't get her mouth to answer James. Her green eyes, filling rapidly with tears, swept around the filthy alley in recognition.

"Lil…?" James asked, trailing off before completing his question. He looked around as well, and didn't get it for a moment. As realization dawned on him, he held in a noise of surprise and wrapped a firm arm around his girlfriend. She was still rigid in shock of the coincidence. "Calm down, Lily," he soothed quietly, and when she began trembling, he wrapped his arm more firmly around her waist and pulled her into the sensation of Apparation.

x.o.x.o.x.

They stumbled to a halt in the foyer of Potter Manor. James was afraid of letting go of Lily's waist in case her legs were still unable to support her. She had had to absorb a pretty big shock. Within seconds of their arrival, Isabel came rushing down the stairs, looking more haggard and tired than an eleven-year-old should.

She gasped as she saw Lily, who still had an expression of shell-shock on her face. "What happened?" she demanded of her brother, coming up to examine Lily more closely.

"Something," James answered curtly, and apologized to her immediately for his curtness. "I'm sorry, Izzy, but we need to get her a comfortable seat and a cup of tea. Have Alice, Cassie, Dorcas, or Hestia arrived yet?"

Lily shook herself out of her stupor and said in a slightly shaking voice, "Don't be so curt with your sister, James. I'm fine." She smiled wanly at Isabel. "Hello there, Iz. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine," Isabel responded absently, still looking at her in confusion. "Are you quite sure you're okay, Lily?"

"Fine," her brother's girlfriend echoed. "I just had a bit of a shock, that's all."

"If you're sure," Isabel said skeptically, but turned back to her brother. "Alice and Cassie are with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Kyle in one of the many unnecessary sitting rooms. Dorcas sent ahead an owl that she would be here in time for the party, but fifteen minutes later than the scheduled time for Lily. And Hestia should be here soon."

"Always the updater," Lily teased gently, pushing off James's body with a grateful smile as she leaned down to hug her surrogate little sister. "Thank you, Isabel. How is your story going?"

The two females walked off up the stairs as James stood there, berating his own stupidity. How could he have chosen _that_ particular alley? Out of the hundreds in London, why _that_ one? Shaking his head in self-disappointment, he followed his girlfriend and sister.

x.o.x.o.x.

Later, the friends and Isabel sat in the guest room that was reserved for Lily at any time. As Alice bustled around getting everything ready, Lily recounted their day.

Isabel gave her a significant look. "Why don't you tell us the true story about what happened when you attempted to Side-Along from the library?"

It seemed that Cassie's maternal instincts took over. "Lily?" she asked worriedly. "Were you Splinched? Or was James? You both looked perfectly fine!"

"Neither of us were Splinched, Cass," Lily reassured her. "We-" She faltered a bit, but picked right back up. "We were going to Side-Along out of an alley."

"An alley?" repeated Hestia, looking confused. "What is the importance of this?"

Lily sighed. "The alley happened to be the alley that had been my home for the later years of my school career."

Alice gasped, dropping something. "Merlin! Are you okay?" she fretted, rushing over to embrace Lily tightly.

Smiling sadly, Lily nodded, hugging her friend back. "Fine, thank you. It just brought back bad memories."

"Bad they were," agreed Dorcas darkly. "I blame Petunia for throwing you out. What sort of sister abandons you like that?"

"One who believes you are a freak," Lily replied, just as darkly.

"Well, isn't this depressing?" chimed in Isabel, looking quite depressed herself. "It's your birthday, Lily!"

"Iz is right," said Alice, pulling Lily off the bed. "This is just a little party, with our close friends, but that doesn't mean you can't be gorgeous! Go take a bath or something, Lily, spoil yourself."

Lily raised an eyebrow, but agreed. "It's a good thing I didn't shower earlier today. Why don't you all come in and chat with me? I feel like I've been neglecting you."

"Not at all," Cassie assured her, smiling. "We've all gotten busier. You with work and James, Dorcas with Jacob and work, Alice with Frank and work, Hestia with work, and Isabel with school. And me, of course, with Kyle and Ethan. It's like raising two children, really."

Dorcas cracked a smile. "Husbands are like first children, aren't they?"

Lily stepped into the luxurious bathroom and was startled to find a wrapped present by the bathtub. She shot a glance at her friends and Isabel, questioning the present's contents with her eyes.

All of them shrugged. Hestia suggested, "Another gift from James?"

"So you knew of his plan?" asked Lily absentmindedly in response, crossing over in her bathrobe to pick up the present. Rolling her eyes slightly, she tore into present number ten. Covering her mouth, she burst into laughter.

Leaning over, Hestia began laughing as well. "A bath set? Oh, Lily, your man is a catch!"

Alice gasped, "A _bath set_? Merlin, Frank just gives me books and such! Not that I'm complaining, of course, but a male gifting his girlfriend with shampoo and sprays and conditioner and body washes?"

Still laughing a little, Lily read the note in James's hand. _You always smell like strawberries, flower. So, in case you've run out, here's gift number ten: my favorite scent. Combined with you, it makes for heaven. –James_

Shaking her head, she climbed into the filled tub and opened several of the bottles. Sniffing them, she agreed with James. Strawberries smelled fantastic, and she had been hooked on them since her ninth birthday, thirteen years ago, when her father had given her a bath set that held strawberry products. Sniffling a bit at the memory, Lily allowed a smile to grace her features in place of tears.

x.o.x.o.x.

As Lily soaked and the bathroom rapidly began smelling of strawberries, Cassie took the time to pry into Dorcas.

"What was with you and him fighting?" Cassie asked, though gently.

Dorcas blanched. Clearly, it was a bitter memory. "He's ready for children," she explained briefly, "and I'm not. I'm sure that one day I'd love to be gifted with a bundle of joy, also known as a baby, but right now, I'm simply not ready. I married him because I loved him and wanted it to be official, not so that we would be given free rein to have a child."

Cassie paused. "Having a child is wonderful, Dorcas. But my job isn't to lecture you on the perks of having a child. I completely understand your doubts."

"So do I," murmured Alice, piping up quietly. Isabel sat on the edge of the tub, scribbling away furiously, clearly having gotten a brilliant idea. "But Frank and I have agreed to wait at least one more year before trying for a baby. We just need to have some stability in our careers, and we're young yet."

"Most Muggles have their first child at thirty or above," added Lily, flicking at several bubbles. "I suppose we mature faster because we have only one stage of school, and that for only seven years. We're true adults, not just by law, at eighteen."

Dorcas shrugged. "I just feel so pressured now. He's been spending more time with his friends than with me lately."

"Is he coming?" asked Hestia.

"Yes," Dorcas responded firmly. "It's one of my best friends' birthday, and I will not have my significant other missing on her twenty-second birthday."

Lily reached over and grasped her hand. She seemingly cared not that Lily's hand was slippery. "Thank you, Dorcas," she said sincerely and warmly.

Nothing more was spoken on the matter.

x.o.x.o.x.

Five minutes before Lily climbed out of the bath, her friends had exited. Isabel had trailed behind, still scribbling away at the notepad. Smiling slightly as she dressed in her bathrobe, Lily pondered that Isabel had a positive outlook on life. Even after losing her only sister and unborn niece, and even after being diagnosed with a potentially fatal cancer, she still wrote and still lived, not giving up.

Lily exited the bathroom to find a beautiful, yet simple outfit laid out on the bed. Alice was looking smug, so Lily suspected that the work was hers.

There was a long-sleeved blouse that was soft to the touch, and a perfect match for Lily's eyes. Pink flowers were embroidered on the cuff of each sleeve. Below it lay a pair of black dress pants, and below that, matching emerald green flats. And beside it lay three boxes, all wrapped in the same wrapping paper, the wrapping paper that had become familiar to Lily.

"Frank and my birthday gift to you," Alice said with a flourish. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" cried Lily. "I love how simple it is, yet so beautiful. Thank you!"

"Just like you," complimented Hestia, and she was rewarded with a dazzling smile from the birthday girl.

"Three more gifts from James, it seems," added Cassie slyly.

Laughing, Lily nodded. With a wave of her wand, her bathrobe was replaced by the outfit, and her slippers by the comfortable flats. Sitting down on the bed, she placed the boxes on her lap. Isabel scrambled onto the bed beside her.

"Open them!" Isabel urged, her hazel eyes shining. "Even I have no idea what they are!"

Obliging with a laugh, Lily tore into the smallest box. It was a jewelry box, and Lily froze. It was about the same size as a ring box.

"Engagement?" asked Dorcas excitedly, thoughts of Jacob far gone.

With trembling hands, Lily opened it. She let out a breath when a pair of earrings shone up at her, sparkling in the light. She tried to ignore the stab of disappointment in her gut. The earrings were shaped like flowers, the petals made of emerald and the center of a single diamond.

She tore into the second box. This, too, was shaped like a ring box. Again, everyone held their breaths, only to let it go again. It was a ring, yes, but not an engagement ring. A flower matching those on the earrings was set on a silver band.

The third box was more rectangular, so Lily didn't have bated breath. It revealed a necklace, the same flower set on a silver and delicate chain. Shaking her head, Lily set aside the boxes. "James truly spoils me. He must have spent a small fortune on these!"

"He has a small fortune to spend," Isabel reminded her, "and more small fortunes beyond that."

"Isabel makes a solid point," chuckled Alice. She walked over and fastened the necklace for her friend. "You're going to look stunning."

"Indeed," agreed Cassie, coming over and slipping the ring on Lily's finger. "Your twenty-second birthday is something to celebrate."

"Isn't every birthday?" joked Dorcas, handing Lily the earrings and watching as her friend inserted them.

"Yes!" enthused Isabel, who still had enthusiasm for birthdays, especially at her age.

x.o.x.o.x.

An hour before the party was due to start, Lily sat alone in her guest room. She was pondering her thoughts when suddenly, her jewelry box began to shine with a bright light. Confused, she went over and opened it. Four new pieces of jewelry had appeared. Putting a hand to her heart, she hissed, "James."

Her eyes landed first on a stunning pair of flower-shaped diamond earrings. Realizing her boyfriend's theme, Lily chuckled as her eyes traveled over the other three pieces of jewelry. There was a short chain of lily flowers, made of diamonds, that was meant to be a bracelet. There was a matching necklace, and a matching pin. Gifts numbers eleven through seventeen seemed to be more on the pricey side, thought Lily.

Before she could say anything, or even react to the ridiculously expensive birthday presents, her door swung open and in strolled James, a knowing smirk on his face. "Like your gifts, flower?"

Lily shook her head, slapping him playfully. "You spoil me, darling." She caught sight of the boxes in her boyfriend's arms. "More?" she asked in disbelief, pulling away. "No, James. I can't accept them!"

"You've started, and now you'll finish," insisted James, passing the three boxes to her.

She didn't even have to unwrap them. Lily knew that they were going to be jewelry. "Well, I'll accept them, but only because if we ever go into debt, or my children do, they can sell them."

James gasped, mock-offended. "What an ego-deflator you are, love. And trust me. Our children will never be in debt."

"Our?" teased Lily, but James took it in stride.

"Our," he confirmed.

Shaking her head at his confidence, Lily unwrapped the boxes. First came a sapphire flower ring, also set on a silver band. She hid the panic well, thinking that it was an engagement ring. "Thank you," she whispered, giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss before returning to her pile. Next came a pair of earrings, which were simpler than she expected. They were white, shaped like flowers, and in the middle of each sat a smaller flower, these made of sapphires. She repeated her thank you ritual. Gift number twenty brought tears to her eyes and the gift to replace the necklace she had been wearing.

On a delicate silver chain dangled a heart-shaped locket, with the words _I love you_ inscribed in beautiful script, and beside it, a flower and its leaves carved into the heart. When Lily opened it, a picture of the group of friends from their seventh year looked up at her. Her eyes welled even more as she came across the photograph of Hilary.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she cried, hugging James hard.

"My pleasure, love," returned James. "Now, come along. Your party and twenty-first gift await you."

x.o.x.o.x.

The twenty-first gift turned out to be a supper cooked by James himself, with absolutely no help from the elves. Laughing as she admitted that it was up to par, Lily looked around. She was filled with warmth at this happiness. It was how it should be. Friends sticking by the others' sides, and never leaving, never abandoning the loyalty that should be present from birth. And Voldemort had never known such a thing. Surprisingly, Lily pitied the Dark Lord, if only a little.

Her gifts from her friends varied over a large range, from a potion-making kit from Crystal in Italy to one of her most prized ones: a manuscript of Isabel's work on her sister and unborn niece.

They retired then to the largest sitting room, where they sat, chatting mindlessly and in a carefree manner that had been absent for so long. When there was a lull in the chatter, a book came levitating toward Lily.

Her green eyes rose from her lap and connected with James's hazel ones. Shaking her head again, she reached out and plucked the book from midair. Scanning the title, she smiled. "_A Christmas Carol_. One of my favorites!" Immediately, she opened the book and started reading.

When she came to her favorite part, however, there was a line that was out of place. And suddenly, the dreaded yet anticipated piece of jewelry rose from the depths of the pages.

In James's familiar script read the words: _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_ And the jewelry was a large diamond ring that surprisingly fit Lily's tastes perfectly.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: The PROPOOOOOOOOOOOSAL! ;) What did you think of this very long chapter? Well, by my standards, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to have the next chapter up much more quickly!**


	42. Their Letters

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: 350 reviews? That's incredible! Thank you so much, all of you! It's awesome to receive feedback and words on my writing! About the actual story: my goal is to have THIS story ended by chapter fifty, maybe even chapter forty-five. Which means that I will be skipping over time a lot. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to leave a review (if you're a guest or it's just easier) or PM me. I am thinking of doing a third one in the trilogy, but that's up for discussion and voting. What do you think? If I do, it will be much shorter than either this one or **_**Be Here Now**_**, maybe about fifteen chapters at most. **

**Lozzi3101: Congratulations! :D It's great to hear (read?) someone so happy! Thank you!**

**livestrong617: "Just the reader"? Definitely. Lol just kidding! You're just as important as me, if not more!**

**Laveycee: Ready to find out? ;)**

**Guest: Soon enough? :D**

**Guest (2?): *scanning, scanning* One of your favorite authors? I'm touched! Thank you very much!**

**a person: I wish it could be too, but I'd probably never agree to it. 1) it's in no way good enough, and 2) only Jo would be able to write a proper prequel for the series! But I'm honored that you think it could be!**

**hi: Yes he did! :D**

**StalkerCat16: Update soon enough? :D I know it isn't as good as I used to be with updates, but…**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**Oh, and that KISS acronym I used in the last chapter, that's courtesy of Laveycee! I'm sorry I forgot to put that credit at the end last time; I was in a rush to get this up! A picture of Lily's ring will be on my profile!**

x.o.x.o.x.

As a loud gasp escaped from Lily's mouth, the others whirled around in worry to face her. Lily's hand had come up slowly to cover her mouth in shock. Silence reigned.

"Lily? Honey? Are you okay?" asked Alice, jumping up to hurry to her friend's side. "Is it your health? Lily!"

Her friend's green eyes, however, were not focused on her. They were focused on a point beyond Alice, and Alice turned around, curious as to what Lily was so intent on. Her own eyes sought out James. He was sitting there, his old smirk fixed firmly in place, but as someone who had known James many years, Alice saw the emotions clearly in the young man's eyes. James was looking anxious and also very intent on Lily.

"What's going on?" asked Cassie urgently, also hurrying to Lily's side, Ethan cradled in her arms. "Lily!"

Finally, Lily snapped herself out of her trance. During her being away mentally, _A Christmas Carol_ had slipped from her grip and onto the carpeted ground. "I'm fine," she whispered, but her tone sounded off.

"Are you positive?" fretted Hestia, also joining the three. "You sound odd, Lily."

Alice bent down to pick up the book for Lily, but as she lifted it into the air, the ring fell out. The Healer let out a loud gasp. "Is that what I think it is?" she demanded, swiveling quickly to face James, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Sirius was nearly bounding out of his seat; he was so excited. Remus was also smiling softly, while Peter looked around in confusion.

Dorcas also jumped out of her seat, rushing over to catch a glimpse of the ring. Since she hadn't heard Lily give her answer, Dorcas asked, "Did you say yes or no, Lils?"

"Neither, yet," Lily responded quietly, her eyes still on James's. Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows in question. Lily read the question perfectly. _Well?_ The shock seemed to wear off, and a wide, happy smile spread its way across Lily's face. The room's lights seemed dim in comparison to her beaming white smile. "Yes! Of course, you silly prat, yes!" She launched herself across the room and kissed him hard on the lips, relishing the familiarity and the thrill of her _fiancé's_ lips.

Once she had detached herself from her fiancé, Alice came over with a wide smile of her own, the book and ring still in her hands. "Well, Lily? Here's your ring."

Lily smiled her thanks and took the ring. Set on a solid silver band, the ring too was in the shape of a flower. There were four petals made of diamonds protruding from the actual stone itself, acting as the center of the flower.

"How did you know what I'd like, Jamie?" she asked genuinely.

James chuckled deeply, wrapping her tighter in his arms. "I've been watching you for nearly ten years now, Lily, and I've been in love with you for more than half of those years. I think I would have picked up some things in that time."

Laughing, Lily teased, "Well, I did have to make sure, Jamie. You aren't exactly the more perceptive of people."

"That hurts, Lils!"

Still perched in James's lap, Lily looked up to find Peter. "Peter!" she exclaimed, reaching out to hug him. "We haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

"Mum's been very ill, more ill than she ever was in school," Peter replied, sounding properly concerned. "I've had to take care of her more than I would have liked, but I couldn't miss your twenty-second birthday." He glanced at James. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose? Aren't we still compatriots?"

James rolled his eyes like Peter was being dense – which Lily thought, maybe he was. "Of course, Wormy. Marauders stick together. But you've just been so busy with your mum, I thought that we'd just hold off. And anyway, you found out."

"I suppose," agreed Peter. His gaze traveled to the grandfather clock in the corner. "Merlin's beard! Time flies. Mum wanted me back before nine. Congratulations!"

And in a manner completely uncharacteristic for the mousy boy, Peter hurried out of the door.

Lily exchanged a dubious glance with her fiancé, and then switched her gaze to the clock. "It's only quarter to eight."

James shrugged. "That's Pete for you."

Shrugging as well, Lily beamed once more, hugging James tightly. "You're the best, Jamie."

"No, you are," countered James. In that moment, it seemed as if they were floating in a bubble above the rest of the room, shutting out the others. "We've had a long and difficult road to get here, Lily-flower, but now that we're finally here, I can _feel_ that it's going to be paradise."

"You're so cheesy," laughed Lily, pushing his shoulder playfully. Then she turned serious. "You're right, though. Camille, Maya, Nicholas, Marlene, etcetera. It's been a long uphill battle."

"You forgot about when you hated me," James teased lightly, laughing to confirm that he had only been jesting.

Lily pushed him playfully. "But _you_ forgot about when you were an egotistical, big-headed bully." She raised her eyebrows.

James sighed dramatically. "The moment of truth!"

"You make me sick," commented Sirius in a way only Sirius could. Amusement colored his voice heavily, though there was an underlining of envy. His close friends picked that out immediately, and exchanged worried looks.

Sirius had always been a strong person. He had overcome many difficulties in his short life. His family had never been exactly pleasant to him, ever since he had rebelled against their strongly intact views on the world. He had experienced death more than any twenty-something-year-old should have to. But even though his ex-girlfriend and unborn daughter had died, he had remained steadfast in all his duties and expectations. Now was the first time they had heard envy from the young man in years.

Lily rose and crossed to sit beside him. She took one of his hands. "Are you okay, Padfoot?"

"Fine." He offered a weak smile. "I was just thinking about what Kate might be doing now, and, well, if Hilary and Estelle are okay."

"Oh, Paddy," Lily sighed, deciding to tactfully ignore the little tidbit about Kate. "Hils and Estelle are probably having a wonderful time wherever they are. And we'll join them one day, just hopefully not anytime soon." Her emeralds searched Sirius's grays intently for a moment. "We're young, Sirius. We have a full life ahead of us, and we can grant so many others with just that possibility by bringing down Voldemort."

"You're right," whispered Sirius. "I shouldn't be depressed when that impure idiot is probably torturing the life out of some poor people."

"You lost two very important beings in your life. I think you've earned the right to be a _little_ down," chuckled Lily quietly.

Sirius agreed quietly. Then he brightened slightly. It wasn't considerable, but it was clearly visible. "Hey, in three days, you can open Charles's letters! Are you excited?" He glanced briefly at his best mate. "Are you going to reopen yours?"

James chuckled, also coming over to sling an arm around his brother in everything but blood. "Of course, Paddy. I'm sure Dad meant it to be a joint thing." A strange look came over his face. "He might have been a Seer. He never did make a letter for our fiancé or fiancée. It was just for us."

"But who was I supposed to have married?" asked Sirius, pouting.

"It's all about you, eh?" joked Lily. "I think Charles might have expected you to tie the knot with Hilary, or else bind to something that wouldn't have worked out. The man was quite remarkable. You might want to take into consideration his meanings."

x.o.x.o.x.

Three days later, Lily and James were in James's bedroom. It was past noon, and they had just shared a large lunch with Isabel. The younger girl had gone into her bedroom to catch up on schoolwork, and Lily had promised to come by to answer any questions after the moment of truth, otherwise known as the letter opening.

"Let's open yours first," Lily suggested to James. "I mean, you've already opened it, but… Whatever you want to do, Jamie."

"Your wish is my command, petal," replied James, smiling at her lovingly. He passed over the envelope, which had magically resealed itself.

With a look of immense curiosity, Lily used her wand to cut neatly through the seal. She lowered her eyes to the parchment, and James kept tactfully silent. He simply observed his fiancée as she read, for he remembered each and every word of his father's letter by heart.

_Dear James,_

_How long has it been since my death? If this is only your second letter opening, it hasn't even been five years yet._

_And if you have listened to my instructions, which you rarely do, then it has been exactly three days since you have proposed marriage to a young woman who you hopefully love._

_I am guessing that it is Lily. Am I right?_

_If I am, I am proud of you, son. She is a wonderful, capable, brilliant young woman. I have no doubt that by now she will be an expert in whichever field she has chosen to work in. I would not be surprised if she was world-famous by now. You know that ever since I have met Lily, I feel like a surrogate father to her. And as any father would do, I must ask you to take good care of her. I've only known her for a few days, precious days, but I feel responsible for her. Don't hurt her, James. Love her like you've always wanted her to love you._

_If I am wrong, then I am disappointed in you. Not necessarily Black family disappointed, but disappointed. Because I've seen the way you look at Lily Marie Evans, James Potter. You love her. You are willing to die for her. But if this woman makes you happy, go for it. I am still disappointed in you. Mark my words, James, you have made the wrong decision. If I am wrong about that, you may curse me. But if I am right, just call it father's intuition._

_Good luck, James, and I do hope that I am wrong. Take care of Lily, both if I am right or wrong._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

Tears had tracked themselves down Lily's cheeks as early as the fourth sentence. "He knew," she whispered. "He knew that we would triumph over the obstacles one day."

"And luckily, we lived to see that day," murmured James in response, burying his face in her hair. "I wish I could say the same of my parents and yours."

"They are here in spirit, and in us," replied Lily, also in a soft tone. With a heavy sigh, she flicked her wand. Within moments, her own letter had made its way into her hands. James lifted his face out of Lily's hair, which had no doubt been washed with the shampoo he had gifted her with. He glanced at his fiancée.

"Do you want to read it alone first, or do you want to read it together?" James asked considerately. The words of his father brought back a torrent of emotions, and they would no doubt do so again for Lily, maybe even more so, because it was actually a letter to her, written almost four years ago.

"Together," Lily answered firmly. "We're in life together now, Jamie, married or not." She smiled slightly. "I think we were always meant to be together. Love and hate coexist, you know. They're both extremely strong emotions. Hate can morph into love, and vice versa."

"Okay, philosopher," joked James. Lily smiled a little, but said nothing. "Open?"

"Open," agreed Lily, using her finger to slit the envelope. Her wand lay forgotten to her left. She unfolded the parchment carefully, not wanting to rip the fragile material. As one, she and James looked at Charles's familiar script.

_Dear Lily,_

_Is this your second letter opening, or your third? If it is your second, it hasn't yet been five years since my death. I hope you're getting along in life well._

_Congratulations on your three-day old engagement! I am very proud of you, and I trust your judgment enough to predict that you have made a wise choice._

_If my instincts are correct, the ring on your finger comes courtesy of my son. Are my instincts right?_

_If it is, my heartiest congratulations, my dear. Many a person knows that you and young Mr. Potter would make a perfect match. I remember when James was younger, a first, second, third, and fourth year. He used to come home with dozens and dozens of stories about a fiery, hot-tempered redhead that was in his year and House. He spoke of your brilliance, of your beauty, but mostly of your annoyingness. Is that a word? But anyway, his main focus for four summers was you and your flaws. Natalia and I almost got fed up, but we were much too immersed in his stories. Of course, Hilary's raving stories balanced his perfectly, so we never had the wrong impression of you. His mother and I knew one thing: Hate and love are more similar than most people realize. They are both extremely strong emotions. You know this, I am sure. _

_If it is some other wonderful young man, my heartiest congratulations still go out to you. I told James that I couldn't help but be disappointed, but that's only because I trust your judgment more. I know it's unfair, for James _is_ my son and eldest child, but it's true. Anyone can see that your head is screwed on right and tight. I truly wish I were there to celebrate alongside you and your loved ones, Lily. An engagement is surely an occasion to celebrate, and I hope you will celebrate. You are much too uptight sometimes, my dear. _

_Give my love to Natalia, Hilary, Isabel, and the others, won't you? James as well, of course, but I expect he just opened his own letter._

_Much love,_

_Charles Potter_

James looked disgruntled. "Why does everyone trust your judgment more than mine?" he asked, pouting. "They're just going to feed your ego and make you think you're all that."

Lily chuckled a bit, for tears were still brimming in her eyes and a lump was still lodged in her throat. "I _am_ all that," she joked weakly, setting the letter aside. "You've grown up a lot, Jamie. No one can deny that." She gave a small smile. "I doubt Maya would recognize you anymore. Excuse my language, but you aren't as much of a manwhore anymore."

"Excuse me!" James gasped, mock-offended. "And watch your mouth, young lady!"

"I'll say anything I want," Lily retorted, giving a cheeky smile. She rose, wiping her cheeks hastily. Placing her letter back into her envelope and sealing it magically, she stuck her wand in her back pocket and strode to the door. With a wiggle of the fingers, she was gone.

"Mad-Eye says that putting your wand in your back pocket can cause buttocks to be lost!" James yelled after her.

Lily let herself into Isabel's room. Isabel looked up from her spellbooks with a smile. "Hey Lily. What was that I heard James shouting about buttocks?"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I decided to end it there. More of a filler chapter, just to introduce Lily's letter, but next chapter… the upcoming wedding! It will be all wedding prep! And then, after that, the actual wedding! Review! Love you all!**


	43. Wedding Prep

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello, people. That was a very long wait. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Here, have some cookies. Just to outline the remainder of the story: I plan on having only forty-six chapters. Eleven more than **_**Be Here Now**_**. This chapter will be wedding prep, the next will be the actual wedding, the one after that will be Lily finding out about her pregnancy and Harry being born, and finally, that fateful Halloween night. Would you have rather I kept that out and let you wonder? That's a sincere question, by the way, not rhetorical.**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thank you!**

**Laveycee: Organized chaos? It's probably a perfect way to describe it – I wouldn't know, I've never been up close and personal on any wedding planning, as the bride (god forbid!) or otherwise. And yup, fiancé is masculine and fiancée is feminine. Well, fiancé would be used by the female and vice versa. At least, I'm pretty sure.**

**LoathsomeLove: I love weddings too! Thank you so much!**

**StalkerCat16: Thanks!**

**livestrong617: Of course I have! That, and Harry's birth, of course! Not the **_**gory**_** details, the actual Lily having Harry in her arms! Thank you, that's what I was aiming for!**

**blueeyedbeauty123: Sorry? Haha**

**Anonymous: Thank you! And sorry…**

**Guest: I'm sorry. I have planned to ever since I started **_**Be Here Now**_**. Sorry, but in order for the third in the 'trilogy' I need them to die. And I'd rather not have it be too AU! :( Sorry!**

**KitKatlover7: Thank you so much! It really does mean a lot to me!**

**Fatecaster: Ah, feels, always chilling to the bone. Lol! Yes they were! So am I! To write it! And it's about time, haha! **

**And now, after this absurdly long author's note (though it would have been a lot longer had I received more reviews, and no, that was not a gripe!), here you go!**

x.o.x.o.x.

A day after the newly engaged couple opened their letters, they visited two different cemeteries: one in the Wizarding world, and the other in the Muggle. Their first stop was the Wizarding one. Dusk was falling, and the moon began to ascend, already casting its glowing light over the world, overtaking the bright sun. Lily Evans walked hand-in-hand with James Potter, a glittering ring sitting comfortably on the ring finger of her left hand. A cloak was wrapped tightly around her, despite it being an unusually warm day for February.

"Cold?" asked James, genuinely concerned. He himself was wearing thinner robes than usual, and was perfectly content in means of temperature.

"Not physically," replied Lily quietly, "but emotionally, yes, I feel freezing cold. We're so near the bodies of your parents, James, and Hilary. How can you be so calm?"

"I come on a regular basis," James responded truthfully, "to see Mum and Dad, and Hilary and Estelle. You'll be fine, Lils. Remember the reason why we're here."

That, at least, brought a small smile to his fiancée's face. "To tell them we're engaged, for whatever it's worth. I can't believe the day finally came." As a thought crossed her mind, her slight smile wavered, replaced temporarily by a saddened expression. "As a child and teenager, I always looked ahead to announcing my engagement to my mum, dad, and family to be a stressful event, with their eyes looking so intently at me." A bitter laugh worked its way out of her throat, sounding strangled. "Little did I know that three of my most loved ones would be buried six feet under. And little did I know that my only sibling would be bitter and had severed all connections to me, save for coming to give me early birthday wishes because she would be busy the day of.

"I wish I'd never grown up, Jamie. Do you ever wish that? Everything was so much easier when we were children, mere children. No threat of Voldemort hung over our heads, we were surrounded by our _alive_ loved ones, and work was never a problem. Hogwarts was a steady and constant home, a place where we knew we would return to or begin to live at some point in our lives, whether it be after or before first year. I miss those days, when I attended Muggle school, and learned my multiplication tables. My biggest worry was of failing a spelling test. Can't you believe it?"

James stopped. They had made their way into the heart of the cemetery, and James knew that they had only a few more steps to go. He knew the path to his family members' gravestones by heart, and could make his way there in his sleep. Now, though, he turned and grasped Lily's face in his hands. "Life is about change. But it's also about being in the moment. We do not know for sure how much longer we have, Lily-petal, but live like you'll die tomorrow."

Lily cracked a dry smile. "That isn't the best choice of words, considering our circumstances, James." She gestured around. "I bet these people thought that at one point, and then they really did die." Sighing, she picked up the pace again. "Let's go. I'd like to visit them. I can't believe I've never made time to before." Her voice was filled with remorse and abundant guilt.

Her fiancé caught up to her and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "You've been busy and stressed, Lil. They'll understand. I know they will."

She gave a half-hearted smile in return, and halted before a simple grey gravestone. Carved into it in equally simple handwriting were the words: _Charles Potter, loving husband, father, and friend. "The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."_

Lily raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Did you choose that quote, James?" When he shook his head and informed her that it had been a favorite of his father's, she laughed. "I should have expected it. It's a wonderful quote, and it screams Charles Potter. I'm just surprised. It's a fully Muggle quote."

"Mark Twain, American author, yes?" asked James, hoping for clarification. His fiancée nodded with a warm, impressed smile. He felt a rising feeling of happiness, just looking at the love of his life.

Said love of his life lowered herself to her knees before two graves laid side-by-side. One was the grey stone of his father, and the other was the white marble of his mother. James joined her, kneeling by her side. "Hi Natalia, Charles," began Lily in a very quiet voice, tears already beginning to brim in her emerald green eyes. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I'm really, _really_ sorry I haven't been by as of yet. I'm sure James has told you that I'm very busy. My fame as a lawyer has diminished, gladly. I could do without the paparazzi and all that.

"But I didn't come simply to tell you about my life now. It's going well, by the way. For the first time in a long time, I feel happy. Not completely carefree, perhaps, but happy. Anyway, James and I came to share some brilliant news. Are you ready?"

She seemed to direct the question not only at the older Potters, but also to James. James gave an almost imperceptible nod. Lily gave him a pointed look, and getting the message, he spoke next, after clearing his throat.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad," he started, and, like his fiancée, breathed in deeply. "If you are still as perceptive as you were in life, I think you've guessed already. But before I tell you, I just want you both to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. You were brilliant parents, Mum and Dad, and I miss you so much. I know for a fact that Izzy also misses you like, well, hell, but hopefully you're in a better place and not suffering anymore. It must be wonderful, living without a Voldemort-shaped cloud over your heads.

"But I know that I'd rather be with Lily anywhere in the world, in any dimension, alive or dead, with Voldemort or no Voldemort. Love does that, doesn't it? Same with Sirius, Iz, Moony, and Wormy. And of course, you. Both of you, and Hilary. I miss your guidance, your kind words, even your harping on, Mum. And I know Lily idolized you as well, seeing you as a sort of aunt and uncle, if not a pair of second parents. So you understand why we've decided to tell you first."

Lily smiled sadly, tears beginning to overflow. She wished dearly that these people, these people that she and James loved so much, were alive to celebrate and be happy with them, instead of them having to break the news in a cemetery. As she reached over and grasped James's hand tightly, a soft breeze began to blow, making the dark trees sway. Lily shivered at the creepiness of it all. She extracted her wand and whispered, "_Lumos_."

The wand cast an eerie light over the gravestones, and Lily sighed, cheeks streaked with her tears. "We're engaged," she finally announced to the empty, silent cemetery. A smile spread itself across Lily's face as she said it. "You were right, Charles, we're engaged! I can't believe it!"

After a few more sentences in a one-sided conversation, the couple moved on to a grave that absolutely screamed Hilary Potter. Beside it was a smaller gravestone, and without even having to read the name, Lily's eyes began to burn with fresh tears. She fell to her knees again.

"Hilary," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry I haven't been round to talk to you. My being busy is absolutely no excuse, and I know it." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I wish – I wish you were still here. It's so different without you. We don't have anyone to make sarcastic comments in tense silences. And Elle? I can't even begin on your darling little girl. I hope she's there with you now, Hils, wherever you are."

She stood, still swiping at her eyes, and gestured for James to go. "Hey sis," James began quietly. "I haven't been round lately either. Did you know Iz is a budding author? She's been writing and writing about your life and Estelle's. Lives that were never completed, or a life that never began. I haven't read it, but Lily has, and she raves about it. Apparently we have a very talented sister. Who would've thought? The Potter genes are just exceptional, aren't they?" He gave a dry laugh. "Lils and I were just at Mum and Dad's. We have some news."

James glanced up, and took Lily's hand in his. They clasped hands, giving each other the strength and support they both desperately needed.

"We're engaged," Lily whispered, a small smile returning to her lips. "We're going to get married, Hilary! Can you believe it? Remember all those times I ranted to you about 'bloody Potter, the arrogant prick' and all that?" She glanced at James, smiling at the memory. "And now I can't see a future without him, Hils, I just can't. A family, our forever, they're both intertwined, just as we are." She laughed a little. "I used to scorn all those cheesy things, remember? I never had time for them, being a prefect, then Head Girl, and then a lawyer."

They spoke for a bit longer, catching Hilary up on their lives, not caring whether or not the deceased young woman could hear or understand them.

x.o.x.o.x.

Their next and final stop was a Muggle graveyard. This time, Lily led her fiancé by the hand down a path _she_ knew by heart, and could walk blindfolded. Her eyes drank in the dark cemetery. Others would be slightly scared of the creepy setting, but she was confident in her abilities to ward off any attackers. And anyway, Voldemort seemed to be lying low lately.

Finally, they stopped at a gravestone on the larger end of the size spectrum. It seemed to be split in half with an invisible line. On one side was Lily's mum's name, and on the other was her dad's. Lily sank to her knees once more, taking out her wand and creating a wreath of flowers. She set it down in the middle of the gravestone.

"Hey Mum and Dad," she started, a sad smile playing at the corners of her lips. "I'm back. Has Tuney visited lately?" She hummed a bit. "I'm going to guess she hasn't." A bitter note crept into her voice. "She's been much too wrapped up in her new lifestyle to bother with her _family_, Mum. You said she would grow out of her olden ways, didn't you? Well, how much longer will it _take_? She came to my office days before my birthday, giving me birthday wishes that day, because she had an _engagement_ on the actual day of my birthday. Yes, Dad, I know. It's the thought that counts.

"She also asked if I _worked_. Can you believe her, Mum? Dad? But that isn't the worst thing. She bloody asked if I was MARRIED! She didn't even know if her only sibling was _married_! We might not be on the best of terms, but _I_ knew _she_ was married! To that walrus, Vernon, no less! She thought that _my husband_ should be able to _provide_ for me! Even as a child, I was independent, wasn't I, Mum? I won't let my husband solely provide for me!"

Lily glanced at James with a look that clearly said, _take note of that._ He nodded, his eyes sparkling slightly.

"This is James, by the way, Mum and Dad. Mum, you would have _loved_ him. Remember all those years ago, when you would sit with Tuney and I and describe your ideal husbands for us? Surprisingly, you matched our personalities perfectly. It would seem overbearing to other people, but it was just a game to us. You had basically the same idea year after year, but you would tweak a detail here and there as _we_ changed.

"You described mine like this: magical, dark-haired, funny, charming, loyal, tall, athletic, bright, and a great man." Lily smiled widely. "You hit them all, Mum. No, I'm not married," she said quickly. "James Potter. He's magical, perhaps not in the way you were expecting, but he is magical, dark-haired, funny, charming, loyal, tall, athletic, bright, and most importantly, a great man. Do you remember what you wanted most, though? Someone who loved me more than anyone in the world, someone who loved me more than life. I had thought that that was too fairytale. Oh, and someone who made me happy. Nailed!

"Dad, I don't think you would have gone too hard on James. Really. He knows a lot about football **{A.N: Soccer in American terms} **surprisingly, considering he's a pureblood. You would have talked for hours on end." She paused. "So I guess my point is, we're engaged to be married! I wish with all my heart you would be there to celebrate with us, but you won't be. Physically, that is. Spiritually, I hope that you will be."

She glanced at James, asking, "Are we done here?"

"No," James replied, surprising her. "You can go chat with some other dead people. Could I talk to them privately?"

"Of course!" Lily rose, blew a last kiss to her parents, and walked away.

Once James was satisfied with her distance, he began to talk. Lily respectfully stayed where she was, watching her fiancé converse with her parents. A smile played at her lips again. At least they got along, dead or alive.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Cake tasting, check. Flowers, check. Dress, check. Wedding party, check. Reception venue, check. Times, check," reeled off Lily, looking harried. "What am I missing?"

"Invitations and guest list," her matron of honor, Alice, reminded her. "Oh, and happiness."

Lily paused, the quill poised half a centimeter above the parchment. "Happiness? I'm plenty happy, Alice! I wouldn't be marrying James otherwise!"

"Oh, it's not a question of your happiness in marrying the love of your life, dear," Molly Weasley, who had showed up with her four children: William "Bill", Charlie, and her one-year-old twins, Fred and George, to show support for the young woman. "Alice was merely stating that planning a wedding is supposed to be stressful, yes, but you looked so _hassled_. This isn't you, Lily Evans. You're always one of the bright lights in these dark times."

Lily sighed. "You've all gone through this – except you, Hestia. I'm thrilled, absolutely thrilled and hysterical with happiness, I assure you. But there is no _time_ to _show_ it." She ran a hand through her frizzy hair, looking even more hassled now that Molly had brought it up. "Thank you for your concern." She said it sincerely and genuinely, not snappishly, and gave her supporters a wan but kind and grateful smile. "And thank you, Alice, for reminding me about the invitations. I can't believe I forgot _those_ of all things!" She finally finished scratching the word _'invitations'_ onto her parchment. "By the way, you'll absolutely _die_ when you taste that cake! It is scrumptious. Thank you so much for helping! See you later!"

The redhead hurried out of the room in Potter Manor, no doubt to drag James off to pick out invitations. The others looked after her, feeling mingled emotions. This wedding preparation had sculpted Lily into a different person. While she had been at the top of her class at Hogwarts, she had never been overly uptight. This was a brand new female.

Cassie bounced Ethan on her lap, looking wistful. "I wish I had been at Hogwarts with you all. We could have had some time to enjoy life before all this complicatedness came along: Voldemort, work, children, marriage, and _death_."

Alice smiled sadly, her hand touching her hair as she recalled Lily's frizzy head, which hadn't happened for years. She knew that it had only occurred on a constant basis when Lily had been living on her own in the alleyway. "Growing up involves all of that, Cassie, except maybe Voldemort. But we _did_ have to grow up faster. Lily most of all."

"What do you mean?"

"She never told you?"

Cassie hesitated, pausing Ethan's bouncing. "She glossed over all of the parts, I am sure of that," she replied finally, looking troubled. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Some things are beyond help," murmured Hestia. "We've all tried, but horrors like being thrown out by your own sister after being abruptly orphaned are quite hard to remedy."

The wife of the Quidditch player looked fondly yet sadly down at her son, who had fallen asleep and was lying peacefully in her arms. She drew the baby boy closer. "I'm sure, wherever she is, Mrs. Evans is absolutely heartbroken. A mother's worst nightmare always involves the hurt of her children, and Lily's hurt extended even past the being orphaned. Ethan will never be orphaned, will he? We know each other very vaguely, and mainly through Lily, but promise me, girls. _Promise_ me that if something happens to me, you'll take care of Ethan and Kyle. Don't let them die. Let my son have the life he deserves. Okay?" She looked desperately at the girls.

Molly smiled, reaching over to embrace the young mother tightly. "You have a big heart, Mrs. Wood, a very big heart. And you have the maternal instincts it takes to survive as a mother, especially if you're planning on having another child." She cast a fond, loving look over at the playpens in which her one-year-old sons were boisterously playing. "I hardly know you, but I promise you this. From a mother to a mother, your son will never be alone in the world. And Lily Marie Evans would never let your husband or your son starve. I promise you."

Silence descended just as seriousness did. They had forgotten, for a time, because the attacks had lessened so. The entire Wizarding world had forgotten the way true fear felt, because no entire families had been wiped out, and there had been no attacks that had hit close to home for the Hogwarts graduates. And somewhere miles and miles away, Lord Voldemort was planning his next move, assisted by his most loyal Death Eaters.

"We must bide our time," the high, cold voice intoned, the red eyes focused burningly on his masked servants. "We must strike once they have felt completely at home."

x.o.x.o.x.

A floor below the conversing females sat Lily Evans and James Potter, two of the best students in their year. The dining room table was scattered with paper of all materials and colors and designs. James was rubbing his fiancée's back. Lily had her head in her hands, looking tired and very frustrated. A small figure, wise beyond her eleven years, stood in the shadows of the doorframe, watching and feeling the heaviness of the world upon her shoulders.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Dramatic ending much? Haha. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the more than a month-long wait! Hopefully the next one will be out much sooner! I hope you enjoyed!**


	44. Their Wedding

For Love

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: First of all, I'm so, so sorry about the long wait! But anyway… WEDDING TIME! What we've all been waiting for! Enjoy, and hopefully the next two chapters (the LAST TWO chapters) will be up sooner!**

**APersonHere: You're welcome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

**livestrong617: Very long time. That's a good way to go, haha.**

**Fatecaster: Thank you! **

**StalkerCat16: Maybe… maybe not.**

**hi: Yup!**

**The Black Cat Pounce: Thanks!**

**Amy: Of course I'll be writing it! It's like the most important part, apart from the wedding… lol! I hope I can do both chapters justice! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jily-Hinny-Always: Thank you so much!**

**And here we go! Oh, and I'm not too good at remembering things, so I'm putting their wedding in July, but if you have any place where I mentioned otherwise, please review or PM and tell me, so I can change it! Sorry for any confusion!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily Evans woke up to a gloriously shining sun. She squinted, trying to block out the brightness, until a realization dawned on her. Today was her wedding day! Without finding that sun to be a hindrance any longer, she jumped out of bed, nearly hysterical with excitement and nerves. Before she could do anything drastic, however, the door to her bedroom flew open, revealing some of her closest friends.

Humming 'Here Comes the Bride', the very first person to embrace Lily was one of her longest-lasting friends, Alice Longbottom. "Congratulations, Lily! Happy Wedding Day! I can't believe it's finally here! And you're settling down! Isn't this wonderful?"

Next to hug Lily tightly was another of her Hogwarts friends. "This is incredible, Lil! You deserve this happiness, and thank you so much for allowing us to be part of it! Now come on! You don't have to dress today, but we're going to have a _spectacular_ day, got it? You'll be pampered until you never want to be pampered again in your life. When's the wedding again?" Dorcas was off and going, looking more excited than ever, finally carefree of her problems with Jacob and their marriage.

Cassie, one of Lily's newer friends, hugged her tightly next, and her words were much less frenzied and excited as the former two, though her eyes held a gleam that only excitement could bring. "Congrats, Lily. Today will be one of the happiest days of your life, people present or not. We'll all make positive of that, okay?"

The last to greet Lily on this stunning day was Hestia, the kind, warm Healer-in-training and one of Lily's Italian-made friends. "You've come so far since Italy, Lil, and I'm so proud of you. I'm sure your parents would be even more proud. Even your overprotective dad, as all dads are. James is just so lovable."

Nearly overwhelmed by the acceptance she was receiving, Lily laughed, baffled as she hugged them all once again. "Alice, it is my pleasure. There's no other group of people I would want to represent my friends during the ceremony. I'm just happy you accepted as matron of honor, and the others as bridesmaids.

"Dorcas, I look forward to it." Lily giggled, something she hardly ever did. The adrenaline was getting to her already. "The ceremony starts at one-thirty, and the reception an hour and a half later.

"Cass, thank you so much. Where's Ethan, that cute baby? I can't wait until the rest of us pop some out so that he'll have playmates!

"And Hest, thank _you_ so much as well. Where would I be without you and Crystal?"

Alice laughed, pulling Lily toward the closet, a skip in her step. "I think we can wait a bit for the kids bit, don't you think, Lils? You're just getting married today, and Frank and I are both so busy."

Dorcas trailed after them, a plush white robe already in hand. "And you know about Jacob and me. We're going to put that off for as long as we need, since we don't agree yet." Sadness tainted her tone, but it vanished with her next sentence. "Just forget about it, Lily! Today's _your_ day! Now come on! Hurry it along!"

Alice pushed Lily gently to the doors of her closet. "Open up, Lily. We're on a tight schedule here."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lily glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand as she obliged. "Ali, it's only six-forty-five. We still have over six hours. Calm down."

"BOO!"

Lily screamed, stumbling backward. A familiar grinning face was staring at her from her closet. "CRYSTAL!"

"LILY!"

The two friends embraced tightly, and Lily attempted to calm her racing heart. "You nearly killed me, Crystal! What were you thinking?" She whirled around to face her smiling friends. "You planned this, didn't you?" she accused them. "You _want_ to kill me on my wedding day?"

At the last two words, Crystal squealed again. "I can't believe you're getting married, Lil! I came from Italy just yesterday, and the girls helped me sneak into your closet. It's quite neat in there, though I can't see why I'm surprised. You _are_ Lily Evans. Congratulations, Lily! I'm sorry I wasn't here to experience the whole journey with you."

"Don't be. All that matters is that you're here now." Lily paused, frowning. "I'm sorry. I _should_ be sorry. I didn't think this through clearly! All the other girls are my bridesmaids, and Alice my matron of honor, but what about you? I knew you were coming, but I still didn't arrange anything…" Remorse crossed Lily's face, as well as an expression that clearly showed that she was inwardly berating herself. "Stupid!"

Crystal shook her head, embracing Lily once more while calmly and gently leading her into the bathroom. "Brush your teeth and use the loo, Lily. We're going to primp you in Potter manor, since there's a wide range of items there. We're going to turn your guestroom into a salon."

"But-" Lily tried to protest, to get Crystal to see reason.

But Crystal wasn't having any of it, naturally. "Shh, Lily. Don't get worked up. I promise we'll discuss this, but time's running short! Hurry along!"

The moment the door swung shut behind Lily, Crystal cast a mild Silencing charm on it, ensuring that Lily would not be able to hear their conversation.

Once the nod of confirmation came from the Italian, Hestia ran over and hugged her friend as well. "It's wonderful having you back, Crystal! How is everything faring?"

"Just fine, darling Hest. Thank you for asking. But today is Lily's day, and the focus will be on her. Could you all transport her items to Potter manor and anything else we're going to need? I need to have a chat with the bride about my position in the ceremony."

Cassie hesitated, and then offered, "I could give up my spot, and you could take it. After all, you've been Lily's friend longer."

"No way," Crystal said quickly. "_Grazie mille_, thank you very much, but Lily specifically gave you that spot, and I would never feel right taking it from you." She lifted the Silencing charm and burst into the bathroom, where Lily was just rinsing out her mouth. "Let's go!"

"Don't I have to get dressed?" Lily asked, baffled and looking down at her tattered robe.

"Why bother?" responded Hestia, also coming over to take her elbow. "Is there anything specific you need to bring to Potter manor, Lily?"

Lily fell into a thoughtful silence, running through her belongings. "Nope, just everything in my box." She lifted her wand and performed a silent Summoning spell, and the cardboard box flew into her arms. Grinning widely at her friends, she said, "Let's do this. I've been waiting for this day since seventh year."

Alice laughed, preparing to Apparate. "That's nothing on James's wait, Lily. I'll bet he's waited for this day since the first of September 1971."

Laughing as well, Lily turned on the spot and was sucked into the suffocating sensation of Apparation.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hours later, the bride was deemed ready by her closest friends. The guestroom that had been designated to Lily at Potter manor was completely transformed. The bed was littered with dresses, makeup, shoes, hairclips, wands, and the like, plus the walls had been covered in mirrors, the work of Dorcas.

Standing in the midst of it all was the bride herself, dressed impeccably and looking the part. Her dress was long and simple, brushing against the ground as she walked. It was strapless, much to her dismay, but even she admitted that it was still modest enough for a wedding, especially her own. It flared out in lace at the bottom, with sewn-in designs from the chest down. Low but dainty kitten heels of the same color adorned her feet. Her stunning red hair had been done up by Cassie, who had retrieved her son from her husband and who had given her son to Crystal while she worked her magic on Lily's hair.

Lily had vehemently protested against makeup, but Alice had managed to coax her into mascara and blush. However, Alice, having known Lily for many years, knew that Lily would not yield past these basics. Silently, they gazed at the vision in white, dressed themselves.

"Girls, thank you ever so much," murmured Lily sincerely, looking at each of them. "I don't know how I would have survived these crazy months without you." Her gaze swung upward, and she silently thanked Hilary for her friendship as well, not wanting to ruin the day by bringing up their morbid past.

"Thank _you_ for allowing us to choose our own bridesmaid dresses," returned Hestia, glancing down at her attire and grinning.

Lily laughed, also looking at their dresses. "It was the least I could do, but you still got the same dress, just in different colors! I can't believe you guys." Her face fell again as her gaze landed on Crystal. "Oh, Crystal, whatever shall you do? I can't just have you sitting with the guests, not after all we've gone through and your steady friendship."

"We're magical, remember?" asked Crystal, smiling widely as she flourished her wand. She examined the others. Cassie was wearing a deep purple version, Hestia a lighter purple, Alice a sunny yellow, and Dorcas a dusty pink. Isabel was to wear a periwinkle, Crystal was told. "May I?" she asked Hestia, wand at the ready.

Apprehensive but trusting, Hestia shrugged, acquiescing.

With a few waves and flicks, Crystal donned an identical dress to Hestia's. With a few more, it was turned to a calming green. The shoes of Hestia, which matched her dress as did the others', were also duplicated and changed to match Crystal's green dress.

Lily chuckled, shaking her head as she took in her friends. "Beautiful," she pronounced, meaning it with all her heart. "And you're brilliant, Crystal. I can't believe I never thought of that. Thank you." Her eyes welled slightly as she hugged each of her friends tightly for several moments.

They were interrupted by a tentative knock on the door. Smiling and predicting who it was, Alice called, "Come on in, Isabel. You know you don't have to knock."

In came the youngest Potter, looking innocently beautiful in her periwinkle blue version of the older girls' dresses. On her feet were periwinkle blue flats, as opposed to the others' two-inch heels.

Her eyes lit up as they landed on Lily. "Oh, Lily, you look _amazing_," she breathed, completely in awe of her future sister-in-law.

Lily's green eyes twinkled, a warm smile spreading across her face as she leaned down and hugged Isabel fiercely. "Thank you, Izzy. You're very sweet. And I'm sure I don't hold a candle to you. Are you sure _you're_ not the one getting married?"

Isabel giggled, a beautiful sound that they hadn't heard in a while. "Of course not! I'm only eleven. And anyway, James is a nervous wreck. He's scared to Merlin that you'll run off and leave him at the altar. You won't, will you?" She sounded like a normal eleven-year-old again, without the burden of death and despair on her voice for the time being.

"Most certainly not." Lily's voice was firm and constant. "I love your brother much too much to not marry him, darling Iz. You know that." Then she laughed humorously. "He's freaking out? I'd love to see that."

"No, no, no," cautioned Crystal, dashing to the door and shielding it with her body. "You're not going to see the bloke until you're approaching that altar, Lily." She paused. "I _would_ like to see him, though. I think the blokes are coming 'round to check on you… soooo should we go? Exchange, if you will?"

Lily stared at Crystal. "I think you're trying to taunt me, Crystal." But there was a sparkle in her eyes, as well as laughter.

Chuckling, Crystal hugged her friend and bade the two future sisters-in-law adieu, dashing out the door and followed quickly by the others. True to her word, moments later, the guys appeared, all looking handsome in dress robes.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Kyle all embraced her one by one, voicing their congratulations.

"You look calm," Sirius remarked, observing Lily's demeanor, a baffled tone in his voice.

Lily arched an eyebrow, replying, "Yes…"

Remus chuckled, hugging her once again. "Well, you see, Prongs, being the paranoid bloke he is, has been panicking since early this morning, wondering if you would run off before, during, or after the ceremony. I told him that you loved him way too much to do that. Isn't that right, Iz?"

Isabel beamed at the young man. "Of course. Lily just told me the exact same thing. Are you sure _James_ isn't the one with cold feet?" Her voice was teasing, but Lily flinched. The thought had never even crossed her mind in all the months since his proposal.

Seeing her apprehension and sudden insecurity, Kyle was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, Lily. All we ever hear about in practices is how beautiful you are and how lucky he is to be able to marry you. I may not know James as well as you five, but I know him well enough to know that he's never and will never love another person like he loves you."

Lily shot him a grateful smile, feeling her confidence boost again. "Thank you, Kyle. I needed that." Her green eyes fell on Peter next, looking mildly surprised. "How wonderful to have you here, Peter. To be truthful, I wasn't expecting you to show up. How is your mum faring? I wouldn't want to take you away from her if she's not at her best."

Peter's watery eyes smiled weakly at her. "She's fine. Stop worrying, Lily. I wouldn't miss James's wedding for anything. Mum almost forced me out of the house this morning. I was definitely coming, but I was fretting over her. She assured me that she was fine, but she didn't feel like coming out of the house and attending. She sends her apologies."

The bride smiled, flashing her white teeth. "No problem at all, really, Peter. I wouldn't want her health to deteriorate again, and I'm sure James would concur. Tell her that I wish her the best, and I hope her health recovers as soon as possible. It would seem pretty lucky of her to die of natural causes instead of being murdered by Voldemort, wouldn't it, though?" Lily's voice was softened, and she meant no offense by it, though she did not notice Peter's flinching at the name.

Sirius looked at the clock and shouted, "Wedding time!"

Lily froze, looking like a deer in headlights. "Pardon me?"

"The ceremony starts in half an hour, Lily-flower," Sirius reminded her gleefully. "Come on, blokes, we've got to get these guests seated." He pointed out the window, and everyone rushed toward it at once.

"Oh Merlin," mumbled Lily, seeing that masses of guests. She should have known a Potter wedding would not only attract the guests that she actually sent invites to, but a fair number of paparazzi as well. "Okay," she said briskly, getting back into composed character. "You might want to hurry, before they all sit down and ruin the seating. Thank you for all you've done," she thanked them sincerely, hugging them lingeringly once again.

x.o.x.o.x.

Half an hour later, she stood behind her friends and future sister-in-law, waiting for the fateful moment when her surname would change to Potter and her life would be different forever. She had opted to go unaccompanied down the aisle, reasoning that the only two people that she would even think about allowing to give her away were gone physically, but would be with her mentally: Charles Potter and her father.

As the chosen music began, Isabel exited first. There was to be no flower girl, for there was no one suitable, as Isabel insisted on being grown-up and a bridesmaid. She was followed by Cassie, followed by Hestia, followed by Crystal, followed by Dorcas, and finally, followed by Alice. A beat later, Lily rounded the corner into the courtyard where the ceremony was being held.

Her breath caught. Standing at the head of the aisle were the groomsmen, but the only one she had eyes for was her fiancé, James, who was standing and looking equally in awe of her as she was of him. A hush fell over the crowd as Lily took her place opposite James.

They shared a secretive smile as Lily handed her bouquet of flowers to Alice. They grasped hands, her left in his right, his left in her right.

The one presiding over the ceremony was Dumbledore himself, and his blue eyes twinkled as he spoke. "The couple would like to say some words of their own before exchanging the traditional vows. Mr. Potter?"

James's hazel eyes were, surprisingly, dampened as he spoke the vows he had been dreaming of since he was eleven years old. "Lily, I don't think it's any secret that I've wanted to marry you since we were itty bitty first years… no offense, Iz." That prompted laughter from the crowd. "And now that the day is finally here… well, it's hard to imagine a happier or luckier man in the universe right now. You're beautiful, Lily, and don't ever let anyone tell you any different… unless it's Sirius, since he's never actually _serious_." More laughter was elicited, as well as an "OI!" from Sirius. "But in all seriousness, I love you, and I always will. Thank you for letting me marry you, for letting me love you, and for letting me call you my wife."

Polite applause was roused, as well as a few sniffles from witches in the guest chairs. Lily laughed, wiping at her eyes.

"How can I follow that? Well, I can't say I've been in love with you for as long, James Potter, but who knows? You can't have hate without love, so it's entirely a possibility that I loved you in first year… not to disappoint you or anything." Laughter again. Lily smiled a little bitterly as she spoke the next sentences. "And then came along Maya, and after that, Camille. Maya had you under a potion, even though you intended it to be a one-night stand. You became quite an arse in seventh year, and it wasn't easy collaborating with you, but I'm glad I never resigned." James's eyebrows rose, but he didn't speak, luckily. "And well, everything just progressed from there. All I really know is that I love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world, and I swear that I will do everything in my power and beyond to make sure you know that, and to assure you that my love will never falter." Lily gave James a loving smile, causing the guests to clap and cheer once more, Sirius even taking the initiative to catcall.

Dumbledore was also smiling as he said, "Repeat after me, Mr. Potter: I, James Harold Potter, take thee, Lily Marie Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"I, James Harold Potter, take thee, Lily Marie Evans, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," finished Dumbledore.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as both shall live," James repeated sincerely, and slipped the simple yet expensive silver and diamond-studded ring onto her finger.

Smiling tearfully, Lily swiped at her tears once again, drawing herself up and nodding to Dumbledore, signaling that she was ready.

"Repeat after me, Miss Evans: I, Lily Marie Evans, take thee, James Harold Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband…" Dumbledore began, prompting his former Head Girl.

"I, Lily Marie Evans, take thee, James Harold Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward…"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Dumbledore completed for the second time.

Smiling widely as the last part of her vows came into play, Lily repeated strongly and genuinely, "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Beaming, Dumbledore pronounced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride, Mr. Potter!"

In one swift movement, James had tipped Lily back and kissed her soundly on the lips, both smiling so widely, it was a difficult feat to achieve.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" exclaimed Dumbledore, and the flower petals began descending on the happy couple and their guests. Cameras went off, but the newlyweds didn't mind, nor did they notice. They were entirely too wrapped up in each other to care.

Sirius mimed sticking a finger down his throat, but a sharp elbow jab from a teary Crystal shut his antics out within seconds.

x.o.x.o.x.

They arrived at the reception venue half an hour later. Lily had opted to change out of her dress, claiming no comfort despite the fact that she absolutely adored the dress. The newlywed couple arrived together at the reception to loud cheers and the occasional catcall, the work of one Sirius Black, I'm sure. Pictures were snapped again, but the couple simply made their way to their table, which Sirius himself had jumped on top of, gearing up to make his best man speech.

"I've known the rascal since first year. And I'm referring to the monkey James Potter, not his lovely wife." He winked knowingly at Lily, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "But anyway. Along with our good friends Remus and Peter, we put up with his bemoaning about the perfection known as Lily Evans – sorry, Lily _Potter_." A wide smile spread across his face. "James has wanted to hear that for going on eleven years now. I think pretty much everything else is self-explanatory, but there you go. That's the Potters." He winked, and hopped down.

James, laughing, leaned over and hissed, "That was one hell of a best man speech, mate."

Sirius winked. "You know it, Prongs."

Lily rolled her eyes at the pair of them, and jerked her head to where Alice was making her way to the raised platform for her own speech.

"I've known the beautiful Lily Evans also since first year, as Sirius has disclosed in his ever-so-subtle manner." Alice raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"You know you love me, Longbottom!" shouted Sirius playfully.

Ignoring him, Alice went on, "The pair of them _despised_ each other for the first, oh, five or so years. Actually, it was more hatred from Lily and hopeless love from James. No offense, Jamie." She winked at him. "Much like Sirius, Remus, and Peter dealt with James's bemoaning of Lily's perfection, Hilary Potter," – a moment of silence was observed for the late young woman – "Marlene McKinnon, and I had to deal with Lily's constant complaints of James's _im_perfections. It was quite amusing, to be honest.

"But then seventh year rolled around, and they were named co-Heads. Now, if you know the lovable Miss Evans, you know that she values schoolwork, loyalty, honesty, and hard work above all. So it was no surprise that she put up with him. After all, this position was one she'd wanted for the prior six years. She wasn't going to give it up because of a petty enmity. Then, James began to date a Maya Santiago, who, to be completely honest, was _cruel_. She brewed a potion for James and slipped it in his drinks, keeping him under her spell, literally.

"This was when I suspect Lily came to terms with her love for James. It was the jealousy that really opened her eyes. She worked tirelessly to uncover the mystery of the amber-colored potion. It was a Ministry-banned potion, and Maya was brewing it, half for James's intake and the other half for what shall be an unnamed third party. Professor Dumbledore was one of the few who knew the antidote, so he brewed it and we fed it to James. Finally he was back.

"After school, Lily moved to Italy, where she met two new lifelong friends: Hestia Jones and Crystal Marvin. Three years later, she returned, only to find James engaged to another queen female dog, Camille Sanchez. They very nearly went through with their wedding too, if you remember. But true love prevailed, and here we are today." Alice smiled, infecting the crowd with its warmth. She lifted her champagne flute for a toast. "So here's to Mr. and Mrs. James Potter, the obstacles they've overcome to celebrate this day, and many, many more years of happiness."

"To Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!" the crowd echoed, and everyone took a sip.

James and Lily sipped their champagne, empty hands clasped.

"AND LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" yelled Sirius, cuing up the music.

Laughing, James pulled Lily onto the dance floor, where they engaged in the magical first dance as husband and wife, to the slow, relaxing music and Sirius's immature yet familiar catcalls.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hours went by, food was consumed, drinks were downed, and feet were overexerted in the art of dancing. Lily and James had made their obligatory rounds with their wedding party, and now they were sitting, relaxed, at the head table, watching as their guests mingled, ate, drank, and danced with the best of them. Alice and Frank swung by, congratulating them once again, until they were swallowed by the whirlwind of the party.

The newlyweds were content to sit in comfortable silence, exchanging sweet kisses every now and then, acknowledging this special and blissful day as their own. However, their peace, quiet, and relative happiness was interrupted by none other than a familiar bitchy face, if you'll pardon my French.

James jerked in his seat slightly, seemingly restraining himself from pulling out his wand and jabbing it in the woman's face. He knew that if it had been a male, he would have done it in a heartbeat. "Maya," he voiced, his tone and eyes steely as they regarded the woman.

She had grown, Lily had to admit, into a slightly more beautiful woman. Had it not been for her nasty attitude and upturned nose, she would have been considered pretty. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Lily asked politely, suppressing her rage and forcing herself to remain civil and moderately pleasant, as long as the witch with a capital _B_ didn't lunge and attack.

Maya sneered slightly. "Just saying hello, of course. And the obligatory congratulations. Looks like you've won, Evans."

Lily met her gaze evenly. "It was never a competition, Santiago. And it's _Potter_ to you." She smirked, dragging James up by the hand. "Come on. We need to dance this off." Halfway into the crowd, she turned, her natural kindness showing, even if slightly. "Do enjoy some cake while you're here, please. Beware of the blue tier. I'd recommend the white." With another backward smile, she and James disappeared.

Once they were out of eye- and earshot, James raised his eyebrows at Lily. "Seriously, Lil? Revenge is never complete, is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear husband," Lily responded innocently, looking up at him with wide green eyes. "Please enlighten me, if you will?"

James sighed, spinning Lily into the rhythm of the dance. "You know just as well as I do that Sirius rigged that tier."

The expression of innocence was still on Lily's face as the ever-familiar scream of Maya Santiago ripped through the air.

A smug smile spread itself across Lily's lips. "She really does not know how to read instructions. I'm sure surrounding people enjoyed it. It was a pretty good red velvet tier. Shame Sirius rigged that one."

x.o.x.o.x.

The next unexpected and unfortunate visitor came in the form of Marlene McKinnon, on the arm of Nicholas Dwyer.

Flinching, Lily stopped her dancing. "Marlene," she greeted in a cold but civil tone. "Nicholas." The words, though just names, were cutting, and showed that she had no intention of forgiving the pair that had forged a broken heart.

Marlene looked despaired. "I just wanted to say congratulations, Lily. And… I'm sorry for making you hurt. That was never my intention. But I'm not sorry that it was Nicholas, even if he was your boyfriend. I don't have any regrets, because I love him, and well, you just got steamrolled in the way."

Lily's green eyes turned to flint. "I don't accept your apology, Marlene. Had it been only the first part, I may have considered it, but that was just cruel, to say that you don't regret hurting me. Your apology was just contradicted, by the way. Thank you for your congratulations, but it was one in many, and not one that I will be seriously and genuinely accepting. Good night."

Looking shocked, Marlene stared at her. "You're joking, right? I just apologized, and you want me to get out?"

"I believe that's exactly what she said," James spoke up, stepping forward and to his wife's aid. "Thank you for the congratulations, Miss McKinnon. You'll do well to exit now. Mr. Dwyer." He inclined his head politely, but it was a cover for the brewing storm.

Taking the hint, Nicholas tugged on his girlfriend's hand, leading her out the way they came. James pulled Lily back toward him, engulfing her in the dance once more.

Burying his head in her hair, he smiled. "Thank Merlin Camille didn't show up. I doubt she will, seeing as she went off to Mexico with her mum and sister."

Lily tensed. "Please don't mention the bitch, Jamie. Today's our day. She had hers, ruined or not, but she won't be ruining ours anytime soon… or _ever_."

"Yes. Sorry, petal," murmured James, kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: And there you are! The wedding chapter, and the third-to-last chapter! The marriage letters will be shown next chapter, from both Charles and Natalia. Looking forward to it? I am! So let me know what you thought, and I PROMISE the next one will be up much sooner!**

******YOU CAN FIND PICTURES OF LILY'S WEDDING DRESS, WEDDING SHOES, WEDDING HAIRSTYLE, THE BRIDESMAIDS' DRESSES, THE WEDDING RINGS, AND LILY'S RECEPTION OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE!**********


End file.
